Deux lions et un Serpent
by Severus Rogue
Summary: Après qu'ils aient été attaqués par des mangemorts,James et Sirius doivent se réfugier chez Severus Snape en se faisant passer pour ses frère.Entre un père violent,une mère détestable et un pénible retour a Poudlard,les garçons pourront-ils se rapprocher?
1. Prologue

-Et ne touchez pas à mes potions!

-Promis.

-Et n'utilisez pas les appareils moldus!

-Promis.

-Et n'énervez pas les elfes!

-Promis.

-Et…

-Maman! S'exclama James, exaspéré. On sait, on ne fait rien sauter, exploser, chanter, noyer, briser, détruire, redécorer, et cætera!

Mrs Potter eut un sourire.

-James, je n'ai pas oublié cet incident avec les nouilles et le lézard, intervint monsieur Potter, et si vous faites encore quoi que ce soit impliquant une carpe ou un sapin, je vous jure que je vous ferai découvrir la couleur de vos entrailles.

Bien que Sirius se soit plus ou moins habitué à l'humour noir du père de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de frisonner, tandis que James répliquait « Eh, personne n'a pu prouvé que c'était nous! ».

-On ne feras rien de ce genre, monsieur Potter, promis.

-Très bien, sourit celui-ci. Et Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Robert.

-Désolé, monsi- Robert.

-J'ai prévenu Chibby des repas qu'elle devrait faire, et je…

-Maman, ça va, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on va rester seuls au manoir!

Mrs Potter eut à son tour un sourire.

-Je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi… soyez sages, les garçons!

-Oui, maman, soupira James en levant les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire planant tout de même sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, madame Potter.

-Sirius!

-Oups… désolé, Helena…

Nouveau sourire. Désespérant. Les parents de Sirius n'auraient pas accepté d'appelations autres que « père » et « mère ».

-Au revoir les garçons!

-Au revoir!

Et Mr et Mrs Potter transplanèrent. Sirius et James restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis ils pivotèrent avec un synchronisme étonnant l'un vers l'autre, un sourire diabolique au lèvres.

-Le premier…

-…dans la chambre….

-…a gagné!

Ils se mirent à courir en même temps et arrivèrent presque au même instant à la chambre, Sirius ayant une très légère longueur d'avance. Pour appuyer sa victoire, il fit une petite danse de la joie parfaitement ridicule. James, se tenant les côtes de rire, lui cria de s'arrêter tout de suite. Une fois calmés, ils s'assirent sur le lit de James.

-Bon. On a une semaine pour faire tout ce qu'on veut, et camoufler les dégats. Une idée?

-Bien, sourit Sirius, il se trouve que ton anniversaire est demain, n'est-ce pas?

-Quel rapport? Demanda James en froncant les sourcils.

-Il faudrait bien aller t'acheter un cadeau!

James prit une teinte cramoisi. La moindre attention envers lui et il était gêné pour le prochain quart d'heure.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je t'assures!

-Ah bon? Demanda doucement Sirius, sûr qu'il obtiendrais ce qu'il voulait.

-Oui, et puis, maman nous a interdit de sortir du manoir…

-Hu-hu… dois-je comprendre que tu va lui obéir?

-Certainement pas!

Puis, quand il réalisa ses paroles, il soupira.

-Je ne réussirai pas à te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

-Absolument pas.

-Très bien… tu a de l'argent?

-Bien, il se trouve qu'au moment de mon départ du Square Grimmaurd, la clé de la chambre forte de Gringott's a également disparu!

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Que je l'ai volé? Mais je ne peux pas te mentir, Jamie…

-Cesse de m'appeler ainsi! Grogna James.

-Alors, on y va ou on attends le retour de tes parents?

James soupira. Son ami était impossible…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Quand ils eurent quitté la banque après avoir menti sans scrupule aux gobelins de Gringott's, James tira Sirius vers le magasin de balais, où il resta en adoration un bon quart d'heure devant un Phénix 180. Quand enfin Sirius put le faire décrocher du balai –Oh, James, c'était Lily qui vient de passer!-, ils partirent refaire des provisions de farces et attrappes chez Derviche et Bang. Sirius tenant à tout prix à réaliser pour l'anniversaire de Remus, deux semaines plus tard, un filtre d'amour –on a toujours besoin d'en avoir à portée de main! Fit-il d'un ton solennel-, ils passèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire.

En entrant, Sirius grimaca. L'habituelle odeur pestilentielle venait d'attaquer ses narines.

-Beurk… grogna James à coté de lui. Je comprendrai jamais les gens qui aiment les potions…

Ils durent attendre une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour être servis, car une vieille dame devant eux ne cessait de rajouter quelques chose au dernier moment, tout en maugréant sur les prix.

-Et pour vous? Demanda enfin le vendeur quand la vieille dame quitta la boutique.

-Tout ce qu'il faut pour faire de l'Amortentia, sourit Sirius.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Quand ils rentrèrent au Manoir Potter, ils étaient chargés de sacs. James ne connaissait pas la nature de son cadeau, puisque Sirius lui avait ordonné d'attendre devant la boutique –un magasin d'antiquité au milieu de l'allée des Embrumes! James avait bien sur été intrigué, mais avant de ne pouvoir trouver un moyen de voir sans être vu, une vieille femme portant un sac qui produisait d'étranges gémissements plaintifs l'accosta pour lui demander s'il souhaitait devenir riche. Bien sûr, il se débarassa de la vieille femme –D'où l'utilité d'être un Maraudeur, il avait toujours une farce interessante sur lui, et la vieille était partie avec les doigts collés dans le nez. Mais avant de pouvoir essayer à nouveau de voir ce qu'était son cadeau, Sirius sortit avec un grand sourire et un paquet rectangulaire dans les mains.

Il avait naturellement refusé de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Parfois, James se demandait pourquoi il fallait que ses amis soient _aussi_ des Maraudeurs.

Après un après-midi tranquille à voler dans le parc, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de James jusqu'à ce que Chibby ne vienne leur apporter leur repas. Par la suite, James demanda à l'elfe de jeter les sorts de protection habituelle –sauf celui du fond de la forêt, c'était un secret des Maraudeurs au cas où l'un d'eux auraient besoin d'aide, ils pouvaient passer par là. Ils se couchèrent ensuite et papotèrent eucore quelques heures avant de s'endormir, épuisés.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-Prongs! Lança joyeusement Sirius tandis qu'il sautait sur son ami.

-Gnnnn! Laisses-moi dormir!

-T.t.t.t.! On ne dort pas pendant que son meilleur ami nous souhaites bonne fête!

Pour appuyer ses mots, il se mit à chanter horriblement faux un « joyeux anniversaire, Prongs! ». Vaincu, et surtout ne pouvant en supporter plus, James se redressa dans son lit et lança un coussin sur la tête de Sirius. S'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller, comme presque tous les matins au Manoir Potter depuis le début de l'été. Quand ils arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, ils étaient tous les deux totalement réveillés.

-Bonne fête, Prongs, souffla Sirius avec un sourire en tendant à son meilleur ami le paquet plat et rectangulaire qu'il avait vu la veille.

-Merci, Padfoot, sourit James en déchirant l'emballage.

Le cadeau de Sirius se révèlait être un miroir à poignée, dont les bords étaient joliment travaillés.

-C'est très joli, fit James en levant les yeux vers son ami, mais ça sert à quoi?

-C'est un miroir à double sens, expliqua Sirius. J'en possède un identique. Si on est en retenue séparement ou qu'on est séparés d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu n'auras qu'à le regarder en disant mon nom. Le mien brillera et je saurai que je dois le prendre.

Enchanté, James passa ses doigt sur les tours en pierre du miroir, voyant son propre reflet dedans. Le miroir était magnifique, et des symboles runiques étaient gravés tout autour. Il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir la question, de petits coups secs retentirent à la fenêtre. Sirius se leva et alla ouvrir, laissant entrer quatre oiseaux.

-Yes! Lança James. Il attrapa au vol un petit hibou grassouillet avec des plumes dressée sur la tête. Le hibou de Peter, évidemment. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte, de même qu'un petit paquet.

-_Chèr Prongues, _lut-il, _bonne anivèrsaire. Jé hatte de te revouar a la rantré et de joué plin de toures ô Sèrpantar! Di bonjour a Sirius, Peter. PS : Jeu tanvois un paket de bombabouse et de lancre oto-corektrisse, je sé ke tu nan avé plu._

-Ben, il s'améliore en orthographe, Peter! Lança Sirius qui avait lut derrière son épaule.

James sourit et déballa son cadeau. Il attrapa alors un deuxième hibou qu'il identifia comme celui de Remus. Blanc comme la neige, il avait l'aile un peu de travers depuis que Remus l'avait mordu par accident un soir de pleine lune. Il tenait lui aussi une enveloppe et un paquet. Il commença par ouvrir la lettre, écrite à l'encre bleu nuit.

_Cher James, _était-il écrit, _je te souhaite un bon anniversaire pour tes seize ans. Qui sait, peut-être deviendras-tu plus mature? _

-Mumus est vraiment obsedé par cette idée, soupira James.

_Et je ne suis PAS obsedé par cette idée, Jamie, simplement je crois que tu pourrais arrêter tes blagues stupides…je suis sûr, qui plus est, que notre très chère Préfète apprécierais beaucoup ces efforts. Bref. Je t'envois un cadeau assez particulier, qui je crois te plairas. Je t'envois aussi un paquet de Bertie Crochu, bien sûr (_Un petit bonhomme sourire était dessiné la). _Sur ce, je te laisse t'amuser avec Padfoot. Tentez d'être raisonnable, je crois que Mr Potter n'a pas vraiment oublié cet incident avec les nouilles et le lézard._

-Pfff, fit Sirius, personne n'a pu prouvé que c'était nous!

James eu un sourire et poursuivit sa lecture.

_Amusez-vous bien et soyez prudent (Avez-vous entendu ce qui est arrivé aux Prewett? c'est horrible…) avec tous ces mangemorts… _

_Amicalement, _

_Remus_

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux Prewett? Demanda Sirius en froncant les sourcils.

-Leurs deux fils, Gary et Seen, ont étés enlevés par Voldemort, pour menacer leurs parents… comme ils n'ont pas capitulé, Gary et Seen ont étés tués et abandonnés dans une forêt… C'est le nouveau système des Mangemorts.

-C'est affreux, chuchota Sirius.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, James reprit contenance et ouvrit le paquet de Remus. À l'interieur, il trouva un bout de papier et un simple anneau d'argent.

-Une bague? S'étonna Sirius. Que veut-il que tu fasses d'une bague?

-_Il s'agit d'une bague de métamorphisme, il te suffit de la mettre pour pouvoir modifier ton apparence à volonté, et tu retrouvera ta forme normale dès que tu la remettras en souhaitant redevenir toi-même. Ainsi, tu peux la mettre, changer d'apparence, et rester ainsi aussi longtemps que tu veux. Pratique, non?_

-Wow! Fit James quand il eut fini de lire. C'est génial!

Il mit aussitôt la bague et ferma les yeux, pour voir si cela marchait. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait, et sentit un courant chaud le traverser en lui donnant la nausée. Puis il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Sirius ouvrant de grands yeux. Il se tourna vers son nouveau miroir. Il avait l'apparence exacte du professeur McGonagall! Il s'empressa de penser « Je veux redevenir moi-même ». Aussitôt, sans qu'il ne sente rien cette fois, il retrouva sa taille et son physique habituel.

-Wow! Répéta-t-il. Génial, Remus!

Il enleva la bague, la mit dans sa poche et attrapa un troisième hibou. Il venait apparement de Poudlard. Après un moment, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une lettre du garde-chasse, Hagrid.

-Euh…tu crois que je peux ouvrir en toute sécurité? Demanda James. Après tout, Hagrid avait des goûts assez étranges en matière de choses « intéressantes ». James gardait encore la cicatrice de sa dernière visite chez lui : Un Veracrasse l'avait mordu.

-Ça n'a pas l'air vivant, fit son ami en examinant attentivement le paquet. Je pense que tu peux l'ouvrir…

James serra les dents et s'exécuta, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse mordre, griffer, avaler, crier ou faire caca. La boite ne contenait qu'un nécessaire à Balais.

-Super! Fit James en prenant dans ses mains la paire de cisaille à brindille en argent. Mon Aigle 54 avait besoin de se faire un peu retaper… parfait! Mais c'est étrange, il n'y a pas de lettre…

Il regarda Sirius, qui haussa les épaules. Il attrapa le quatrième et dernier oiseau. Il s'agissait d'une petite chouette brune avec de beaux yeux ambrés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, et ouvrit immédiatement la lettre.

-_James, je te souhaites un joyeux anniversaire, dont j'ai appris la date exacte grâce à Remus. J'espère que tu sera un peu plus mature cette année. Je t'envoies un cadeau qui devrait t'être utile pour les temps qui courent… Il s'agit d'un Porte-Secours. En cas de danger, il t'aidera d'une manière où d'une autre, soit en t'envoyant chez une personne de confiance où en te soignant. Oh, et James? Je ne sortirai PAS avec toi avant que tu ne devienne un peu plus mature. Amuse-toi bien, sans faire trop de bêtises, Lily._

En lisant le dernier mot, James ne put retenir un cri de joie. Il se leva et se mit à sautiller tout en serrant la lettre contre son cœur. Derrière lui Sirius se pincait l'arête du nez, l'air de dire : « C'est un cas desespéré… »

Quand il cessa de sautiller, il ouvrit le paquet. Une simple pierre d'un rouge vif était suspendue au bout d'une corde noire. James la mit en jubilant. Lily lui avait écrit! Elle avait même été aimable avec lui! Et elle lui avait envoyé un cadeau! Il en était sûre, cette année serait la bonne, il sortirais avec elle!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Après un déjeuner joyeux avec Sirius –ils commencèrent une bataille de confiture jusqu'à ce que Chibby entre dans la pièce et ne s'évanouisse en voyant l'étendu des dégats. Après l'avoir réveillée, James et lui partirent faire une promenade dans le parc. Ils étaient en train de poursuivre un hérisson –très pratique à jeter sur des Serpentards- quand un jet de lumière rouge passa à trente centimètre de la tête de Sirius. Se tournant vivement, les deux garçons virent six silhouettes encapuchonnées qui avancaient vers eux, leurs baguette les pointant de manière menacante. Des Mangemorts. Et ils n'avaient pas pris leurs baguettes, puisqu'ils étaient censés être en sécurité dans le parc et n'avaient de toute façon pas encore le droit de les utiliser hors de l'école.

-Ne bougez pas! Lança l'un d'eux.

-Ben voyons! Répondit sarcastiquement James.

Avec un regard entendu, lui et Sirius sautèrent dans un buisson et commencèrent à courir le plus vite possible, bientôt poursuivit par des jets de lumière.

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

Il se sentait faiblir à chaque pas, sentait un point de coté lui déchirer le ventre, sentait son sang s'écouler de plusieurs blessures dans son dos… il courait depuis une dizaine de minutes, et les mangemorts gagnaient du terrain, leurs jetant des maléfices pour les blesser et les ralentirs. Pas les tuer. Ils voulaient visiblement les avoir vivant. Devant lui, Sirius courait de moins en moins vite, et des plaies le faisait lui aussi saigner de façon alarmante. Il ne tiendrais plus longtemps, James non plus d'ailleurs… Mais derrière eux, les Mangemorts se rapprochaient… Il se retourna pour voir où se trouvaient leur poursuivant et trébucha sur un caillou. Sachant qu'il n'aurait ni la force, ni le temps de se relever, il resta là, haletant, attendant l'arrivée des Mangemorts.

-James! Entendit-il au-dessus de lui. James, pitié, relève toi!

Il entendit son ami pousser un cri –sans doute avait-il été atteint par un sortilège- juste à coté de lui.

-Sirius…cours, fout le camp! On se rejoint en enfer, d'accord?

-Soit pas con, James, je les laisserai pas te capturer! Lèves-toi!

-Ils sont là! Lança une voix derrière eux.

-James! Je te laisserai pas ici, alors tu seras la cause de notre mort!

James se sentit déchiré quand il se rendit compte que Sirius pleurait au travers de ses paroles.

-Peux pas… j'y arriverai pas, Sirius… s'il te plait, fiche le… AAAAAAAAH!!!

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un hurlement tandis qu'un Doloris l'atteignait. Relevant un peu la tête, il sentit un poids qui le tirait vers le sol… baissant les yeux, il regarda le collier de Lily. Il s'était mit à briller et vibrait furieusement. Sans savoir pourquoi le geste lui parut si naturel, il attrapa le bras de Sirius qui n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'ils disparaissaient. La dernière chose dont James fut conscient fut d'atterrir douloureusement sur le sol.

À Suivre…


	2. Vous vous amusez bien?

**Yello! Voilà la suite!**

James ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et les referma aussitôt avec un grognement de douleur. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, comme tout le reste de son corps. Mal. Il voulu se redresser pour se frotter le crâne, mais une main le repoussa sans douceur tandis qu'une voix lui grognait :

-Reste tranquille, Potter.

Cette voix… elle lui était familière, sans être agréable… Qui? Il rouvrit les yeux et chercha la personne des yeux. Il eut un choc en voyant Snape, son pire ennemi, la mine renfrognée.

-Snape?! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant d'un coup.

Ce mouvement un peu trop brusque lui fit subir un douloureux élancement dans le dos, le faisant grogner à nouveau.

Le Serpentard était agenouillé à coté de lui, un flacon de potion dans les mains. Sa vue surpris James : Le Serpentard arborait un œil au beurre noir, un air renfrogné, des vêtements Moldus dans un état lamentable. Il était vêtu d'un jean gris, délavé et déchiré, ainsi que d'un T-Shirt noir un peu trop grand pour lui. Il le fixait d'un air sombre.

-Reste tranquille, crétin!

-Qu'est-ce que…

Les images de l'attaque des mangemorts lui revinrent soudainement en tête. Puis celle du transplanage… Il ne savait pas transplaner et ne l'avais jamais fait que par escorte, avec son père ou sa mère, mais il était certain que c'était le collier de Lily qui l'avait provoqué. Quand il avait commencé à se sentir écrasé, il avait attrapé sans y penser le bras de Sirius, et ils s'étaient évanouis dans le transport, sans doute tant à cause du choc que de leurs blessures.

Le collier de Lily… Il avait été si heureux de recevoir un cadeau de sa part! Une minuscule pierre rattachée à une simple corde, accompagnée d'une lettre en expliquant la nature. Lily lui avait assuré que s'il avait besoin d'aide, le porte-secours l'emmenerait en sécurité, chez des gens de confiance. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait chez Snape…

Décidément, il ne fallait pas se fier à l'instinct des filles.

-Sirius! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est-il?

-Cesse de t'agiter, Gryffondork stupide! Ton abruti d'ami aussi, je l'ai ramassé! Je me demande bien pourquoi… maintenant, tu arrêtes de bouger, où je risque de confondre le baume de soin avec de l'acide!

L'espace d'un instant, sous la panique, James avait oublié le fait qu'il détestait Snape et que Snape le détestait. Il se releva d'un coup.

-Pourquoi je te ferais confiance, Snivellus? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

-Parce que si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais sans doute fait pendant que tu étais dans le cirage. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je ne t'en voudrai absolument pas de repartir avec ton petit chien de poche avant qu'on s'aperçoive de votre présence.

Les paroles de Snape, prononcées sur un ton acide, frappèrent James. C'était vrai, il devait une fière chandelle à Snape… Il devait les avoir trouvé après leur transplanage, alors qu'ils étaient évanouis. Et apparement, il les avait soignés.

-Snape… qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre un ton indiquant sa bonne volonté.

Snape le fixa un moment, méfiant. Enfin, il répondit :

-J'était près de la rivière, et toi et Black êtes apparus avec le son d'un transplanage. Ton collier brillait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a amené ici. Vous étiez dans un état assez pathétique, alors je vous ai ramené dans ma chambre et je vous ai soigné de mon mieux avec des potions. J'me demande bien pourquoi, ajouta-t-il visiblement pour lui-même.

-Et Sirius? Où est-il?

Snape soupira. James balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant Sirius. L'endroit était mal éclairé, la lumière venant uniquement d'une petite fenêtre en partie condamnée par des planches. Les murs étaient d'un blanc sale et des taches d'un rouge sombre s'étalaient sur le plancher. Le mobilier se résumait à un matelas posé dans un des coins et à quelques affaires éparpillées ça et là, comme des livres de magie, des parchemins et quelques plumes. L'unique porte d'un garde-robe mural était ouverte, laissant voir quelques vêtements pendant tristement sur des cintres.

Enfin, le regard du maraudeur se posa sur le corps de son meilleur ami, posé à même le sol, les yeux fermés. Si James ne l'avait pas vu avec ses blessures, il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il ait été blessé. En effet, les quelques plaies qu'il avait aperçu pendant la course avait disparues, de même que l'éraflure qu'il avait vue sur son front. En fait, Sirius avait simplement l'air de dormir.

Il agit d'instinct, comme le ferait n'importe quel Gryffondor : Il sauta sur son ami. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa un cri.

-Prongs! Ne fais plus jamais ça!

-Sirius! Oh Merlin, j'ai eu si peur!

-Hey, ça va! On est en vie! Et apparemment, en un seul morceau!

-Oui, grâce à Lily!

L'expression perplexe de Sirius fit éclater James de rire. Il reprit ensuite :

-Le Porte-Secours qu'elle m'a envoyé! Il nous a fait transplané!

-Je me disais bien aussi que tu ne savais pas transplaner tout seul… Et on est où? Fit-il en froncant les sourcils et en regardant rapidement autour de lui.

-Ça… apparemment, le collier considérait Snape comme une personne de confiance, alors on a transplané à coté de lui, et il nous a ramené chez lui pour nous soigner…

-James? Demanda Sirius d'un air grave après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Snape qui rangeait ses potions dans une boîte en carton en les observant d'un œil sombre, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile étant donné que l'un était déjà poché et qu'ils étaient noirs de toute façon.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta James.

-On est tombés dans un univers parallèle…

James éclata de rire. Derrière lui, il entendit vaguement Snape marmonner :

-Quels crétins… S'qui m'a prit de les sauver? P'tain, si Malefoy apprends ça, il va me tuer…

Il se tourna vers Snape. Il venait de fermer sa boîte qu'il poussa dans un coin de la pièce.

-Hey, Snape? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Snape lui ayant presque sauté dessus et lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Sirius réagit violement; il poussa Snape assez fort pour le détacher de James et l'envoyer au sol.

-Espèce d'immondes Veracrasse! S'écria Sirius. Ne t'avises pas de toucher à James!

Ledit James eut l'impression que Sirius se faisait un peu trop protecteur, et surtout qu'ils étaient peut-être effectivement tombés dans un univers parallèle... Snape avait maintenant une expression horrifié et lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il se taise. Il se leva lentement et approcha la porte, à laquelle il colla son oreille. Après un moment, il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux Maraudeur.

-Fermez-là, bande de crétin!

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard.

-Expliques. Ordonna James.

Snape se mordit la lèvre, semblant très contrarié. Enfin, il lança simplement :

-Faut pas qu'on vous entende.

-Et pourquoi?

-Pourquoi je vous le dirais? Vous allez re-transplaner chez vous tout de suite et oublier tout ça!

Il semblait furieux, et intérieurement, James fut surpris. En tant que Serpentard, il devrait normalement en profiter au maximum pour se moquer et leur faire du chantage… Alors pourquoi était-il si nerveux et pressé de voir James et Sirius repartir? Il retomba sur terre quand Sirius eut un espèce de rire en lançant au serpent :

-Ça risque d'être difficile, on ne sait _pas _transplaner!

Snape sembla se figer. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un sourire fou et sans joie pendant au coin de ses lèvres.

-Oh non, oh non, murmurait-il comme si ces mots pouvaient changer la réalité. Oh non, vous allez retourner chez vous, trouver un moyen pour y aller, tout de suite!

James se demanda un bref instant si Snape n'étais pas devenu simplement fou. Il continuait de secouer la tête en chuchotant qu'ils allaient partir tout de suite, tout de suite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius : Il semblait s'être fait la même réflexion.

-Euh… tout va bien dans ta tête, Snape? Demanda James

Le Serpent le fixait d'un air catastrophé.

-Merde, murmurait-il, merde, merde, merde…

-Hey, tu pourrais nous expliquer? Demanda Sirius.

-Et comment vous allez partir? Demanda Snape, l'air d'attendre que l'un d'eux s'écrit « Poisson d'Avril! ».

-Euh… je crois que le mieux, ce serait d'envoyer un hibou aux parents de James pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher, à moins que tes parents ne puissent…

-Oublies-ça, coupa sèchement l'autre adolescent. Envoyez leurs donc un hibou, qu'ils viennent vous chercher tout de suite.

-L'ennui, remarqua James, c'est qu'ils sont en Albanie. Le message mettra bien une semaine à se rendre, et ils ne pourront sans doute pas venir tout de suite… je crois qu'on va être obligés de rester ici.

Cette idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais il n'en voyait pas d'autre. Il faudrait qu'il pense à conseiller Lily sur les cadeaux utiles, quand ils seraient mariés.

-Prongs! S'indigna Sirius. Je ne veux pas rester chez cet ignoble bâtard!

-Black, grogna Snape avec un ton qui lui était déjà plus habituel, l'ignoble bâtard te rappelle qu'il aurait préféré te laisser crever dans la forêt plutôt que de gaspiller ses potions à te soigner.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait, alors? On t'a rien demandé!

James garda pour lui qu'il trouvait très généreux de la part de Snape de les avoir soignés après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

-Je sais pas, je suis pas normal pendant les vac-

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car un cri, masculin, furieux et menacant, venait de retentir.

James cru faire une crise cardiaque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui avait aussi sursauté, et avait la main sur le cœur, sans doute pour en calmer les battements. Snape, lui, était devenu tout blême. Des bruits sourds retentissaient de l'étage inférieur, comme si quelqu'un montait les escalier.

Le Serpentard pivota sur lui-même, visiblement à la recherche d'une idée géniale. Finalement, de dépît, il poussa les deux gryffons dans le garde robe dont il ferma la porte.

POV Severus.

Quand ces deux idiots sont apparus à coté de moi, j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'une nature très nerveuse, sauf quand je suis à la maison. Le moindre bruit manque me faire tomber le cœur de la poitrine. Je les aurait sans aucun doute laissé perdre leurs sang dans l'herbe, si j'avais été dans un état normal. Cependant, durant l'été, d'habitude je parle au moins un peu à Lily. Mais depuis que je l'ai traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle ne me parle plus du tout. Alors, même si ce sont ces deux sales types de Maraudeurs qui ont fait de ma vie à Poudlard un enfer, j'étais heureux de revoir quelqu'un de l'école…

C'est dire si je suis désespéré.

Et je devais être dans un moment de folie, pour penser que ces deux idiots savaient transplaner et repartiraient dès qu'ils iraient mieux…

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai réalisé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas repartir, j'ai eu envie de me péter la tête sur les murs. D'abord, je sauve la vie à deux gryffondork que je déteste particulièrement… Ensuite, ils m'apprennent qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'en aller avant une semaine… Et avant de pouvoir trouver un moyen de les virer chez eux, Tobias arrive!

Vous voulez me dire pourquoi c'est moi qui récolte tous les malheurs possibles et imaginables?

Si ma mère était encore en vie, je lui demanderais si je n'avais pas une tante susceptible qu'on a oublier d'inviter à mon baptême… ça expliquerais beaucoup de choses… mais bon, elle est morte et je doute que Tobias ai été suffisamment sobre pour s'en souvenir.

Pas que j'oserais lui demander.

Potter me regarde, j'imagine que je suis particulièrement blême… je regarde vite autour de moi, il me faut un endroit ou cacher ces deux idiots… Je les enverraient bien sous mon lit, mais il se trouve que mon lit se résume à un matelas posé par terre…Et je me ferais une grande joie de les balancer par la fenêtre, mais elle est condamnée par des planches.

Donc, vite fait bien fait, je les pousses dans le garde-robe (il semblent avoir saisi qu'il vaut mieux faire comme je dis, il est vrai que le cri de mon père n'invite pas vraiment à se trouver dans la même pièce que lui…), leurs intime de se la fermer, quoi qu'il arrive –on est jamais trop prudents avec des gryffondors- et ferme la porte. J'ai juste le temps de m'en éloigner un peu que la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

Je n'aime pas du tout l'avouer, mais j'ai peur quand je vois mon père.

Il a la même tête que moi, à peu de chose près. Ses yeux sont d'un brun noisette, comme ceux de ce Potter. Pourvu que le Potter en question se tienne tranquille…il manquerait plus que ça, j'imagine pas la fête que me ferait Tobias s'il voit que j'ai des « invités ». C'est de lui que je tiens mes cheveux et mon nez, je me demande encore comment ma mère a pu être amoureuse de lui un jour. Et, dernier détail, on a le même rictus quand on prépare un truc diabolique.

Rictus qu'il arbore dans l'immédiat. Donc… examinons les possibilité pendant qu'il en est encore temps : A) il est saoûl, va me cogner un peu et repartir, rien que pour le plaisir. B) J'ai fait quelque chose qui est potentiellement répréhensible et il peut donc me cogner un peu plus. C) …

Pas le temps de trouver un numéro C. Visiblement, la première option est la bonne. Parce qu'il empeste le whisky. Et qu'il vient de me pousser contre le mur, sans lancer la moindre insulte avant, et un peu moins fort que d'habitude. Je sens un futur bleu se former sur mon épaule, et non pas un déchirement de muscle. J'ai donc une chance de survie.

POV James

Quand Snape nous a poussé dans le placard et nous a dit de nous taire, quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ou alors, ça venait du fait que Sirius lui-même n'a pas protesté.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand la porte a été fermé, on a été plongé dans le noir total. Je ne sais pas si c'était conscient de sa part, mais Sirius a attrapé ma main et ne l'a plus lâché. Une seconde plus tard, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre a retentit, et j'ai eu l'impression que le sang de mes veines se glacait. Il y a eu quelque secondes de silences, puis le bruit caractéristique d'une baffe et d'un corps s'écrasant sur un mur.

Mes yeux s'étant à peu près habitués à l'obscurité, je jetai un coup d'œil paniqué à Sirius. C'était donc ça, que Snape voulais nous cacher en nous faisant repartir tout de suite? Mon meilleur ami, lui, fixait la porte comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu.

J'ai cru que cela durait une éternité. Des bruits de coups, et des gémissements, à l'occasion. Je failli sortir du placard quand un cri échappa à notre ennemi, mais Sirius me retint heureusement par le bras. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé, mais je sais que ce n'aurait pas été une bonne chose. Enfin, des bruits de pas retentirent juste devant la porte du garde-robe, me faisant paniquer, puis la porte se referma et les pas s'éloignèrent hors de la chambre.

Aussitôt, j'ouvris la porte et sortit en trombe. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que j'aurais pu l'imaginer, ce n'était tout de même pas beau à voir. Le serpent était dans une position mi-assise mi-couché, comme s'il venait de se relever à moitié. Une balafre lui ouvrait le front et saignait assez fort, et divers bleus commencaient à s'étendre sur sa peau. Son bras gauche s'était lui aussi mis à saigner. Il tremblait violemment et tentait visiblement de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Je restai un moment figé, me demandant ce que je devais faire. Sirius me rejoignit, visiblement en se posant la même question.

Avant d'avoir trouvé l'illumination soudaine, Snape se releva en tenant son bras gauche et en tanguant légèrement sur ses pieds. Il releva la tête, et son regard était plus effrayant que jamais; il était plein de haine, de douleur et de honte.

-Ça va, vous vous amusez bien? Grogna-t-il.

Je sursautai. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que ça nous plaisait de le voir ainsi, non?

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Sirius. Ça… ça va?

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcil et jaugea Sirius du regard, méprisant.

-Bien sûr que ça va, Gryffon stupide!

Il nous adressa un autre regard haineux et alla chercher la boîte qu'il avait rangé moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Il en sortit un flacon contenant un liquide mauve, qu'il ouvrit et versa sur son bras en serrant les dents. Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

POV Sirius

Je sais ce que c'est une entente familiale assez houleuse… il faut dire qu'à la maison, ce n'était pas la joie. Un jour, mère m'a envoyé un sortilège doloris, je m'en souviens. C'était horrible, j'ai cru mourir. C'est ce jour là que je me suis enfui de la maison.

J'ai toujours pensé que Snape était un Sang-pur, descendant d'une longue lignée de mage noir…

Apparemment, c'est pas le cas.

Je sais pas trop comment je devrais réagir… je veux dire, y'a pas de mode précis à exécuter si vous êtes sauvé par votre pire ennemi et découvrez par la même occasion qu'il est battu…

James a l'air d'être parti en mode et-si-on-faisait-une-trêve?. Et Snape a l'air de nous détester plus que d'habitude encore. Et il garde la tête baissée, comme s'il avait honte ou qu'il attendait des insultes. Ce n'est pas normal. Je veux dire, les Serpentards s'abaisseraient à utiliser ce genre de chose pour se moquer de quelqu'un. Pas nous.

Et il le sait. N'est-ce pas?

N'est-ce pas?

**À suivre^^ Enfin, si vous voulez la suite, je suis vraiment pas sure de moi là-dessus… n'oubliez pas que j'écris beauuuuuucoup plus vite avec des reviews!**


	3. T'es sérieux, James!

Pov Severus.

Sur ce coup-ci, j'ai quand même eut de la chance. Peut-être que je ne suis pas né sous un trou noir, finalement? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Tobias était seulement saoul. Donc, il est venu me taper dessus pour le plaisir, pas trop fort, quoi. C'est bien pire quand il est de mauvaise humeur. Là, je m'en tire avec deux blessures ouvertes, très mineures, et quelques bleus. Rien de bien grave.

Potter vient de sortir du placard (NDA : hihi!) Il semble chercher un truc à dire. Probablement une insulte. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. C'est non seulement un Gryffondork, mais aussi un Maraudeur. J'ai honte, vraiment honte. Je ne comprends pas comment Lily pouvait penser que ce serait une bonne chose que ces deux idiots sachent.

Flash Back

_Il venait de rentrer au château, trempé. Potter et Black l'avaient poussé dans le Grand Lac. Furieux et humilié, il avait trouvé une salle de classe vide. S'y réfugiant, il alla s'asseoir sur une table dans un coin, les bras autour des genoux, et s'était perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il sursauta si fort qu'il tomba de sa table._

_Un peu blasé, il ferma les yeux, attendant les moqueries et les Snivellus. Qui ne vinrent pas. Après un moment, il rouvrit ses paupières. Lily était devant lui, et lui tendait gentiment la main. Il l'ignora et se releva sans aide, éclaboussant un peu les murs quand il secoua la tête. _

_-Evanesco, entendit-il murmurer. _

_Ses vêtements séchèrent aussitôt, dégageant une chaleur agréable. Il marmonna un vague merci, honteux de n'y avoir pas pensé par lui-même. Il finit par lever la tête en voyant que Lily ne disait pas un mot. Les sourcils froncés, elle regardait… son bras. Il avait remonté ses manches en entrant dans la salle, et quelques bleus, ainsi qu'une cicatrice, étaient visibles. Il s'empressa de redescendre ses manches, le rouge lui montant aux joues. _

_-Tu sais, fit Lily en s'assoyant sur une table, c'est un peu bizarre à dire, mais je crois que les Maraudeurs te lâcheraient un peu s'ils savaient pour ça… pour ton père. _

_Le dernier mot fit crisper les poings de Severus._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais ça à ses idiots. Ils n'en auraient rien à foutre, et ils se moqueraient de moi pour ça en plus du reste. _

_Et là-dessus, il avait ramassé son sac et était parti, laissant Lily seule dans la salle._

Fin du Flash-Back.

Et j'ai eu raison. Je suis certain qu'il va m'insulter d'une secondes à l'autre. Black vient de le rejoindre. C'est sans doute ce pourquoi il a mit tant de temps à dire quelque chose. Il attendait que son copain arrive pour en profiter. Je serre les dents et relève la tête. Ils sont cote à cote, et me regarde d'un air bizarre. Morganna que j'ai honte! Et mal. La coupure à mon bras me fait mal. J'ai vécu pire, mais ça fait mal quand même.

-Ça va, m'entends-je lancer, vous vous amusez bien?

Je n'attends pas de réponses, et je vais chercher ma potion désinfectante. Faudra que j'en refasse, j'en ai utilisé beaucoup pour les deux crétins. La question « qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de les sauver? » se répète une nouvelle fois dans ma tête.

-Qu'est-ce que… lança Black. Ça va?

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est pas exactement ce que j'attendais. Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle à demander ça, même pour se fiche de moi. Alors, je réponds agressivement.

-Bien sûr que ça va, Gryffon stupide!

Je verse du liquide mauve sur ma plaie. Ça pique. Je serre les dents. Ils gardent le silence, c'est étrange.

Quand j'ai fini, je range ma boîte, et je les regarde. Ils n'ont pas bougé d'un poil. Je soupire.

-Bon, vous allez faire quoi? Vous pouvez ni coucher dehors, ni rester dans ce placard vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre jusqu'à ce qu'on viennes vous chercher.

Ils ont l'air de ne pas avoir la moindre idée. Génial. À la réflexion, ils feront très bien dans ce placard. Au moins, en se concentrant sur ce problème, ils ne pensent pas à m'insulter.

POV normal.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à se demander que faire, il fut clair que les garçons ne pouvaient pas rester dans la pièce, ni dehors. Donc : Ils devaient disparaître. Ça non plus, c'était pas possible.

-J'ai une idée! S'exclama soudainement Sirius.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Le fait d'avoir le même problème était presque une bonne chose : Severus avait refoulé le fait qu'il les détestait, pour un moment en tout cas.

-On va appeler le ministère de la magie, le bureau des Auror, ou alors la brigade magique, et non seulement ils nous sortiront d'ici, mais en plus, ils enverront ton, euh,… ton père en prison!

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Dire qu'il avait cru un moment que Black avait peut-être une bonne idée.

-Oublies-ça. De toute façon, je n'avais qu'un hibou, et il est parti chercher les parents de Potter.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau, chacun dans ses pensées. Ce fut finalement James qui brisa le silence.

-J'ai une idée!

-Encore un, grogna Severus.

-J'ai encore la bague de Remus!

-Pardon?

-C'était mon anniversaire hier,

-Très heureux pour toi.

-Vas-tu te taire? Remus m'a envoyé une bague de métamorphisme.

-Une…attends, ce pouilleux de Lupin a pu acheter une bague de métamorphisme?

-Hé, ne parle pas ainsi de Remus!

-Tu l'as avec toi? Demanda Sirius avant que Snape ne puisse répliquer.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit! Sourit James en sortant de sa poche l'anneau.

-Mais… en quoi on se transforme? Demanda Sirius, brisant l'ambiance.

-Euh…j'aurais une idée, mais ça ne vous plaiera pas…fit James, un peu hésitant.

-Dis toujours, ça peut pas être pire que d'appeler les aurors. Grogna Snape d'un air blasé.

-Bon… je pensais qu'on pourrait prendre ton apparence –oui, toi, Snape!- chacun notre tour.

Un silence pesant s'installa. James se trouva soudain anormalement stupide. Comment avait il put croire que ne serait-ce qu'un des deux accepte son idée.

-Potter, dit finalement le Serpentard, si c'est la seule façon de te fiche de moi que t'as trouvé, désolé de t'apprendre que t'es tombé bas.

-Je ne blaguais pas! Fit James, se sentant un peu furieux.

-James, t'es sérieux?

-Je… oui, je veux dire, tu vois autre chose?

Secrètement, il avait aussi dans l'idée de le faire pour remercier Snape de les avoirs aidés, en lui épargnant de se faire taper dessus, au moins un certain temps. Le Serpentard, qui avais au moins cessé de prendre l'idée de James comme une mauvaise blague, eut l'air d'avoir envie d'accepter, avant de se reprendre. Il dit alors en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête, l'air d'avoir un sacré mal de tête :

-Je…nan, c'est impossible, d'abord vous supporteriez pas, et puis ensuite comme la plupart du temps il vient dans ma chambre pour me frapper, il finirait par remarquer les deux autres, et ça finirait mal.

James était secrètement étonné par la façon nonchalante dont Snape parlait des coups qu'il recevait.

-Par contre, dit lentement Sirius, comme s'il était entrain de formuler un plan, on pourrais… ou alors… oui! C'est ça!

-Quoi?

-On utilise un charme d'amnésie pour modifier la mémoire de ton –de ton père (il avait de la dificulté à le dire, craignant que ces mots ne mettent Snape en colère) et on utilise la bague pour prendre l'apparence de tes frères, par exemple!!

Un long silence suivit ces mots.

-On peut pas faire de magie hors de l'école, fit remarquer James après un moment.

-On aura un avertissement, mais on ne sera pas renvoyé si c'est la première fois. Dit lentement Snape.

James se tourna vers lui. Il semblait avoir très envie d'accepter, sans oser le faire. Il était très étrange de penser qu'en temps normal, il ne pouvait passer plus de cinq secondes dans la même pièce sans se lancer de sort.

-Dois-je prendre cela pour un accord? Demanda Sirius.

-Attendez, dit finalement Snape. Tout ça est surréaliste. Vous me haïsser, et je vous déteste autant. En plus, vous avez vu –ou entendu, tout au moins- le genre de truc qui vont vous arriver si vous vous faites passer pour mes frères.

-Bien, fit lentement James, dans un sens, ça partageras les coups en trois.

-C'est peut-être bel et bien un monde parrallèle, fit Snape. Je l'ai peut-être déjà mentionné, mais vous me détester, ça vous dit quelque chose?

-Quoi, tu préfères qu'on reste caché dans ton placard, à t'entendre te faire taper dessus par un enragé, plutôt que de recevoir trois fois moins de coups? Lanca Sirius plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je… non, bien sûr, cette idée me plait pas mal, mais… c'est juste… insensé! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous tiendrez votre langue, hein? Et puis… je ne veux pas que vous… il baissa la tête, l'air gêné, je ne veux pas que ce connard vous tape dessus.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

-Pardon? Demanda finalement Sirius. Écoute, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, toi aussi, tu nous déteste, alors en théorie, tu devrais être content si quelqu'un nous frappait…

-Black, interrompit Severus en relevant la tête et en le fixant dans les yeux, l'air furieux. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'éprouve pas la moindre affection pour vous deux, au contraire. Simplement, je ne veux pas… il sembla chercher ses mots. Vous avez déjà été battu?

-Uh, ben, on s'est déjà battus avec d'autres élèves…répondit Sirius, désarçonné par la question.

Snape ricana un peu.

-Ouais, à deux contre un, avec quelqu'un de votre âge. Je voulais dire, sans magie, par quelqu'un de plus fort que vous, sans aide.

-Pas que je sache, répondit James.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais…

-Mais on peut le supporter! Fit Sirius, ne supportant pas que Snape pense qu'il avait moins d'endurance que lui.

-Ah? Alors viens ici.

Un peu inquiet, Sirius s'approcha. Sans avertissement, Snape lui donna un grand coup de pieds dans le mollet. Le Maraudeur ne put retenir une plainte de douleur.

-Non mais ça va pas?

-Tu vois, tu devrais être capable de te la fermer et de garder un visage impassible, quand t'as mal.

-Ben préviens, au moins!

-Tu penses que Tobias te préviendrait?

-Tobias? S'étonna James.

-Mon père, cracha Severus. De toute façon, vous voyez bien, vous tiendriez pas. Pour avoir une chance de victoire, il ne faut jamais montrer ses faiblesses ou ses émotions à l'ennemi.

Il s'interrompit tout à coup, et fronça les sourcils.

-Merlin, est-ce que je suis en train de donner mes techniques de survies à des Maraudeurs? Je suis vraiment pas normal, moi, pendant les vacances…

-Hey, Snape?

Ledit Snape se tourna vers Sirius, et reçut sans s'y attendre un poing dans le ventre. Il ferma les yeux et eut la respiration coupée, mais ne laissa pas un son lui échapper.

-Padfoot, qu'est-ce qui te prends?! Demanda James.

-Je vérifiais ses techniques de survie. C'est vrai que c'est pas mal.

-Crétin, grogna Snape.

-Alors? Demanda James, voulant éviter les accrochages entre son ami et le Serpentard. On essais, ou pas?

-Vous êtes malades, tous les deux… vous êtes bien des gryffondork.

-Je prendrai ça pour un oui. Puis, il enfila sa bague. _Alea jacta est, _murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Un instant plus tard, à la place de James, se tenait un gamin plus grand et plus mince encore, la peau blafarde. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux avaient une teinte d'onyx. Seul son nez et quelques détails permettaient de l'identifier à Severus. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Wow, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

-Prongs?

-Oui Padfoot?

-T'es moche. On dirait vraiment Snivellus.

-Merci, j'imagine, sourit James. Voir un sourire sur les lèvres de quelqu'un ressemblant à Severus donna une impression étrange à Sirius, mais il ne commenta pas. Il se contenta de ricaner de l'insulte quelconque que lui envoya Snape–Il n'était pas spécialement inspiré, visiblement.

-À moi, fit celui-ci. Il enfila l'anneau que lui tendit James et ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Après une seconde, il avait lui aussi changé d'apparence : il avait grandit, et ses cheveux avaient poussés. De la même couleur sombre que les deux autres, ils semblaient particulièrement gras, et son nez s'était démesurément allongé. Il toucha ses cheveux avec une expression de dégout, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Euh… pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont l'air gras, alors qu'il ne le sont pas?

Snape eut un rictus.

-Bizarre, ça fait seize ans que je me pose la question.

Puis, il fronça à son tour les sourcils, et approcha Sirius au point que leurs deux grands nez se touchaient, fixant ses yeux, mettant mal à l'aise le Gryffondor.

-T'as les yeux de ma mère, soupira-t-il en se reculant.

Les yeux de Sirius avaient une jolie couleur mauve.

-Bon…qui utilise le sort d'Amnésie? Demanda Sirius pour briser son malaise.

-Je persiste à croire que c'est dangereux… si jamais on est renvoyé de Poudlard… Fit Severus, inquiet. On devrait s'arrêter tout de suite, je suis sûr qu'on pourra appeler le Magicobus avec vos baguettes…

-Nos baguettes sont restées chez James, remarqua Sirius. Et la tienne?

-Tobias la garde dans sa chambre pour m'empécher de faire de la magie, fit-il d'un air sombre.

-Euh, on fait comment pour le sort, alors? Demanda James.

-Je peux le faire avec la vieille baguette de ma mère, annonça Severus même si elle manque de puissance, je devrait pouvoir y arriver. Mais… je persiste, c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, je ne veux pas être renvoyé de Poudlard…

-Mes parents arrangeront ça avec le ministère, assura James. Bon, tu t'occuperas du sort. Faudrait que ton père vienne ici. Enfin, le notre, ajouta-t-il.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dès qu'il entrera, je lui jetterai le sort. Il devrait s'évanouir, on le redescendra et on fera comme si de rien n'était.

Puis, il se tourna vers la porte, prit une grande inspiration, et cria finalement :

-Tobias Snape est un salaud!

Des bruits de pas retentirent immédiatement dans l'escaliers. Il murmura quelque chose comme « j'ai toujours voulu faire ça », avant de prendre une expression légèrement paniquée quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. James et Sirius, qui voyaient Tobias pour la première fois, eurent un mouvement de recul –il était très grand.

Tobias, lui, entra dans la pièce d'un air furieux, mais s'arrêta d'un seul coup quand il aperçut trois garçons. Confus, il réalisa trop tard que Severus avait une baguette et qu'il la pointait qui plus est sur lui. Avec un immense effort, Severus utilisa le charme d'Amnésie, et son père s'écroula quand le rayon bleu vif le frappa de plein fouet.

**Ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas mon préféré, mais il était nécessaire pour passer au reste de l'histoire. Si vous voulez une suite, vous savez quoi faire : review! ^^ Je continuerai bientôt Siri et Sev VS Moldu, et la suite de la traduction de Rescued, Starting Over, de JokeGirl. À bientôt^^**


	4. Welcome to my life

**Yello! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier, j'ai des tas d'excuses (notamment le fait qu'on m'a forcé à aller me faire dévorer par des moustiques dans la forêt, que j'ai failli mourir du magasinage de la rentrée, ect, ect, ect) mais je suis sûre que ça ne vous interesse pas, alors j'envoies le chapitre^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews^^**

**Chibi Kazan' : **Mmm, comme je te l'ai dit –je crois, je fait les RAR parce que je ne me souviens jamais si j'ai répondu- Sev n'a pas envoyé Sirius et James chez Lily parce qu'il ne voulais pas vraiment que James se trouve à proximité de ladite Lily^^ Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle aura son importance dans l'histoire.

**Shykeiro : **XD ton review exprime bien tes sentiments : Je…veux… la… suite! Explicite! Lol la voilà, la suite^^

**Jeel **: ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as effectivement fais de beaux rêves.

**Elleay Sahbel : **Hu-hu. Bon, je vais clarifier un peu –c'est vrai que je ne suis pas toujours très claire. Donc. Oui, Severus est à l'origine un fils unique. L'idée, c'est que James et Sirius demandent à la bague de les transformer en ce qu'aurait été ses frères. Quant à la baguette, bien, d'abord, pour les besoins de l'histoire, je voulais que les Emmerdeurs soient coincés avec Sev (XD) et ensuite, bien j'avais en tête que la baguette d'Eileen n'avait plus beaucoup de puissance… Sev a mis un gros effort pour jeter le sort d'Oubliettes^^

**TheMadSister : **Merciiii! Lol^^ voilà la suite, tu vas reviewer encore, hein dis? (yeux de pitou piteux) J'aime beaucoup quand tu cite des bouts de phrases et que tu me donnes ton avis (smile).

**Résumé des derniers chapitres : **James et Sirius se font attaquer par des mangemorts. Grace au porte-secours que Lily avait donné à James un peu plus tôt, ils transplanent et arrivent, inconscient, chez Severus. Celui-ci les soignes, et un hibou pars avertir les parents de James de venir les chercher. James et Sirius prennent l'apparence des deux frères de Severus pour passer inapercus.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Après avoir descendu un Tobias inconscient au rez-de-chaussée, Sirius, Severus et James remontèrent dans leurs chambres, fiers de leurs manœuvres. Où tout au moins, Sirius et James souriaient fièrement pendant que Severus marmonnait des « C'est une mauvaise idée, une vraiment mauvaise idée ». Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que rien ne s'était passé depuis l'opération Amnésie, l'estomac de Sirius se manifesta bruyamment.

-J'ai faim, dit-il à Severus, inutilement.

-Je compatis, répondit celui-ci sans même se tourner vers lui, le regard perdu entre les planches qui barricadait la fenêtre.

-Et quand est-ce que tu prévois un repas? demanda James en s'impatientant. Il avait faim, et ce n'était pas bon pour son caractère. C'est vrai, on est là depuis ce matin et on a rien mangé du tout!

Snape consentis enfin à se retourner.

-Bien, je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat qui soit comestible dans cette maison.

-Quoi? S'étonna Sirius. Et comment on mange, alors?

-Hum, la plupart du temps, je vole un peu de fric à Tobias pour aller acheter à manger au village, mais je ne pourrai pas en prendre assez pour nous trois sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, alors…

L'estomac de James, cette fois, poussa un gargouillis assez impressionant.

-Ça devient grave, lança le Gryffondor avec un air solennel.

-À quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez manger? Questionna Severus.

-Je… juste avant l'attaque de mangemort, pour déjeuner.

-Moins de vingt-quatre heures, fit Snape d'un air songeur. Un humain peut survivre un mois sans manger, ça va.

-Quoi?! Non mais ça va pas? S'énerva James. On a pas mangé depuis plus d'une journée!

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi, bordel? S'emporta brusquement Severus. Vous vous êtes mis tout seul dans cette merde! Je vous ai jamais demandé de venir vivre comme moi, vous vous souvenez?

-Hey, ça va, on se calme! S'exclama Sirius en se plaçant entre les deux en voyant que James était sur le point de se jeter sur Snape. Severus –ce dernier tressaillit, c'était la première fois que Sirius utilisait son prénom-, respire, James et moi n'avons simplement pas l'habitude, d'accord? Et James, calme toi aussi un peu, dis toi que pour lui, c'est comme ça tout le temps!

Un silence suivit son petit discours, Severus et James s'affrontant encore du regard –onyx contre onyx, pour une fois. Pour finir, James soupira et détourna les yeux, reculant d'un pas.

-D'accord, t'as raison. C'est vrai, j'ai pas à me plaindre.

Cette remarque surpris Severus, que les deux Gryffons aient reconnu si vite n'avoir pas à se plaindre par comparaison. Sachant que Black avait été considérablement haï par sa famille, il aurait pu comprendre un certain bon sens de sa part –mais Potter?

-Bien, le félicita Sirius. Bon, en admettant que nous faisons preuve de toute notre bonne volontée, Sn- Severus, est-ce que…

-Depuis quand utilises-tu mon prénom? Coupa Snape.

-Je… Sirius parut un peu surpris par la question. Bien, disons que si on doit rester une semaine ici, ce serait con de t'appeler Snape en permanence, et que je ne pense pas que je témoignerais beaucoup de bonne foi en t'appelant Snivellus, mais enfin, si tu préfère, je n'ai pas de problèmes à…

-Non, non, ça va… c'est juste… bizarre.

-D'ailleurs, tu pourrais nous appeler par nos prénoms aussi, fit James, cherchant à faire aller les choses le mieux possible. Il fut surpris de voir Snape esquisser un rictus.

-Mieux vaudrait pas, pour les fois où il est un tant soit peu sobre, Tobias n'est tout de même pas entièrement con, et il vous vois comme ses fils, pas comme James et Sirius.

Il s'étonna lui-même de la facilité qu'il avait eu à prononcer les noms de ses ennemis, de même que de l'espèce d'entente qui s'était installée entre eux. Faudrait vraiment qu'on étudie Tobias Snape, il causait des réactions psychologiques étranges.

-Euh… comment on s'appelle, dans sa tête?

-Aucune idée, avoua Severus. Ça dépendra de ce qu'il avait dans la tête quand je lui ai jeté le sort. Je pencherais pour des trucs aussi bizarres que Severus, sans vouloir vous démoraliser.

Un nouveau gargouillis s'éleva, venant cette fois du ventre de Severus. Celui-ci rougit comme une pivoine.

-Et _toi_, demanda Sirius, à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu a mangé?

-Heu… je sais pas trop…deux jours, environ, fit-il, gêné, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard bouche bée. Deux jours? Ok, à la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être effectivement pas une si bonne idée, de rester avec le serpent. Les deux gryffons avaient un appétit assez… impressionnant.

-Bon, on va quand même aller voir en bas si il n'y a rien à bouffer, soupira Severus.

-Et Tobias? Demanda James, ne tenant pas particulièrement à se trouver en face à face avec l'homme.

-Avec de la chance, il est encore dans les pommes. On aurait du ramener à manger tout à l'heure, ça aurait été tellement plus simple… Enfin, en supposant qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de comestible…Vous saviez que je vous déteste?

Sans attendre de réponses, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre sans plus de cérémonie. James et Sirius n'hésitèrent qu'un instant avant de le suivre.

Le couloir était très sombre, et la chambre de Severus était tout au bout. Deux autres pièces, dont les portes étaient ouvertes, étaient les seules décoration sur les murs d'un blanc sale, mis a part une fenêtre au bout du couloir, juste derrière la chambre de Severus. Visiblement, les deux autres pièces étaient une salle de bain et la chambre de Tobias Snape : Un lit, une commode et un placard. Ils descendirent dans un silence religieux l'escalier qui prenait un léger tournant, évitant sur les signes de Severus une marche grincante.

Le rez-de-chaussée n'était pas bien mieux que l'étage; une seule grand pièce, divisée en trois pièces; l'une d'elle comportait un coin avec un table et trois chaises –la quatrième était dans un coin avec une patte cassée. Il n'avais visiblement pas été utilisé depuis un moment, une fine couche de poussière recouvrant les meubles. La deuxième partie ressemblait à un salon, avec un divan sur lequel Tobias « dormait » encore, juste en face d'une vieille cheminée. Des bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol crasseux. Enfin, la troisième partie comportait un évier autour duquel s'entassait de la vaisselle crasseuse, un garde-manger et un paquet de chips abandonné sur un comptoir.

Sans un bruit, Severus jeta un coup d'œil à son père avant de s'approcher du garde-manger. Il allait l'ouvrir quand un grand bruit retentit : Une chouette venait d'entrer par la cheminé, renversant par la même occasion un tisonnier. Le fracas qui s'ensuivit fit grincer des dents à Severus. Tobias se réveilla et poussa un grand cri –maudits oiseaux!- avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Severus, une main sur la porte du garde-manger, et ses deux « frères », juste derrière lui. Un silence effrayant s'installa, et la chouette disparut dans l'escalier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Demanda enfin Tobias en se levant, ce que Severus qualifia mentalement de « mauvais signe ».

-Nous…heu…commenca Severus sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Nous voulions prendre quelque chose à manger, fit James d'un coup.

-Ah ouais? Grogna Tobias, tandis que Severus jetait un coup d'œil à James, paniqué. Ce que le Gryffondor ignorait, c'était que deux choses énervaient particulièrement Tobias : la manifestation de l'anormalitée de son fils, comme le hibou, et d'être réveillé en sursaut. Les deux élèments étaient réunis, et en parlant directement ainsi à son « père », James risquait de se ramasser des coups. Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour le Gryffondor. Non, simplement, il valait mieux que quand les parents du binoclard arrive, il ne se soit pas fait trop cogné, sinon ça risquait de finir de manière très très compliquée.

Tobias eut une espèce de rire un peu effrayant que Severus connaissait trop bien. L'homme s'approcha de James.

-Et t'es pas capable d'en faire, de la bouffe, hein? Ils t'apprennent pas à t'en faire, dans ton école? T'es qu'un monstre, et ça nous sers à rien! T'es comme ta mère, même pas foutu d'aider un peu!

Les mots de Tobias s'étaient transformés en cri pendant qu'il parlait, et il avait empoignée le col de James. Celui-ci paraissait tout bonnement terrorisé, ce que Sirius comprenait parfaitement. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Tu me dégoûte, monstre, grogna l'homme.

Il souleva James de quelque centimètre et le jeta par terre avec force. Severus ferma les yeux un instant. James poussa une exclamation de douleur quand sa tête heurta le coin d'une armoire. Sirius sembla vouloir faire un mouvement, mais Severus le retint. Inutile qu'il se fasse taper dessus aussi. Tant pis. Il limiterait les dégâts tout seul.

Tobias eut un rictus. Il empoigna James par les cheveux, le forçant à se relever. Il ne put retenir un faible gémissement. Aussitôt, comme Tobias levait la main pour le frapper, un éclair sombre passa devant ses yeux, et il retomba aussitôt par terre, Tobias atterrissant face à lui. Il mit un moment à réaliser que Severus s'était en fait jeter sur l'homme, et qu'il le maintenait maintenant tant bien que mal au sol. Tobias ne mit que quelque secondes à le repousser et à se relever, tenant Severus par le col.

-Comment est-ce que t'ose faire ça, sale gamin, hein? Seize ans que je vous nourris tous les trois, que je vous habille et que je vous loge! Et c'est tout ce que j'ai comme merci?!

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sirius avait aidé James à se relever, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Severus et son père. Le Serpentard gardait une expression impassible malgré les tremblements qui l'agitaient. James, lui, n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son pire ennemi venait-il de le défendre?

Tobias donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Severus. Celui-ci ferma les yeux mais garda le silence, comme quand Sirius l'avait frappé de la même manière un peu plus tôt. Tobias le gifla, il ne broncha pratiquement pas. Quatre autres coups lui furent donnés, ne lui arrachant qu'un faible gémissement. Tobias le jeta finalement de nouveau au sol, lui faisant pousser un gémissement un peu plus fort que les précédents. James et Sirius n'osaient intervenir, bien que la vue ne les répugne, aucun ne pouvait faire un mouvement. Ils étaient figés, James tremblant encore des coups qu'il avait reçu, et Sirius tremblant des coups que Severus se prenait sous ses yeux.

Tobias semblait sur le point de donner un coup de pied dans les côtes du garçon, qui n'avait même pas tenté de se relever, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant entrer une lumière vive. Une femme visiblement, bien que l'on ne puisse voir son visage puisqu'elle était à contre-jour, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle dut fixer un moment la scène, et Tobias ne fit plus un mouvement. Severus se releva en tremblant, et James pu voir qu'il saignait du nez et qu'une plaie s'était ouverte sur sa tempe.

-Severus? Demanda doucement la femme. Ça va?

-Il va très bien, ce morveux, son seul problème c'est qu'il est arrogant au dernier degré, grogna Tobias.

-Vous, je ne vous parle pas, lança-t-elle froidement. Si ce n'était de votre fils, il y a longtemps que j'aurais appelé la police. Severus, tu viens?

Snape sembla vouloir partir, mais il jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux deux maraudeurs, avant de demander :

-Est-ce que mes frères peuvent venir?

-J'ignorait que tu avais des frères, fit-elle d'une voix étonnée. Mais bien sûr, ils peuvent venir, pas de problèmes.

Severus jeta un autre coup d'œil à Sirius et à James, leurs demandant silencieusement de le suivre. Il adressa un regard dégoûté à Tobias et sortit à la suite de la femme, les Maraudeurs sur ses talons. Encore une fois, Sirius avait l'impression de tomber dans un monde parallèle.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, la dame arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers eux. Dans le coucher de soleil, elle était incroyablement magnifique, ses cheveux blonds brillant magnifiquement sous les rayons dorés. James laissa échapper une exclamation –ses yeux étaient en forme d'amande, d'un joli vert brillant.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui, oui, répondit Severus. Je… merci beaucoup.

-Je passais dans le coin, fit la femme. Lily m'avait dit de passer devant chez toi pour voir si tout allait bien.

Severus s'empourpra jusqu'à ressembler à une pivoine.

-Lily?! S'étonna James. Lily Evans?

Severus et Sirius se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui, lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Je te connais? Demanda la femme en se tournant vers lui.

-Je… euh, je suis le frère de Sniv –de Severus, fit James, je reviens d'avoir passé

les six dernières année dans un pensionnat en France avec mon frère, mais Sn –Severus nous a beaucoup parlé de son école, et il a mentionné Lily, inventa-t-il rapidement.

Severus fut secrètement surpris de la facilité du Gryffondor à mentir. Peut-être n'était-il pas si desespéré… était-il en train de penser que James Potter avait peut-être un gramme de cervelle? Ne pouvant accuser Tobias, il porta le blâme sur les coups qu'il avait reçu.

-Et que c'était-il passé, cette fois? Demanda la femme qui était sans doute la mère de Lily.

-Il… un hibou. Ça l'a réveillé en sursaut. En plus, on était en train de piquer de la nourriture.

La femme laissa un soupir lui échapper et ébouriffa les cheveux de Severus, qui se crispa imperceptiblement.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Severus, fit la dame en se remettant à marcher, suivie de près par les trois garçons. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'appelle la police? Où à la limite, ces gens, là, dont Lily parle si souvent, Dumbeldrore, ou quelque chose comme ça?

-C'est Dumbledore, Mrs Evans, répondit doucement Severus. Il semblait avoir oublié que les deux gryffons étaient derrière lui. Et… disons que je préfères ne pas… attirer l'attention en faisant débarquer la Brigade magique chez moi.

-Que veux-tu dire? S'étonna Mrs Evans.

-Disons… que je ne suis pas l'élève le plus apprécié de Poudlard…

-Ah, ça, fit Mrs Evans en pincant les lèvres comme si on lui rappelait quelque chose de désagréable. Oui, Lily m'a parlé de ces étudiants, dans la même maison qu'elle, attends, comment s'appellent-ils?

Snape jeta un coup d'œil au deux garçons derrière lui, qui avaient suivi la conversation. Il semblait avoir envie de changer de sujet, mais répondit tout de même, un air un peu figé sur le visage.

-Les… Maraudeurs, Mrs Evans.

-Il n'empêche, poursuivit la dame comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le visage de Severus, que si tu veux mon avis, il vaudrait mieux que tu cherche de l'aide. Ah, nous y sommes.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une jolie maison, bien différente de celle de Severus. À peine Mrs Evans eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'une tornade rousse fonça sur Severus et lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant presque tomber.

-Lily! S'écria celui-ci, les joues rouges comme des tomates.

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux –bien plus longs que d'habitude, il s'y emmêla lamentablement les doigts.

-Sev! Ça va?

-Je vais très bien! Pourrais-je respirer un peu?

Lily rit et sauta par terre, laissant un Severus rouge. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui était occupé à essayer de se démêler les cheveux –Tobias les avaient légèrement emmêler, et il venait de finir le travail.

Lily, en froncant les sourcils, essuya le sang de Severus –qui coulait toujours sur sa tempe- avec sa manche. Mrs Evans sourit, avant d'entrer dans la maison, conseillant aux jeunes d'en faire de même. Lily se décolla enfin de Severus et jeta un regard étonné à Sirius et James –bien qu'elle ignorait leurs identités.

-Vous êtes? Leurs demanda-t-elle.

-On est les frères de Severus, répondit Sirius.

-Tu avais des frères? S'étonna Lily. Est-ce que ce sont des…?

-Des sorciers, oui. Répondit Severus. Ils ont étudiés en France jusqu'à maintenant.

-Et comment vous appelez vous?

Severus et Sirius échangèrent un regard, James se débattant toujours avec ses cheveux.

-Moi, c'est Marc, répondit enfin Sirius, et lui c'est Félix.

-D'accord. Bon, venez!

Elle entra dans la maison d'un pas joyeux. James termina enfin avec ses cheveux et jeta un regard noir à Severus –voilà que celui-ci était un rival potentiel.

-Severus, demanda précipitamment et à voix basse Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche?

-On reste dîner ici, apparement, fit Snape avec un petit sourire.

-Et tu fais ça souvent? Demanda James d'un air sombre.

-De temps en temps, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Il entra ensuite dans la maison, suivi de Sirius et de James. Il les entraîna dans un couloir peint en vert pomme, et entra dans une jolie chambre. Lily y étais déjà, occupée à mettre de la musique sur une radio.

-_Dou you ever feel like breaking down?_chanta une voix masculine._ Do you ever feel out of place? _(la radio eut un raté à ce moment) …_No you don't know what's like,_ ,_ when nothing feel's all right, you don't know what's like to be like me… to be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked, when you're down, to feel like you've been push around, to be on the edge of breaking down, and noone's there to save you, no you don't know what's like… welcome to my life*_

_(*Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu, la chanson est Welcome to my life de Simple Plan, un groupe que j'adore. Je mettrai la traduction de cet extrait à la fin du chapitre, pour ceux qui ne parle pas anglais)_

Severus échangea un regard avec les deux maraudeurs. La coïncidence était assez ironique. Lily vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Alors? Ça va? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, tout va bien, fit Snape.

Lily laissa un soupir lui échapper.

-Sev… franchement, je ne comprends pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit une vingtaine de fois, tu devrais faire intervenir Dumbledore. Il saura régler ça et –Severus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps- et, crois moi, James et Sirius –les nommés tressaillirent- sont peut-être deux idiots, mais ils ne se moqueront pas de toi à ce sujet.

Snape eut une espèce de rictus un peu mélancolique.

-Peut-être qu'ils le savent déjà, Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux di-

-À table!

Jamais ces mots n'avaient semblés si joli à James et Sirius. Ils attendirent toutefois que Lily ne se soit levé et dirigée vers la cuisine, tenant, au grand damne de James, Severus par la main, pour la suivre.

Le repas fut délicieux, et James et Sirius mangèrent comme dix. La sœur de Lily, Pétunia, les regardais, eux et Severus, avec une expression de dégoût à peine masquée. Après, Mrs Evans tint à soigner la tempe et le nez de Severus et à examiner James et Sirius –bien que leurs seules blessures se résument à un bleu dans le bas du dos pour James, du à Tobias un peu plus tôt, et à une cicatrice sur le bras gauche de Sirius, une conséquence désastreuse de l'incident des nouilles et du lézard. Ils saluèrent ensuite la famille Evans et retournèrent « Chez eux ».

Une fois dehors, Sirius héla Severus.

-Dis, c'est quand même pas vrai, non?

-De quoi? S'étonna Severus en se retournant. James marchait un peu derrière eux, bougon. Par trois fois, Sirius avait du lui donner un coup dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de trop en dire.

-Que tu voulais pas dénoncer ton père juste pour qu'on se fiche pas de toi.

-À ton avis? Demanda Severus avec un regard noir.

Cette fois, James aussi fut surpris.

-Quoi?! Non mais attends, tu préférais que ton… que ce type te frappe pendant toutes tes vacances scolaires juste pour qu'on ne le sache pas?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. DE toute façon, il ne me reste même pas deux ans d'étude. Dès que je serai majeur, je partirai d'ici.

-Attends, on est pas _si_ pire que cela, non? Demanda James.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Il commencait à faire sombre. Severus fit demi-tour et recommença à marcher. Sirius et James échangèrent un bref regard. Honteux. Ils étaient honteux. Il avait l'impression que c'était leurs fautes. Sans eux, les coups que recevait le Serpentard auraient cessés depuis longtemps. Et les coups, ils risquaient d'en recevoir quelques-uns, en attendant le retour des parents de James.

-Snape? Demanda Sirius après quelques pas supplémentaires.

-Quoi?

-Tobias ne risque pas d'être frustré?

-J'en doute. Il doit être saoul, à cette heure-ci. Donc, il devrait dormir.

C'est donc dans un silence religieux que Severus, Sirius et James montèrent dans leurs chambres, passant devant celle de Tobias où celui-ci dormait comme un bébé. À peine eurent ils ouvert la porte qu'un hululement irrité leur parvint. Le hibou qui avait réveillé Tobias les attendait, perché au dessus du matelas.

-Tiens, on l'avait oublié, celui-là…

Severus décrocha de la patte du hibou une lettre, et celui-ci se glissa avec difficulté entre les planches de la fenêtre avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

-Alors…_Cher Mr Snape, nous avons été informés… _blablabla_…sortilège d'amnésie… _blablabla_…sorcier mineur…_blablabla_…en présence d'un moldu…_blablabla_… en vous souhaitant d'agréables vacances _–il émit un petit rire-_ nous vous prions d'agréer nos sentiments distingués, Jane Hopkrik, services des usages abusifs de la magie, ministère de la magie._

Il leva les yeux vers Sirius et James.

-Ils n'ont annoncés aucune conséquences, dit-il. J'imagine qu'on doit le prendre comme un avertissement.

-Sans doute.

-Bon, fit Snape en jetant un regard autour de lui, comment on s'arrange pour dormir? J'ai qu'un matelas, moi…

Les trois garçons échangèrent un bref regard.

-Hors de question, annonca Severus avant que Sirius n'ai ouvert la bouche. Je refuse de dormir dans le même lit que vous deux!

-Cesse de t'imaginer des choses douteuses avec des instincts de serpent visqueux! Soupira James.

-Il n'est pas question d'imaginer des choses douteuses, c'est juste que je ne veux pas être aussi… prêt de vous.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, tant pis, dors par terre, alors!

-Non, ça, c'est pour toi! Je prends mon lit, un point c'est tout!

-Égoïste! Chez James, même un sale serpent comme toi aurait eu un lit!

-Ne me compare pas à ton idiot d'ami, d'autant qu'il vit dans un Manoir, lui!

-Ne traite pas James d'idiot! Il vaut bien plus que toi!

-C'est ça. En attendant, c'est moi qui prends mon lit –Potter! Descend de ce matelas tout de suite!

-Laisse-moi dormir, j'ai sommeil!

-Moi aussi figure toi! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'atterrir chez moi, alors assume!

-Parce que tu pense qu'on a choisi? S'exclama Sirius. Au choix, on aurait été chez Remus!

-Qu'est-ce que ton loup-garou d'ami a à voir là-dedans?

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE?!

Les trois garçons se turent aussitôt, et échangèrent un regard paniqué. « Gloups » aurait été le meilleur mot pour décrire l'état de Sirius. « Merde » aurait convenu à celui de Severus. Pour James, un « Groumph » aurait très bien résumé les choses, l'adolescent étant à moitié endormi. Il rejoignit néanmoins l'avis de Sirius quand une lumière s'alluma dans le couloir et que des bruits de pas lourds se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître.

Severus tenta de reprendre sa respiration, coupée par le choc du cri de Tobias. Ça allait mal : il était sans doute encore ivre, et réveillé en sursaut.

-On est mal, murmura-t-il.

**Walla! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser? Siouplait!!!**

_Welcome to my life, simple plan (Traduction) : Est-ce que tu t'ai déjà senti rabaissé?Est-ce que tu as déjà senti que tu n'étais pas à ta place?(…)… Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, quand tout va mal, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi… Être blessé, se sentir perdu, d'être abandonné dans le noir, d'être achevé quand tu touche le fond, te faire marcher sur les pieds, être sur le point de craquer, et que personne n'est là pour te sauver…non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… bienvenue dans ma vie._


	5. Chaudron Baveur

_Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. J'ai mal! _

Sirius ne put retenir une plainte de douleur quand il ouvrit les yeux. Mal, mal, mal, il avait mal! Partout, mais surtout à la jambe. Il avait l'impression qu'elle brûlait, qu'on enfonçait des dizaines de dards dans l'os… Mal!

-Tais-toi donc un peu, Snape! Entendit-il derrière lui. T'as réveillé Sirius, espèce de crétin!

-Oh, crois bien que je suis désolé! Après tout, c'est ma faute s'il était dans le cirage!

-Tu devrais lui être un peu plus reconnaissant, sombre idiot!

-Reconnaissant?! Et puis quoi encore, Gryffondork stupide? Je lui ai rien demandé, moi!

-Si c'est de moi que vous parler, fit Sirius d'une voix un peu pâteuse en tournant la tête, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Snape devrait m'être reconnaissant et pourquoi il a l'air de tellement me haïr, encore plus de d'habitude, s'entend…

-Padfoot! Fit James en se tournant vers lui et en l'aidant à se relever. Ça va? J'ai vraiment paniqué tout à l'heure! Me fais plus des coups pareils pour ce crétin ingrat de Snape!

Ledit Snape poussa un grand, grand, grand soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh? S'étonna Sirius.

Il fit un énorme effort de concentration, tentant de se remémorer les évènements de la veille; en vain, il ne gardait en mémoire que de la douleur et des cris.

-Franchement, Sirius, continua James qui semblait n'avoir pas remarqué le trouble de son ami, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de défendre ce Veracrasse? C'était brave, mais il ne le méritais vraiment pas!

-j'ai quoi? Fit Sirius, de plus en plus perplexe.

-M'enfin! Hier soir, tu t'es poussé devant Snape pour te prendre les coups à sa place!

La mâchoire de Sirius atterit par terre.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'as bien entendu!

-Voilà qui est… surprenant.

-C'était stupide et gryffondorien, simplement. Fit Snape d'un ton peu amène.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Snape était-il si frustré?

-Eh bien, désolé de m'être ramassé des coups à ta place, fit-il sèchement.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa jambe, qui le brûlait toujours de l'intérieur. Il retint une grimace; son jean était relevé sur son mollet, où la peau était déchirée, dévoilant de la chair rougeâtre.

-Comment j'ai réussis à me faire un truc pareil?

-T'as eu de l'aide, si on peut dire, fit James qui ne semblait pas de meilleur humeur que Snape.

Sirius renonça à tenter d'avoir des explications. Ni James ni Snape ne semblait très disposés a discuter des évènements de la veille. Il n'était pas sûr, de toute façon, d'avoir envie de connaître plus de détails que nécessaire.

-On est quel jour? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Il vit Snape jeter un coup d'œil avec un froncement de sourcil à un calendrier visiblement tracé à la main –comme celui d'Harry :p.

-Jeudi le quinze août.

-Deux jours seulement… soupira-t-il. Combien de temps met un hibou à aller en Albanie?

-Un peu moins d'une semaine, cinq jour, je crois, répondit James en s'Assoyant par terre et en s'appuyant sur le mur.

-Encore trois jours et on sors d'ici, fit-il en fermant les yeux, tentant d'oublier où il se trouvait.

-Encore trois jours et vous dégagez, fit Snape d'un ton ironiquement rêveur. Après ça, il restera treize jours avant la rentrée.

Sirius ne dit rien, ne trouvant rien à répondre. « Ça sera un plaisir que de se reposer au manoir! » n'aurait pas paru très poli, à la réflexion.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda James après un moment de silence. On va pas passer la journée en silence, dans ta chambre, non?

Snape eut un petit ricanement.

-C'est pourtant un passe-temps très intéressant. Mais j'avais d'autres plans en tête.

Sirius rouvrit les yeux. Snape venait de se relever et fouillait à présent dans sa malle de Poudlard, dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Il en sortit finalement une cape noire qui devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, une petite bourse, la lettre de Poudlard, un coupon de papier et, a la grande surprise des deux Gryffondors, un balais. Un Phénix 134, visiblement, qui devait valoir pas mal –pour un antiquaire.

Il enfila la cape et se tourna vers les deux Maraudeurs. Le contraste entre le jean et le t-shirt et la cape était étrange.

-Chemin de Traverse, annonca-t-il en guise d'explications.

Sirius voulu se lever, mais à peine eut-il tenter d'appuyer sur sa jambe endolori qu'une exclamation de douleur lui échappa. Mal, mal, mal !!

-Oh, c'est vrai, fit nonchalamment Snape. Il retourna à sa valise et en sortit quelques flacons. Il mélangea une fine poudre bleue-grise avec un liquide verdâtre, et versa le tout dans un troisième flacon contenant ce qui semblait être du sang –du sang de quoi, Sirius n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Un sifflement s'éleva de la fiole et Snape la donna à Sirius, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas plus étonnant que de sortir un pansement de son emballage.

-Tu es sûr que ça marche? Questionna Sirius avec méfiance –le liquide continuait à émettre un sifflement suspect.

-Certain, abruti, ça va calmer la douleur et, dans quelques heures, la peau aura entièrement repoussé. J'ai ajouté du dictame et de la sauge à la recette originale, c'est pour ça que ça ira si vite. Maintenant tu l'utilise et tu te dépêche, j'aimerais partir avant que Tobias ne se réveille.

Tout ça d'un coup et sans reprendre son souffle. Sirius ferma les yeux, serra les dents et versa le mélange sur son mollet. Un léger picotement s'ensuivit, puis plus rien. Il rouvrit les yeux. De petites bulles mauvâtre recouvraient la surface de la plaie, mais il ne sentait plus rien. Il appuya sa jambe sur le sol –et ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il soupira de soulagement et redescendit son jean sur la blessure.

-Merci Merlin, souffla-t-il.

-Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Snape. Ou Severus, si tu préfère, fit celui-ci avec ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

-Gnagnagna, fit James.

-Jaloux?

-Va jouer dans un mixer, Snape… Bon, on y va, ou quoi?

Snape eut à nouveau un ricanement, puis il sortit de la chambre en leurs faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils progressèrent aussi silencieusement que la veille, le bruit étouffé de leurs pas couvert par des ronflements sonores venant de la chambre du père de Snape. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en passant devant la porte. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait encore le regarder.

Une fois en bas, ils sortirent dehors. James et Sirius regardèrent attentivement autour d'eux –ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de le faire la veille, trop étonné d'être délivré par la mère de Lily. De l'herbe qui ne devait pas avoir été entretenue depuis une éternité ou deux poussait dans tous les sens. Une boite au lettre penchant d'un coté se tenait à l'entrée d'un petit chemin de terre reliant la porte et la rue. À gauche de la maison, des pièces de voitures et des morceaux de bois traînaient un peu partout. Entourant toute le propriétée, une forêt plus ou moins épaisse s'arrêtait brusquement au bord de la rue. Le ciel était gris et le soleil était caché derrière des nuages, l'empêchant de réchauffer la terre. Il tombait une petite bruine et le vent était glaçé.

-Et comment on va au Chemin de Traverse? Questionna James en frissonant. Je doute que ton, euh, balais, puisse nous porter tous les trois. En fait, je doute qu'il puisse porter ne serait-ce qu'une personne.

-Il tiendra le coup, assura Snape. Ça n'est peut-être pas une Flèche d'Argent, mais il a assez de puissance.

Il monta prudemment sur le balai, et Sirius remarqua avec amusement qu'il ne semblait pas plus à l'aise sur un balai qu'en première année, lors des cours de vol. James et Sirius grimpèrent à leurs tours sur l'objet, réussissant à garder une distance raisonnable entre eux et Severus. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement avant de donner un coup de pied par terre, et le balai s'éleva rapidement dans le ciel. James, derrière lui, eut un grand sourire –le genre de sourire qu'on est capable d'entendre tellement ils respirent la joie. Pour James, passer deux jours sans monter un balai avait du être plutôt difficile.

Le balai s'éleva jusqu'à environ vingt-cinq mètres. Snape semblait sur le point d'être malade, James s'agaçait de la progression trop lente à son goût et lui avait surtout peur que le Serpentard perde le contrôle. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Le balai gagna un peu de vitesse, et bientôt ils survolèrent le village. Sirius s'inquièta un peu d'être vu par les moldus, mais, heureusement, tous semblaient encore dormir, et les rues étaient désertes.

Après cinq minutes de vol, Snape était pâle comme la mort.

Après dix minutes de vol, Snape tremblait comme une feuille.

Après quinze minutes de vol, il avait failli se crasher trois fois.

Enfin, après une vingtaine de minutes de vol, ils atterirent enfin à Londres, dans une ruelle isolée. Snape, tremblant et pâle comme un fantôme, le cacha derrière une benne à ordure et s'accota au mur quelques secondes, le temps de se calmer sans doute.

-Je hais les balais, fit-il d'une petite voix.

-Au retour, c'est moi qui conduit, déclara James, et les deux autres approuvèrent. Sirius ne voulait plus jamais monter sur un balai piloté par Snape, et Snape ne voulait plus jamais piloter un balai.

Quand il eut retrouvé une respiration normale, Snape sortit de la ruelle et les conduisit au Chaudron Baveur. Sirius se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé du stress de ce trajet et se demanda s'il aurait la force de passer la journée. Peut-être un petit whisky pur feu ne nuirait-il pas… Oh, mais en voilà une bonne idée! Il n'avait qu'à retourner une fois de plus dans la chambre forte des Black et récupérer de l'argent!

-Sn –Severus, se reprit-il, je dois passer à Gringotts!

Le regard que lui renvoya Snape était suspicieux –craignait-il que Sirius n'en profite pour lui fausser compagnie? L'idée lui avait effleurer l'esprit, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir rentrer au Manoir Potter à pied –il y avait plusieurs kilomètres qui le séparait de Londres. Et de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas passer les barrières de protection.

En effet, il y avait repensé plus tôt, sur le balais –juste avant d'éviter de très peu le clocher d'une église. James et lui ne pouvaient passer les protections du manoir sans qu'un elfe ne leurs ouvre la porte de l'intérieur –ce qu'ils ne feraient pas sans avoir été prévenus d'avance- ou qu'ils ne soient accompagnés par Mr ou Mrs Potter. Ils étaient donc bel et biens coincés.

-Pourquoi faire? Demanda Snape.

-Voyons, que fais-t-on à Gringotts habituellement? Ah oui, on va y chercher de l'argent!

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je dois y aller de toute façon, dit-il.

Il poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur et entra, courbant un peu les épaules. Sirius et James le suivirent, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'ils rencontreraient des gens –en dehors de la famille de Lily- avec leurs nouveaux aspects qui n'étaient pas exactement magnifiques.

L'atmosphère du pub était chaude, par comparaison à la pluie froide qui tombait au dehors. Quand ils passèrent la porte, le barman leurs jeta un regard indifférent avant de retourner à sa conversation avec un client. Baissant la tête, Snape passa devant, zig-zagang entre les tables et les clients. Quelques-uns leurs adressèrent des regards dégoutés, condescendant ou, au mieux, indifférent. Les ignorants de son mieux, Sirius suivit la chemin de Severus. Il sursauta quand il réalisa que James avait arrêté de le suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, toi? Lança la voix de son ami d'un ton féroce.

Il se tourna soudainement, et Snape suivit le mouvement. Il laissa un soupir lui échapper. Ça ressemblait bien à James, ça, de s'énerver ainsi dès qu'on ne lui manifestait pas de respect. La fille à qui il s'était adressé, une grande perche avec des boucles chataînes, le fixait avec surprise. Les yeux d'onyx de James lancaient des éclairs.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Répéta James. Il semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi tu me regardes de haut, mm? Tu te pense meilleure que moi?

-Oh, ta gueule, imbécile, grogna Severus, tais-toi et viens…

Un silence de mort était tombé autour d'eux, et tout le monde les regardais. James semblait sur le point de répliquer, mais Sirius réagit avant lui.

-Allez, grouille, on a pas de temps à perdre avec… ça.

James poussa un grognement mais sortit tout de même du pub, l'air renfrogné. Le silence les suivit jusqu'à la sortie, avant de partir dans une foule de murmure.

-Bravo, Potter, coté subtilité et discrètion, t'as vraiment assuré! S'exclama Severus avec colère.

-Cette grande perche n'avait qu'à pas me regarder comme ça! Se défendit James.

-Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien te faire, hein?

-Elle avait pas à me mépriser comme ça juste parce que mes cheveux ont l'air gras! Je hais ce corps!

Snape éclata d'un rire froid et ironique. James sembla encore plus frustré.

-Moi, au moins, je suis pas un imbécile de Serpentard anti-moldu asocial!

-Anti-moldus? Contre-attaqua aussitôt Snape. Depuis quand? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'haïr les moldus? C'est vrai que ça explique pourquoi je passe presque tout mon temps en vacances avec Lily!

Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de lire, et rougit aussitôt comme une pivoine. James, lui, était tout aussi rouge, mais de colère.

-Ouais? Ben tu le prouves mal, espèce de Mangemorts!

-James! Intervint Sirius. Il valait mieux éviter de crier ce genre de choses en public.

-De Mangemorts? Répéta Snape, incrédule. De _Mangemorts_? Si j'avais été un mangemort, dis moi un peu pourquoi je vous aurait ramassé et soigné?

-C'est pas à moi de comprendre ce qui se passe entre tes oreilles de sale Serpentard!

-Parce que c'est mieux que d'être anti-moldus, dire que tous les Serpentard sont sadiques, mangemort et tout le fatra?

-James, Severus, calmez-vous!

Quelques personnes, depuis les fenêtres des étages du Chaudron, avaient collés leurs nez à la fenêtre, les fixant avec méfiance. James et Severus consentirent à arrêter de crier, mais continuèrent à échanger des regards noirs.

Quand ils furent sur le chemin de Traverse (NDA :j'ai oublié comment on doit faire pour passer, désolée…), ils commencèrent par se diriger chez Gringotts. Snape tendit un bout de papier au Gobelin derrière le comptoir.

-Borbog, appela-t-il. Coffre 431.

Un gobelin barbu à l'air sévère leurs fit signe de le suivre. Une descente en wagonnet dans les profondeurs de la banque plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant une porte couleur acier. Le Gobelin passa la main devant une série de runes, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement, révélant une montagne d'or. Borbog entra, et Severus, à la grande surprise de James et Sirius, ne le suivit pas, poussant un profond soupir. Le Gobelin prit une certaine quantité d'or dans la chambre, avant de ressortir et de donner les pièces dorées et argentés au Serpentards.

-Autre chose? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grincante tandis que la porte se refermais.

-Euh… le coffre des Black, annonça Sirius,

-C'est ça, très drôle. Fit le Gobelin d'un ton irrité. Seule la famille Black a accès au coffre des Black, jeune idiot. Autre chose?

Sirius échangea un regard avec James. Inutile de parler du coffre des Potter.

-Non, rien.

Ils remontèrent tous dans le wagonnet, que le gobelin démarra.

-D'où sors ce fric? Cria James pour se faire entendre malgré l'air lui fouettant le visage.

-C'est le fond de Poudlard pour les… élèves qui ne peuvent pas payer les fournitures tout seuls. Répondit Snape.

Oh. Que répondre?

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hello!Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à updater! Avec la rentrée et tout ça, ça m'a coupé l'inspiration et l'envi d'écrire... c'est revenu aujourd'hui :p à ceux qui veulent me lapider, je signale que je ne pourrai pas écrire si je suis morte!**

**Merci spécial à Océchan (le concombre en terre sadique, tu vois, tes menaces de m'attacher à ma chaise sont utiles!), à Pouet-Sevy (à qui, pardon, je n'ai pas parlé depuis un moment...écris, Pouet, steuplait!) à Zarakinel, à Chibi Kazan' (même si tu me cause du soucis avec tes questions auxquelles j'arrive pas à répondre .), à Anthales, à Shykeiro (maiiiis non tes reviews sont pas minables du tout! Au contraire! Peut être le Tournoi des 3 pour bientôt?), à Elleay Sahbel (allez, écris, écris!:D), et toujours à TheMadSister que j'adore :p. En fait, merci à tous!**

**Oh, et passez lire la fic de Valence, "Liaison Dangereuse", elle est vraiment bonne ;) et lancez-lui pleins de review pour qu'elle update plus viiiite!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nos trois joyeux compagnons (haha) font les courses et croisent quelques connaissances ;)**

**Une petite review? Si tout ceux qui m'ajoutent en alerte ou en favoris m'en laissait une, j'en aurais beaucoup... même juste un mot, genre "continue" c'est nice!**


	6. Je hais être pauvre

Une fois hors de Gringotts, Sirius, James et Severus se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott. James et Sirius n'avaient besoin de rien –les fournitures ayant déjà été achetées par les elfes- mais décidèrent d'accompagner Snape, ne serait-ce que pour profiter de l'ambiance chaleureuse du chemin de Traverse. Beaucoup moins chaleureuse que d'habitude, toutefois, car les passants les regardaient presque tous de la même manière que les clients du chaudron baveur, à savoir avec crainte ou dégoût.

-Nom de nom! Je hais ce corps! Maugréa James pour la quatrième fois en vingt minutes tandis qu'une grosse femme blonde faisait changer ses enfants de trottoir en leurs jetant un regard inquiet. Et toi, arrête de les regarder comme ça, tu leurs fait peur!

Snape ne semblait pas y faire particulièrement attention –en fait, il semblait s'en contrefoutre, et le regard noir qui balayait la foule des passants ressemblait plutôt à une vieille habitude. Sirius, lui, était vexé par les regards plus blessants les uns que les autres. Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas garder leur avis pour eux? D'accord, son nez était de travers, et d'accord, ses cheveux semblaient gras. Pour le reste, il avait honnêtement de très beaux yeux et sa peau pâle lui donnait un certain charme. Franchement, pourquoi tout le monde s'arrêtait-il aux premières apparences? Une petite voix sournoise lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il l'avait bien fait, lui, et son estomac se tordit. «_Si en plus je commence à avoir une conscience maintenant, on est mal barré! »_

-Crois bien que j'en suis désolé, fit Snape en jetant un coup d'œil à la Grande Horloge de chez Dervich et Bang, après tout je t'ai forcé à prendre cette apparence.

-Par l'Enfer, Snape, cesse d'être aussi… indifférent!

-Si je devais me battre avec tout ceux qui me regardent ainsi, déclara distraitement le Serpentard, je serais aussi bagarreur qu'un Gryffondork.

-Pas qu'avec un corps aussi maigrichon que le tien, tu ai une chance quelconque de gagner!

-J'adore la façon que tu as de toujours me faire des compliments, Potter.

Son air distrait rendait visiblement James furieux. Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre à quel point il était désagréable de se faire regarder comme si l'on était un moins que rien? Bien… peut-être que oui, en y réfléchissant bien, mais enfin! Personne n'avait à le regarder ainsi, lui, il était James Potter, il était doué au Quidditch, il était beau, il était fort, il était magnifique…

-T'as vu un peu son nez? Gloussa une fille à son amie sur le trottoir de l'autre coté de la rue. On dirait un bec d'oiseau!

…Enfin, en temps normal, il était magnifique. Maugréant dans une barbe inexistante, il jeta un regard noir aux deux filles, qui gloussèrent de plus belle. Visiblement, il ne maîtrisait pas encore le regard de la mort qui tue que Snape savait si bien faire.

Enfin arrivés chez Fleury et Bott, Snape leurs demanda s'ils entraient ou l'attendaient dehors. Ils décidèrent de l'attendre a l'extérieur, car malgré les efforts acharnés de Sirius et les, euh… vagues tentatives dénuées d'enthousiasmes de James pour s'entendre mieux avec le Serpentard, leurs contacts produisaient tout de même des étincelles, et quelques minutes sans lui ne pourraient certainement pas nuire.

-Trois jours et on s'en vas, soupira James en se laissant tomber sur un banc public tandis que le carillon de la boutique retentissait. Deux gamins qui devaient être de première ou de deuxième année à Poudlard s'éloignèrent précipitamment et Sirius les foudroya du regard avant de s'asseoir à son tour à coté de James.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, après? Demanda-t-il, un peu rêveur, son regard se perdant dans la rue si coloré et joyeuse. Il lui semblait qu'un immense univers séparaient cet endroit de la chambre sombre et sordide de Snape à l'Impasse du Tisseur, et qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée depuis leurs dernier passage dans cette rue, quelques jour plus tôt seulement.

-Pour commencer, moi, je prendrai un bon bain chaud. Fit James d'un ton toujours terre-à-terre. Ensuite, je crois qu'on devra soigner toutes les blessures que son ivrogne d'imbécile de père nous aura fait subir.

Sirius avait plutôt en tête lorsqu'il avait posé la question « qu'est-ce qu'on feras face à Snape, de retour à l'école? », mais James ne semblait pas l'avoir compris, où ne souhaitais pas répondre. N'insistant pas, Sirius hocha la tête.

-Ce mec est malade, fit Sirius à mi-voix, son regard fixé sur une fillette portant une robe écarlate, agée de tout au plus cinq ans, qui gambadait devant son père.

-Absolument, confirma James. Hier, quand il t'a… par Merlin, si cet abruti de Snape ne m'avait pas retenu, je l'aurais arrêté! Il a dit quelque chose du genre « Évite de te blesser, je tiens pas à gaspiller toutes mes potions pour vous deux, et de toute façon, il se lassera dans dix minutes, ton copain y survivra ». Tu y crois, ça?

-Je comprends pas pourquoi Snape ne le dénonce pas…Fit pensivement Sirius, qui avait tout de même stocké l'information dans un coin de son cerveau. Je veux dire, sérieusement, je reconnais qu'on a peut-être pas toujours été corrects avec lui, mais pas tant que ça, non? Pas au point de lui faire croire qu'on se foutrait de lui pour un truc pareil? C'est les Serpentards qui font ça!

James garda le silence le plus complet, et après un moment, Sirius se retourna pour être sur qu'il était toujours là.

-Je sais pas…répondit-il finalement. Je veux dire, je hais ce mec, mais je ne sais même plus pourquoi… Parce qu'il est Serpentard? Ou… Merde, je comprends plus rien! Je le hais toujours, mais il me fait pitié, et je n'arrive plus à le détester… Il a pas tort, c'est vrai que son père doit donner des dommages au cerveau!

Sirius allait lui rappeler que l'excuse était un peu minable, quand une voix retentit juste derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était devenu plutôt nerveux.

-Le prochain arrêt, c'est chez l'apothicaire.

Son cœur battant aussi fort que la grosse caisse de la batterie de Anglebert Simular, le batteur de Toxoplasma, il se tourna pour voir Snape qui les fixait, impassible, tenant un sac de la librairie. Rien ne laissait deviner s'il les avait ou pas écouté.

-Bordel, Snape, ne me fait plus jamais sursauter comme ça, tu vas me tuer!

-Pas que l'idée me déplairait, Potter, mais je vais attendre d'être à Poudlard pour ça, histoire de te rendre entier à tes parents. Évitez de vous faire découper en rondelles, voulez-vous? Tobias ne peux pas gravement empirer l'état de votre cerveau, au point où vous en êtes, mais du reste…

Avec un regard appuyé, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea plus loin dans la rue sans se soucier de savoir si James et Sirius le suivait ou pas. Avec un soupir agaçé, James se leva et le suivit, ronchonnant en silence.

À la sortie de l'apothicaire, la bourse de cuir de Snape semblait beaucoup moins rebondie qu'au moment où Borbog, le gobelin barbu, lui avait donné. En fait, elle semblait pratiquement vide. Sirius jeta un regard malheureux à Pirouette et Badin, un magasin de farces et attrapes, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir y faire un tour. Il eut plus de difficulté à détacher James du magasin d'équipement de Quidditch –Steuplé, Sirius! Juste pour faire un petit tour!!!- et réalisa un fait dont il informa les deux autres.

-Je _hais _être pauvre.

James hocha tristement la tête. Ne pas pouvoir faire les boutiques à sa guise semblait le déprimer au plus haut point. Snape lui jeta son célèbre regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

-Je-ne-suis-pas-pauvre! Fit-il, les dents serrées.

-Ah non? S'exclama James, toujours prêt à s'enflammer. Sirius avait l'impression qu'il essayait de reprendre un mode de haine plus habituel avec Snape, presque pour se rassurer. Alors expliques moi pourquoi tu dois faire payer tes affaires d'école par Poudlard?

-C'est de ma faute, peut-être? Et puis je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, vu?

-Oh, je sais bien, après tout tu te fiches royalement de l'avis des autres, toi! Note qu'avec la tête que t'as, c'est compréhensible!

-Qui se plaignait il y a dix minutes à cause de son nez trop grand, hein?

-Oh non, lança avec sarcasme une voix derrière eux.

D'instinct, ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Plusieurs personne les fixait avec étonnement, mais s'empressèrent de se remettre en marche quand ils furent confrontés à un double regard noir –Sirius, lui, était trop occupé à désespérer du comportement de ses deux « frères » que pour penser à traumatiser des citoyens. La personne qui s'était exclamée, en revanche, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et quelques amis derrière lui. La situation ne pouvait vraiment plus empirer, songea Severus avec fatalisme en reconnaissant Auger Mikael, un Gryffondor de septième année presque aussi dérangeant que les Maraudeurs.

-Moi qui espérait que tu étais un spécimen unique! Poursuivit le garçon. Tes parents étaient donc si bêtes pour créer d'autres erreurs comme toi?

Les amis du garçon rirent à la remarque de Auger. Sirius les connaissait de vue mais n'auraient pas pu les nommer. Le plus près du premier était un gorille très –trop- musclé avec un nez aplati et des cheveux blonds. Juste à sa droite se tenait un autre garçon, mince et surtout très grand comme si on l'avait étiré, mâchant de la gomme à la manière des ruminants. À coté de Auger, une fille dont les mèches blondes tombaient sur le visage avait éclaté d'un rire si aigu que Sirius dut résister à se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. Enfin, un garçon un peu plus petit que les autres, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, fixait la scène avec délectation, rappelant dramatiquement Peter Pettigrew. Peut-être un cousin éloigné.

Snape lui accorda un regard signifiant très clairement « Tu es pathétique, mec, si tu crois qu'on me l'as pas déjà faite… », avant de s'avancer pour dépasser le groupe de septièmes années. Mais le colosse se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant de passer, et il poussa un grand, grand soupir.

-Thorfinn, ce n'est pas que tu déranges, lança Snape qui semblait vaguement blasé, mais j'aimerais pouvoir passer, vois-tu?

-Roooh, mais voyons Snape, tu ne nous présente pas? Fit Auger en s'avançant avec un sourire. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Les septièmes années ne feraient sans doute rien de trop compromettant devant tout le monde, en plein Chemin de Traverse, mais il était habituel sur la rue de voir certaines personne se lancer des sortilèges, et il y avait peu de chance que qui que ce soit intervienne si les choses venaient à mal tourner. De plus, le gang de Gryffondor s'étaient placés autour d'eux, les encerclant. Ils avaient deux options; se tenir prêts à se défendre à trois contre cinq, ou à appeler au secours. La première option semblait la meilleure, au moins pour le bien de leur orgueil.

Le temps que ces pensées ne cheminent dans leurs esprits, Auger s'était approché de James et le fixait avec un grand sourire –ils semblaient tous beaucoup s'amuser, ce que Sirius ne comprenait pas. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle à la situation, nom de nom?

-Comment tu t'appelles, toi? Demanda Auger à James, qui le fixait avec méfiance.

-Je… (il se fouilla le crâne, à la recherche d'une idée, et lança le premier prénom lui passant par la tête.) Ethan. Ethan Snape.

Snape le regarda en froncant les sourcils, formant silencieusement sur ses lèvres les mots « Ethan?! Mais d'où tu sors un truc pareil? ». Il haussa les épaules. Il devait être une des seules personnes au monde à avoir changé de nom trois fois en deux jours. Mais bon, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être pire que Félix…

-Et dis moi, Ethan, tu es un sorcier?

Devait-il répondre à l'autre garçon? Il était clair qu'il se fichait de lui. Mais il ne voyait aucun autre échappatoire.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à Poudlard avec ce _cher_ Severus, hmm?

-Parce que je n'ai pas à supporter des connards de Gryffondors qui se prennent pour les maîtres de l'école en restant chez moi.

Pourquoi était-ce venu si facilement? Peut-être à force d'entendre Snape lancer ce genre de phrases et critiquer Gryffondor? Mais il sentait aussi une sorte de bouillonement en lui, qui lui donnait envie de frapper, de crier. Il était en colère contre l'autre garçon. Il ne lui avait rien fait, a lui! Alors pourquoi s'amusait-il ainsi à se moquer de lui? Derrière lui, Sirius béait d'étonnement, et Snape le fixait avec une surprise mêlée de triomphe.

-Ah ouais? Fit Auger, avec un sourire triomphant. Visiblement, il n'avait attendu que la manifestation de la colère de James pour sortir sa baguette.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James se sentit extrêmement religieux. Ils étaient désarmés, à trois contre cinq. Seul un miracle pourrait les sortir de là. Déjà le Gryffondor pointait sa baguette sur lui, tandis que ses amis sortaient leurs baguettes pour en viser les deux autres garçons. Il serra les dents et croisa les doigts. _Merlin, Morgane, Godric ou pet importe qui d'autre, à l'aiiiiide! Je jure que si on s'en sort entier, j'embrasserai Snape lui-même! Pitié!_

-Hey! Auger, Snape, que se passe-t-il?

Miracle!

-Rien, absolument rien, Lucius! Madame Malefoy…

Ou pas.

-Mmm-mmh, fit Mrs Malefoy d'un ton contrarié. C'est cela, oui. Peut-être pourriez vous disparaître de mon chemin, dans ce cas?

-Oui, bien sûr! S'exclama avec un sourire factice un Auger terrorisé. À bientôt, Snape, à bientôt, Lucius!

Et il partit presque en courant, son troupeau derrière lui. James se résigna à regarder ses sauveurs –Lucius Malefoy et sa mère. Yeux métalliques et chevelure noire, visage pâle et pointu, elle ressemblait à son fils sauf pour ses cheveux –sans doute hérités de son père. Elle semblait si méprisante devant les habits moldus qu'ils portaient qu'il se sentit légèrement rougir. Imaginez-vous dans un T-shirt noir déchirés à l'épaule droite et dans une paire de jean tachés aux genoux, juste avant de vous retrouver devant l'élégance et le raffinement en personne, et vous saurez plus ou moins comment il se sentait.

-Alors, Snape, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Lucius en s'avancant. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Visiblement, la situation lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Rien, Lucius, tout va bien. Sirius remarqua qu'il semblait plutôt contrarié. Rien du tout. Merci.

-De rien… qui sont ces deux-là?

-Mes frères, fit Snape avec une nervosité imperceptible. Ethan et…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il n'avait visiblement pas la moindre idée. Il faut dire que le moment était mal choisi pour un baptême. Il devrait s'entendre pour un prénom fixe, de retour à Spinner's End.

-Ethan et Ajax. **(1) **Répondit Sirius. Un nom bizarre, peut-être, mais approprié.

Snape leva un sourcil perplexe. Les Gryffondors avaient des références étranges. Lucius ne fit pas vraiment attention.

-Est-ce que tes frères sont des…

-Oui, ce sont des sorciers, coupa Severus, non, ils ne vont pas à Poudlard et non, ils ne pratiquent pas les Arts Noirs.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. Snape semblait vraiment avoir hâte de se débarrasser des Malefoy. Ils pensaient pourtant que les deux Serpentards s'entendaient bien… Quant à la Magie Noire… devaient-ils comprendre que Snape la pratiquait, lui? Mrs Malefoy, elle, fixait Severus avec un air agaçé.

-Laisse donc tomber, Lucius, tu n'obtiendras jamais rien de ce Sang-mêlé. Il ne veut pas comprendre la chance que nous lui offrons, soit, il paiera pour. Maintenant, viens, ton père nous attends chez Madame Guipure.

Un regard appuyé et grave plus tard, Lucius était parti, suivant sa mère dans une ruelle adjacente.

-Savez c'qui vous dit, le Sang-mêlé? Grogna Severus quand ils furent hors de vue.

-Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Malefoy? fit James, oubliant d'être désagréable.

-Oui, bien sûr, le prince de Serpentards ami avec le Prince de sang-mêlé, il n'y a que des Gryffondors pour croire à des trucs pareils…Y'a que mon talent en potion pour l'intéresser, cet abruti.

-Prince de Sang-mêlé? S'étonna Sirius.

Snape rougit un peu.

-Ma mère, Eileen Prince, c'est ce qu'elle disait souvent… enfin, bon, je… bref, c'est juste… Et d'où ça sors? Ethan et Ajax? Contre-attaqua le Serpentard, souhaitant visiblement changer de sujet.

-Euh…répondit « Ethan ». C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit…

-Bon, on va pas débattre là-dessus, non? Intervint Sirius. Il ne tenait pas à expliquer d'où il avait tiré ce prénom. Snape se ficherait de lui pour le reste de ses jours… Il te reste des courses à faire?

-Euh… Snape consulta sa liste de fourniture. Non, j'ai fini, je crois qu'on pourrait rentrer… on passera par le…

Il allait se remettre en marche avant de poursuivre, mais James lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Quoi encore, espèce d'abru-

Il fut coupé quand James lui écrasa les lèvres contre les siennes, quelques dixièmes de secondes, avant de s'écarter rapidement et de se mettre à cracher.

-BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS?!

James cessa de cracher et passa sa manche sur son visage, une expression aussi dégoutée que si Snape avait été le calmar géant.

-Je viens, pour ton information, de m'acquitter d'une promesse stupide à Merlin.

-D'une… non, je veux même pas savoir, au fond. Mais sois sûr d'une chose : je me vengerai.

-Ben voyons. Tu sais que ça doit faire environ mille six cents fois que tu me le dis?

-Seulement? Faudra équilibrer, un de ces jours.

-Très drôle. En attendant, je n'ai toujours pas vu l'ombre d'une vengeance du si terrible Severus Snape.

-Attends que je récupère ma baguette, ahuri, tu verras.

-Oh, on peut régler ça sans magie, si tu veux!

Sans préavis, Snape se retournas et envoyer balader son poing sur le nez de James, qui s'étala par terre sous le choc. Les passants -qui les fixaient déjà, étonnés par le baiser « échangé » par les deux garçons- poussèrent des exclamations de stupeur. Sirius se dit que c'était sans doute la première fois que Snape se faisait ainsi remarquer –lui qui passait habituellement comme une ombre!

James se releva d'un coup et tenta d'envoyer un coup de pied au mollet de Snape, qui l'esquiva. Avec un juron, il lui frappa le ventre avec son genoux, faisant échapper ses sacs à Snape. Il allait lui balancer son poing dans la figure quand Sirius lui attrapa le bras.

-Nom de nom, laisse moi, Sirius!

-Ajax, souffla Sirius. Tu ne crois pas t'être fait suffisamment remarqué comme ça?

La mine sombre, James poussa un soupir avant de croiser les bras. Snape lui jeta un regard noir.

-Z'avez rien d'autre à faire, bande d'ahuris?! Lança-t-il aux passants. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de se remettre en marche, jetant des regards inquiets au trio.

-Bravo pour la subtilité, Potter, franchement!

-C'est _toi_ qui m'as frappé en premier!

-Oh, eh, silence, vous deux!

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Black. Tu m'y avais carrément invité! D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça fait mal.

-Chhhht! Taisez-vous!

-Sirius, par l'Enfer, tais-toi! Et alors? T'es une vraie invitation à coup de poings! Depuis ton grand nez à ton petit corps maigrichon, Snivellus, tu donnes juste envie de t'envoyer une bonne baffe!

-James, Severus, pitié, taisez-vous!

-La ferme, le cabot! Ah ouais? Et tu te crois mieux, avec ton air arrogant et tes cheveux en batailles?

-SILENCE!

-Quoi?!

-Au nom du ciel, taisez-vous! Regardez qui passe chez l'apothicaire! S'il vous entend crier des Potter et des Snivellus, vous ne resterez pas subtils longtemps!

James et Severus firent aussitôt volte-face vers la boutique de l'apothicaire. Remus Lupin y contemplait effectivement des pattes de loups d'un air légèrement troublé. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les trois regards fixés sur lui.

-Moony! Souffla James. C'est génial, on n'a qu'à aller le voir, lui dire qui ont est, et il nous ramènera au Manoir!

-James, misère, même si on le fait, on ne pourra pas rentrer dans le domaine, avec les protections!

-Je… c'est pas grave, je suis sûr que Remus voudra bien qu'on ailles chez lui!

-James, lança Sirius avec résignation, ses parents sont tordus et pensent qu'on a, et je cite, « une très mauvaise influence sur notre enfant déjà perturbé.»

-Mais dans une situation pareil, ils comprendraient, non?

-Non, ils appelleraient la Brigade Magique et nous renverraient à Spinner's End pour l'attendre bien sagement.

-Mais on peut au moins aller le voir, non?

Sirius lança un regard interrogateur à Snape, qui poussa un grand, grand, grand soupir, tandis que James faisait ses yeux de biche.

-S'il le faut et que ça rend Potter plus supportable pour quelques heures… Je vous rejoindrai sur la terrasse de Folifine Fortarôme** (2)** dans vingt minutes, le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose.

Il n'en fallut pas plus audit Potter pour se dépêcher chez le potionniste, lancant des « Remus, Remus!!! Moony! », ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde d'être ou pas subtil. Snape poussa un grand soupir.

-Essaie de t'arranger pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de conneries… et qu'il ne révèle pas trop de choses… d'accord?

Visiblement, le Serpentard était vraiment, vraiment découragé et/ou fatigué pour s'adresser à Sirius de la sorte. Le Gryffondor eut un petit hochement de tête. LA situation le fatiguait, lui aussi. Snape fit demi-tour sans un regard de plus et traîna les pieds jusqu'à une ruelle adjacente, que Sirius savait conduire directement à l'Allée des Embrumes. Il fronça les sourcils un moment, puis haussa les épaules –Snape pouvait bien acheter ce qu'il voulait, où il voulait, après tout. Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit les deux autres Maraudeurs.

**(1) :** Ajax était, dans la mythologie grecque, le fils de Télamon. Il fut envoyé à Troie avec son frère, d'où il survécut de très peu à ses combats. Désolé, je tenais à ce que Sirius le porte .

**(2)** Considérez le comme le père de Florian Fortarôme

**Désolé, je devais couper ici ;) de toute façon, je suis bien partie pour poster plus régulièrement, alors vous n'attendrez pas trop longtemps! Et puis, ce chapitre fait tout de même dix pages! **

**Vous me laisser une petite reviews, s'il vous plait? (Yeux de biche de James+yeux de chien battu de Sirius puissance 11 sur échelle de 10) **

**La charité pour une petite écrivaine en manque de sucre avec le poignet tordu? (Et donc qui souffre pour vous! Ça ne mérite pas que vous fassiez un effort pour cliquer et taper quelques mots? Quelques mots de rien du tout?)**

**Oh, et dernier point, je suis à la recherche d'une bêta... si intéressés, me le signler par review, merci! :p**


	7. Némésis et Métis

RAR chapitre 6

**Pouet-Sevy : **James doit travailler un peu son regard de la mort qui tue, c'est certain,…Mais, je te rassure, il n'a pas viré barjo, simplement il veut être certain que Merlin ne change pas d'avis :p Et la voilà, la réaction de Moony ;)

**Anthales : **Merci pour la review ^^ Et puis, il faut bien que James reste James, non? S'il devenait gentil tout d'un coup, moi je trouverais ça louche ;)

**Zarakinel :** Toujours merci de reviewer!

**Celine : **Woa, ta review était un peu flou XD mais merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes mon humour tordu! En voilà encore une dizaine de pages!

**Shykeiro : **Héhé, j'adore faire passer James et Sirius pour des idiots… enfin, surtout James, hinhinhin… Et puis, je devais bien mêler Moony à tout ça, non? Sage comme il est, on doit l'aider à se mettre dans les problèmes!

**Mano : **Chouette, contente que ça te plaise!! Tant mieux si je respecte bien les personnages, parce que j'y tiens beaucoup^^ Mais oui, je tiens le fait que Sev n'ait pas révelé ça sur le coup de sa fierté… Et voilà la suite!

**Elleay Sahbel : **Merci encore pour ta review ^^ j'espère que tu auras eu le temps de venir lire ce chapitre!

**Merci** beaucoup à tout ceux qui lisent, me mettent en favoris ou en alerte. Et **merci** à Shykeiro qui a accepté de bêta-reader mes textes et ses (très) nombreuses fautes!

**Bon, voilà enfin le chapitre!**

Severus jeta un œil furtif autour de lui. L'allée des Embrumes n'était pas un endroit très sûr, surtout lorsqu'on était seul et sans baguette. Il afficha donc son regard le plus noir et le plus menaçant avant de se rendre d'une démarche rapide vers le magasin qu'il cherchait. La boutique n'était pas particulièrement visible. Une vitrine presque vide, ne contenant que quelques bocaux de verres posés devant un drap tendu qui avait du être blanc, quelques siècles plus tôt. Une vieille enseigne se balançait tristement au-dessus de la porte avec un bruit de grincements, indiquant « Némésis et Métis, herboriste spécialisé ». C'était une manière comme une autre de présenter un commerce d'ingrédients de potion illégaux.

Des chaînes s'entrechoquèrent au-dessus de sa tête quand il ouvrit la porte, mais il ne leva pas les yeux, paniqué. Métis avait depuis longtemps remplacé les carillons par son montage, et il s'y était déjà habitué. À peine fut-il entré qu'une odeur de fumée de cigarette lui frappa les narines, ne lui arrachant pas plus de réaction. Ça aussi, on s'y habituait. Il y avait une éternité que Métis fumait la cigarette moldue.

La boutique en elle-même était sombre, la lumière n'entrant que par une petite fenêtre sans carreaux, comme dans sa chambre. Des étagères, des présentoirs et des vitrines poussiéreuses présentaient des ingrédients que l'on aurait pu trouver n'importe où, comme de la bile de tatou, des racines de gingembre ou des langues de chats (des vrais, pas des sucreries moldues). Rien qui ne laisse deviner à un inspecteur du ministère que la boutique vendait des trucs pas très nets.

S'assurant d'avoir un air sûr de lui, il s'approcha du comptoir. Un homme, d'environ vingt-cinq ans seulement, avec des cheveux couleurs souris, des yeux jaunes et un visage souriant, lisait un vieux grimoire de mythologie. Il leva les yeux quand Severus atteignit le comptoir.

-Hey, Severus! Fit-il en fermant son livre, son sourire s'agrandissant. Toujours vivant?

-À peu près, répondit Severus en lui accordant un petit sourire. Némésis était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus agréables qu'il connaissait. Au moins il ne le jugeait pas sur son allure –les clients de sa boutique n'ayant que très rarement une meilleure apparence. C'était l'une des rares personnes à qui il n'avait rien à cacher, avec Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, gamin?

Severus tiqua, légèrement agacé. Lors de sa première visite sur le chemin de Traverse, cinq ans plus tôt, il s'était égaré sur l'Allée des Embrumes en cherchant la librairie. Un groupe de sorciers l'avait accosté, lui demandant de les suivre. N'étant pas idiot, il avait refusé, et les choses avait été sur le point de très mal tourner quand Némésis était arrivé, baguette au poing, de toute la hauteur de ses vingt ans. Étonnement, les hommes avaient aussitôt déguerpis, et Némésis avait ramené Severus dans sa boutique, lui offrant à boire et discutant avec lui. Depuis, il n'avait cessé de l'appeler « gamin ».

-Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, tu n'as que dix ans de plus que moi.

-Que? Pfff, du respect pour les aînés, le mioche! Alors, que veux-tu? J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour me dire bonjour?

-Perspicace, ma foi.

-J'adore ton tact, Severus.

-J'aurais besoin du nécessaire pour de la potion désinfectante, soignante, cicatrisante et anti-douleur.

-Encore ce sale type? Soupira Némésis en ouvrant le placard juste derrière lui. Il n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse, et il continua. Tu sais, on devrait envoyer Métis l'assassiner, ça nous débarrasserait chacun d'un poids!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le poids? Fit une voix grinçante.

Un homme pratiquement identique à Némésis fit son entrée par une petite porte derrière le comptoir. Le premier leva les yeux au ciel avec un grand soupir, tandis que Severus réprimait un rire.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Métis, fit Némésis d'un ton agacé. Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me dit.

-Il te dit qu'il irait bien rendre visite à Tobias Snape si son abruti de frère était capable de gérer une boutique tout seul.

Severus eut à nouveau un petit sourire. Les deux jumeaux étaient incroyables, toujours à se chamailler. Métis, différenciable de son frère par ses cheveux bronze, avait toujours eu un caractère assez difficile, n'en étant pas moins agréable. Un peu rude et taciturne, mais sympathique.

-Alors, Sev', toujours vivant? Demanda Métis en se tournant vers lui.

-Visiblement. Note que… mes nerfs vont bientôt m'abandonner.

-Pourquoi donc? S'étonnèrent en même temps les deux frères. Ils échangèrent un regard noir.

-Vous vous souvenez de ces types à l'école? Les Emmerdeurs, à Gryffondor, dont je vous avais déjà parler?

-Dur d'oublier ces crétins, au nombre d'insultes que tu proférais sur eux à chaque visite…

-Oui, bon, bref, il se trouve qu'ils ont atterris chez moi!

-Pardon? Firent à nouveau d'une même voix les deux jumeaux.

-Ils ont été attaqués, ou quelques chose de ce goût-là, et ils ont involontairement transplané à Spinner's End. Comme leurs parents sont partis, ils ne peuvent pas rentrer avant leur retour, dans quelque jours.

-Mais c'est l'occasion parfaite! S'exclama Métis. Arranges-toi pour que Tobias en tue un, et tu te débarrasses du Maraudeur et de ton père d'un coup!

-Mais tu es malade, Métis? S'écria Némésis. Tu imagines tous les problèmes que ça lui apportera? Déposition, héritage, procès, explication, procédure de deuil social et responsabilités de présence, enquête familiale,…

-Oui, mais pas plus emmerdant que de survivre avec son père _et_ ces imbéciles de Gryffondors!

-Peut-être bien, mais il risquerait d'être associé à la mort, sachant qu'il les détestait!

-Quoi qu'il en soit, fit Severus d'une voix forte, réalisant que les deux frères pouvaient débattre plusieurs heures durant et qu'il y avait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il était dans la boutique, j'aurais besoin d'une potion pour les nerfs, du nécessaire pour une potion de sommeil cauchemardesque, et, heum, du croc de basilic en poudre.

-Du croc de basilic en poudre?! Que veux tu faire de ça? C'est vachement dangereux!

-Heum, bien, ça entre dans la composition d'un Filtre de Fièvre, non?

Métis éclata de rire.

-La potion de cauchemar et le filtre de fièvre, c'est tous les deux pour Tobias, j'imagine?

-On a les vengeance qu'on peut, non?

-Ma foi, vu comme ça… avec tes autres potions, ça fera… sept gallions et trois mornilles.

Severus grimaça. Il devait lui rester deux gallions, tout au plus.

-Raah, voyons, Métis! Tu vas pas lui faire payer, tout de même!

-Qu'est-ce que je disais? Incapable de gérer une boutique!

-Franchement! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que lui faire payer tout ça serait immoral!

-Comment, immoral?

-Les potions de soin sont nécessaire, il ne les achètes pas par plaisir!

-Et nous non plus!

-Tais-toi donc, abruti, si le problème se situe là, je paierai les prochaines commandes.

-Et avec quel argent? Pas celui du magasin!

-Je te signale que je fais quand même les trois quarts des ventes! Toi, tu effraies les clients! Et sache que mes rentrées d'argent ne se font pas que par le magasin!

-Encore des commerces douteux avec ce Fletcher?

-Ça n'est pas douteux! Techniquement, le ministère n'a jamais interdit la revente spécifiquement aux moldus!

-Tu te feras attraper un de ces jours! Mais si tu y tiens tant, d'accord, ça sera gratuit pour Sev'! Mais _tu_ paie la prochaine commande!

-D'accord, d'accord!

Puis il se tourna vers Severus, retrouvant immédiatement son sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et lui tendit le sac qu'il avait préparé.

-Tiens, gamin, et fais-en un bon usage. Et ne laisse pas ces idiots de Gryffondors te pourrir la vie.

-Merci, Némésis. J'y veillerai. Merci beaucoup. À toi aussi, Métis. À bientôt.

Et il quitta la boutique. En temps normal, il aurait eu honte de laisser quelqu'un d'autre payer pour lui, mais… pas Némésis. Quelque chose faisait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, et il savait que le commerçant n'était pas non plus embêté.

Reprenant son air menaçant, il quitta rapidement la ruelle sombre, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dans un coin aussi dangereux alors qu'il était désarmé. Il fut encore une fois ébloui en revenant sur la grande rue. Un monde entier semblait séparer la petite allée sombre et brumeuse du Chemin de Traverse, si clair et joyeux.

Il se dirigea d'un pas un peu sec vers la terrasse de Folifine Fortarôme, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il ferait si les deux maraudeurs étaient partis avec leur loup-garou d'ami. Mais, par chance ou malchance, il les y trouva tous trois, attablés autour de sundae à la couleur douteuses –orange pour Potter, bleu pour Black et mauve pour Lupin.

Ils riaient joyeusement, comme s'ils étaient à Poudlard, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux à cette vision. L'amitié incroyable qui unissait les Maraudeurs l'avait toujours frustré. Bien sûr, il s'était habitué à être son propre meilleur ami, à être toujours seul. Tu t'adapte ou tu crève, telle était la loi de ce monde. Mais pourtant, voir ainsi des gens parfaitement heureux, s'entendant parfaitement bien le rendait triste à chaque fois. Voir ces sourires sur les visages, ces bourrades dans le dos, et savoir qu'il n'en aurait jamais de semblable… ça le rendait malade.

Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était franchement fatigué. Tant physiquement –même les potions de soin ne pouvait le remettre complètement des coups et de son insomnie- que moralement. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir, pour profiter du calme et du silence intérieur qu'apportait l'inconscience…

Il se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'approcha de la table à laquelle les Maraudeurs venaient enfin de reprendre leurs sérieux, laissant quelques gloussements leurs échapper.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quand un grand type ressemblant étrangement à Snape, beuglant son nom et son surnom, était arrivé en courant vers lui, Remus avait paniqué, ce qui, admettons le, était une réaction parfaitement appropriée. Seulement voilà, un Remus qui panique, c'est plutôt particulier… Car l'esprit de Remus se partageant avec celui d'un loup, les situations où il paniquait, où il était très en colère ou quand il était submergé par une émotion très forte étaient prise en charge par la ruse et les réflexes du lycan. Aussi, le jeune Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux, ne faisant cependant pas le moindre mouvement pour éviter le jeune homme, et se tassa à gauche au dernier moment, laissant James s'écraser dans la vitrine avec un bruit sourd.

Il resta un moment figé à contempler l'autre garçon, écrasé dans la vitrine comme une mouche morte. Une chose était sûre : ça avait du faire très mal. Aussi, son caractère habituel refit surface, laissant couler le fait qu'il ignorait qui était l'autre et qu'il avait essayé de lui foncer dessus. D'autant que le type connaissait son surnom. Bref, il ne put s'empêcher de demander timidement :

-Ça va?

-Fré vien, fit l'autre d'une voix étouffé. Il se décolla de la surface vitré avec un bruit de succion, laissant sa joue rouge. Ne le fais plus jamais, Moony stupide.

-Et je peux savoir qui tu es?

-James, au nom du ciel! S'exclama une autre voix. En se retournant, Remus put voir un autre garçon, qu'il prit d'abord pour Severus Snape, arriver à son tour en courant. Mais le type avait, et c'était visible même de loin, des yeux si vifs qu'on n'aurait pu le confondre avec personne.

Les pièces du puzzle se placèrent lentement dans son esprit, jusqu'à la conclusion la plus tordue qu'il pouvait sortir de l'affaire : il avait devant lui James et Sirius.

…

Depuis quand James avait-il les cheveux gras et Sirius le nez de travers?

-Vous êtes? Demanda-t-il poliment aux deux garçons, occupés à débattre –une question de subtilité et de discrétion, apparemment- qui se rappelèrent soudainement de son existence.

-Moony! C'est nous! On a la tête de Snape –enfin, de ses frères, on sait, mais on est nous, c'est ta bague et le collier de Lily et puis Tobias et les sorts d'amnésie et le matelas de Snape, et puis…

-James, tais-toi, tu vois bien qu'il est traumatisé! Moony, je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est moi, Sirius, et lui, c'est bel et bien James! On a été attaqué, on a accidentellement transplané chez Snape, et puis là on lui a inventé des frères et on s'est déguisé en eux pour tromper son père!

Remus les fixa un moment, clignant des yeux, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre. Il était à présent convaincu d'avoir bel et bien deux des Maraudeurs devant les yeux –leurs explications tordues étaient très maraudesques- mais il ne comprenait absolument rien à leurs simagrées étrange. Tout juste qu'ils avaient utilisé sa bague et qu'il y avait manifestement un lien avec Snape.

-Je crois qu'on en a pour un moment à lui expliquer, soupira James en constatant l'air médusé du jeune Gryffondor. Ou est-ce que Sniv –que Snape nous a dit de l'attendre?

-La terrasse de Folifine Fortarôme.

-Ok, alors allons-y. Moony, il faut que tu le sache, toi au moins, mes cheveux ne sont _pas_ gras! Ils ont juste l'air de l'être, mais je t'assure qu'ils ne le sont pas! Tiens, touche! Tu vois? Pas gras, d'accord?

-James, au nom du ciel, soupira ledit Moony. Tu es vraiment toi, pas le moindre doute.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Severus fixa un moment encore la table des Maraudeurs. Se calmant tout juste d'une plaisanterie quelconque, ils laissaient quelques gloussements leurs échapper. Black, s'il ne se trompait pas –il faut dire que de loin, lui et Potter étaient actuellement presque identiques- essuya une larme de rire et retrouva son souffle avant de lancer avec difficulté :

-Et… et alors, Bellatrix dit « Ma vengeance sera terriiiiiiiiible! »!

Nouvel éclat de rire général. Silencieusement, Severus se glissa sur une quatrième chaise, entre Lupin et Black. Il attendit qu'on le remarque –ce fut finalement Remus qui l'aperçu le premier, manquant tomber de sa chaise par la même occasion.

-Snape, salua-t-il, l'air un peu gêné. Ça… ça va?

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ça va très bien, Lupin, ce n'est pas parce que tu viens d'apprendre que mon père est un parfait salaud que tu dois commencer à t'inquiéter pour moi. Personnellement, je me préoccuperais plutôt de tes deux zigotos d'amis.

-Hey, relaxe, Snape, intervint James. Il essaie d'être sympa, alors tais-toi!

-Parce que je lui ai demandé quelque chose, moi?

-Oh, vous n'allez pas remettre ça! S'exclama Sirius d'un ton exaspéré comme James allait répliquer.

Les deux garçons, comme pris en faute, croisèrent les bras d'un air boudeur.

-Ma foi, il y a quand même progrès, ils ne se sont pas encore jeté de sorts, remarqua Remus à un Sirius agacé.

-Non, ils n'ont pas leurs baguettes… mais c'est en effet un progrès, d'habitude, ils échangent quelques coups de poing.

-Oh. Chouette. Je, heum… Tu veux quelque chose, Severus?

Folifine Fortarôme, un homme de petite taille, légèrement grassouillet et presque chauve, s'était approché d'eux d'un air inquiet, et avait l'air d'avoir envie de s'enfuir. Il faut dire à sa défense que James et Severus dégageaient des ondes effrayantes. Mais un client est un client, et une mornille est une mornille, n'est-ce pas?

-Apportez-moi un Whisky Pur-Feu. Fit Severus sans accorder un regard à Remus.

-Bien, monsieur, bredouilla Folifine avant de repartir vers sa boutique d'un air pressé.

-Tu devrais arrêter de traumatiser tout le monde ainsi! Il avait tellement la trouille qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que tu n'as pas l'âge de commander du Whisky! Réprimanda Sirius.

-À choisir entre traumatiser les gens ou se laisser regarder comme un déchet, j'ai fait mon choix. Une habitude de Snape, j'imagine.

Un silence mal à l'aise suivit sa déclaration. Quelques secondes plus tard, Folifine arrivait à coté d'eux, une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu dans la main droite et un verre dans la gauche. Il avait fait vite, sans doute pressé de régler la commande pour ne plus avoir à faire avec les quatre adolescents. Remus sortit une bourse de sa poche, mais Severus l'ignora et fourra trois Mornilles dans la main du commerçant. Il savait parfaitement que le whisky en coûtait sept, mais il tenait à garder un peu d'argent.

-Ça ira? Fit-il en prenant une voix glaciale et un regard assassin.

-Je… -Folifine hésita un moment entre l'argent ou sa survie, et décida finalement qu'il souhaitait vivre encore quelques années- oui, c'est parfait. Bonne journée, messieurs.

Et il décampa à nouveau dans son café.

-En plus, fit Severus comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, ça a certains avantages. Lupin, ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche.

Rougissant, Remus s'exécuta tout en rangeant son argent.

-C'est _illégal_! S'indigna James.

-Pas du tout. Je lui ai demandé si ça allait, il a dit que oui. Désolé si je trouble ta conscience de fils d'Auror.

-Il tenait à sa survie, oui! À la façon dont tu l'as regardé, il était terrorisé!

-Vraiment? C'était involontaire, ironisa le Serpentard en buvant une gorgée directement à la bouteille.

-Eh, ne te saoule pas, hein! Intervint James.

Snape le fixa un moment, avec ce regard, vous savez, celui qui donne l'impression que vous êtes d'une infériorité incroyable par comparaison à un pissenlit? Eh bien étonnamment, James ne baissa pas les yeux. Severus, lui, analysait l'idée.

-Répète? Demanda Snape avec l'air du macho capitaine de l'équipe de soccer qui se fait demander s'il est homosexuel.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas te saoûler, andouille.

-De ne pas… t'es étrange, Potter. Et pourquoi je me saoulerais?

-Parce que t'as l'air bien parti pour te passer une bouteille entière de Whisky!

Severus eut un sourire et but encore une grande gorgée du liquide ambré. Un petit rictus se dessina au coin gauche de ses lèvres, et Sirius frémit –c'était le même rictus que Tobias Snape.

-Ah bon. (Il eut un petit rire sans joie.) Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire, hein?

-Snape? Intervint Sirius, alarmé en constatant que le Serpentard avait déjà bu pratiquement le tiers de la bouteille. Snape, arrête toi, tu commences à l'être, saoul!

Le garçon devant lui le fixa un moment, secoua la tête comme pour retrouver ses esprits, puis regarda autour de lui. Enfin, après encore quelques secondes de silence, il but à nouveau une grande gorgée. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, qui regardait alternativement Snape et ses deux amis, comme pour demander ce qu'il devait faire. James, lui, fronçait les sourcils, ayant l'air de se demander ce qui se passait.

Sirius, lui, en avait une vague idée. Le lendemain de son arrivé au Manoir Potter, il avait bu une pinte entière de rhum moldu. Comme seul résultat, il avait eu une gueule de bois abominable le lendemain. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'avait fait. Par frustration, pour oublier, pour se dire qu'il était fort, pour recommencer à zéro… Il voyait mal le Serpentard avoir la même réaction, mais c'était la seule hypothèse qu'il avait.

-Chui pas saoul, déclara Severus. Chui pas comme lui. Pas faible. Jamais faible.

Et là-dessus, il avala encore une gorgée de Whisky, faisant descendre le niveau à la moitié.

-Ça suffit, Severus, arrête! S'exclama Sirius, s'alarmant légèrement.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il entendait Black lui dire de s'arrêter, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il arrêtait enfin de penser à tout cela –son père, les maraudeurs, les coups, Lily, qui ne le voyait que comme un ami, les blagues foireuses, l'os de son bras gauche qui était toujours légèrement de travers- et Black voulait l'en empêcher. Black ne voulait pas qu'il se repose. Mais il n'aimait pas Black, n'est-ce pas? Non, Black était un Maraudeurs, et Severus n'aimait pas les maraudeurs… alors, pour le contredire, il avala une nouvelle gorgée du liquide, le sentant descendre dans sa gorge, sentant son cerveau un peu plus embrouillé, comme si une brume prenait place dans ses pensées, les rendant incohérentes.

Mais ça n'allait plus… son bras gauche, justement, celui qui tenait la bouteille… l'os était de travers depuis un moment, et son état relativement peu sobre lui fit perdre le contrôle qu'il avait dessus. La bouteille tomba de ses mains et s'écrasa par terre avec fracas. Il sursauta, et un mal de tête se pointa dès qu'il releva la tête. Le Whisky Pur-Feu était une boisson particulièrement forte, soit dit en passant, et le genre dont il valait mieux ne pas avaler une demi-bouteilles en quelques minutes. Il poussa un petit gémissement en portant la main à sa tête, avant de se mettre à jurer.

Les trois maraudeurs échangèrent un regard déconcerté, peu certains de ce qui venait de se passer et de la réaction à adopter.

-Ça va? Demanda Remus d'un air incertain.

Severus se mit à grommeler quelque chose comme :

-'dit loup-garou, maraudeurs, mauvais gryffondors, mauvais…

Sirius leva un sourcil perplexe tandis que James éclatait de rire.

-Snape? Demanda le jeune Black. Tu…

-Sale gryffondors, recommença Severus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Maraudeurs, idiots, Blacks, tous des imbéciles…

James éclata à nouveau de rire. Les pensés de Severus semblaient tellement mélangés qu'elles en étaient hilarantes. Mais déjà, le Serpentard se forçait à retrouver ses esprits, au moins en partie, et releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard de la mort qui tue des plus effrayants. James s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, troublé. À nouveau, Snape avait exactement la même expression que son père. L'alcool y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

-Va te faire foutre, Potter.

Et là-dessus, il se leva et ramassa ses sacs, légèrement tremblant –mais au moins ne titubait-il pas comme son père. Pourtant, en lui ajoutant quelques centimètres et en changeant la couleur de ses yeux, son expression menaçante et ses gestes secs et vifs, donnant toujours l'impression qu'une baffe n'était pas loin, le rendaient exactement identique à Tobias Snape.

-V'nez ou quoi? Lança-t-il un peu sèchement à Sirius et James. Ceux-ci sursautèrent avant d'envoyer un regard d'excuses à Remus et de se lever. Celui-ci les regarda partir sans un mot, légèrement bouche bée. Faut dire à sa défense que quand on ne s'y attends pas, le regard d'un Snape saoul et de mauvaise humeur, ça fait peur. Et surtout, la soudaineté avec laquelle il se retrouvait arraché à ses amis surprenait, c'était un fait.

D'une démarche un peu tremblante, Severus retrouva la ruelle où il avait caché son balai. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient atterrit, il s'accota au mur en soufflant, tentant de retrouver ses esprits et son équilibre, qui l'avaient désertés depuis un moment. Il eut soudainement un haut-le-cœur et eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de vomir violemment. James et Sirius grimacèrent.

-Yeurk, commenta James, apparemment tu supporte pas l'alcool, toi…

-La faute aux Prince, fit Snape d'une petite voix en s'éloignant de la flaque de vomi. Il avait cessé de trembler mais était d'une pâleur mortelle, et Sirius constata qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas l'air d'être très résistant à l'alcool. Ils ont jamais été capable de boire.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir, fit James d'un ton sec. Et Moony? Tu as vu comment tu nous a obligé à foutre le camp rapidement? Pas même le temps de lui dire au revoir!

-S'cuzez. Maintenant, ta gueule. J'ai mal au crâne.

-Oh, pauvre petit! Tu veux que je compatisse, peut-être?

-Tais-toi, James, soupira Sirius.

L'ignorant complètement, James se mit à réprimander Severus sur les méfaits de l'alcool sur la santé et l'esprit, avant d'enchaîner sur un discours très saoulant sur les bonnes manières, destiné uniquement à donner mal à la tête au Serpentard. Le seul point positif était que visiblement, James écoutait parfois ses parents –bien que Sirius se demanda légèrement pourquoi il avait été sermonné au sujet de l'alcool. Au bout d'environ deux ou trois minutes, Snape parut avoir atteint sa limite de patience, et, sans avertir –c'eut été vraiment stupide de sa part- envoya un grand coup de balai –ramassé quelques secondes plus tôt- sur la tête de James. Pas très pratique, sachant que James allait piloter ledit balai avec eux trois dessus quelques minutes plus tard, mais ça lui fit du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

Pas à James, par contre, et celui-ci faillit tourner de l'œil. Quand Sirius se fut assuré qu'il allait survivre, reconnaissait encore la droite et la gauche, et ne tuerait pas Severus en plein vol, ils purent enfin rentrer à Spinner's End. Ce jour-là, Sirius découvrit une autre chose très intéressante.

Il _détestait_ le shopping.

**Arghh, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais il est nécessaire pour passer à la suite, désolé! Et je sais que c'était con, mais j'y tenais, moi, à rendre Sev' saoul!! Et…. (intervention de la petite voix dans la tête me signalant de la fermer) Hum. Bref. Dites moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait! Ça ne coute pas cher, mais ça fait plaisir!!!**


	8. Mais tu chantes bien!

**Hello!**

**J'ai reçu beaucoup moins de reviews sur le dernier chapitre que sur celui d'avant… est-ce qu'il était moins bon? :( **

**Shykeiro :** Er, que dire? Encore merci de corriger _et_ de reviewer! :D

**Caence :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^ et voilà la suite!

**Zarakinel : **Merci de continuer à venir lire et de reviewer!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-C'est long.

-James, s'il te plait, ne complique pas davantage la situation.

-C'est très long.

-Tu crois que c'est sa faute?

-Il n'avait qu'à ne pas s'enfiler une demi bouteille de Whisky!

-Bien sûr, tu n'as pas volontairement fait ces quelques loopings?

-C'était totalement accidentel.

-Et le trois cent soixante degrés autour du clocher de cette église non plus?

-Je t'assure que ça n'était pas volontaire!

-Et tu avais momentanément oublié que Snape ne supporte pas de voler sur un balai?

-Je n'y ai plus pensé!

-Quand j'aurai à nouveau ma baguette, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne puisse plus jamais l'oublier, fit ledit Snape d'une voix plaintive mais menaçante.

-Tiens, il a fini de dégobiller, celui-là? Je me demandais d'où il sortait tout ça, avec un corps aussi rachitique que le sien…

-James, tais-toi, tu es répugnant!

-C'est pas moi qui ai repeint la rue!

Pour la énième fois depuis leur transplanage involontaire à Spinner's End, Sirius soupira.

-Tu veux encore en discuter longtemps, Potter? Fit le Serpentard avec agaçement. Parce que le soleil en a tellement marre de t'entendre qu'il est parti dormir, lui, et j'aimerais bien aller faire pareil!

-Gna gna gna! Bon allez, on rentre, oui ou scrogneugneu?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de ranger, toujours légèrement pâlot, le Phénix dans un buisson.

-D'abord, Tobias ne doit pas le voir. Ensuite, _je _ne veux plus jamais le voir. Fit-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Sirius. À noter que j'aimerais bien pouvoir ranger Potter aussi, mais il risque de ne pas être très coopératif.

-Mon poing sur ton immense nez, ça te semble assez coopératif?

-Actuellement, le tien est plus grand que le mien.

-Je peux te le faire doubler de volume, alors tais-toi et rentrons!

Sirius et Severus auraient eu le prix du soupir le plus synchronisé dans la catégorie « Exaspération totale ».

La maison était à nouveau légèrement sombre, et Sirius se demanda, sans doute pour la première fois, s'il y avait seulement l'éclectriticé (ou quelque chose comme ça) chez Snape. Il se garda bien de le demander, cependant. Tobias était à nouveau couché dans le canapé, un magazine pour le moins douteux dans les mains. Severus se crispa très légèrement et se dirigea, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avec son mal de cœur et sans avoir l'air de courir, vers les escaliers.

-C'est ça, salut à vous aussi! Lança Tobias d'un ton grincheux.

-Ouais, salut… fit Severus d'un air tendu en jetant un regard oblique à son père.

-Salut qui?

-Salut,… p'pa, ajouta-t-il finalement comme à regret.

-C'est quoi, ces façons, vous trois? À disparaître sans prévenir, à ne même pas me saluer en rentrant? Je suis votre père, quand même, un peu d'affection, ça vous tuerait pas!

Sirius était proprement abasourdi. En voyant Tobias en entrant, sa jambe s'était douloureusement mise à picoter là où la peau avait été arrachée. Il s'était immédiatement sentit nerveux, n'ayant envie que de prendre la fuite, certain que l'homme allait à nouveau les frapper. Et voilà qu'il leur réclamait de l'affection! Après ce qu'il leur avait fait! Comment pouvait-il seulement les regarder dans les yeux?

-Désolé, p'pa, fit Severus en regardant fixement le mur derrière Tobias. Appelons ça des réflexes de survie.

Il baissa soudain les yeux, rencontrant ceux de son père et leurs renvoyant un regard qu'on pouvait interpréter comme à la fois déçu et en colère, voir défiant. Son père, lui, bouillonnait intérieurement. Il ne comprenait pas, n'avais jamais compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de mal? Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas? Pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à avoir de l'autorité sans frapper? Pourquoi n'y avait-il que de la crainte et de la colère dans les yeux de ses enfants? Pourquoi?

-Dégage, sale môme, finit-il par dire. Va dormir.

Severus soutint encore son regard un instant, jusqu'au bord de la limite, avant de monter l'escalier en baissant les yeux. Un très bref moment où il aurait pratiquement eu pitié de son père, cet homme qui avait raté sa vie de bord en bord malgré ses efforts… mais non. Il ne voulait pas compatir avec lui, ni même en avoir pitié. Il ne le méritait pas. Car ce n'était qu'un bref moment, justement. Plus tard, il le frapperait à nouveau. Il ne méritait aucune compassion.

Il entra dans sa chambre et poussa un grand soupir, laissant tomber les sacs qu'il avait prit soin de cacher à Tobias par terre. La pièce commençait à être sombre, et il se dirigea vers un coin où il devait y avoir quelques bougies. Sa chambre contenait de tout, à bien y penser, des chandelles au balai volant en passant par les grimoires de magie et les potions.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, exactement? Demanda Black tandis qu'il craquait une allumette et allumait une grosse bougie blanche.

-Qualifions cela du moment d'humanité hebdomadaire de Tobias. Ça lui arrive, parfois, quand il est sobre. Il réalise qu'il a gâché sa vie, si on veut.

-Oh. Commenta le Gryffondor. Ça résumait bien les choses, tout au moins.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les deux maraudeurs restaient sur le pas de la porte, balançant les bras d'un air gêné. Étrangement, le voir échanger un regard avec son père semblait les troubler bien plus que de voir le même père lui taper dessus. Faut pas chercher à comprendre la psychologie des Gryffons.

-Vous comptez passer la soirée là? Demanda-t-il, un chouia agacé.

Silencieux, Sirius et James entrèrent dans la chambre à nouveau, réprimant un petit frisson. La nuit tombait, au dehors, et la fenêtre laissait passer des courants d'air. Il se laissa lui-même tomber sur le matelas, fixant la lueur tremblante que la bougie envoyait au plafond. Et se recroquevilla un peu. Effectivement, il faisait froid.

Il restèrent ainsi une minute ou deux, James debout, s'appuyant sur le mur, Sirius assis devant la bougie, perdu dans ses pensées, et Severus couché, fixant le plafond.

Beaucoup de réflexions passaient dans la tête de Sirius, et celui-ci sentait poindre un mal de tête. Les parents de James recevraient-ils la lettre? Quand? Le hibou de Severus se rendrait-il seulement jusqu'à l'Albanie? Combien de temps mettraient Helena et Robert à venir les chercher? Auraient-ils eu droit à d'autres corrections d'ici-là? Reverraient-ils Lily? Comment se passeraient les relations entre les Maraudeurs et Severus, de retour à Poudlard? Oseraient-ils encore se moquer de lui? Oseraient-ils encore seulement le regarder de face? Autant de réflexions existentielles qui le faisait douter de tout…

Ses sombres pensées furent soudain interrompues quand James parla. Celui-ci était la personne la moins posée que Sirius connaisse. Peut-être était-ce ce pourquoi il était un maraudeur, au fond. Son comportement vif et légèrement irréfléchi.

-Snape?

Ledit Snape poussa un grand, grand, grand soupir.

-J'en étais à m'imaginer seul, Potter. Que toi et Black soyez encore au Manoir Potter à perdre votre temps en gaminerie ou à voler sur des balais sans la moindre pensée pour moi. J'arrivais presque à me convaincre. Va mourir.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, et Sirius eut alors la pensée que les humains ont la plus souvent : Et si?

Et s'ils n'avaient pas étés attaqués? S'ils n'avaient pas transplanés à Spinner's End? S'ils étaient restés au Manoir Potter, à voler dans le parc et à s'amuser comme des gamins? Il lui semblait avoir prit dix ans de maturité en deux jours. Quarante-huit heures plus tôt, il n'imaginait pas le genre de vie qu'avait Snape… S'ils n'avaient pas été attaqués, les choses auraient sans aucun doute continué de la même manière, n'est-ce pas? De retour à Poudlard, ils n'auraient pas remarqué que le Serpentard serrait les dents sur des mouvements trop brusque ou avait une démarche saccadée…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Fit finalement Snape, faisant sursauter Sirius.

-Euh…. Fit James, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. J'pourrais me laver?

Sirius leva les yeux vers son ami et cligna des paupières un moment. Se laver. Se _laver_. Ils étaient coincés dans un bled perdu pour une durée indéterminée, n'avaient mangé de toute la journée qu'un sundae, et vivaient sous le même toit qu'un alcoolique violent à double personnalité, et tout ce qui préoccupait James…

C'était de se laver.

-Ma foi, fit Snape avec sérieux. Oui, j'imagine. À tes risques et périls.

Comment devait-on interpréter cette phrase?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius assistait actuellement à un phénomène très étrange. Si on lui avait dit ce qu'il verrait un peu plus tôt, il aurait recommandé un test avec un psychomage à la personne. Voir un allé simple à Ste-Mangouste. Car jamais, au grand Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose…

Severus Snape était en train de rire.

Si, si. Pour de vrai, de vrai.

Le stoïque, le Serpentard, l'impassible, le seul et unique Severus Snape. Mort de rire. D'accord, il y avait un peu –beaucoup- de sadisme dans ce rire, mais c'en était tout de même un. Se tenant les côtes, plié en deux, s'empêchant de son mieux de rire trop fort, sans grand succès, il y avait même des larmes de rire sur ses joues. Woa. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas d'appareil photo. (NDA : Si, si, les sorciers connaissent! Les photos, animés ou pas, elles apparaissent pas comme par magie!!)

Et le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'est que Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison de cette hilarité. James était sorti quelque seconde plus tôt pour aller dans la salle de bain que lui avait indiqué Severus. Un instant plus tard, celui-ci riait comme une baleine à bosse.

Quand enfin il se fut calmé, quelque secondes plus tard –quand même, hein, c'est Severus Snape-, quelques hoquets lui échappant encore, Sirius le questionna.

-Di-disons que j'ai la c-certitude que Potter va passer au moins quinze minutes à se frotter le crâne pour changer l'aspect de ses che-cheveux.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a de si drôle?

-J'attends de voir combien de temps il sera entêté à se décaper dans de l'eau froide.

-Froide?

-Très froide. Problème de connexion d'aqueduc, ou un truc du genre.

-Oh. Donc, tu l'as consciemment envoyé se torturer pour rien?

-Disons que ça m'aideras à pardonner une certaine visite au Calmar. Répondit Severus avec un regard appuyé, d'où toute trace de rire avait disparu. Et Sirius se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux.

Snape passa devant lui et retourna se coucher sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond. Lui alla s'asseoir par terre, à coté du matelas. Il reçut un regard méfiant, mais ça n'était pas un renvoi. Moony avait raison : c'était une amélioration.

Assis dos au mur, il se mit à chantonner « Beast and the Harlot » **(1)** de Toxoplasma. Après un moment, il joignit les paroles à la mélodie.

-There sat a seven headed beast, ten horns raised from his head… Symbolic woman sit on her throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked, the Beast and the Harlot… She's a dweilling place for demon… she's a cage for every unclean spirit…

Il eut une hésitation, ayant oublié la suite des paroles.

-Every filthy birds and makes us drink the poisened wine to fornicated with our king… Fallen now is Babylon the great…

Incrédule, Sirius se tourna vers Severus, qui avait légèrement rosit.

-Tu connais?

-Apparemment.

-Et tu chantes bien!

Cette fois, aucun doute possible, le Serpentard était tout rouge. Se repassant sa dernière phrase dans sa tête, Sirius rougit à son tour.

-Enfin, je…

-Toi aussi.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers Snape. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air un peu hésitant, un peu gêné aussi.

-Si tu n'étais pas un parfait salaud, au fond, je pourrais t'apprécier. Dit-il en reportant son regard sur le plafond.

-Je ne suis pas… s'indigna Sirius.

-Dit le Gryffondor qui avait passé cinq années de sa vie à pourrir la mienne. Occultant ce fait, tu est déjà mieux que Potter. Presque agréable.

-Ce n'est pas… je ne pensais pas…

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée, et ils se levèrent d'un coup, par instinct. Ce n'était cependant que James, qui aurait pu avoir l'air menaçant s'il n'avait été trempé, tremblant et vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Presque aussitôt, Severus dut réprimer un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Un p-problème, Potter?

Le Gryffondor le foudroya du regard, avant d'entrer dans la pièce en laissant tomber quelques gouttes de ses cheveux à chaque pas.

-Alors, railla Severus, visiblement ravi. Tu veux un mode d'emploi pour te laver les cheveux, Potter? C'est bien ce que tu avais dit, non?

-C'est ça, c'est ça… je pouvais pas savoir, moi… t'aurais pu me le dire avant que j'aille essayer de m'arracher le cuir chevelu sous de l'eau qui gèlerait un pingouin sur place!

-C'est malheureux, ça m'est sorti de la tête!

-Ben voyons…Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux?

Moment d'hésitation. Les deux garçons ne voyaient pas vraiment comment dire « On en était à chanter en chœur et à se demander si on aurait pu être potes dans une vie antérieure » sans donner une syncope à James.

-J'expliquais à ton copain pourquoi je vous détestais.

-J'imagine que la liste est longue.

-Très. Tu veux un échantillon, ou tu en as déjà une bonne idée?

-Ça ira, merci.

James eut un violent frisson. Était-ce une impression, ou Snape avait il eut un sourire de requin au même instant? Il décida de l'ignorer.

-T'aurais p-pas des fringues pour moi? Demanda-t-il, sentant au même moment quelque chose s'écraser sous son pied. Oups, son orgueil!

À nouveau, Snape eut un immense sourire. Apparemment, voir Potter devoir lui demander quelque chose l'amusait beaucoup.

-Va voir dans le placard.

Le Gryffondor grogna quelque chose comme « faut tout faire soi-même, ici! » avant de se diriger vers le garde-robe et d'en ouvrir la porte. Il leva les yeux, regardant les vêtements pendants sur les cintres. Uggh. Du noir. Et du noir. Et du noir. Tiens, du gris foncé. Oh, et un peu de noir. Et du noir. Et ô, surprise, un peu de noir.

-Ça t'arrive de porter des couleurs?

-Du vert. La cravate est obligatoire.

James poussa un grognement.

-T'as pas une robe de sorcier, plutôt?

Un petit rire étouffé lui parvint.

-Pas de problème, je t'en passe une quand tu veux! Mais tu t'arranges pour l'expliquer à Tobias.

-Ça va, j'ai rien dit.

Avec un petit soupir de résignation, il attrapa la première chose à porter de main –un t-shirt noir –quelle surprise- lui descendant à mi-cuisse. Urgh. Ça valait toujours mieux que de rester en caleçon. Et un jean –noir, surprenant, hein?- dont les genoux étaient déchirés, et le bas de la jambe gauche était taché de sang. Chouette, vraiment. Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Alors là, impossible de vous différencier, commenta Sirius, son regard passant de James à Severus. Même cheveux, mêmes fringues, même regard signifiant « tu-vas-la-boucler-abruti? »…

Il rattrapa de justesse la bouteille d'encre que James avait tenté de lui jeter par la tête.

-Potter, au nom de Merlin! Essaies de ne pas détruire ma chambre, veux-tu?

-Oh, tais-toi…

Il vint s'asseoir au bout du matelas. Il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange, comme si Sirius et lui étaient en train de veiller le Serpentard. En admettant que James veillait les gens avec un regard haineux.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis, à nouveau, un gargouillis sonore rompit le silence. Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard déconcerté, et il apparut que c'était encore une fois le ventre de Severus qui s'était manifesté. Celui-ci rosit à nouveau.

-Quoi?! Lança-t-il agressivement. Un problème?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et James et Sirius détournèrent le regard. Cette vie avait vraiment un quelque chose de dramatique, songea Sirius. Le Serpentard passait-il ses vacances ainsi, honnêtement? Enfermé dans sa chambre, crevant de faim, régulièrement battu? Partagé entre la solitude et la violence? Jamais il ne pourrait supporter une vie entière ainsi, réalisa-t-il.

De son coté, James parvenait aux mêmes conclusions. Trop orgueilleux pour se l'admettre, cependant. Il poussa un grand soupir. Qu'il avait hâte que toute cette affaire se termine!!

-Snivellus de mon cœur? Lança-t-il avec une voix faussement passionnée qui, il le savait, énerverait le Serpentard au plus haut point.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter au cerveau atrophié?

-Dormir.

-Soit. Je te l'accorde. Apprécie ma générosité, dors et tais-toi.

-Abruti. Je voulais dire, où vais-je dormir?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-C'était stupide.

-Et alors?

-C'était très stupide.

-James, tu te répètes.

-Je sais. Il n'empêche que c'était très stupide.

-C'était ton idée.

-Pas du tout.

-Tu as tenu à ce que je dorme par terre aussi.

-Je voulais dire par là que je pourrais dormir sur le matelas.

-Moi pas. Fallait y penser avant.

Ils étaient tous couchés par terre sur le plancher de la chambre de Severus. Après une engueulade James-Severus, une série de coup de poing, de pied, de tête, de genoux et la mort subite d'un matelas par éventration, ils avaient étés forcés d'admettre que c'était la meilleur –et seule- option.

-Je pouvais pas savoir que Sirius allait se transformer!

-Et ça y est, c'est encore de ma faute!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait mordu un matelas en le confondant avec un mollet! D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours de savoir qui tu voulais mordre.

-Ben voyons, Snape, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait mordu!?

-Pour essayer de te calmer, je dirais.

Il y eut à nouveau un petit moment de silence. Puis…

-Je vous hais.

-Tu l'as déjà mentionné.

-Fallait que j'exorcise cette pensée.

-Tu veux que j'exorcise les miennes?

-Tais-toi et dors, Potter.

À nouveau un moment de silence. À la droite de Sirius, James se retourna en marmonnant, se couchant sur le coté. À sa gauche, Snape poussa un grand soupir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-C'était vraiment toi pour le groin de Bullstrode?!

-Qui d'autre? Quoique je ne suis pas très fier, il aurait du se transformer entièrement en cochon.

-Peu importe, il a tout de même gardé ce nez pendant deux semaine! J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment tu t'y es prit!

-Comme si j'allais te le dire! Je tiens à mon nez, moi! Il est de travers, d'accord, mais ça me va parfaitement comme ça!

-Non, je pensais plutôt à Avery. Il est con, cui-là.

-Je confirme. Mais dois-je déduire que tu ne comptes plus essayer de blagues de mauvais goûts sur moi?

-À peu près.

À sa droite, James remua un peu et émit un grognement. Sirius ressentit un petit doute quant au sommeil de son ami mais décida de l'ignorer. Il n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose pareille, mais il était en train de sympathiser avec Snape. D'accord, ce n'était pas encore parfait, et il y avait quelques moment de silence, mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

-Où es ta mère? Demanda soudainement Sirius.

La question le titillait depuis un moment. En fait, elle le tourmentait depuis que Snape avait dit qu'il avait ses yeux. Snape hésita un moment à répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il finalement. Elle a disparu juste après mon entrée à Poudlard. Qu'elle se soit enfuie ou qu'il l'ai tuée, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su.

Son ton était un peu amer, et il se tourna à son tour sur le coté pour dormir, signifiant très clairement que la discussion s'arrêtait là.

-Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il tout de même.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

**That's it! J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plus, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé la fin…La suite bientôt, si vous la voulez! Auquel cas, vous pouvez prendre trente petites secondes pour me le signaler, non?**

**(1): **Beast and the Harlot est en fait le titre d'une chanson de Avenged Sevenfold, groupe que j'aiiiiiiiiiiime. Ne cherchez pas de rapport particulier avec les paroles, j'en avais juste très envie…

**Traduction des paroles dans le texte : **Et là était assise une bête à sept têtes, dix cornes sortant de sa tête… la femme symbolique était assise sur son trône, mais la haine la déshabilla et elle le quitta nue, la bête et la putain… elle est toujours un endroit pour les démons… elle est une cage pour tous les esprit impurs… (deuxième) pour tous les oiseaux sales et elle nous fera boire le vin empoisonné pour forniquer avec nos rois… À présent tombe le glorieux Babylone…


	9. C'est pas une question de magie

**Lujale3 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes! C'est voulu que Sirius s'améliores, alors c'est kool que ça fonctionne… Le retour à Poudlard est pour bientôt ;)

**Celine : **Fiou, tu me rassures, j'avais vraiment peur d'avoir déçu tout le monde… :p t'en fait pas, maintenant que James a marché sur son orgueil, il devrait pouvoir être plus sympathique ;) j'y travaille!

**Zarakinel : **Merci d'être toujours là ;) Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir, même si…

///_-; je suis pas en vacances, moi!!!!!! Je vais aller faire la peau au ministre de l'éducation…

**Caence : **Chouette, merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Rogue, parce qu'on est loin de s'en débarrasser ;)

**Pouet-Sevy : **Merci pour tes reviews! C'est celles que j'ai préféré! ^^ Je sais que je suis chiante à te supplier de venir lire, mais c'est que tu m'as droguée à tes commentaires… =D

**Laetitialahmar : **Woe, tu es enthousiaste! :) J'espère que je n'aurai pas oublié de te prévenir ///_-; n'hésite pas à reviewer à nouveau, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir^^

**Archea : **Bien sur que non, je n'abandonne pas! ;) Je ne sais pas si ça tourneras au Sirius/Severus, j'aime beaucoup en lire, mais je n'ai jamais essayé d'en écrire une, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas très bonne pour écrire du slash… mais qui sait?

**Continuez à me donner votre avis, ça me rend heureuse comme Lupin du chocolat!!!! (Où en plus clair, je suis euphorique et je garde un grand sourire béat dix minutes durant (minimum) (en fait, ça se situe plus dans une heure durant...) …=))**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sirius poussa un soupir résigné avant de se redresser prudemment. Avec des mouvements lents et silencieux, il recula un peu sur les fesses avant de plier les jambes pour être en position assise.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis leurs sorties au Chemin de Traverse. Où, plus exactement, une nuit, une journée et une autre nuit. Trois fois encore, Tobias Snape était entré dans un état de rage, ou de soûlerie, suffisant que pour frapper ses « enfants ». Il semblait si… inhumain, quand il était dans cet état… Ce rictus qu'il arborait quand une plainte leur échappait, cette violence dans les coups… il n'y avait rien de naturel dans un comportement semblable, en tout cas à son avis.

Il releva la tête en entendant un mouvement de l'endroit dont il venait de s'éloigner; James gigotait un peu dans son sommeil. Il gardait la tête rentrée dans les épaules, au lieu de s'étendre un maximum comme d'habitude. Sirius avait également pris des habitudes très rapidement, comme de voûter les épaules ou de marcher en fixant le sol. Ils sursautaient également très facilement. Sirius espérait seulement que ces nouveaux réflexes ne seraient pas permanents…

De son coté, Snape dormait toujours, sa respiration presque silencieuse. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage comme un rideau noir et il était recroquevillé dans une position fœtale à laquelle Sirius s'était déjà habituée. Severus semblait s'être plus ou moins habitué à leurs présences, même s'il n'était pas exactement sympathique. LA haine entre lui et James s'était un peu atténuée, et il arrivait à être pratiquement aimable avec Sirius.

James se mit à s'agiter de plus en plus et Sirius, qui voulait éviter de réveiller le père de Snape –ou Snape lui-même, toujours se méfier d'un Serpentard au réveil- s'approcha de lui et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Son ami s'éveilla d'un coup, se redressant immédiatement.

-C'était pas moi! S'exclama-t-il, l'air paniqué. C'était l'idée de Sirius! Et d'ailleurs, c'est Peter qui a fourni le lézard!

-Hum.

Son ami sembla soudainement prendre conscience d'où il était et avec qui. Il rosit comme une collégienne, appliquant sur ses lèvres un grand sourire qui sonnait faux.

-Sirius! Comme c'est surprenant de te voir ici! Comment vas-tu?

-Va mourir, faux-frère.

-Faux frère, moi? Roooooh, meuh non voyons, tu t'imagines des choses…

-Ah oui? Eh bien qu'est-ce…

Heureusement pour James, il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par le son indéfinissable qu'émit Severus en se réveillant. Clignant des yeux, il se tourna vers eux. Un petit sourire plana sur les lèvres de Sirius. Au risque de mourir des complications d'un empoisonnement très douloureux, il devait admettre que le Serpentard était mignon au réveil. Dangereux, mais mignon.

-Kesskisspass? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

-Rien, Snivy, répondit James joyeusement. On se demandait combien de fois ton nez avait été cassé dans ta vie pour être aussi tordu…

-Sept fois. Mais je doute que ça ai un lien quelconque.

La réponse honnête et ensommeillée de Snape avait quelque chose d'étrange. Parce qu'il l'annoncait juste comme ça. Un simple fait qu'il disait en passant.

L'adolescent s'étira en baillant longuement. Se levant, il traîna les pieds jusqu'au placard, qu'il ouvrit sans cérémonie. Avec précaution, il en sortit deux chaudrons –un petit noir et un plus grand en étain- emplis de préparation liquide. Il les déposa au centre de la pièce et remua le plus grand des deux, qui contenait une potion d'un mauve presque violent –un filtre de cauchemar.

Silencieusement, James et Sirius s'approchèrent à leurs tours des deux chaudrons. Au cours des deux derniers jours, ils avaient pas mal progressé, suivant les instructions de Snape pour l'aider à préparer les potions. Dans leurs propre intérêt, avait-il dit. En effet, le filtre de fièvre et celui de cauchemars combinés endormirait Tobias suffisamment fort et suffisamment longtemps que pour leur permettre de filer si les parents de James n'avaient pas rappliqué avant le 1er septembre, leur apportant en plus la satisfaction de rendre l'homme malade. James avait assuré à plusieurs reprise que ses parents arriveraient bientôt, mais Sirius préférait savoir les potions prêtes, au cas où.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, Sirius déduisit qu'il devait être passé dix heures. Comme quoi, peut importe l'endroit et la situation, ils ne se lèveraient jamais tôt en vacances…

Se reportant sur la potion, il suivit les instructions claires de Severus -«Black, tu ajoutes deux feuilles de menthe et une d'épilodhe mauve, à intervalle de six secondes, pendant que Potter mélange dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre à vitesse moyenne»-, lui-même affairé à tenir un feu magique sans baguette sous le chaudron. Ça semblait difficile, parce qu'il tremblait et qu'un filtre de sueur recouvrait son front.

Il était étonnant de voir comment leurs relations s'étaient améliorés en moins de cinq jours passés ensemble. D'accord, ils n'étaient pas près à se déclarer «Best Friend Forever» et à former un autre groupe de Maraudeur, mais ils arrivaient à être aimable, à sourire, à plaisanter, même. Au fond, pour régler les confits mondiaux, il suffirait d'enfermer les dirigeants du pays, sans magie et sans armes, avec un débile alcoolique à tendances violentes, et le monde irait beaucoup mieux. À proposer au ministre de la magie.

Il en était à ces réflexions quand le feu s'éteignit brusquement dans le son d'un souffle de vent. Il releva la tête, surpris, pour voir ce qui avait pu arrêter Severus. Celui-ci avait un air de « Oh merde, c'est pas vrai… » et fixait un point au dessus de l'épaule de Sirius. Celui-ci avait déjà un très mauvais pressentiment quand il tourna la tête, lentement.

Tobias Snape venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Et Tobias Snape n'était pas content de voir un truc pas naturel dans sa maison.

Pas content du tout.

On pouvait aller jusqu'à dire qu'il en était furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette saloperie? Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque calme. Le calme avant la tempête, si on pouvait dire.

Évidemment, personne ne lui répondit. C'est sans doute pourquoi l'homme s'énerva si brusquement.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE SALOPERIE?! SEVERUS, CHAOS, MIDAS?!**(1)**

Chaos et Midas? D'accord, mais qui était Chaos et qui était Midas? Sirius, James et Severus échangèrent un regard. Celui de Severus avait une pointe de moquerie, dans le genre « C'est qui qui vous l'avait dit, hein? ».

-J'AVAIS DIT QUE JE VOULAIS PAS DE CES COCHONNERIES CHEZ MOI! Continua à vociférer l'homme. PAREILS À VOTRE FOLLE DE MÈRE, HEIN?!

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil oblique à Severus. Celui-ci avait serré les poings et semblait se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur l'homme.

-Ouais, sourit Tobias, découvrant apparemment qu'il avait là un point sensible. Elle devait pas trop tenir à vous, hein, pour filer dès qu'vous avez été envoyés dans votre école de fous! C'était une belle salope, hein? Venir m'apporter trois sales mômes que j'ai jamais voulu, puis disparaître dans la nature! En fait, c'est-

-OH, MAIS ÇA VA, HEIN!

Si Sirius n'avait pas vu James virer au rouge tomate et serrer les poings avant de hurler, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça ai pu être lui qui parlait. Severus, une seconde encore en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, yeux baissés, fixait James avec des yeux comme des souaffles. Tobias, lui, sembla un moment étonné qu'on le coupe dans son monologue.

-Ça va? Fit-il d'un ton doucereux en avancant vers James, lequel ne bougea pas d'un centimètres, apparemment furieux. Ou suicidaire. Au choix.

Sirius ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la suite. Une seconde plus tard, le bruit d'une baffe et d'un atterissage sur le mur résonnait. Ouille.

-ÇAVA? Vociféra Tobias. ÇA VA?! NON, ÇA VA PAS, BORDEL! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS PENSER? QUE PARCE QUE VOUS FAITE DE LA PUTAIN DE MAGIE, VOUS VALEZ MIEUX QUE MOI?

-C'est pas une question de magie, fit la voix plaintive mais arrogante de James. N'importe qui vaudrait mieux que toi.

James était-il devenu fou, ou simplement était-il à bout de nerfs? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme n'apprécia pas son honnêteté. Le son caractéristique d'un coup de pied suivi par un « Ow!» de douleur en disait long. Sirius se résigna à ouvrir les yeux, mais aurait préféré ne pas voir la suite.

Les lèvres pâles du père de Severus s'étirèrent en un sourire effrayant, et il attrapa James par les cheveux, arrachant à nouveau une plainte de douleur à l'autre. Une seconde plus tard, James s'écrasait sur le mur. Et ne se releva pas.

Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard vif, avant de reporter leurs attention sur James. Il respirait, c'était certain –sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement- mais apparemment évanoui. Au fond, c'était sans doute le mieux pour lui…

Le ricanement qui s'échappa de la bouche de Tobias était simplement… cruel. Comment pouvait-il s'amuser ainsi de la souffrance qu'il causait? Il était simplement dérangé, maboule…

Se détournant d'un James parti dans le confortable monde de l'inconscience, il fixa son regard sur Severus et Sirius. Il n'en avait pas eu assez, il voulait encore frapper, il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent recommencer à faire de la magie, il voulait qu'ils obéissent... et pour ça, il devait leurs faire comprendre.

Il s'avança, rictus aux lèvres, vers Sirius, mais s'applatit par terre avant que celui-ci n'ai eut le temps de paniquer. Levant les yeux vers Severus, il eut juste le temps de le voir retirer son pied, avec lequel il avait visiblement fait un croc-en-jambe à son père. Celui-ci se releva, fulminant de rage, et se retourna vers son fils.

L'attrapant par le col, il le jeta au sol avec force. Le serpentard tenta de rouler plus loin, sans succès. Tobias lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes, arrachant un glapissement à Severus. Et un autre. Et un autre. Il lui écrasa le poignet du talon, avant de lui envoyer trois autres coups de pied.

Sirius se sentait malade, impuissant, inutile, lâche… Pourquoi son corps s'était-il figé? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à faire le moindre mouvement? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller aider James et Severus?

Un dernier coup de pied atterit dans le ventre de Severus, et si son visage ne laissa pas paraître une souffrance plus grande qu'avant, le craquement qui résonna dans la pièce ne pouvait certainement pas laisser de doute : un os brisé. Minimum.

-Oh putain, souffla Tobias. Merde… saloperie…

Il ne regrettait pas la douleur qui se lisait à présent sur le visage de Severus, non, il avait peur, à présent, et si Severus allait bavasser? Ou ses frères? Ou que quelqu'un découvrait son os brisé? Il ne pouvait pas le faire soigner, et, bon sang, que se passerait-il pour lui si les professeur de son fils apprenait cela?

-Toi… sale môme! C'était fait exprès! Tu veux aller pleurnicher dans les bras de tes cons de profs! Hein? Tu veux juste aller bavasser! Imbécile! Je te jure que si tu vas te plaindre comme une fillette, je vais te…

Sans doute dans le but d'appuyer ses paroles, il avait lever la main, préparant une baffe. Mais il ne finit jamais la phrase et n'amorça jamais son mouvement; une main saisit son bras, et une voix furieuse résonna :

-Vous allez quoi?

Sirius n'osa pas croire ses oreilles. Alors il leva les yeux, lentement, espèrant de tout cœur qu'il n'Avait pas imaginé la voix et l'arrêt du geste de Tobias, et vit la chose qui le fit se sentir plus heureux que n'importe quoi d'autre l'aurait fait à l'instant…

Robert Potter, qui pointait Tobias de sa baguette, l'air plus furieux que Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu. Un immense soulagement l'envahit, et il éprouva un besoin incroyable de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Il s'en abstint toutefois, ayant capté un mouvement derrière lui. Se retournant vivement, il apperçut la deuxième plus belle vision de sa vie : Helena Potter.

L'Aurore avait elle aussi l'air totalement furieuse. Elle sembla toutefois faire un effort pour contrôler sa colère et baissa les yeux vers Sirius.

-Ça va aller, gamin, fit-elle en tentant un sourire. Quand je pense que je suis venue ici dans l'espoir de retrouver mes fils… On va te sortir de là, toi et tes frères. Comment vous vous appeler?

-Helena! S'exclama Sirius en se jetant au cou de la femme. C'Est moi, Sirius! Et James est là! C'est moi! Oh, Merlin, je suis tellement content que vous soyer là…

Et la façon dont elle avait dit « Mes fils »… Merlin que c'était bon à entendre!

-Sirius? S'étonna la femme. Tu… ce n'Est pas… _Hominis Revelio! _Tenta-t-elle en le pointant de sa baguette.

Une lueur mauvâtre enveloppa Sirius, avant de disparaître brusquement.

-Oh Merlin… Sirius… tu… qu'est-ce que…James? Où est James?

Sirius jeta un rapide regard aux deux hommes –Tobias fixait, proprement terrifié, la baguette de Mr Potter- avant de pointer James, toujours évanoui dans son coin.

-Oh mon Dieu… souffla Helena. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Et Sirius lui raconta. Comment les Mangemorts les avaient attaqués cinq jours plus tôt, comment ils avaient involontairement transplané, comment un de leurs ennemis d'école –il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le préciser, Helena était après tout celle qui recevait les lettres de l'école pour signaler les retenus qu'ils récoltaient et pourquoi- les avait recueillis, comment ils s'étaient transformé, et ce qu'ils vivaient depuis cinq jours, à attendre leurs arrivés avec impatience.

Entretemps, ils s'étaient approchés de James, et Helena lui avait jeté un charme de diagnostique. Il avait besoin de manger –il était étonnant qu'il ne s'en soit pas plains, leur dernier repas remontant à la veille, chez les Evans-, avait une bosse sur l'arrière du crâne et quelques bleus sur le corps. Pas un très bon état, mais il survivrait.

Helena entreprit de réveiller son fils. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement ses yeux nouvellement noirs.

-Encore, soupira-t-il. Mes rêves sont pas super originaux.

-James! Je suis vraiment là, je te jure! Comment… bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire… c'Est..

-Mom? **(2) **T'es vraiment..

Sachant que la conversation pourrait ainsi durer très longtemps, Sirius, pinca le bras de son ami, et celui-ci accepta l'idée de ne pas rêver.

Helena se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et répéta son sortilège. Il avait également faim, quelques bleus un peu partout, mais c'était surtout sa jambe qui capta l'attention de sa mère adoptive.

Selon elle, la peau avait été complètement arrachés, et la chair endommagé, et il aurait normalement du mettre plusieurs jours –sous repos complet- pour pouvoir marcher dessus.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as soigné ça, mais il faudra me le dire, pour que je communique au Département des Potions Expérimentale, c'est vraiment étonnant!

-C'est Severus qui a fait ça, il a l'air de s'y connai- Merlin! Snape!

Comment pouvait-il simplement l'avoir oublié? Morganne! Il se précipita vers le Serpentard, à moitié inconscient et respirant laborieusement. Quand il entendit les pas de Sirius –suivi de près par Helena et James, Robert à présent occupés à interroger Tobias, qui, sauf erreur de compréhension de Sirius, allait avoir affaire au Magenmagot-, il mordit sa lèvres et se recroquevilla un peu plus, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Snape, bordel! C'est moi, relaxe! Les parents de James sont là!

L'expression du Serpentard changea du tout au tout. Il releva la tête, ouvrant de grands yeux. Helena répéta une nouvelle fois son sort de diagnostique. Il était particulièrement maigre, avait une fracture de la côte et du poignet, et des bleus et des cicatrices à n'en plus finir. Évidemment, songea Sirius, il était là depuis longtemps, lui…

Snape rougit quand Helena enleva le sortilège, apparemment pas certain du comportement à adopter. Il tenta de se relever, mais avec sa côte cassé, c'était peine perdu. Et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

-Je crois que la côte comprime le poumon, souffla Helena d'un air inquiet. Je n'ai que les bases de Médicomagie, je n'arriverai à rien… Robert!

L'homme pétrifia Tobias et se tourna vers sa femme.

-Sale type, grogna-t-il. J'espère que Bones l'enverra pourrir à Azkaban, même si c'est un moldu, il ne mérite certainement pas mieux…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hel'? Qui sont tout ces mômes? Est-ce que tu as vu Sirius ou James? Est-ce qu'ils savent ou ils sont?

-C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai de retour au Manoir, mais il faut y aller tout de suite. Le plus petit des trois a la côte cassé, et ça écrase son poumon, il faut faire vite si on veut le soigner…

-Mm-mh… est-ce qu'il y a des balais, ici?

-Une Flèche d'Argent, p'pa, répondit James, mais c'est tout. Vous avez les vôtres?

-James?! Au nom du Ciel, c'est toi?

-Oui, oui, c'est une longue histoire.. je te raconterai plus tard, au Manoir, mais je veux filer d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais voir cet endroit!

Robert parut légèrement décontenancé.

-Je…d'accord. Va chercher ce balai, on a les nôtres, on devrait pouvoir rentrer tous… voyons, nous sommes six, en comptant le père –on l'embarque. Ça fait deux par balais. Je resterai sur le même que lui. Helena?

-Je prendrai le plus jeune, il n'arrivera pas à tenir tout seul, dans son éta- oh mince, il est tombé dans les pommes.

-Je crois que ça a un rapport avec les balais, sourit Sirius. Il n'aime pas beaucoup voler.

D'un coup de baguette, son père adoptif libéra Tobias du maléfice. Il semblait proprement terrifié, à présent.

-Monstre, démons! Hurla-t-il. Laissez-moi!

-C'est ça, ouais. Allez, venez.

Et, d'un pas décidé, il traîna Tobias hors de la pièce. James courut à sa suite, partant chercher la flèche d'argent. Sirius s'excusa avant de les suivre. Helena se baissa vers l'adolescent qui respirait faiblement par terre.

-Pauvre gamin, soupira-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter au-dehors, remarquant au passage que le poids de l'autre était beaucoup trop peu pour un jeune de cet âge. Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça? C'est inhumain… mais je te ramène à la maison. Je m'occuperai de toi aussi.

Et Helena était sérieuse. Elle s'occuperait de Severus.

Abandonnant là la chambre sinistre de Spinner's End et les deux chaudrons qui se tenaient toujours au milieu de la pièce, elle sortit dans le couloir, portant son nouveau protégé.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! J'espère que je ne suis pas allée trop vite en sautant deux jours, mais je n'aurais pas su quoi écrire,… Désolée pour les éventuels fautes, ayant déjà beaucoup de retard, j'ai préféré poster tout de suite au lieu de vous faire attendre pour la correction –bien que ma bêta corrige vachement vite, ça m'a épaté!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en penser, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de le savoir!**

**(1) Chaos et Midas: **Midas n'a aucune vrai signification, j'ai juste trouvé que ça sonnait suffisament étrange. Chaos (que, de mon coté, j'appliquerais à James) signifit Chaos (évidemment), création et destruction. Le cercle sans fin, si on veut.

**(2) Mom : **Abréviation de Mummy, ou maman, en anglais. Je voyais pas James appeler Helena Maman…


	10. Libertééééé!

**Anthales : **Thanx, j'avais peur d'avoir zappé trop vite ;) merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

**Zarakinel : **En hôtellerie? Euh… (se sent inculte) c'est quoi, ça? Sinon toujours merci pour tes reviews! :)

**Celine : **Mais c'est moi qui te dis merci! Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires positifs!

**Snapou : **:p Ça a le mérite d'être direct! lol Merci pour ta review^^

**Spoiled Child : **Merci de tes encouragements! ^^ Voilà la suite!

**Shykeiro : **Merci beaucoup, comme toujours! Effectivement, je prévois un peu d'action (avec la fin du dernier chapitre, fallait s'y attendre, en effet ;))

**Ideka Snape : **Héhé, question idée originale (voir totalement folle, dépendamment du point de vue), je suis plutôt pas mal! Pour la review, mieux vaut tard que jamais! Merci encore^^

**Laetitialahmar**** : **Merci^^ Pour le retour à Poudlard, eh bien, ma foi… je promets que ça sera… particulier!

-LIBERTÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

-James, au nom du ciel, tais-toi, tu vas finir par nous faire repérer! Réprimanda Robert Potter. Déjà que celui-ci ne nous aide pas… du calme, par les caleçons de Merlin! Ajouta-t-il en donnant une taloche derrière la tête de Tobias Snape, lequel regardait en bas, bouche ouverte et expression traumatisée à l'appui, hurlant de terreur.

-VIVE LE SOLEIL! VIVE L'ÉTÉ! VIVE LE VENT! VIVE LA MAGIE! VIVE LA VIE! VIVE…

-James, tais-toi! Grogna Sirius, exaspéré. La joie de son ami était compréhensible… Mais après les vingt premières minutes, il devait admettre qu'il commençait à en avoir assez de la joie de vivre de James.

-M'enfin, Sirius, t'es pas content d'être enfin libre? On rentre au Manoir! On va reprendre une apparence normale –se débarrasser de cette horreur toute graisseuse!

-Je vais finir par être vexé, Potter. Fit une voix maladive mais ferme

-Je ne parle pas de toi, Snape, mais de cette immonde tignasse! S'exaspéra l'héritier des Potter –et accessoirement de Gryffondor, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le savait.

-Taisez-vous, bon sang! S'énerva Helena. Severus, ne te force pas à parler, tu n'aides pas à ta cause!

C'était apparemment la bonne chose à dire, parce que James cessa de hurler et Severus ne dit plus un mot. Le premier voulait sans doute éviter d'avoir un mort sur la conscience, et le deuxième, même s'il ne le montrait pas, devait souffrir de sa fracture.

Sirius souriait bêtement pour lui-même, simplement heureux. James avait raison : ce cauchemar était fini! Ils rentraient au Manoir, où personne –_personne_- ne les frapperait! C'était incroyable comme on pouvait se sentir libéré des enfers après n'y avoir passé que quelques jours. Snape devait être vachement heureux de retourner à Poudlard après les vacances…

Ou pas. Réalisa-t-il soudain.

Au choix, se demanda-t-il, aurait-il préféré passer son temps dans la sordide et sinistre chambre de Spinner's End, où à Poudlard, détesté et moqué? Aucun des deux… à sa place, il aurait voulu se rouler en boule dans un coin, rester seul, dans sa bulle, loin de toutes ces personnes qui lui faisaient mal…

Au fond, l'asocialité et les regards noirs de Snape avaient bel et bien un sens. Pourquoi avait-il mis si longtemps à le réaliser?

Le balai amorça sa descente en même temps que les deux autres. Ils étaient juste au-dessus de Odyss Nyx, la rivière derrière laquelle se trouvait le Manoir, invisible aux Moldus.

James et Sirius sautèrent au sol avec habitude, cependant que Robert atterrissait et poussait Snape à terre (celui-ci était bien trop terrorisé pour faire le moindre geste). Juste à coté, Helena descendit doucement, le balai et Severus restant suspendus à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Puis, faisant virer le Serpentard à une couleur tomate foncé, elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Chambre blanche, indiqua-t-elle à son mari avant de disparaître avec Severus dans un « Crac! » sonore.

-L'instinct maternel d'Helena me surprendra toujours, soupira Mr Potter, avant de faire un brusque mouvement pour rattraper Tobias qui avait tenté de partir en courant. Vous, par contre, votre instinct de parent ne semble pas très développé!

Puis, il se tourna vers Sirius et James.

-Bon. Maintenant… Vous êtes réellement James et Sirius?

-Je te jure, p'pa. Fit sérieusement James. Comme preuve… qu'est-ce que je pourrais… Ah, je sais! Pour cet incident avec les nouilles et le lézard, c'est Flitwick qui nous a attrapés, et la punition fut de nettoyer tous nos dégâts et de cirer le plancher de l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, ça a vraiment été horrible, parce qu'il y avait cette_ énorme_ Poufsouffle de sixième qui avait une dragoncelle, et elle n'arrêtait pas de…

-D'Accord… ça ira. Sirius?

-Voui, Mr Pot- Robert?

-Ça va, sourit l'homme. Aller, venez, on rentre à la maison.

Jamais ces mots n'avaient parus si beau à Sirius.

Couinant, poussant, marchant et gambadant respectivement, Tobias, Robert, Sirius et James pénétrèrent dans le Manoir, passant sous la grande porte en arche.

-Laissez-moi! S'exclama Tobias, luttant de son mieux contre sa terreur pour garder un air menaçant –peine perdue. Laissez-moi! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Je n'ai rien fait, foutez-moi la…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, car Mr Potter agita sa baguette pour le faire taire. L'homme ouvrit la bouche, poussant un cri silencieux.

-Je l'aime mieux comme ça, grogna Robert.

-Moi aussi, approuvèrent en même temps James et Sirius. Leur père eut un sourire. Au même moment, Chibby arriva en trottinant, les larmes aux yeux, un gros hématome sur le front.

-Maître James! Maître Sirius! Ah, maître Potter, je suis tellement désolé! Chibby n'a pas vu les jeunes maître partir, Chibby n'a pas pu les retenir, alors Chibby s'est punie, monsieur, Chibby est désolée…

-Voyons, du calme, Chibby, sermonna Robert, cependant que Tobias observait la créature avec des yeux ronds. Il n'était pas nécessaire de te punir…

Il s'accroupit et s'appliqua à consoler l'Elfe. Après quelques minutes, elle était repartie pour préparer le dîner, se répandant toujours en excuses.

-Allez donc rejoindre Helena à la Chambre Blanche, histoire qu'elle vous examine. Lança ensuite Robert aux Maraudeurs.

-Mais-heu! Y'a pas besoin! On va très bien!

-Peut-être, admit Robert en se dirigeant vers les sous-sol, poussant Tobias devant lui, mais votre mère ne me pardonnerait pas de vous laisser filer. Aller!

Ronchonnant, James partit en sens inverse, suivi par Sirius qui souriait tout seul. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Après quatre escaliers et deux couloirs et demi, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la Chambre Blanche. C'était une sorte d'infirmerie miniature, située juste à coté des chambres ordinaires. James et Sirius n'y avaient jamais passé plus de quelques minutes, mais leurs parents devaient parfois y passer quelques jours, après des missions difficiles. Tiens, il faudrait demander à Robert et Helena comment s'était passée la mission…

James ne frappa pas à la porte, entrant directement dans la pièce. C'était une salle très simple, aux murs blancs, avec des meubles de ton clair. Une fenêtre laissait passer la lumière du soleil, rendant l'endroit agréable. Deux lits, semblables à ceux de l'infirmerie et recouvert de draps blancs, occupaient l'essentiel de l'espace, ainsi qu'une armoire, une table de chevet et un fauteuil également blanc. Helena semblait chercher quelque chose dans le placard. Snape, lui, semblait s'être à nouveau évanoui dans le plus proche des deux lits.

-Mom? Appela James.

Helena passa la tête hors du placard.

-Oh, James, Sirius… asseyez vous, d'accord? Il faut juste que je trouve cette potion analgésique… soigner les fractures est généralement douloureux et je…

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffée tandis qu'elle replongeait dans son garde-robe. Avec un petit sourire, James s'installa confortablement sur le lit, qui était suffisamment grand que pour que Sirius s'asseye à coté de son ami. En temps normal, ils auraient commencé une bataille d'oreiller, ou quelque chose du genre, mais… pas aujourd'hui.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil oblique au Serpentard. Sa respiration était toujours pénible, et son poignet gauche était replié dans un angle un peu douteux. Et son œil gauche était toujours poché.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Helena sortit du placard avec un « Aha! » triomphal, une petite fiole mauve à la main.

Elle sembla alors seulement se rappeler de la présence des Maraudeurs.

-Oh, les garçons! C'est vrai, je… oui. Bon.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette, ignorant le regard amusé qu'échangèrent James et Sirius. Un instant plus tard, elle conversait avec une dénommée Macranne. La discussion dura quelques secondes, puis Helena sortit la tête du feu, et secoua la tête pour chasser la cendre qui s'était glissée dans ses cheveux.

-Bon. Répéta-t-elle. Alors. Par qui je commence?

-Lui! Firent simultanément James et Sirius en pointant Severus.

-Dire que je croyais que vous étiez courageux… bande de trouillard! Railla-t-elle. Mais soit. De toute façon, ses blessures sont plus urgentes…

Elle s'approcha du lit de Snape. Elle le pointa de sa baguette –une petite baguette d'un bois doré- et murmura un «_Enervatum »._

Snape se redressa presque immédiatement dans son lit, les yeux grands ouvert, et la chose aurait pu être comique s'il n'avait pas presque aussitôt poussé un gémissement en portant la main à son ventre. Quelques jurons plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux, les posant presque tout de suite sur James.

-Où? Demanda-t-il.

-Chambre Blanche, Manoir Potter, dimanche le 18 août, approximativement midi. Récita le Gryffondor, l'air très sérieux, ses yeux noirs rivés dans ceux, tout aussi noirs, de Snape.

Les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent dans une expression sceptique.

-Pourquoi?

-T.t.t.t.t., sermonna Helena, faisant sursauter Severus. On discuteras de ça après. Pour l'instant, faut soigner cette côte avant qu'elle n'écrase totalement ton poumon…

Le Serpentard semblait totalement perdu et ne fit pas le moindre geste quand la femme s'approcha de lui. En revanche, il replia les jambes en reculant vivement dans le lit quand elle voulu lui enlever son T-shirt.

-Snape, au nom du ciel, relaxe un peu! Elle ne va pas te faire de mal, ahuri!

-Je sais très bien! C'est juste que je ne veux pas…

La fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un marmonnement incompréhensible.

-Enfin, Severus, fit Helena d'une voix douce, je ne peux pas te soigner si tu refuses d'enlever ton T-shirt… est-ce que tu veux que Sirius et James sortent?

-C'est pas… enfin, c'est juste…

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, avant de jeter un soupir résigné, comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y couper –la douleur des fractures devaient avoir également une certaine responsabilité.

Alors, lentement et se mordant la lèvre, Severus commença a enlever son chandail. C'était un simple T-shirt à manche longue –noir, en effet, comment l'avez-vous deviné? Quand le vêtement fut retiré, il baissa les yeux, les joues un peu roses.

Sirius s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit mince, maigre, à la limite. Pas squelettique. Sa côte brisée était facile à repérer –en fait, elle était plutôt difficile à rater. La peau du Serpentard était si pâle qu'on pouvait se demander si elle avait rencontré le soleil, un jour. Des hématomes passant par toutes les couleurs –du bleu foncé pour les plus récents aux jaunes pour ceux en voie de guérison- s'étalaient un peu partout sur sa poitrine, et Sirius eut le temps d'apercevoir des cicatrices étranges dans son dos avant qu'il ne se tourne.

James béa d'étonnement.

Helena eut une exclamation scandalisée.

Sirius resta muet, choqué par les blessures de l'adolescent.

Et Severus leva les yeux au ciel, l'air agacé.

-C'est… immonde, souffla James.

-Bah merci, ironisa Severus. Franchement, Potter, tu sais toujours complimenter les gens…

-Je parlais pas de toi, mais de toutes ces… Morgane, de toutes ces blessures!

-Ça revient au même, murmura Severus, presque pour lui-même, en se perdant dans la contemplation de ses draps.

Ils furent tous ramené à la réalité par Mrs Potter, qui claqua dans ses mains d'un air décidé.

-Bon! Ça va pas guérir tout seul!

Et Severus eut l'air de vouloir se faire tout petit.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien nécessaire? Je suis certain que ça peut encore attendre un petit peu, non?

-Allons, inutile d'avoir peur! Avec la potion analgésique, tu ne devrais même pas sentir de douleur.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle dévissa le flacon mauve, et le tendit à Severus. Celui-ci le renifla avec méfiance.

-Je ne peux pas en prendre, déclara-t-il en éloignant promptement le flacon. Il y a de la Lurette dedans. Et j'y suis allergique.

-Oh pu- purée, se reprit Helena. Il me faudrait au moins six jours pour en préparer une sans Lurette, et… bon sang… je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix, gamin, je devrai te soigner sans.

Severus –qui avait eu un air incrédule au mot « gamin »- ne semblait pas voir où se trouvait le problème.

-Je devrais survivre, j'imagine… mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire, vous savez –d'habitude, je m'arrangeais tout seul dans le train…

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Helena parut encore plus scandalisée.

-Justement! Ce n'est pas normal! Déjà, le fait que tu avais à te soigner n'est pas normal! Et, bon sang, je ne devrais pas avoir à le faire!

-Euh…Désolé, fit Severus, un peu incertain, interprétant mal les paroles d'Helena. À sa défense, il ne discutait pas très souvent avec des adultes très sympathiques.

-Mais, mais, mais non! Balbutia l'Aurore, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ce n'est pas ça! Je veux dire que tu ne devrais pas être blessé!

-Si vous le dites, fit tout bas le Serpentard. Il semblait plutôt perdu.

-Morgane, souffla Helena, découragée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre Severus.

Avec un petit soupir, elle fit signe à James et Sirius de s'approcher. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent, curieux. Ils étaient restés muets tout l'échange, ne savant pas trop où se mettre.

-Bon. Severus? (Le nommé releva vivement la tête, avant de grimacer à nouveau) Je ne peux pas attendre pour te soigner, alors il faudra le faire sans calmant.

-Je vais survivre, répéta Snape.

-Peut-être, mais ça fera mal. Très mal. Peut-être plus que pour la casser.

Cette fois, Severus déglutit difficilement.

-Oh.

-Comme tu dis. Mais tu ne dois pas faire le moindre mouvement pendant que je lance le sort. Tu ne devras pas bouger. Du tout. Compris?

-Je veux bien essayer…

-Je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire ça, mais… Helena poussa un soupir. James, Sirius? Je veux que vous vous placiez de chaque coté de Severus pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

-Quoi?! S'étranglèrent les trois adolescents en même temps.

-Même avec beaucoup de volonté, je doute que tu arriverais à ne pas bouger, Severus… Je suis vraiment désolée. James, Sirius…

Un peu embarrassés, les deux Gryffondor s'exécutèrent, attrapant chacun l'un des bras du Serpentard, qui se crispa immédiatement. Sa peau était froide, constata Sirius. Il tenta d'avoir une prise ferme mais pas dérangeante. Snape eut un sifflement qui ressemblait à « Impression de déjà-vu, incluant une bouteille de colorant perpétuel, pas toi, Black? ». Sirius remua un peu, mal a l'aise. Effectivement…

-À trois, fit nerveusement Helena qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Un… Trois!

Elle agita sa baguette, les lèvres pincées sous l'effort. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien, puis Snape étouffa un cri, tentant de se débattre. Bien qu'il détestait avoir à faire cela, Sirius raffermit sa prise sur son bras, les yeux fermés.

Le sort ne dura qu'une quinzaine de seconde, pendant lesquelles l'os de se replacer avec une lenteur exaspérante. Pourtant, à Sirius –et aux autres aussi, à n'en pas douter-, il sembla que réparer la côte prit une ou trois éternités.

Enfin, ils purent s'arrêter. Sirius et James haletaient tant Snape s'était débattu, et ledit Snape s'affaissa sur le lit, la respiration saccadée.

-Ça va? Fit doucement Helena, incertaine.

-Ça va, Mrs Potter, répondit Severus d'une petite voix.

-Helena, corrigea machinalement la femme. Devant l'air perplexe de Severus, elle ajouta : C'est mon nom, tu sais? Je n'aime pas les formalités inutiles.

-Helena, … ça ressemble à…

-Ce n'est peut-être pas délicat à dire maintenant… coupa Helena avec incertitude, mais il y a aussi ton poignet à réparer… Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ça vaudra.

Et, au grand désespoir de Severus, de Sirius et sans doute de James, ils durent également réparer l'os brisé du poignet de Severus. Ce fut moins pénible, toutefois.

-Et voilà, fit Helena en tentant d'être joyeuse. Fini! Les bleus devraient pouvoir se soigner par potion, ça ne devrait pas être trop pénible…

Severus acquiesça, l'air épuisé.

-Je préférais quand même m'en occuper tout seul, fit-il d'une petite voix.

-T.t.t.t.t.t., réprimanda Mrs Potter. De toute façon, c'est terminé. Enfin, seulement pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius et James d'un air menaçant.

Ce qui était très mauvais signe.

-Bon, pour commencer, reprenez votre apparence habituelle, voulez-vous? Avec quoi vous étiez-vous transformés?

-Avec une bague de Métamorphisme, répondit Sirius. Cadeau pour la fête de James.

-Une bague de… mais c'est illégal! S'exclama Helena.

-Pardon? S'étonnèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

-Quoi, vous ne le saviez pas? S'étonna Severus.

-Ce genre de bague a été prohibé il y a quelques années à cause des usurpations d'identités! Fit sévèrement Helena. Enfin… n'ébruitez pas que vous en avez utilisé une, ça ne serait vraiment pas une bonne chose.

-D'accord… fit James, un peu ébranlé à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de réellement illégal –pas que ce fut la première fois, l'affaire des nouilles et du lézard avait pratiquement atteint le Magenmagot, même si personne n'avait pu prouver que c'était eux, et toujours est-il que ce genre de nouvelles secoue un peu. Il porta distraitement la main droite à son auriculaire gauche, pour prendre la bague dans ses mains. Mais ne rencontra pas le bijou.

Il baissa les yeux, luttant contre l'idée qui essayait de trouver sa place dans son cerveau. Il n'avait pas perdu la bague, il l'avait juste changé de doigt, n'est-ce pas? Mais elle ne se trouvait pas sur les mains de James… il fouilla frénétiquement ses poches, paniquant un peu plus à chaque secondes.

-J'ai perdu la bague! S'exclama-t-il, pas que c'eut été nécessaire, les regards de Sirius, Severus et Helena posé sur lui, arrivant à la même conclusion.

-Oh Merlin! S'exclama Helena en se plaquant les mains sur la bouche.

-Oh Salazar! S'exclama Severus en faisant les yeux ronds.

-Oh putain! S'exclama Sirius, avant de lancer un flot de juron.

-Sirius Black! Réprimanda Helena. Surveille ton langage.

-'ésolé, Helena. Pu –rée, James, dis moi que c'est pas vrai!

-Si, gémit son ami, après avoir fouiller sa dernière poche. J'ai dû l'enlever pour me laver, l'autre jour, et…

-James, espèce d'ahuri! À l'heure qu'il est, la Brigade Magique doit déjà être là-bas! Tu comptes faire quoi s'ils la trouve?

-La Brigade Magique? S'étonna Severus, faisant des yeux comme des souaffles.

-Oh, c'est vrai, il était dans les pommes… Mom a envoyé une chouette au Ministère pour leur expliquer la situation, faire préparer un procès à ton père et t'adopter, déclara nonchalamment James, comme s'il annonçait la météo.

-Pardon? Fit le Serpentard en clignant des yeux, et dire qu'il était étonné serait un euphémisme. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air de s'être fait annoncé que Slughorn était un athlète olympique et McGonagall une chanteuse de cabaret (Cherchez pas, je consomme beaucoup de Pepsi, ces jours ci, et ça me rend heureuse…).

-James, bon sang, ne dis pas ça comme ça, tu vas le traumatiser! Réprimanda Sirius. Bon. Pour résumer… ben, Helena va faire juger Tobias –elle tient à ce qu'il aille pourrir à Azkaban, je trouve que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise- et compte t'adopter jusqu'à ta majori -Snape? Snape? Oh merde…

Le Serpentard s'était effectivement à nouveau évanoui. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être si direct…?

**Bon, j'ai un peu bâclée la fin et le chapitre en lui-même est moyen, mais bon… ça devrait redevenir intéressant pour le retour à Poudlard ;)**

**Une pitite review pour votre psychopathe-au-mp3-consommatrice-abusive-de-pepsi-et-fan-de-Francois-Morency? (Vous m'avez sans doute perdue en chemin… bref : Review SVP!)**


	11. Oh Mordel!

**Shykeiro : **Bonne fêteuh! (En retard, mais bonne fêteuh quand même!) Merci encore pour ta review et ta correction ^^

**Archea : **XD si je me mets à prendre plus de pepsi, je crois que je devrai me faire interner! Francois Morency est un humoriste québecois que j'aime beaucoup :) Et sinon, contente que tu aimes mes persos (Enfin, ce que je fais de ceux de JK)

**Laetitialahmar : **Okay, alors, je te préviendrai à chaque fois :) Merci de venir lire! À bientôt! Oh, et… j'aime bien James aussi :) et puis, je tenais à ce que Severus revienne avec les Maraudeurs, on pouvait pas le laisser à Spinner's End, non?

**Zarakinel : **Femme de chambre? Kwelz! J'aimerais bien faire ça… (air songeur)(revient sur terre) merci pour ta review! ^^

**Snapou : **C'est vrai que c'est une bonne réaction à avoir ;) je l'aime bien, moi, Sirius,…merci pour la review!

**Dobbymcl : **Hey, merci d'être venu lire cette histoire-ci aussi! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir =D Et sinon… bah tu verras, pour Sevy *_*

**Dédicace** spéciale de ce chapitre à **Shykeiro**, pour sa fête (Même si je lui souhaites en retard, mieux vaut tard que jamais!) et sa correction, en plus!

Sirius, couché sur le deuxième lit de la Chambre Blanche, fixait sans le voir le plafond de la pièce. Les bras derrière la tête, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Robert était retourné à Spinner's End, pour voir si, par un miracle quelconque, la Brigade n'y avait pas oublié la bague, et Helena, qui communiquait avec Amélia Bones pour régler les détails du procès, lui avait demandé de rester dans la chambre jusqu'au réveil du Serpentard, et d'en profiter pour se reposer. James, se sentant coupable, avait insisté pour accompagner son père.

Qui aurait imaginé, une semaine plus tôt, qu'il se retrouverait à veiller sur le sommeil de Severus Snivellus Snape?

Toujours est-il que cette tâche n'était pas trop éreintante. Depuis son évanouissement, une ou deux heures plus tôt, il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé, si ce n'est pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même comme toujours lorsqu'il était inconscient. D'après Helena, le choc l'avait simplement fait céder à la fatigue encourue par la réparation des fractures. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Sirius, lui, avait la tête pleine de questions. James et Robert trouveraient-ils la bague? Et sinon, comment et quand redeviendraient-ils eux-mêmes? Tobias allait-il finir à Azkaban malgré son statut de moldu? Comment se dérouleraient les rencontres entre Severus et les Maraudeurs, à présent? Le Serpentard accepterait-il d'être adopté par les Potter?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le geignement de Severus qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, agressé par la luminosité de la pièce. Ce n'est que quand il se redressa lentement, regardant autour de lui d'un air incertain, que Sirius s'extirpa de son questionnement (NDA : formulation étrange, je sais…) pour tourner la tête vers lui.

-Sorti du coma? Plaisanta-t-il.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le Serpentard sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui, avant de se détendre légèrement.

-Black, salua-t-il.

-Tu devrais arrêter de t'évanouir tout le temps comme ça, tu sais? Lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Ça finira par devenir problématique.

-Je… de… ouais, j'imagine… fit Severus, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il replia ses genoux contre lui et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à la façon dont il pouvait paraître vulnérable ainsi.

-Okay, dit-il après un moment. Okay, Black. Explique-moi. Pourquoi m'avez-vous ramené?

-C'est quoi cette question?! S'insurgea Sirius. Tu aurais préféré qu'on te laisse à moitié mort sur le plancher de ta chambre avec Tobias fou furieux en disant simplement « Ciao, monsieur Snape, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir! On se voit à la rentrée, Snivy! »?!

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas sérieux, mais c'était à peu près ce que Severus s'était attendu à avoir comme au revoir à l'arrivée des Potter. Le Gryffondor sembla remarquer son air légèrement dubitatif.

-Quoi?! Tu croyais pas vraiment qu'on allait faire ça?!

Il n'eut qu'un silence un peu gêné comme réponse.

-Morgane, souffla Black.

-Je reconnais que c'était très… Gryffondorien, comme comportement. Mais même à cela, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi m'avoir ramené avec vous. Et encore moins pourquoi ils voudraient… (sa voix trébucha un peu sur le mot) m'adopter.

-Hum, c'est un peu particulier… Helena a un instinct maternel assez développé, et je ne crois pas qu'elle a supporté de voir, euh, ce qui se passait chez toi… alors elle veut te garder et s'assurer de te rendre heureux.

Pourquoi se sentait-il soudainement stupide?

-Ça a été la même chose pour moi, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Snape ne disait rien. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ma mère était vraiment furieuse, et elle a fini par me jeter un doloris (Severus redressa la tête, l'air très surpris), alors j'ai fugué la journée même pour aller chez James, et ses parents m'ont adoptés tout de suite… Ils ne comprennent pas que des parents puissent maltraiter leurs enfants, …

Severus se perdit dans la contemplation de ses draps. Après un moment, il releva les yeux, croisant immédiatement ceux de Sirius. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de surprise; les prunelles d'onyx de Severus semblaient briller d'une fureur étonnante.

-Tu diras aux parents de Ja –de Potter merci pour avoir réparé mes fractures, mais que je n'ai rien à faire de leur pitié.

Il sauta hors du lit, ne s'occupant pas le moins du monde d'être toujours torse nu, et vacilla un bref instant. Sirius voulut faire un pas pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais Severus lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Ni de la tienne, Black.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit en courant dans le couloir. Sirius resta hébété un instant, avant de se lever et de courir à sa suite.

Dix minutes plus tard, passées à traverser à la course une grande partie du Manoir, Sirius dut se rendre à l'évidence : Severus avait filé. Qu'il se soit perdu dans un des nombreux couloirs ou qu'il ait trouvé une sortie, il ne pourrait pas quitter le domaine. Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il devait à tout prix retrouver le Serpentard. Il n'était pas encore totalement remis, et s'il se perdait… sans compter que Helena lui en voudrait à mort.

Et, même s'il le retrouvait… Il ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder l'autre adolescent. Pourquoi avait-il réagit si violemment? Un sursaut de fierté? Était-il juste vraiment rebuté à l'idée d'être adopté?

Craignant un peu la réaction d'Helena si elle apprenait qu'il avait perdu son protégé, il décida de continuer à le chercher seul, au moins un moment. Prenant une grande inspiration, il sortit par la porte principale. Au vue de sa taille, il y avait de bonne chance pour que le Serpentard l'ai vu et soit parti par là.

Dehors, il faisait frais et le ciel s'était couvert, mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Sirius. N'hésitant qu'une fraction de seconde, il partit finalement à gauche, vers le jardin préféré de Sirius. Les plantes qui y poussaient étaient à l'état naturel, sauvage, et la végétation était incroyable.

Passant rapidement le muret à l'entrée, Sirius s'arrêta d'abord un instant, tendant l'oreille avec attention. Pas un son ne lui parvenait. Aussi silencieusement qu'il le put –l'un des seuls problèmes avec ce jardin, c'est qu'il était infesté de Botrucs- il fouilla méthodiquement les buissons et inspecta le sol à la recherche d'empreinte. En vain, il n'y avait aucune trace du passage d'un humain dans le jardin.

Ne se décourageant pas, il sortit rapidement de cette jungle miniature, pour se diriger, plein d'espoir, vers un autre jardin où poussaient des ingrédients de potions. Snape ne pourrait pas être trop dur à trouver…

Une heure plus tard, Sirius poussa un soupir. D'accord, Severus n'était peut-être pas _si_ facile à trouver. Une forte pluie avait commencé à tomber, il faisait plutôt froid, à présent, et l'après-midi était bien avancé. Réprimant un petit frisson, il se résigna à devoir aller avouer la vérité à Helena. Avec un petit soupir, il quitta le potager dans lequel il se trouvait pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Oh mordel.

Juste sous la haie qui bordait l'allée centrale, Snape. Et juste pour l'emmerder, il était parfaitement visible de ce coté, mais pas de celui par lequel il était passé une dizaine de fois en le cherchant.

Damné soit le Serpentard.

-Snape! Cria-t-il, se dépêchant vers l'autre. Il était assis en tailleur, tenant ses propres bras en frissonnant, l'air maussade. Quand il entendit l'appel de Sirius, il se tourna vivement, se redressant presque aussitôt.

-Snape, au nom du ciel! Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu es venu te cacher ici? Je te cherche depuis une heure!

- Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir de ce trois fois damné manoir, plutôt? Rétorqua Severus.

-Il faut connaître le truc, fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin en sachant parfaitement que cette réponse énigmatique agacerait le Serpentard. On avait les vengeances qu'on pouvait, non? Et maintenant, réponds. Pourquoi, par l'Enfer, as-tu essayé de filer? Ou comptais-tu aller?

-Loin d'ici, grogna Severus.

-Mais encore?

-Ça ne te concerne pas, Black! Si tu veux tout savoir, j'aurais été chez des amis à moi, sur l'Allée des Embrumes!

-Présenté comme ça, c'est très rassurant, assura Sirius avec ironie. Et maintenant, on pourrait rentrer, avant que tu ne tombes malade? Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, tu n'es pas très habillé, et avec la pluie qui tombe, tu vas finir par choper une pneumonie.

-Tu es malade! Je ne rentre pas avec toi, bon sang! Je ne veux pas rester dans cette maison de tarée avec toi et avec les Potter! Faites ce que vous voudrez de Tobias, je n'en ai rien à foutre! Mais je ne resterai pas ici!

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop ce point de vue, jeune homme.

Sirius laissa passer un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de Robert tandis que Severus s'était vivement retourné, déjà sur ses gardes. James et son père se tenaient là, sous leurs capes de voyages. James avait toujours un grand nez crochu; il semblait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé la bague…

-Dieu du ciel, s'exclama l'Auror en jaugeant le Serpentard. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous faites dehors, à moitié nu, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et… Morgane, un humain normal peut-il seulement survivre avec des cicatrices et des bleus pareils?

-Je le savais, que t'étais un vampire, railla Sirius.

Regard noir de la mort qui tue. Roooh, si on peut plus rigoler un peu…

-Apparemment, je le peux. Fit Severus, très excédé.

-Est-ce qu'Helena sait que vous êtes dehors? Comment a-t-elle pu vous laisser sortir?

-Hum, Severus a eu une réaction un peu vive à son réveil, et j'étais sorti pour le chercher, je venais juste de le retrouver.

Pendant qu'il parlait, James avait enlevé sa cape et l'avait passé à Severus –lequel ne semblait pas remarqué qu'il tremblait de tout ses membres- qui n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il eut un petit frisson au contact du tissu.

-Allez, rentrons tout de suite, avant que votre mère ne s'inquiète.

Severus ne dit rien, mais les mots « votre mère » semblaient l'avoir choqué. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Sirius le poussa doucement en avant.

-Mais j'ai dit que je ne… s'énerva le Serpentard.

-T.t.t.t.t., on discutera des détails techniques à l'intérieur.

En pénétrant dans le hall spacieux, bien éclairer et confortablement chaud, Sirius ne put empêcher un soupire d'appréciation de passer ses lèvres. Il y avait plusieurs années lumières qui séparaient l'entrée sale et sombre de Spinner's End de celle-ci. Une petite exclamation à sa gauche le fit se retourner sur Severus, lequel regardait autour de lui, l'air un peu ébahi.

-C'est… grand. Commenta-t-il finalement.

-Tu n'avais pas encore vu? S'étonna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai que tu as directement transplané à la Chambre Blanche ce matin, mais tu as bien du sortir par ici, non?

-Euh… je suis sorti par une fenêtre. Au deuxième étage.

-Tu… Quoi?! Fit James. Attends, même nous, on a jamais sauté du deuxième!

-Je l'ai fais souvent, chez moi, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Enfin, avant qu'il ne barricade la fenêtre…

L'image de la petite fenêtre condamnée par des planches revint à Sirius. Ow. Ça se tenait.

C'est en silence que l'étrange groupe se dirigea vers le salon. Grand, son ambiance était plus chaleureuse que celle, lumineuse et accueillante, du hall. Un feu ronronnait dans une grande cheminée de pierre, et les murs étaient peints d'une belle couleur rouge foncée. Des fauteuils ainsi qu'une petite table basse en acajou étaient disposé autour de l'endroit, dans une ambiance conviviale.

Helena était assise dans un des fauteuils, le _Magic Music_ ouvert sur ses genoux. En les entendant arriver, l'Auror abandonna sa lecture pour se lever et se précipiter vers eux.

-Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Sirius, Severus, que faisiez-vous dehors, par la Lady Sirène? Avez-vous vu le temps qu'il fait? J'étais morte d'inquiétude! La chambre vide, aucun signe de vous! Morgane, Severus, tu n'es même pas habillé… James, bon sang, où es ta cape? Robert, tu ne l'as pas laissé sortir sans… Ah, je vois, elle est sur Severus. Avez-vous trouvé la bague? Est-ce que la Brigade était toujours là? Qu'est-ce que…

-Helena! Coupa le mari de celle-ci, comme la femme allait bientôt manquer d'air mais ne semblait pas décider à s'arrêter. Ça suffi, l'inquisition espagnole, non? On va tous bien, on est tous rentré, nous n'avons pas trouvé la bague et actuellement, il ne restait plus sur les lieux que deux personnes….

Il jeta un regard circulaire, comme hésitant à lâcher une information.

-Il ne restait qu'Eileen Prince et Albus Dumbledore.

-QUOI?! Glapit Severus, manquant perdre l'équilibre. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des souaffles. De par tous les Enfers, qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ faisait là-bas?!

-Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, avant tout… James, Sirius, sortez. Ça ne vous concerne pas.

Un peu choqués eux aussi, les adolescents sortirent sans protester, fermant la porte.

…

Mais c'était des Maraudeurs.

Alors ils collèrent immédiatement l'oreille contre le panneau de bois.

-Bon… ce n'est peut-être pas le bon temps pour t'expliquer tout ça, exposa la voix un peu étouffée du père de James.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que tout ce foutoir? Fit Severus.

-Soit… ta mère a apparemment été immédiatement mise au courant de l'état des choses… il semble qu'elle a passé les dernières années chez les Prince, sa famille d'origine.

-Surprenant.

-Elle… s'est présentée immédiatement sur les lieux. Elle n'était pas très… elle était furieuse.

-Très étonnant de sa part… contre moi ou contre vous?

-Comment?! Ah non, elle était furieuse contre cet imbécile de saoulon de Moldu de… pardon. Contre ton père.

-La première description lui allait bien, commenta le Serpentard, mais je doute vraiment qu'elle ai été sincère sur ce point… elle aura peur que cela porte ombrage aux Prince, si des Aurors ont appris qu'elle était anciennement en couple avec un moldu…

Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable, et quelques bruits de pas.

-Et Dumbledore? Demanda finalement Helena.

-Ah, lui, tu imagines bien, il était complètement furieux, ça faisait peur à voir!

-Co… comment ça? S'étonna Severus.

De l'autre coté, James et Sirius se posaient la même question. Jamais, _jamais_ ils n'avaient vu le directeur de mauvaise humeur. Toujours souriant et posé, il n'avait même jamais élevé la voix, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de répréhensible –même pour l'incident des nouilles et du lézard.

-Il avait des éclairs dans les yeux, c'était incroyable. Je crois bien que rien ne puisse le mettre plus en colère que ce que tu vivais chez toi… Il a insisté pour être bien présent au procès, et s'est proposé comme témoin pour les procédures d'adoption.

-Les… j'avais oublié cette histoire, soupira Severus. Écoutez, faites ce que vous voulez de Tobias –de mon père-, mais je ne veux pas… vous n'avez pas besoin de m'adopter. Je me débrouillerai, il ne reste que deux semaines avant la rentrée… J'ai des connaissances, des potionnistes, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, qui pourront me garder jusque là, ce n'est pas nécessaire…

-Jeune homme, intervint Robert. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous vous opposez tellement à l'idée d'être adopté par notre famille… y'a-t-il un problème avec James et Sirius?

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard inquiet. Si Snape parlait de ça –de Snivellus, des blagues qu'ils lui faisaient-…

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit cependant le Serpentard. C'est… je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés… et je ne veux pas être de trop… ce n'est pas…La vraie question serait, pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à cette idée? Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, prévint-il avec ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de désespoir.

-J'ignore ce qui t'as mis cela en tête, Severus, fit doucement Helena, mais il ne s'agit pas de pitié. C'est… comment dire… je n'en sais rien moi-même. Honnêtement. Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester ici. Mais si tu le veux, nous serons heureux de t'accueillir.

James, poussé par une inspiration soudaine, visiblement, ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Pitié, mom! Ça devient vraiment trop mélodramatique!

Il se tourna vivement vers Severus. Celui-ci le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

-Okay, Snape. On sait que tu nous aimes pas, d'accord? Mais décide-toi, maintenant. Sois tu reste ici, avec nous, sois tu dégages chez tes amis douteux. Si tu décides de rester, je veux bien faire des efforts pour être plus sympa avec toi, et éventuellement, te faire, er, oublier tout ça, tu sais, Snivellus, et cetera...

Sa tirade fut suivie d'un moment de silence. Snape semblait abasourdi. Lentement, il prit une grande respiration, puis jaugea James du regard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Helena lança :

-James, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais à écouter aux portes? Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire de Snivellus?

-Ça, fit fermement le Serpentard, je le réglerai moi-même avec lui et Black.

Il y eut une brève pause, puis ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire traversa le visage de Severus.

-J'imagine que ça inclut que je devrai rester ici un moment.

**Bon, fin un peu guimauve, mais bon… la suite bientôt! À venir : ce qu'il adviendra de Tobias, ce qui se passera avec Eileen, ce qui se passe pour l'apparence de James et de Sirius, la rentrée à Poudlard..**

**Okay, peut-être pas tout ça en un seul chapitre. **

**Mais ça vous donne l'idée générale pour la suite ;)**

**Maintenant,… je veux battre mon record de review pour ce chapitre *_* donc… un clic, quelques mots, un autre clic, et, that's it! Pliiiiize!**


	12. Eileen Prince

**Snapou : **Héhé, pas doué, mais je l'aime quand même X) Merci pour ta review!!

**Anthales : **Merci beaucoup pour la review :) Haha, j'hésitait à mettre cette réplique, elle me semblait un peu bizarre X) À bientôt j'espère! :)

**Laetitialahmar : **^^ Bah, après tout, faut bien qu'ils se fassent pardonner, ceux-là, non? :) Merci pour ta review, à bientôt!

**Zarakinel : **Oui, oui, je sais ce qu'est une femme de chambre :p C'est ce que je disais, c'est kool, comme job! En tout cas, merci pour ta review :)

**Dobbymcl : **J'aiiiime tes reviews, elles sont toujours constructive :) Pour l'adoption, c'est bien parti! Quant à Eileen… je l'aime pas --; mais elle doit passer par là!

**Nyo : **Merci pour la review :) À bientôt!

**Pouet-Sevy : **Le retouuuuuur! X) Waaah, je suis contente que ça te plaise encore :p Tobias est un crétin, on devrait tous aller lui casser sa grande gue*** de moldu! Gna!

**Merci à tous pour vos review :)**

Pitié! Implora James. Je me rends! Prenez tout! Je ferai ce que vous voudrez! Laissez-moi!

-James, grinça son père, cesse d'être si puéril et avale cette potion, veux-tu?

-Nooooooon! Sirius, au secours, on me torture!!!

-Je sais, James! Lança la voix amusée de Sirius, sur le lit d'à côté. Et c'est plutôt drôle à voir!

-Raaah! Sadique! Cruel! Bande de vils traîtres! Comment osez-vous –glurp- beuuuuurk!!!!

James se mit à tousser, la langue sortie, tandis que son père refermait le flacon de potion, l'air exaspéré.

-Beuuuuurk! Sadique! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? C'est répugnant!

-D'accord, soupira son père, pardon pour avoir soigner tes bleus, et maintenant tais-toi, tu es ridicule. Et cette potion n'est pas _si_ mauvaise.

-Tu trouves?! On dirait du jus de Serpentard!

-J'ai entendu! Lança une voix étouffée de l'autre coté du mur.

-Severus, veux-tu arrêter de surveiller tout ce qu'ils disent?!

-Désolé, m'dame Potter.

-He-le-na! Gronda la femme d'un air agacé.

Sirius étouffa un rire. Le Serpentard semblait déjà faire partie de la famille, en tout cas.

Mr Potter claqua dans ses mains, ramenant les deux adolescents à la réalités.

-Bon, allez, je crois qu'il est temps de dormir pour vous trois. Helena, lança-t-il avec plus de force pour se faire entendre de l'autre coté du mur, je ne sais pas comment tu tortures encore Severus, mais arrête ça et emmène-le quelque part pour dormir, d'accord? Je crois qu'il a assez vu cette infirmerie pour le reste des vacances! Et il est plus que temps qu'ils se reposent tous, avec ce qu'ils ont eu comme journée!

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. De là, il agita sa baguette, éteignant instantanément la lumière. Murmurant un « Bonne nuit, et surtout, _dormez!_ », il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

James et Sirius attendirent que les pas se soient éloignés pour se redresser et attraper leurs baguettes, posées sur leurs tables de chevet. La sensation familière du fin bâton de bois entre leurs doigts leur avait manqué. D'un accord silencieux, ils jetèrent un « lumos » au même moment, s'éclairant d'un coup.

-Tu crois qu'on peut aller voir Severus? Chuchota Sirius.

-Tu m'aurais dit que j'en serais rendu là, grinça James en se redressant tout de même. On a du se prendre quelques coups sur la tête à Spinner's End.

-Tu sais où tes parents ont pu l'envoyer pour la nuit?

-Je ne vois que la Chambre Verte, au premier. On y va?

-Au premier? Hésita Sirius. Je sais pas… tes parents risquent de nous apercevoir, non?

-Penses-tu… et de toute façon, on ne fait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas?

-Incorrigible, soupira l'autre Gryffondor en souriant néanmoins et en tirant des chaussures de sous son lit.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient repartis à l'aventure... à la chasse au Serpentard!

* * *

-Aaawwwww!!!! Gémit Sirius en se serrant le ventre.

-Chhhhht! Tais-toi!

-Facile à dire, pleurnicha l'autre, tu m'as envoyé ton coude dans les côtes.

-Mais tais-toiiiii! Mom et p'pa vont t'entendre!

Sirius se força à se taire, non sans gratifier son ami d'un regard noir –qu'il commençait à plutôt bien maitriser, d'ailleurs. L'ignorant, James tendit l'oreille, inquiet d'avoir été repéré. Ses parents avaient continués à discuter, sans les avoir entendu, apparemment.

-…tu une idée d'où elles pourraient provenir? Demandait Helena.

-Je ne saurais pas dire sans vérifier –et Merlin sait que je voudrais éviter de devoir le faire, il a été suffisamment troublé- mais je suis presque certains qu'elles ont étés faites magiquement.

-Magiquement? Mais c'est impossible! Son père est un _moldu_, bon sang! Il ne peut pas avoir…

James fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sirius, lequel avait oublié qu'il avait mal pour se concentrer sur la discussion. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, mais ce fut assez pour qu'ils confirment mutuellement leurs soupçons : leurs parents parlaient de Severus. De quelles cicatrices? Celles que Sirius avait brièvement aperçu dans son dos?

-Je sais bien! Interrompit vivement Robert. Mais ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais.

-Mais qui aurait…Non… tu ne veux tout de même pas dire…

-C'est la seule hypothèse plausible, remarqua l'homme. Et pour le temps que j'ai passé avec elle, je trouve cela probable.

Le ton de l'homme n'était plus qu'un grognement.

-Mais… -Helena ne semblait pas vouloir croire ce que lui disait son mari- mais quel _mère_ ferait cela à son enfant, Morgane?!

-La sienne, apparemment… Pour ce que j'en ai compris, après la naissance de Severus, elle n'a mis que quelques semaines à comprendre avec quel monstre elle vivait. Elle a du supplier ses parents de la reprendre, mais elle n'a eu le droit de rentrer dans sa famille que lors de l'entrée à Poudlard de Severus. Les Prince tenaient à oublier cette descendance gênante, ce sang-mêlé, tu comprends? En attendant cette date, elle doit l'avoir haï… Franchement, je plains ce gamin. Une famille pareille n'a pas du être facile à vivre…

-Au moins, il s'entend bien avec James et Sirius, fit Helena, cherchant un point positif auquel se raccrocher. Il suffit de voir comment ils se sont entraidés! C'est vraiment une bonne chose, surtout compte tenu que Severus est à Serpentard…

Sirius éloigna son oreille de la cloison de bois, se sentant malade. Non. Non, il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec le Serpentard, loin de là, même. Non, il ne l'avait pas aidé comme il aurait pu le faire. Non, il n'avait rien fait d'un temps soit peu louable pour Severus. Au contraire.

James se recula à son tour, l'air un peu nauséeux. Le regard qu'il échangea avec son ami n'était que le reflet des yeux de Sirius. Un peu troublés, ils se remirent en marche vers leurs destinations d'origine, à savoir la Chambre Verte, juste au bout du couloir.

Silencieusement, ils ouvrirent la porte et se glissèrent dans la pièce, rallumant leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement. Severus se redressa immédiatement dans son lit, ayant l'air de tout sauf de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire réveiller.

-Black, Potter, soupira-t-il en se détendant un peu.

-Tu sais qu'on a des prénoms? Fit Sirius, un peu agacé.

-Très bien. S-Sirius, Ja-ames, que voulez-vous? Redemanda-t-il en trébuchant un peu sur les prénoms des Maraudeurs.

-C'est un bon début, décida James en haussant les épaules et en venant s'asseoir sur le lit de Severus, qui replia immédiatement les jambes dans un réflexe nerveux.

Gratifiant le Serpentard d'un petit sourire, Sirius s'assit à son tour en tailleur sur la couette verte qui recouvrait le lit. Il balaya la pièce du faisceau de sa baguette, la découvrant pour la première fois. Comme son nom le laissait présager, l'endroit avait des murs d'une agréable couleur verte, avec des meubles de teintes sombres.

-C'est un peu trop Serpentardesque pour moi, commenta Sirius, mais c'est pas mal.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Questionna Severus avec méfiance, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des Maraudeurs. Il faut dire qu'eux deux avaient une baguette; pas lui.

-On est venu voir si tu étais bien endormi, pour te manger si ça n'était pas le cas. Fit Sirius avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Un ange passa.

-Ça va, ça va, si on peut plus rigoler…

Il y eut un bref instant de silence. James se mit à jouer machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux, et s'y emmêla à nouveau les doigts de façon pitoyable. Pestant et jurant, il finit par réussir à décoincer ses doigt, tout en gardant un nœud impressionnant dans les cheveux.

-Raaaah, je hais cette tignasse! Siffla-t-il. Surtout qu'elle a toujours l'air aussi graisseuse qu'avant de les laver, tout à l'heure… beuark! J'espère vraiment qu'on sera à nouveau nous-même pour la rentrée! Tu imagines? S'ils sont tous aussi sympathiques que sur le chemin de Traverse, je crois que je me pendrais…

Sirius aurait aimé pouvoir demander à son ami d'être plus subtil, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire sous le regard pesant du Serpentard.

-Présenté ainsi, Po –James, je le prendrais presque pour une invitation au suicide. Lança celui-ci d'un ton hargneux.

-Une… mais noooooon, arrête de dramatiser… ça ne sera sûrement pas si terrible…

Severus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sirius se sentait un peu mal à l'aise; il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, à présent. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et ajouta :

-Eh bien, quelle conversation palpitante! Peut-être auriez-vous du attendre demain pour m'en faire part, je ne suis pas sûr de tout retenir…

-Sarcasmes Power : Le retour. Grinca James.

Severus émit un son étrange que Sirius aurait pu considérer comme un rire étouffé s'il n'avait pas appartenu à Snape.

-Plus sérieusement, fit Sirius en étendant ses jambes devant lui, je crois que c'est une bonne chose qu'Helena et Robert t'aient ramené avec nous. D'abord, tu ne risque pas de crever dans d'atroces souffrances avant un moment. Et puis, je dois dire que je suis plutôt content de savoir que Dumbledore lui en veut à mort.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Pendant le bref moment de silence qui suivi sa phrase, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'en parler, avant d'être rassuré par les propos de Severus.

-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, Bla –Sirius. J'espère juste qu'il va réellement finir à Azkaban. Ou même une prison moldue. Tant que je ne le vois plus… Je lui ai jeté une malédiction, un jour, mais je doute que ça ai actuellement fonctionné…

-Quel genre de malédiction? Demanda aussitôt James.

Un petit sourire tordit la bouche de Severus et son regard avait une lueur de sadisme légèrement troublante.

-Je doute que tu veuilles réellement le savoir.

Ce n'était évidemment pas la phrase à dire si on voulait désintéresser James de la question. La nuit serait longue.

* * *

-Ils sont trop mignons, endormis comme ça!

-C'est vrai, mais il faut vraiment les réveiller, maintenant. Elle ne patientera pas longtemps.

-Trouble-fête… gromella la voix féminine qui avait réveillé Sirius.

Avec un effort immense, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre verte, apparemment roulé en boule dans le grand lit qui prenait la plus grande place dans la pièce. Severus était également enroulé sur lui-même à coté de lui, et James était un peu plus étendu à travers le lit. La fenêtre laissait à présent passer les rayons du soleil, et Sirius évalua rapidement qu'il devait être plus ou moins neuf heures.

-Sirius? Tu es réveillé?

-Non. Bonjour Helena.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici? Demanda sévèrement son père.

-Je suppose que les gremlins qui nous auraient kidnappés ne sont pas une bonne excuse?

-Tu suppose bien.

-Gnnnnn…

-Black, ton éloquence est incroyable.

-Ça va, ça va… tiens, t'es réveillé, toi?

-Non, je fais semblant.

-Oh.

-Eh.

-Je…

-Bon, ça suffit, intervint Helena qui voyait que les choses allaient s'éterniser. Je suis désolée de vous réveiller, mais, quelqu'un voudrait te voir, Severus.

Pourquoi Sirius avait-il un si mauvais pressentiment à cette simple phrase?

* * *

Severus entra dans la pièce que lui avait indiqué Helena, tendu et presque certain de la personne qu'il allait y voir. Évidemment, il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était bien là, bien différente de ses souvenirs mais très reconnaissable. Elle n'était plus maigre à l'extrême comme autrefois, et ses cheveux ternes avaient repris de la brillance, ne la rendant pas belle pour autant. Ses grand yeux mauves n'étaient plus hantés et elle semblait en bien meilleure santé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard, cinq ans plus tôt.

-Severus! L'accueillit elle avec un grand sourire qui sonnait faux. Tu n'as presque pas changé!

-Toi si. Mais, contrairement à toi, je suis resté avec lui. Ça explique sans doute cette différence.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières? Demanda Eileen, son sourire s'effaçant aussitôt.

-Les manières du sang-mêlé que tu as tenté d'oublier, j'imagine. Que veux-tu, on ne m'as pas rééduqué chez les Prince, moi.

-Comment ose-tu?! Je suis ta mère, Severus! Oublierais-tu ce que j'ai fait pour toi?!

-Oh non, jamais! Les cicatrices que j'ai dans le dos ne me permettront jamais de l'oublier, sois-en certaine!

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient haussé la voix jusqu'à hurler, et il n'y avait aucun doute que les autres personnes présentes dans la maison les avaient entendus. Severus réalisa brièvement que, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà au courant, les Maraudeurs allaient comprendre ce détail supplémentaire, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, trop frustré qu'il était. Comment pouvait-elle simplement le regarder en face?

-Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime et tu le sais très bien!

-Parce que tu m'aimes?! S'esclaffa-t-il, choqué. Parce que tu m'aimes! Bon sang, je doute vraiment que tu n'aie jamais fait quoique ce soit par amour pour moi! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, bon sang!

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit venir la gifle qui l'atteint en plein visage. Il n'y prêta presque pas attention, et se reporta immédiatement vers sa mère, rouge de colère.

-Frappe moi, si tu veux! NE crois pas que ça me fait quoique ce soit, j'ai l'habitude, avec le con chez qui tu m'as laissé! Tu sais quoi? Les deux types qui étaient avec moi, je les déteste depuis la première année, et c'est réciproque. Mais au choix, je les préfères mille fois à toi!

Une nouvelle gifle, plus forte que la première, lui fit tourner la tête sous le choc. Il porta la main à sa mâchoire, remarquant pour la première fois le filet de sang qui coulait de son nez. Il reporta son regard sur sa mère. Ses yeux couleur d'améthyste semblaient plus foncés sous le coup de la colère. Il tâcha de lui renvoyer en un regard tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son sujet. Le sentiment d'abandon quand elle avait disparu; la haine de tout ce qu'elle lui avait infligé; …

-Severus Snape, siffla-t-elle avec une colère évidente, à partir de ce jour, ne me considère jamais plus comme ta mère.

-Tu n'es plus ma mère depuis cinq ans, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement. Et puis, tu sais quoi? En moins de deux jours, la mère de Potter a fait plus pour moi que toi sur toute ma trois fois damnée vie.

Cette fois, il serra les dents avant même de recevoir la claque qui accompagna sa phrase. À l'instant même, une porte s'ouvrit violemment, et il tourna la tête.

-Madame, fit une voix où la colère était à peine masquée, je vous demanderais de ne plus jamais porter la main sur mon fils.

-Sur votre fils?! S'insurgea Eileen avec colère. Votre fils? Vous voulez bien de ce… rebut, ce sang impur, cette pure et simple erreur? Comme vous voulez! Débarrassez-moi en, si vous voulez! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le reprendre!

-Croyez bien que je ne le laisserai jamais revenir vers vous, grinça Helena en avancant et en posant la main sur l'épaule de Severus. Celui-ci s'étonna du sentiment de protection qui l'entoura au même moment.

-Soit!

Eileen fit claquer sa longue cape noire et sortit de la pièce d'un pas digne, le nez en l'air. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Severus laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal.

* * *

-Comment ose-tu?! Je suis ta mère, Severus! Oublierais-tu ce que j'ai fait pour toi?!

Sirius et James échangèrent une grimace. Les choses commençaient à chauffer, là-haut. Et la conversation de Severus et de sa mère n'était plus très privée. À leur coté, Robert faisait mine de ne pas entendre, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Mais ses yeux étaient immobiles et une légère ride s'était faite entre ses sourcils. Helena, elle, se tordait les mains en traversant le salon de long en large. Les Maraudeurs étaient simplement assis côte à côte sur le canapé, et écoutaient les cris qui leurs parvenaient de l'étage.

-Oh non, jamais! Rétorqua Snape. Les cicatrices que j'ai dans le dos ne me permettront jamais de l'oublier, sois-en certaine!

Bon, décida mentalement Sirius, au moins ça fait une chose dont on peut être certain. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, par contre.

-Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime et tu le sais très bien!

C'était tellement ridicule comme idée que Sirius dut résister à l'envie d'éclater de rire. Vraiment? Quelle personne sensée frapperait ceux qu'elle aimait? Le Serpentard semblait du même avis.

-Parce que tu m'aimes?! Parce que tu m'aimes! Bon sang, je doute vraiment que tu ai jamais fais quoique ce soit par amour pour moi! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, bon sang!

Le son vif d'une claque en plein visage retentit, et les têtes se relevèrent toutes. Helena et Robert échangèrent un regard choqué, avant de reporter leur attention sur l'étage, ne se cachant plus le moins du monde.

-Frappe moi, si tu veux! Ne crois pas que ça me fait quoique ce soit, j'ai l'habitude, avec le con chez qui tu m'as laissé! Tu sais quoi? Les deux types qui étaient avec moi, je les déteste depuis la première année, et c'est réciproque. Mais au choix, je les préfères mille fois à toi!

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, songea Sirius, c'est qu'il était direct. Il semblait seulement décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par sa mère, laquelle n'apprécia pas sa tirade. Une nouvelle gifle retentit avec force dans le petit salon. Cette fois, Robert se leva et Helena se dirigea vers l'escalier, en ayant apparemment entendu assez.

-Severus Snape, siffla la femme avec une colère quelque peu effrayante, à partir de ce jour, ne me considère jamais plus comme ta mère.

-Tu n'es plus ma mère depuis cinq ans, répliqua aussitôt le Serpentard. Et puis, tu sais quoi? En moins de deux jours, la mère de Potter a fait plus pour moi que toi sur toute ma trois fois damnée vie!

Helena rougit un peu, ne stoppant pas pour autant sa progression. Elle jeta tout de même un regard gêné aux autres. Elle tourna toutefois vivement la tête dès qu'un nouveau claquement sec retentit, et se précipita vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit vivement.

-Madame, dit-elle dans ce que Sirius avait appris à identifier comme de la colère à l'état pur, je vous prierais de ne plus jamais porter la main sur mon fils.

Imperceptiblement, la lèvre de Sirius se releva en un sourire. Quelques jours après son arrivée au Manoir, son père était venu le rechercher, après avoir plus ou moins apaisé la colère de sa femme. Lui promettant une punition dont il se souviendrait le reste de sa vie, il avait entreprit de le trainer dehors contre sa volonté. Cette fois, c'était Mr Potter qui était intervenu, affirmant que Sirius était à présent _son_ fils et qu'il avait intérêt à le lâcher. Voir la même situation d'un autre angle lui permettait d'apprécier à nouveau d'appartenir presque légalement à la famille Potter.

-Sur votre fils?! Explosa la mère de Severus. Votre fils? Vous voulez bien de ce… rebut, ce sang impur, cette pure et simple erreur? Comme vous voulez! Débarrassez-moi en, si vous voulez! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le reprendre!

Il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'une dernière tentative pour blesser son fils, remarqua Sirius. Mais il doutait très sérieusement que celui-ci n'en ait quoique ce soit à faire.

-Croyez bien que je ne le laisserai jamais revenir vers vous, grinça Helena.

-Soit!

Des bruits de pas sonores se firent entendre et Eileen Prince sortit de la pièce, l'air complètement enragée. Elle jeta un regard noir à James, Sirius et à leur père et descendit l'escalier d'un pas digne. S'approchant de Mr Potter, elle tendit un index menaçant vers lui.

-Vous croyez peut-être que c'est une bonne chose d'avoir recueillit cet enfant, siffla-t-elle, mais vous n'imaginez pas qu'il est vraiment!

-Si vous incluez par là ce léger talent pour les Arts Sombres, intervint James, je crois avoir compris qu'il tenait cela de sa mère.

Un regard mauve empli de fureur leur indiqua que James avait deviné juste. Son petit sourire satisfait en disait long.

-Vous deux, grinça la femme. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé avec vous, avec mon –avec Severus et avec son père, mais j'espère de tout cœur que vous en avez souffert, et que vous ne l'oublierez jamais.

Elle s'éloigna vers la porte, mais, avant de sortir, elle s'arrêta un bref moment en faisant un sourire effrayant qui découvrit ses dents.

-Je ne vous poursuivrai même pas d'avoir volé une part de mon identité en vous faisant passer pour mes enfants! Mais… dans ce cas, mes fils ne doivent pas oublier qui est leur mère!

Sur ces mots aussi intrigants qu'inquiétants, elle murmura une formule que Sirius connaissait pour l'avoir entendu dans la bouche de Severus : Sectumsempra. Il n'eut que le temps de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire qu'une douleur suraiguë lui déchira le dos. James, à coté de lui, semblait ressentir exactement la même chose, à en juger par le cri qu'il étouffa. Sur un dernier rictus satisfait, Eileen Prince quitta définitivement la salle. Mr Potter avait également étouffé une exclamation et se précipita vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que cette harpie vous a fait?!

-Sait pas, grimaca James. C'est… dans mon dos.

Sirius retira rapidement sa chemise, ignorant la douleur que cela lui occasionna. Il tendit la main dans son dos avec appréhension, avant de toucher quelque chose de liquide et de gluant. Sa peau froide venait de rencontrer le sang qui coulait ouvertement d'une grande cicatrice zèbrant son dos d'un coté à l'autre.

-Oh Morgane! S'exclama la voix de Helena, et ses pas pressés retentirent dans l'escalier.

-La salope, souffla Severus avant de descendre à son tour les marches.

Sirius sentait des larmes dans sa yeux et sa vision se brouilla. Mal! C'était beaucoup plus douloureux encore que quand sa jambe avait été à moitié déchirée. Il serra les dents, retenant une plainte sonore.

-Oh Morgane… Helena, sais-tu comment soigner ce… truc? C'est… énorme, Merlin!

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le soigner, fit la voix étonnamment anxieuse de Severus. Mais je ne le connais pas, c'est juste… je l'ai vue l'utiliser, mais je ne connaîs pas encore la formule. La plaie ne s'infectera même pas, et ils ne manquerons même pas de sang, mais ça resteras très douloureux jusqu'à la cicatrisation… d'autant que la cicatrice ne partira jamais.

Sirius se força à lever les yeux. Les Potter les fixait, lui et James, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, et Severus fixait la plaie qui traversait leurs dos, l'air complètement absorbé par elles.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque choses à faire! S'écria Helena.

-Possible, mais je n'en sais rien, je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute… sale harpie, elle a bien penser, on ne pourra même pas porter plainte, ou il nous faudrait dire que vous étiez transformer illégalement.

-M'en fout, gémit Sirius. Fais n'importe quoi, 'lena, s'teplait!

La douleur était atroce, il se sentait vraiment déchiré en deux, et c'était comme si l'on avait versé un alcool particulièrement fort sur la plaie.

-Je ne peux rien faire, pleurait Helena, je ne peux rien faire!

Et ce fut la dernière chose que Sirius entendit, avant de sombrer dans le monde sombre mais sans douleur de l'inconscience.

**Et voilààà… que dire… je mettrai peut-être un peu plus longtemps à poster le chapitre suivant à cause d'un problème personnel, mais je promets de me dépècher ;) En attendant… review pour m'encourager, SVP?**


	13. James ressemble à une taupe

**RAR**

**Archea : **Comme j'ai dit, je suis contente que tu aimes bien ma vision de Eileen, qui change de l'habituelle victime sans personnalité ni caractère… ;) merci pour la review!

**Nounou : **Et la voilà, la suite ;)

**Snapou : **Je sais, je sais, mais fallait encore que je fasse un peu souffrir Sirius et James X) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre :) À bientôt!

**Zarakinel : **Merci de suivre et de reviewer à chaque fois :)

**Ugo23 : **Contente que ça te plaise! :) Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!

**Yzeute : **Contente de te revoir sur cette fic =D Je sais pas pour le nouveau maraudeur, l'idée est tentante :p

**Nanajimi : **Et je veux simplement te remercier de ta review! :p Contente que tu aimes! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi! ^^

**Dobbymcl : **En effet, dur à dire qui est la plus détestable des deux… je crois que je pencherais quand même pour cette crétine d'Eileen! Contente que la fic te plaise, merci pour la review et à bientôt! :)

**Pouet-Sevy/ Elana Snape : **C'est que c'est déroutant, là… je peux continuer à t'appeler Pouet? :p Sinon merchiiiiii beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me manquaient tout plein *.* Et… ne tues pas Eileen. J'en aurai peut-être besoin. Et pour info, James connaît parfaitement le gout des Serpentard. Il a déjà mordu Nott. Héhé. Sinon, viva Helena et à bas Eileen! Wéééééé! (Mais… la faire sècher au soleil comme un salami après l'avoir pendue par les tripes, je crois que je devrais monter le rating de ma fic xD) À bientôt! :)

(PS : Un feu ronronne parce que,… parce que… demande le `donc à une prof de francais, ça risque de te laisser un moment de paix en cours, le temps qu'elle trouve la réponse!)

**Voilà la suite, people!**

-James? Ja-aaames?

-Gnnnn…

-Lèves-toi, grand crétin!

-Pas 'vie…

-Debout, imbécile! Y'a Dumbledore dans ton salon!

-Y'a qui où? S'exclama le Maraudeur en se redressant d'un coup.

-Il est vivant! Fit Sirius avec ironie. Dumbledore. Il est dans le salon.

-Mékesskifoula? Fit précipitamment James en sortant de son lit.

-Eh, oh, relaxe, James, il vient nous voir juste après. Et ne sors pas de ton lit!

-Ne… pourquoi je ne sortirais pas de mon…

-À cause de ta blessure. Le Sectumsempra de la mère de Snape, tu te souviens? Mais assis-toi d'abord, je vais essayer de t'expliquer.

James obtempéra. Une douleur, modérée mais tout de même bien présente, s'était effectivement éveillée dans son dos. Et puis, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sirius, en temps normal, de lui conseiller de rester calme.

-Donc. Si tu te souviens bien, juste avant de partir, sa mère nous a jeté un Sectumsempra qui nous a ouvert le dos.

James acquiesça avec une grimace. Ce genre de choses ne s'oubliait tout de même pas. Et à présent, les souvenirs lui revenaient, et il ressentait à nouveau la nausée qui l'avait envahi quand il avait vu tout le sang dans le dos de son ami, et réalisé qu'il y en avait la même quantité dans le sien.

-On a fini par tomber dans les pommes, et Helena nous a ramenés ici –James remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre- en essayant désespérément de trouver un soin. Au même moment, Dumbledore est arrivé –je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'il a trouvé un sort pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Par contre, il ne peut rien faire pour la cicatrice. On la garderas sans doute pour toujours.

James tâta de son mieux son dos. La coupure était toujours bien nette, mais au moins était-elle refermée. Il passa doucement la main dessus. La peau était tiède et étrangement lisse.

-Comme on était encore dans les pommes, continua Sirius, il est redescendu. Je crois qu'il voulait parler à Tobias. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait nous voir tout à l'heure.

-Et comment tu sais tout ça, toi? Fit James, légèrement intrigué.

-Parce qu'Helena a laissé un messager, rigola Sirius en pointant Severus, assis un peu plus loin, que James n'avait pas encore remarqué. Il lui envoya un regard noir qui manquait un peu de conviction.

-Est-ce que… ça va? Hésita-t-il en reportant son regard sur James. Il avait vraiment l'air anxieux.

-Aussi bien que ça peut aller compte tenu qu'une femme relativement atteinte de psychopathie chronique m'a charcuté le dos, lança James d'un ton léger.

-Ne te plains pas, James, avertit Sirius. Dumby a pu nous soigner. Sinon, ça aurait…

-…fait mal pendant environ trois jours. Termina Severus, retenant une légère grimace.

-Tu… la phrase fit son chemin dans le cerveau de James. Non! Tu veux dire que c'est ça qui… pour tes cicatrices?!

Severus sembla étonné de la réaction violente du Maraudeur. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourcil froncé.

-Et ça… trois jours?! James était vraiment sous le choc. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti la veille n'était pas difficile à se remémorer. Il aurait sans doute finit par devenir fou s'il avait du la supporter plus de quelques heures.

-Environ. Quoique, elle le soignait au bout de quelques heures, la plupart du temps. Je veux dire, elle n'est pas si sadique que ça, et puis, c'est ma mère…

Il se perdit un moment dans la contemplation du vide, laissant James et Sirius échanger un regard un peu mal à l'aise. Il sembla revenir à la réalité quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore.

-Ah, vous êtes tous réveillés! Commenta-t-il en souriant. Il referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche –celui de James. Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Euh… ça va, merci beaucoup, répondit Sirius, et James acquiesça. Le directeur sourit.

-Tant mieux. Et Severus, ça va?

-Je… bien sûr, bafouilla le Serpentard, apparemment surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui. Bien sûr, ça va.

-Parfait. Vous vous remettez tous bien, apparemment…

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, un peu anxieux. Dumbledore semblait les ménager, comme pour les préparer à une mauvaise nouvelle. Il semblait également très nerveux, et son sourire était un peu crispé.

-Professeur, est-ce que tous va bien? Questionna Sirius.

-Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien de ne pas vous le dire tout de suite, les garçons, soupira Albus, paraissant très fatigué. La Bague de Métamorphisme qui vous a transformés a été prohibée depuis très longtemps. Hors, comme nous l'avons perdue, il faudrait soit la retrouver, soit en obtenir une autre pour vous rendre votre apparence ordinaire. Mais vous imaginez bien que je ne peux pas vraiment aller en demander une au ministère?

-Vous ne voulez pas dire qu'on va rester ainsi toute notre vie? S'exclama James.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, tenta d'apaiser le directeur. Écoutez, James, Sirius, Severus, vous êtes sans doute parmi les gens les plus brillants de votre génération, et vous n'êtes pas non plus sans savoir que je vous apprécie beaucoup. Je dois aussi dire que j'aime beaucoup Helena et Robert. Je vous promets que je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour trouver une Bague de Métamorphisme le plus tôt possible. Cependant… cela pourra prendre un certain temps. Et vous entrez en année d'ASPICs, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous permettre de prendre du retard.

-J'ai peur de comprendre, gémit Sirius.

-Vous comprenez bien, Sirius, soupira Dumbledore. Vous devrez continuer à vous faire passer pour les frères de Severus de retour à Poudlard.

-Quoi?! S'écria James. Mais…je ne veux pas paraître comme ça… et… je… et le Quidditch, et… je…

-Vous pourrez vous proposer aux essais de l'équipe de Serpentard, fit le directeur d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

-De… SERPENTARD?! Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas?

-James, calmez-vous! Écoutez… si quelqu'un vient à apprendre ce que vous avez fait, vous risquez, vous, Sirius, Severus, vos parents et moi-même, d'énormes problèmes. Personne ne vous soupçonneras d'être Sirius Black et James Potter, mais il vous faut laisser le moins d'indices possible! Entrer à Serpentard vous permettra un anonymat supplémentaire!

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrais pas simplement expliquer la situation au ministère? Demanda Sirius d'une voix légèrement suppliante. Je veux dire, nous ignorions que ce n'était pas correct quand nous avons utilisé la bague, peut-être pourrions-nous régler ça légalement!

-Peut-être, admit Albus, mais… votre ami Remus Lupin est bien celui qui vous a donné la bague, n'est-ce pas? Le ministère voudra le savoir. Et compte tenu de la… nature de Remus, ça ne jouera pas en sa faveur, et il risque très bien de finir ses jours à Azkaban.

-D'accord, on oublie la solution légale, soupira Sirius en se laissant retomber dans son lit.

-Je vous promets que ça ne sera pas pour trop longtemps. Severus, qu'en pensez-vous, vous ne nous avez pas donné votre avis?

-Eh bien, je n'ai rien contre… ça risque juste d'être… vraiment très bizarre…

-Moi, je trouve que tout est bizarre depuis notre arrivée à Spinner's End, grogna James.

-Là-dessus, tu n'as pas tort, concéda Severus.

-Donc, vous êtes tous d'accord?

-Parce qu'on a le choix, peut-être? Grinça James.

-Je prendrai ça pour un « oui ». décida Dumbledore. Oh, et Severus (il sortit un minuscule paquet de la poche de sa robe et le lui tendit), ce sont tes affaires, j'ai pris la liberté de te les rapporter, j'imagine que tu ne souhaitais pas particulièrement y retourner toi-même.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et en donna un coup. Aussitôt, le paquet reprit une taille normale.

-Merci, professeur.

-De rien. Oh, et ta baguette. Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre de ton père.

Il sortit une deuxième baguette de sa poche, celle-là fine et noire –sans doute en bois d'ébène. Severus la prit avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-Merci, monsieur.

-Une dernière chose, les garçons. Je mettrai les professeur au courant de votre identité, de sorte à ce que vos résultats soient transférés directement à vos dossiers.

-Oh, monsieur, intervint Sirius, est-ce qu'on peut mettre Rem' au courant?

-Sachant que monsieur Lupin est celui qui vous a fourni la Bague, il est déjà au courant. J'avais supposé que vous accepteriez. Sur ce, je dois régler quelques détails avec Helena pour le procès. Nous nous verrons à la rentrée.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce sur un dernier sourire, plus léger qu'à son arrivée.

-Génial, bougonna James, on va devoir aller à l'école pendant un temps indéterminé avec des cheveux dégoutants et traîner dans la maison des mages noirs.

-Ton tact est toujours aussi incroyable, Potter.

-Quoi? Ne prétends pas que c'est faux! Je suis sur que la moitié des Serpentards de ton années lui sont déjà fidèles!

-Alors pour toi, être un Serpentard signifie être un Mangemort?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

-Tu crois que dans les autres maisons, personne ne s'intéresse à la magie noire?

-Pas à Gryffondor, en tout cas!

-Et Pettigrew? Ce petit imbécile a bien utilisé un Sort Indestructible, l'an dernier! Ne prétends pas que ce n'est pas de la magie noire!

-Ne traite pas Peter d'imbécile! Il aura vu quelqu'un le faire et aura tenté de le reproduire, c'est tout!

-Les Gryffondors sont tous si naïf! Renifla Severus avec mépris. Crois-tu vraiment qu'en étant simplement dans ta maison, on assure qu'on est quelqu'un de bien?

-En tout cas, c'est un meilleur début que d'être dans la tienne, Snivellus!

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire!

-Jamais! D'ailleurs, tu étais déjà maléfique à notre entrée à Poudlard!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein?!

-Tu sais quoi? Je comprends que tes parents t'aient traités ainsi!

Un silence suivit les paroles du Maraudeurs. Sirius ouvrit la bouche, choqué par les paroles de son ami. Celui-ci rougit et se plaqua une main sur la bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Snape, lui, sembla avoir un peu pâlit de colère.

-Snape, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Oh, ne viens pas dire que tu ne le pensais pas, Potter. Permets-moi juste de te signaler que tu te comportes _exactement_ comme un Serpentard.

James baissa les yeux, honteux, ne tentant même pas de nier.

-Désolé, Severus. Murmura-t-il. Vraiment, je ne le pensais pas.

Le Serpentard lâcha un soupir agacé.

-Ça va, Potter, je sais que tu es bien trop… fils d'Auror pour avoir des pensées pareilles.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sirius décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Eh, groupe, quelqu'un a envie d'une petite balade à moto? Cette chère Juliette m'a manqué!

-Juliette?

-Sa moto, soupira James. Sa moto adorée.

-Une moto volante! Précisa Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis désolé, mais il est hors de question que vous sortiez du domaine sur cette moto!

Ils se retournèrent simultanément vers la porte. Mrs Potter venait d'entrer, un grand panier de linge sur les bras.

-Et si les Mangemorts trainaient encore dans le coin, hein? Non, hors de question, vraiment. Par contre, si vous voulez jouer au Quidditch, vous pouvez toujours le faire!

Elle déposa le linge sur la commode de James et sortit de la pièce. Un petit sourire mal dissimulé tordait ses lèvres.

-Ouais, ben je compterai les points, moi, annonça Severus avant que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu dire quoique ce soit. J'ai assez volé à balais pour le reste de ma vie.

-Mmmh, ou alors on pourrait aller se baigner à Odyss Nyx, proposa James d'un air songeur.

-Et pourquoi ne resteriez vous pas gentiment à l'intérieur?

-Dites donc, vous deux, vous pouvez pas frapper avant d'entrer!

-Désolé, James. S'excusa Mr Potter. Mais je crois sérieusement que vous devriez rester à l'intérieur et faire quelque chose de plus reposant. Vous êtes tous encore en convalescence. Vous pourriez, je ne sais pas, jouer aux échecs ou aux Bavboules…

-Gnnn, grimaça James. Les échecs… pfff…

Son père leur jeta un regard entendu avant de faire demi tour en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Ah, les adolescents… »

-Mmmh… fit Sirius, tout à ses réflexions. J'ai une idée!

-Ah non! S'exclama Severus. La dernière fois que tu as eu une idée, on peut pas dire que ça a été brillant!

-Mais quelle mauvaise foi!

-Taisez-vous, tous les deux, j'ai vraiment une idée qui vous plaira à coup sur!

Severus fit mine de baisser la tête et de serrer les dents, comme s'il attendait une violente explosion d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller voir les animaux?

Severus releva la tête avec un haussement de sourcil perplexe, tandis que James s'illuminait d'un sourire.

-Pardon?

-Ma mère garde pleins de bestioles plus ou moins naturelles, expliqua James. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait aller les voir… y'a même un vivarium avec des serpents, ça te plaira. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quand les garçons revinrent, plusieurs heures plus tard, de la mini-ménagerie des Potter, Sirius put se dire qu'il avait eu une bonne idée. James et Severus semblaient avoir complètement oublié leur altercation du matin, et même le Serpentard souriait –pas énormément, mais le coin gauche de sa bouche était relevé, et Sirius avait appris à identifier la chose comme un sourire de sa part. Discutant joyeusement, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, d'où les voix de Mr et Mrs Potter étaient audibles.

-…cette taupe te ressemblait vraiment, James.

-Bl –Sirius n'a pas tord, quoique la taupe était mieux coiffée.

-Non mais ça va, oui? Mes cheveux sont _naturellement_ en bataille!

-Mmh-mhh, ça explique pourquoi tu passe ta main dedans un millier de fois par jour…

-Oh, sois sur que si je dois rester avec ces cheveux-là encore longtemps, j'aurai tôt fait de me débarrasser de cette habitude… non seulement ils sont dégoutant, mais mes doigts se mêlent dedans…

-C'est plutôt amusant à voir!

-Bien merci de la solidarité, toi! Et tu peux pas parler, toi, tu as…

-Hum-hum.

Les trois garçons levèrent la tête en même temps vers Mrs Potter, laquelle les fixait, les poings sur les hanches, synonyme de problèmes imminents.

-Euh… qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda timidement James.

-J'ai eu le professeur Slughorn par cheminée, cet après-midi. Annonça sa mère d'un ton glacial.

-Oh. Il va bien?

-Pas tellement, en fait. De charmants étudiants ont eut la générosité de changer un peu les couleurs de la salle commune des Serpentards avant le départ en vacances.

-Vraiment? S'étonna James en s'efforcant d'avoir un air stupéfait. Mais qui peut bien avoir fait ça?

-Il se trouve, continua Helena, qu'on a retrouvé un vif d'or sur les lieux. Celui que tu avais volé en début d'année.

-Quoi?! En plus de ce crime infâme, les coupables tentent de me faire accuser de leur méfaits? Mais c'est abominable!

-James, gronda Helena d'un ton menaçant. Tu ferais bien d'avouer tout de suite, ça nous épargneras à tous un moment très pénible.

-Ça va, ça va, grimaça James. Je me rends, c'était moi…

-Je l'ai aidé, avoua Sirius sans sembler avoir très honte.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, tempéra Mr Potter en arrivant. En fait, il a suffit de quelques coups de baguette pour que le vert et argent revienne.

-Je _sais_, Robert, siffla Helena avec agacement. Mais ils entrent en année d'ASPICs, bon sang! Il serait temps qu'ils grandissent un peu et cessent ces farces stupides!

-On ne le fera plus, m'man, soupira James.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour vous, grinça Helena.

Elle ne reçue que deux sourires angéliques en réponse. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour terminer la préparation du souper.

-Vous avez fait ça?! S'exclama Severus dès que Mr Potter eut à son tour disparut.

-Hum… on avait dans l'espoir que ça soit toujours ainsi à notre retour à l'école… confessa Sirius avec un sourire désolé.

À sa grande surprise, le Serpentard éclata de rire.

-J'aurais donné cher pour voir la tête de Lucius si ça avait actuellement été ainsi à la rentrée…

-Il y a encore moyen d'arranger ça…

-Hum-hum!

-Je plaisantais, maman, je plaisantais, je t'assure….

-Disons.

**Awwww, sorry, cette fin est minaaaaaaaaable! Mais je suis super en retard dans la publication, et ce chapitre est déjà plus court que la moyenne… pardooooooon! **

**Je vous promets que ça s'améliorera par la suite! **

**Dans le chapitre suivant, je zapperai tout de suite au retour à Poudlard, avec nos deux charmants zygotos. D'ailleurs, quels noms aimeriez vous leur faire porter, en tant que charmants petits Serpentards?**

**En passant, je sais que Lucius n'est pas dans la même année que Severus, mais, pour les besoins de l'histoire, on va dire que oui, d'accord?**

**Review SVP!**


	14. Trya et Alham Snape

**Archea : **0o C'était pas volontaire, mais tout le monde compare les Potter aux Weasley! Étrange, très étrange. En tout cas, contente que tu ai bien aimé! :) Pour James, c'est normal, tout le monde veut lui taper dessus --; sinon, tu peux te joindre à la fondation anti-Eileen, y'a déjà pas mal de supporter qui trouvent Severus un peu trop… positif face à cette psychopathe. (En passant, j'aiiiiiime tes reviews. Message non subtil en demandant d'autres)

**Zarakinel : **Merci pour la review, et voilà la suite! :)

**Nounou :** My, my, my. Ça a le mérite d'être direct! xD Merci!

**Snapou : **Hum, serait-ce une allusion à ma manie de les torturer le plus possible? …D'accord, j'avoue, pas très fool de ma part xD

**Yzeute : **Un Animagus corbeau? 0o Eh beh, en y pensant, c'est pas une mauvaise idée… c'est même plutôt bon, en fait! Je vais y penser! (Rictus machiavélique n'annoncant rien de bon pour les pôv perso de Rowling qui lui avaient rien fait…)

**Dobbymcl : **0o Toi aussi tu trouves que les parents de James ressemble aux Weasley? Eh beh! Je le prendrai comme une bonne chose! :p Quand à l'arrivée à Serpentard… prochain chapitre ;) Aujourd'hui, ils se rendent seulement à Poudlard, et Sirius et James découvrent la joie d'être un Snape… Merci pour la review!

**Pouet Sevy Snape : **(Grand sourire béat et regard rêveur tandis qu'elle imagine tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas mettre par écrit pour Eileen et Tobias) Aaaahhh… c'est merveilleux! (Reviens sur terre) Aheum, donc. La salle commune était en rouge et or, en fait xD j'ai oublié de le préciser --; mais soit. Autrement… Pouet… si tu pouvais essayer de ne _pas_ vouloir détruire la moitié de mes personnages, ça m'arrangerait XD Et… pour l'arrivée à Poudlard… pas tout de suite ;) Aujourd'hui, James et Sirius découvrent une nouvelle partie des joies que d'être un Snape ;) là, tu peux bien me dire que je suis un peu machiavélique…

**Anastasya24 : **Contente que ça t'aie plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! :) Et pour ta question, … eh bien, je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de présicer dans l'histoire… en gros, si on leur demande, ils diront que Sirius à dix-huit ans, Severus dix-sept et James seize (vu qu'il est le plus immature des trois… )Sur ce, j'attends tes réactions! :)

**Anthales : **Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de remarque sur ce fait… mais que veux-tu, entre Eileen et Tobias, Eileen aura au moins eu le mérite de lui léguer la magie, donc il l'aime quand même un peu! Pôv Sevy… J'espère que tu apprécieras l'arrivé de ces nouveaux petits Serpents! :p

**La correction pour ce chapitre est de moi, donc pardonnez pour les fautes éventuelles… Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

-Black, cesses de faire les cent pas, tu vas faire un trou dans le sol.

-Maiiiiis, comment peux tu être si calme, bon sang?! Et cesse de m'appeler Black, j'ai un… oh Merlin! Nos noms! Il faut changer nos prénoms!

-Sirius, respire par le nez, et la bouche aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Mais, Helenaaaaaaaa! Il nous faut de nouveaux noms! Viiiiite!

-Vas-tu te calmer? Les Moldus nous regardent!

En effet, quelques passants leurs jetaient des coups d'oeils intrigués, et un employé de la gare faisait un rapport dans son walkie-talkie, les fixant d'un air soupçonneux. Sirius consentit enfin à s'arrêter, ne pouvant toutefois pas se débarrasser de l'expression d'anxiété intense qui se lisait sur son visage. James, lui, était assis sur l'une des malles, fixant le vide en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles, complètement blême. Severus était accoté sur un pilier, l'air impassible, mais son talon droit qui battait régulièrement le sol indiquait également sa nervosité. Helena et Robert, eux, essayaient de faire aller les choses le mieux possible au vu de la situation tout en tentant de calmer les garçons.

-Allez, calmez vous, tout va bien aller, tenta d'apaiser Robert d'une voix réconfortante.

-Et pour les noms? Redemanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard, cherchant une idée sensée.

-Legatus et Ordatus, dit soudainement James, sans cesser sa contemplation du vide.

-Pardon?

-Legatus pour légal et Ordatus pour ordre. Ça reste dans le même genre que Severus, sévère.

-Idée intéressante, fit ledit Severus, mais les autres Serpentards trouveraient ça louche. Ils savent que mon père n'est pas très… investi dans l'originalité,…

-Moi, je trouve que Ethan et Ajax nous allait plutôt bien, intervint Sirius.

-Et pourquoi pas Alham et Trya? Proposa Helena. Ce sont deux étoiles qui sont situées entre Sirius et Procyon,…

-Alham et Trya? Répéta Severus d'un air sceptique.

-Ça me va, appelez-moi Trya Snape, fit James d'un ton sans émotion. Son regard vide était toujours perdu et il penchait légèrement vers la gauche. Severus songea qu'il devait vraiment être anxieux pour en arriver à cette extrémité proche de la psychose. Quoique lui-même avait l'estomac tordu et le cœur qui battait vite –trop vite. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux, au nom de Merlin?

Il était dix heures et quart du matin, et ils étaient tous à la gare de King's Cross, juste devant le pilier qui s'ouvrirait bientôt sur la voie 9 ¾. Leurs valises étaient fin prête, ils étaient vêtus d'habits moldus volontairement usés –pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres Serpentards qui pourraient en connaître un peu sur la condition familiale de Severus- et leurs uniformes, soigneusement pliés dans les malles, portaient tous des badges verts et argentés.

C'était une semaine plus tôt qu'avait eu lieu le procès de Tobias Snape, supervisé par Dumbledore et Helena et jugé par Amelia Bones. La séance n'avait pas été bien longue, à peine une trentaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles Severus, James, Sirius et Robert patientaient à l'extérieur, attendant le verdict. Finalement, au vu des droits de la protection des moldus contre les créatures qu'ils ne peuvent gérer –un texte de loi ennuyeux et actuellement dérangeant-, le père de Severus n'avait pu finir à Azkaban. Par contre, Dumbledore avait veillé à ce que la prison moldue dans laquelle il fut envoyé soit un endroit particulièrement pénible.

-Donc, je suis Alham Snape? Questionna Sirius. Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Parfait, alors. Bien. Je m'appelle Alham Snape, frère de Severus et Trya Snape, j'ai dix-huit ans, j'étudiais à Durmstrang jusqu'à présent, mais moi et Trya ayant eu une soudaine envie de revenir en Angleterre, Dumbledore nous a placé dans la même année et maison que notre frère pour qu'on ne se sente pas perdu pour le temps que durera notre séjour à Poudlard avant de retourner dans le Nord. C'est ça?

-C'est ça, confirma Helena. Calmes-toi, Sirius, tout va bien aller. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en faire, tous les trois.

-Aucune raison? (Sirius laissa un petit rire hystérique lui échapper) Aucune raison!

-Relaxe, merde! Tu feras une attaque cardiaque avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard!

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, en fait. Oh, Merlin, j'y arriverai pas, Helena. Je veux rester ici. Tant pis pour les aspics. S'il te plaiiiiiiit!

-Sirius, ça suffit, tu deviens ridicule, réprimanda Robert. Qu'est-ce qui vous angoisse tant, à la fin? Ce n'est jamais que de l'école…

Le Maraudeur grogna quelque chose comme « une école pleine d'étudiants, ouais… », sans faire davantage de commentaire. Il tourna un peu la tête, prit une grande respiration en tentant de se calmer avant de se laisser tomber à coté de James, sur la valise. Celui-ci continuait à fixer un point invisible, mais étendit tout de même le bras pour le passer autour des épaules de Sirius. Au même moment, Severus perdit l'équilibre et fit précipitamment un bond en avant. La barrière de la plateforme venait donc de s'ouvrir sur le quai du Poudlard Express… Sirius blêmit considérablement tandis que James revenait soudain à la réalité en poussant un gémissement.

* * *

-Détendez-vous. Fit Severus sur un ton de reproche. Vous avez l'air complètement figés.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on se détende? Questionna Sirius d'une voix étranglée. D'ici quelques minutes, on devra revoir tous les autres étudiants de Poudlard avec…

-Avec des cheveux gras, un nez crochu et ma présence? J'avoue que c'est un mauvais début.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

-Ben, il a pas tord…répondit lentement James.

-Je…

-Relaxe, Black.

-Je… d'accord. Relax. Tout va très bien. Yeah. Y'a des trucs qu'on ferait bien de savoir?

-Tiens, oui, c'est vrai… hum, eh bien… par ou commencer… je veux dire, c'est tellement machinal que… enfin, bon. Si les Serpentards en général, comme Malefoy, Black numéro un, deux et trois, Rosier, Avery, Nott, Mulciber, Lestrange ou Wilkes viennent se fiche de vous, contentez vous de les ignorez. Si des étudiants d'autres maisons se moquent de vous, par contre, vous pouvez leur jeter un ou trois sort.

-Et pourquoi on pourrait pas en jeter à la gueule des Serpentards? Grinça James.

-Question de prudence.

-Comment, de prudence? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce troupeau d'imbécile est dangereux!

-Pas vraiment, _hors de la salle commune. _À l'intérieur… contentez vous de rester le plus loin possible d'eux.

-Comment, ça, à l'intérieur? Pourquoi ils seraient plus dangereux dans la Salle Commune?

-Parce qu'il n'y a aucun cafard, ni aucun professeur dans la salle commune. Donc, peu importe ce qu'ils font, ils ne sont pas punis. Quand ils n'ont aucune limite… ils sont plus dangereux.

-Ow.

-Commentaire très éloquent, Black, vraiment.

-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de cesser de m'appeler par mon nom de famille? Parce que ça ne resteras pas discret très longtemps...

-C'est vrai qu'avec Reg', Bella et Cissy…

-Excuse moi? Comment tu les as appelé?

-Aheum. Peu importe ce que tu en penses, ton frère est ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un ami. Essaies de ne pas gâcher ça, d'accord?

Le ton du Serpentard avait quelque chose de suppliant, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête, quoique un peu à contrecoeur.

-Mais Bellatrix et Narcissa? Insista James.

-Oh, ne crois pas que j'aie une quelconque affection pour Miss Ah-Que-Je-Me-Trouve-Belle-En-Ce-Miroir et Miss Je-Vais-Anéantir-Tout-Ce-Qui-N'est-Pas-Sous-Mes-Ordres… c'est que tout le monde dans la salle commune les appelle ainsi. C'est juste… comme ça.

-Rassurant. Ils t'appellent Sev', aussi?

Le Serpentard eut un ricanement, à moitié ironique et à moitié amer.

-Nan. Snivellus ou Snivy.

-Hein?! James était proprement étonné, cette fois. Les Serpentards aussi utilisent ce surnom?

-Il faut croire que tu n'as jamais pensé à regarder ton public quand tu étais occupé à te fiche de moi, rétorqua Severus d'un ton glacial, mais personnes dans ma maison ne se prive de se… divertir…

-Vraiment personne? Fit sceptiquement Sirius.

À l'extérieur, sur le quai, les élèves et leurs parents avaient commencés à affluer, et il ne devait pas rester plus de dix minutes avant le départ du train. Des voix montaient déjà dans les couloirs, mais les trois « frères » tentaient de ne pas y prêter attention, retardant le moment fatidique où ils devraient faire face aux autres élèves.

-Oh, continua Severus, certains n'auraient pas vraiment rit en public, comme Malefoy ou Lestrange, ils sont bien trop fier pour ça… Mais ne vas pas croire que n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait eu une quelconque compassion pour moi, bien au contraire. Désolé si je dois vous démoraliser davantage, mais les Serpentard ne font pas particulièrement dans la sympathie.

-Chouette. Déclara James d'une voix étranglée. Tu es doué pour rassurer les gens, toi.

-N'est-ce pas.

-On doit savoir autre chose? Questionna Sirius.

-Hum… Severus avait l'air pensif. Eh bien, tout est relatif… ça dépends si vous allez vous faire rejeter direct ou pas…

-Pourquoi on se ferait rejeter? S'exclama James. Les gens ne s'arrêtent pas qu'à l'apparence… on pourra sympathiser…

-Je doute que vous deux, des Gryffondors _et _des Maraudeurs, réussisiez à sympathiser avec des Serpentards snob et anti-Sang-de-Bourbe…

-Y'a trois autres maisons! Rétorqua Sirius.

-Qui vous détesterons par principe parce que vous êtes à Serpentard, graisseux, et les frères de Snivellus Snape. Moui, bonne chance…

-Il n'a pas tord, constata James d'un air désespéré.

-Vous êtes trop pessimistes! Reprocha Sirius –quoiqu'il y avait une certaine dose d'auto-persuation dans sa voix. Peut-être que tout va bien aller, non?

Au moment où Severus lui jetait un regard lourd de sous-entendu, la porte du compartiment coulissa, et ils tournèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement, leur estomac se retournant d'un coup à la perspective de la première rencontre avec des élèves. Cependant, celui de Sirius ne s'arrêta pas là et se mit à danser la macarena en reconnaissant lesdits élèves qui venaient d'entrer dans le compartiment.

Venait d'abord un étudiant de septième année aux cheveux noirs, coupés inégalement avec un soin étonnant, qui tombaient autour du visage fin de l'élève. Ses yeux bruns clairs semblaient analyser tout ce qui passaient devant eux, et la peau un peu basanée du septième année lui donnait un charme indescriptible. Walden Macnair.

Juste derrière lui, un septième année dont les cheveux étaient (chose très étrange) d'un rouge particulièrement voyant. **(1) **Ses yeux étaient d'un verts délavés qui mettaient étrangement mal à l'aise toute personne qui le regardait directement. Son sourire en coin semblait être imprimé sur son visage. Rodolphus Lestrange.

À sa gauche, un sixième année qui lui ressemblait beaucoup; ses cheveux avaient la même teinte colorée, et ses yeux étaient à peine plus foncés que ceux de son frère. En revanche, il avait une expression renfrognée qui paraissait elle aussi être permanente. Rabastan Lestrange.

Complétant le petit groupe, à droite de Walden, ses cheveux bruns foncés tombant sur ses yeux gris avec une grâçe qui semblaient désinvolte (mais qui était en réalité très travaillée, le jeune homme pouvait passer une éternité à placer les mèches sur son visage), un peu plus petit que les autres mais n'ayant pas l'air moins à l'aise, le sixième année semblait toutefois le plus sympathique des quatre. Regulus Black.

Il y eut un instant de silence, tandis que les deux étranges groupes se jaugeaient. James et Severus jetèrent un regard inquiet à Sirius, de peur qu'il ne réagisse brutalement à la soudaine vision de son frère. Lui, il ne savait pas exactement comment réagir. Il n'haïssait pas _vraiment_ Regulus… Tout au plus les idéaux qu'il admirait. Et puis, Regulus avait bien semblé le haïr après sa fuite de la maison des Black…

-Snape, salua finalement Macnair, sans trop savoir auquel des trois s'adresser. Hum, le-lequel d'entre vous est Severus?

Ledit Severus sembla avoir de la difficulté à retenir un rire. Il se mordit toutefois la lèvre et répondit d'un ton dénué d'émotion :

-C'est moi, Walden… Rodolphus, Rabastan. Reg'.

Les deux frères ne réagirent pas vraiment, mais Regulus lui adressa un petit signe de la main, sans avoir pour autant le moindre sourire.

-Et qui sont ces deux-là? Questionna Walden sans accorder un regard à James et Sirius, qu'il désigna simplement d'un signe de tête.

-Mes frères, Trya et Alham… ils sont venus de Durmstrang pour… pour me voir. Ils resteront un temps à Poudlard.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais des frères! Intervint Regulus.

Sa voix semblait incroyablement déplacée dans l'échange entre Macnair et Severus; alors que ce que disaient les deux autres s'élevait environ au même nombre de décibel que la voix d'un spectre, celle du sixième était claire, sonore et presque joyeuse, au moins par comparaison.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est tout… marmonna Severus d'un air gêné.

Ce n'était pas bien grave; les autres n'écoutaient déjà plus. Walden se laissa tomber sur la banquette de James et Sirius tandis que Rodolphus et Rabastan se glissaient avec plus de grâce de part et d'autre de Severus. Après un instant d'hésitation, Regulus s'assit dignement entre Sirius et Walden.

-Comment ont été tes vacances? Demanda gentiment Regulus à Severus après un instant de silence.

-Ça, pas besoin de le demander pour le savoir, rigola Walden avant que Severus n'ai pu répondre. Sans hésiter, il assèna une grande claque dans le dos de James qui retint difficilement un hurlement; c'était exactement là que se trouvait la cicatrice du Sectumsempra.

Rabastan et Rodolphus éclatèrent de rire alors que Regulus pouffait en silence. Severus, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Apparemment, un mauvais été cette fois encore, déclara Walden d'un ton amusé.

Sirius fit les gros yeux à Severus : Ils savent?! Mais le Serpentard évita de croiser son regard.

-Oui, apparemment, soupira-t-il d'un air blasé.

-Non mais ça va pas?! S'écria James.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, celui-là? Grinça Rodolphus, intervenant pour la première fois.

-P… Trya! S'exclama Severus, faisant les gros yeux à James. « Ta gueule, Potter! »

James le foudroya du regard un instant, mais finit tout de même par baisser les yeux, se rappelant de l'avertissement sur les répliques aux Serpentards. Ceux-ci ricanèrent un peu. Sirius, lui, commencait à se sentir mal. La vision de l'expression à la fois agaçée et résignée de Severus lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Lui qui étais toujours si susceptible et prêt au combat, le voir ainsi, nerveux et presque soumis, était vraiment inquiètant.

-Enfin bon, reprit plus sérieusement Walden. Tu te doutes qu'on est venus parce que je devais te parler?

-Sans blague, j'avais l'étrange pressentiment que tu n'étais pas venu me demander de nouvelles de mon chat. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Walden se pencha un peu en avant, et son regard passa de Severus à James, puis à Sirius. Severus soupira d'un air blasé.

-Parles devant eux, Macnair, ils n'iront pas raconter ce que tu as dit à tout le monde.

-Et comment je peux en être sûr? Demanda Walden d'un air méfiant.

-Je te garantis que s'ils disent quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, tu pourras leur faire payer.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Sirius. Ces paroles, prononcées sans la moindre émotion par Severus, étaient vraiment effrayantes. Macnair, lui, eut un sourire.

-Parfait, alors. Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que nous reprenions cette conversation qui s'était étrangement si mal terminée, juste avant les vacances?

De quoi il parlait, Sirius n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça n'avait pas du être très agréable comme discussion, parce que Snape blêmit et se raidit davantage.

-Trya, Alham, dit-il sans jeter un regard à ses « frères », sortez.

-Quoi?! S'écria James. Mais tu as dit… et ou est-ce que…

-Allez donc rejoindre Moony. Il jeta un très rapide regard en coin à Sirius, lui intimant de dégager. Tout de suite.

-Mais, Severus, il me semblait qu'ils ne diraient rien? Fit Rabastan d'un ton doucereux. Sa voix était étonnamment agréable, quoique gardant le même ton sombre que les autres.

-Ce n'est pas le problème. Allez, partez, vous deux.

-Et c'est qui, Moony? Ajouta Regulus d'un air suspicieux.

-Une lointaine cousine, déclara Sirius, et il se leva et sortit avant que les autres n'aient pu réagir, attrapant James par le bras pour le traîner avec lui. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte du compartiment, il s'éloigna légèrement, James sur ses talons. Les couloirs étaient à présent pleins d'étudiants.

-Une cousine? Répéta James d'un ton incrédule.

-C'est vraiment ta seule préoccupation? Soupira Sirius.

-Ben… non, pas vraiment.

-Soit. De quoi est-ce que tu crois qu'ils…

-Je ne sais pas… c'est vachement bizarre que Snape nous aient revirés.

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu répondre, une voix sonore retentit dans le couloir, faisant tourner presque toutes les têtes.

-C'EST LES FRÈRES DE SNIVELLUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de se tourner vers la personne qui avait hurlé.

Oh pu –rée. Manquait plus qu'eux.

Auger Michael et ses troupes.

Il avait un immense sourire, comme s'il venait de retrouver son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient soigneusement décoiffés dans une pâle imitation de ceux de James –ce qui ne fit qu'enrager ledit Gryffondor. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir avaient un air très perplexe, leur regard passant de James et Sirius à Auger et ses amis. Des murmures commencèrent à passer entre eux –« C'est vraiment les frères de Snape? » « Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des frères! » « Ils lui ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau! » « Mais, Snape, il est ou, lui? » «Ce n'est pas un des deux? » « Non, il y en a un qui a les yeux mauves et le nez de l'autre est parfaitement normal! »

Le sourire de Michael s'élargit davantage. Il avait apparemment eut l'effet escompté.

-Alors, ça va? Lança le Gryffondor d'un ton presque aimable. Vous avez perdu votre frérot en chemin? Ou peut-être avez-vous fait de mauvaises rencontres?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Lança James d'un ton méprisant qui étonna Sirius, tant il ressemblait à celui de Snape. Que ce soit ou pas voulu, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à passer pour le frère de Severus avec des intonations pareilles. Il imita discrètement son camarade en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas… eh, peuple, ajouta-t-il en parlant aux élèves en général dans le wagon, est-ce que quelqu'un sait si Snivy a pas croisé les Maraudeurs?

Il y eut quelques rires, mais personne ne répondit.

-Sais pas, déclara finalement la fille qui traînait avec Auger –la blonde au rire suraiguë. Personne a vu les Maraudeur non plus?

-Ben, j'ai croisé Lupin… lança une Gryffondor de sixième avec d'épais cheveux noirs. Mais il était seul, et ni Sirius ni James n'ont donnés signe de vue, je n'ai pas vu les Potter sur le quai, et les Black ne traînaient que le kid de Serpentard…

Il était très étrange, remarqua Sirius, de voir ainsi une dizaine d'étudiants se demander ou ils pouvaient bien se trouver alors qu'ils étaient juste devant eux.

-Bizarre… Commenta Auger sans trop s'en préoccuper. Il se tourna à nouveau vers James et Sirius. Alors? Ou se trouve votre frère adoré?

-Et pourquoi on te le dirait? Grinça Sirius du ton le plus méprisant qu'il pouvait avoir –quatorze ans à vivre chez les Black avaient fait son petit effet; il était encore plus arrogant que celui de Severus.

-T.t.t.t., voyons, un peu de politesse! Fit le garçon « étiré » à coté de Auger avec un ton réprobateur. Faudrait leurs apprendre les bonnes manières, où ils risquent d'être aussi sauvages que Snivy!

-Tu n'as pas tort, Smith... ce serait donc une BA pour l'école entière, non?

Sirius ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Pourquoi les autres se comportaient-ils ainsi, si soudainement, sans raison? Ils n'avaient absolument rien fait, alors pourquoi se moquer d'eux?

James, de son coté, était complètement enragé. D'abord, Michael imitait SA coiffure, et le faisait très mal. Ça aurait enragé n'importe qui! Et ensuite… pour quelqu'un habitué à être salué, accueillit avec joie, à être populaire et aimé, quoi, se retrouver soudain dans une position pareille, avec une quinzaine de personnes qui se foutaient de lui et prévoyaient apparemment de le torturer d'une manière ou d'une autre, était plutôt une situation délicate.

* * *

Le professeur Albus Dumbledore, génie de son époque, sentait poindre un mal de tête. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait passablement anxieux. Assis derrière son bureau, la tête reposant sur ses mains jointes, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure.

Dans à peine trois ou quatre heures, les étudiants seraient de retour à l'école pour une nouvelle année. Ce qui signifiait que le Poudlard Express était déjà en marche, et les élèves dedans. Rien de très inquiètant, si ce n'est les élèves en question.

Que lui avait-il prit de renvoyer James Potter et Sirius Black à Poudlard dans des corps n'étant pas les leurs, avec un élève qu'ils détestaient depuis des années et à Serpentard, de surcroit? D'accord, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options, et ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire, mais si les deux Gryffondors venaient à se trahir? S'ils étaient découverts? Sans parler des conséquences que le ministre leur feraient subir a tous, Snape, Black et Potter auraient vraiment des problèmes avec les autres étudiants…

Il avait placé sur l'affaire Mondingus Fletcher, un escroc de première. Avec tous les contacts dans le marché noir que l'homme avait, il aurait tôt fait de retrouver une Bague de Métamorphisme,… en espèrant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

Severus eut à peine le temps de serrer les dents avant que la main de Lestrange ne rencontre sa joue. Celle-ci se mit à picoter avec force, la peau légèrement brûlante. C'était la troisième gifle qu'il se prenait en dix minutes. Faisant son possible pour ne laisser aucune émotion transparaitre sur son visage, il releva les yeux vers les Serpentards lui faisant face.

-Espèce d'imbécile! S'écria Macnair. Combien de temps continueras tu ainsi?! Ça ne sers à rien et tu le sais très bien! Tu ne fais que nous causer des problèmes à tous!

-Oh, crois bien que j'en suis désolé… déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

Rendu furieux par cette absence de réaction, Walden leva la main pour lui administrer une autre claque, mais il fut arrêté par Regulus.

-Laisse, Walden, c'est pas assez discret ici –ça fait trop de bruit. Je veux dire, n'importe qui pourrait entrer. On serait mieux de parler dans la Salle Commune, plus tard, non?

Le septième année sembla hésiter un instant, puis hocha finalement la tête.

-Ouais, d'accord. Venez. (Les autres se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à le suivre alors qu'il fit coulisser la porte du compartiment) Snape, on se revoit plus tard, alors. (il eut un étrange sourire de requin sur cette phrase)

Il sortit du compartiment, vite suivi par les Lestrange et par Regulus, lequel prit le temps d'adresser un sourire désolé à Severus, qui lui rendit un signe de tête reconnaissant. Brave gamin.

De nouveau seul, il put enfin porter la main à sa joue pour en apaiser la douleur, se rendant compte au passage que sa lèvre saignait. Oh, misère. Potter n'avait peut-être pas tord, en fin de compte; il était vraiment une invitation à coup de poings.

Potter! Où étaient allé Potter et Black? Les connaissant, il y avait très peu de chances qu'ils aient étés retrouver Lupin bien sagement… prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, Severus sortit du compartiment, sortant sa baguette au passage, et prit à droite –des éclats de voix et de rire lui parvenaient.

* * *

C'était la toute première fois que James Potter subissait un Levicorpus. Et aussi la toute première fois où il appréciait le fait que les moldus ne portent pas de robes de sorcier, et qu'il était toujours habillé à la façon des moldus. Soit avec autre chose qu'une robe de sorcier.

Ce n'était pas le raisonnement du siècle, d'accord. Mais vous avez de bons raisonnements, vous, quand vous et votre meilleur ami, sous de fausses identitées, vous faites pendre la tête en bas par des gens étant habituellement vos amis?

Allez, avouez, ça ne vous est même jamais arrivé.

Bande de chochotte.

Eh, du calme, James. Le sang de monte à la tête, là, tu parles tout seul. Quoique, tu devrais peut-être dire qu'il te descend à la tête, au vu de ta position actuelle. Qu'il faudrait songer à changer, ça devient réellement problémationnel. Problématique, espèce d'illettré. Oui, problématique. Donc, changer de position…

James en était là dans son cheminement psychologique quand, brutalement, le lien invisible qui attachait son pied dans le vide cèda, et qu'il atterit brutalement par terre, tête la première (logique!), se mordant la langue au passage. Un bruit sourd à coté de lui quelques secondes plus tard lui apprit que Sirius venait apparemment de retomber sur terre, lui aussi.

Relevant la tête en jurant pour comprendre ce qui l'avait libéré, il apperçut Snape, la baguette levée et les yeux rivés sur Auger Michael.

-Snape! Salua joyeusement celui-ci. Comment vas-tu? On faisait connaissance avec tes frères, ils sont charmants! Mais, dis-moi, où étais-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la lèvre? (James ne nota qu'à ce moment la lèvre fendue de Severus)

-Arrête de babiller, imbécile, rétorqua sèchement Snape. Et vous deux, au lieu de rester bêtement aplatis par terre, vous pourriez peut-être vous relever, ramasser vos baguettes et me suivre? J'ai à vous parler, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

James s'exécuta, d'une part parce qu'il n'était pas spécialement prudent de contrarier Snape, et de l'autre parce qu'il était effectivement stupide de rester simplement coucher sur le sol. Sirius fit de même. Par contre, leurs baguettes étaient hors de vue.

-Ouuuuuh! Commenta l'énorme blond qui suivant Michael. C'est –t-y pas qu'ils sont dociles, un peu? Ils obéissent bien à leur grand frère!

-Ta gueule, Thorfinn, grinça Severus. Et vous deux… oh, Morganne, idiots… _Accio les baguettes de Trya et Alham!_

James doutait du succès du sort, sachant que ce n'étaient pas leurs vrais noms, mais le charme opéra tout de même, et les deux baguettes s'envolèrent de sous le pied de Michael pour atterir dans la main de Snape, qui leur relança.

-Venez, vous deux, marmonna-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un sort de Croche-Pied envoyé par la blonde le frappa en plein dos, le faisant s'étaler par terre sous les rires des autres étudiants. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard grimacant. Leur frère se releva lentement, et on pouvait presque voir l'aura de fureur autour de lui. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les autre de continuer à rire stupidement.

Il se retourna vers les Gryffondors, son regard plus noir que jamais. Une seconde plus tard, la blondinette poussait un cri de douleur comme une balafre sanguinolente s'ouvrait sur sa joue. Avec un rictus satisfait, Snape fit à nouveau demi-tour et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

**(1) : **Je doute que les Lestrange aient réellement les cheveux rouge, mais j'ADORE les dessins de MadCarrot où c'est le cas… donc…

**Prochain chapitre, une charmante petite discussion entre les « frères Snape », et l'arrivée à Poudlard… le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça promet d'être… épicé…**

**Note : **Ça n'a rien de très spécial, mais soit. Dédicace de ce chapitre (et de tous les autres de cette fic) à Jimmy Sullivan, aka The Rev (The Reverend Tomolew Plague), le batteur de mon groupe préféré Avenged Sevenfold, décédé le 28 décembre dernier à l'âge de 28 ans.


	15. Discussion Fraternelle

**J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews! Merciiiiii beaucoup! Je sais que ce n'est pas énorme par comparaison à des fics qui en reçoivent une trentaine par chapitre, mais j'en suis vraiment contente! :D Donc ce chapitre est plus long que les autres! :p**

**Note: J'ai re-updaté le chapitre parce que la mise en page était très mauvaise. **

**Snapou : **Effectivement, il n'est pas très chanceux… d'être tombé sur une auteure comme moi XD

**Zarakinel : **Merci pour la review, et bonne année à toi aussi! :)

**Yzeute (1 et 2) : **Well, tu peux poster autant de reviews que tu veux XD 100ème revieweuse! :p Autrement, je ne sais pas exactement quel était le lien avec les patates, mais j'approuve, mon précieux. (Fais pas attention, je suis en overdose de films… genre, Seigneur des Anneaux, 10 things I hate about you, etc…), Oh, et, Post Scriptum : Je t'adore, tu sais? X)

**Anastasya24 : **Effectivement, que va-t-il leur arriver à l'école si ça commence ainsi… xD Surtout avec une auteure sadique comme moi… :p J'espère que la discussion entre frères Snape te plairas!

**Anthales : **Héhé, vous êtes beaucoup à me suggérer de recréer (avec Moony) une ligue de protection des Snape (tu m'auras comprise…)… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ;)

**Dobbymcl : **Comme j'ai déjà triché pour te le dire, l'amitié, j'ai déjà tout mon plan de fait, j'espère juste que ça plaieras aux lecteurs! :p Pour Bella, je n'y avait pas pensé, mais j'espère que ce que j'ai fait te plaieras, de même pour Lily! Je voulais en mettre un peu plus, mais je n'arrivais pas à la caser! J'essaierai d'augmenter la dose de zyeux verts dans le chapitre prochain!

**Laetitialahmar : **Encore pardon pour avoir oublié de te prévenir! Et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plairas, j'ai essayé de ne pas traîner pour le poster… Sinon, contente que tu aimes toujours! :)

**Revenons-en là ou nous avions quitté nos chers Serpentards et apprentis Serpentards… ;)**

Une fois l'endroit quitté, les trois garçons s'enfermèrent dans le premier compartiment libre qu'ils croisèrent. James s'exclama aussitôt, choqué;

-Mais c'était quoi, ce sort?! Me dit pas que c'était le SectumSempra?!

-Une variante, concéda Severus. La plaie sera complètement refermée dans dix minutes, et ça ne fait pas extrêmement mal. Mais tu dois le savoir, au nombre de fois où je te l'ai envoyé…

James se rappela effectivement le sort que Snape lui avait si souvent envoyé, mais qu'il n'avait jamais du soigner, vu qu'il disparaissait toujours avant la fin du duel…

-Pratique, murmura-t-il, et astucieux… elle ne pourra pas aller rapporter, en plus… Faudra que tu nous l'apprenne…

-Ouais, faudrait! Grimaça Severus. Franchement, c'était vraiment minable… vous étiez deux, par l'Enfer, comment avez-vous pu vous laisser avoir?

-Ce n'était pas… Enfin, je…

-C'était minable. Maintenant, vous allez toujours paraître comme ne pouvant pas vous défendre. Les cibles idéales, quoi.

-C'est affreux, lança Sirius d'un ton étouffé, son regard un peu perdu dans le vide.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, un peu perplexe.

-C'est affreux, répéta-t-il. Pourquoi… pourquoi font-ils ça?

-Tu as plus de chances que moi de le comprendre, répliqua Severus.

-C'est tellement stupide, gémit Sirius. Je… déteste ça! (son ton se fit pratiquement enragé) Qu'ils s'amusent à nous humilier! Bon sang, on ne leur avait rien fait! C'est tellement débile!

Il fut interrompu par l'éclat de rire de Severus, à la fois amer et amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Grinça Sirius, frustré.

Severus ne savait pas exactement quoi dire : qu'il venait de se traiter lui-même de débile, de dire qu'il était stupide, qu'il était franchement content qu'il comprenne enfin à quel point ils les haïssait… mais tout ce qu'il put formuler à voix haute fut :

-Bienvenue dans mon monde, Black.

-Génial, grinça Sirius, qui semblait se retenir d'exploser. Ah, génial, vraiment. J'_adore_ être un Snape. Je quitte la maison d'un fou furieux qui me déteste et me tape dessus par principe parce que je fais de la magie, une psychopathe vient me rendre visite et me déchire le dos sans que je sache pourquoi, et je me fais pendre par un pied et savonner la bouche avant même d'arriver a l'école! _Gé-nial!_

-Savonner? Rigola Severus, l'air franchement amusé.

-Ouais, savonner, répondit Sirius avec un regard noir sans doute destiné à faire taire Snape, lequel avait de la difficulté à contenir un rire. Ça t'amuse?

-Oui, plutôt! Ils… hahaha! Faut que je remercie Lupin de vous avoir envoyé cette foutue bague!

-Ta gueule! S'écria Sirius, franchement agaçé. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça a de drôle!

-Mais moi non plus! Répondit Severus avec amusement. Mais c'est toi le premier a avoir utilisé ce sort ainsi, et qui a lancé cette espèce de mode! Pas si amusant de mon point de vue, hein?

-Oh, boucle-la, grogna le Gryffondor en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à la lèvre? Questionna James pour changer de sujet. Lui ne semblait pas spécialement ébranlé par les récents évènements. Sirius ne se dérida pas mais son regard dévia vers Severus, visiblement également intrigué par la question. Le Serpentard, en revanche, perdit immédiatement son sourire et son expression se durcit.

-Rien qui te concerne.

-Et le voilà qui se remet à faire des secrets, soupira Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait agaçé.

-Je ne fais pas des secrets! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais! Ce n'est pas comme si on était amis ou quoi que ce soit… Et puis vous en savez amplement pour quand vous redeviendrez les Maraudeurs.

-C'est pas vrai, il est encore persuadé qu'on va utiliser tout ce qui s'est passé depuis cet été pour se moquer de lui, s'exaspéra James.

-Oh, c'est vrai que je n'ai aucune raison de croire quelque chose comme ça! Rétorqua Severus sur un ton ironique.

-Arrête de jouer la pauvre victime, tu nous haïssais autant!

-Mais je n'ai jamais essayé de vous pousser dans le lac ou de vous enfermer dans un placard à balais, moi!

Le souvenir fit rire James malgré les efforts qu'il déploya pour se contenir, et il émit finalement un son ressemblant à celui d'un chat qui s'étouffe. Severus ne le vit pas vraiment comme une preuve de repentance et jeta un regard noir au Maraudeur.

-Bon, de toute façon, fit remarquer Sirius d'un ton désinvolte qui ferait assurément enrager Severus, ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner… Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi Macnair, Lestrange et mon frère en sont venu à t'éclater le visage…

Il était fort dommage que les Maraudeurs se soient déjà habitués au regard® caractéristique d'un Snape en colère, parce qu'ils perdirent là une magnifique occasion de fondre sur place. Que la vie est injuste…

-Ça-ne-vous-regarde-pas, grinça le Serpentard entre ses dents.

-D'accord, d'accord… de toute façon, on finira bien par comprendre, si on doit te coller au train jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à nouveau nous-même…

-Comment, me coller au train? Vous êtes suffisamment grand pour vous débrouiller tout seul dans Poudlard!

-T.t.t.t., n'oublies pas que James n'a que seize ans! Ricana Sirius.

-Comment, seize ans?! S'étonna ledit James. J'ai dix-sept ans!

-Voyons, nous ne somme que des frères, pas des triplés! Expliqua Sirius d'un air amusé. On ne peut donc pas avoir dix-sept ans tous les trois… je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans, Severus en a dix-sept et toi, tu as seize ans!

-Et pourquoi c'est moi le plus jeune?!

-Parce que tu es le plus immature de nous trois.

-Je ne suis pas….

-Toujours est-il, coupa Severus, que vous n'allez certainement pas me suivre tout le temps!

-Mais penses-y! Argumenta Sirius. Si quelqu'un veut nous jeter un sort, à nous trois, on pourra se débrouiller!

-Je me débrouille très bien tout seul, grogna Severus. Si à vous deux vous ne pouvez pas éviter les situations comme celles de tout à l'heure, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous surveiller en permanence…

-Tu te débrouilles? Se moqua James.

-D'accord, je me débrouille _presque _toujours, se corrigea le Serpentard, non sans un regard noir en direction de son frère adoré. Et puis ce n'est pas la question. Je suis mieux tout seul. Et puis, j'ai des amis, de toute façon!

-Des amis qui te cognent dessus sous je ne sais quel prétexte ridicule, et qui n'ont rien fait pour te sortir de chez toi alors qu'ils savaient ce qui s'y passait… j'avoues, excellente compagnie…

-Ce n'est pas… ils ne sont pas… bafouilla Severus en rougissant un peu.

-C'est vrai, ça! Intervint Sirius. Je voulais t'en parler! Comment se fait-il qu'ils étaient au courant et n'aient rien fait?!

Cette fois, pas de doute, Severus était vraiment rouge. Il marmonna la réponse d'un air gêné.

-C'aurait été dur de leurs cacher en étant dans les mêmes dortoirs qu'eux… Et puis, c'était mon problème…

-Ils auraient dû faire quelque chose! Insista James. C'est illégal de n'avoir rien fait!

-Me ramène pas la loi, Potter. Tu vas vite voir que, quand tu n'est pas ni de sang-pur, ni riche, que tu es moche et que tu es vu comme un mage noir par la majorité des gens, la seule loi qui compte, c'est celle du plus fort.

-Arrêtes d'être aussi fataliste, reprocha Sirius.

-Ben voyons.

C'est sur ces termes joyeux, positif et encourageant que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les garçons sursautèrent et se raidirent tous, avant de se détendre considérablement en reconnaissant Remus. Celui-ci eut un sourire gêné.

-Euh, James, Sirius, Severus?

-Non, répondit Sirius, et Remus ouvrit des yeux comme des souaffles avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase, Alham, Trya et Severus Snape. Bien sur que c'est nous, Moony, mais faudrait éviter d'utiliser nos vrais prénoms.

-Oh, d'accord. …Alham et Trya?

-Ouaip.

-D'accord, j'essaierai de m'y faire…

-Où est Peter?

-Sais pas, il a dit qu'il devait aller voir des amis…

Froncement de sourcils collectifs.

-Eh beh, tout arrive…

-Est-ce que tu as croisé Lily? Demanda James.

Remus et Sirius levèrent les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir.

-Je l'ai vue dans le compartiment des préfets, mais c'est tout.

Comme si cette phrase avait été un signal, la porte du compartiment coulissa à nouveau sur la rousse aux yeux verts. Elle eut l'air surprise en voyant qui se trouvait là.

-Bonjour, salua-t-elle. Hum, Remus, sais tu où sont James et Sirius? Tout le monde se demande où ils ont disparus… est-ce qu'ils préparent encore un mauvais coup?

-Ils… bien, la dernière fois que j'ai eu de leurs nouvelles, improvisa Remus, ils m'ont dit qu'ils arriveraient en retard cette année, ils devaient partir en voyage avec leurs parents…

James leva imperceptiblement le pouce. Pour quelqu'un qui mentait aussi mal que Remus, c'était excellent.

-Ah? C'est étonnant que Dumbledore ait accepté, en année d'ASPICs… enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Severus et ses frères?

-Oh, tu connais déjà Alham et Trya?

-Comment? Il me semblait que c'était Marc et Félix!

Il y eut un instant de silence légèrement mal à l'aise. Finalement, c'est Severus qui improvisa à son tour :

-Oui, eh bien, coté Moldu, ils préfèrent utiliser leurs deuxièmes prénoms, qui passent nettement plus inaperçus…

-Ah?

-Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, annonca Remus en se levant. Je devais aller voir Scott Smith au sujet des sorties à Pré-au-Lard…

Il salua tout le monde et sorti, non sans un regard d'encouragement aux trois Snape. Dès que la porte se fut refermé, Lily perdit son sourire poli au profit d'une expression mi-effrayé, mi-enragée.

-Où étais-tu?S'écria-t-elle aussitôt en se laissant tomber sur le banc devant Severus. Où étiez vous, bon sang?! Votre maison était vide! J'ai demandé à mon père de passer voir si tout allait bien, il a dit que personne n'était là! Ton père n'est plus allé au bar, vous n'étiez même pas près de la rivière, ni au parc, ni nulle part ailleurs… on aurait dit que vous aviez simplement disparu!

Des larmes avaient montés aux yeux émeraudes de Lily. Surpris, Severus prit sa main dans les siennes.

-Lily, écoute… je ne peux pas tout te dire, pas tout de suite. Mais, tout va bien, d'accord? Je n'aurai même plus jamais de problème avec mon père. Calme toi. Tout va bien.

C'était la toute première fois que Severus parlait de Tobias sans utiliser réellement son prénom, et sans en parler avec un venin haineux. Il semblait que Lily ai des pouvoirs étonnant sur lui…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Insista Lily. S'il te plait, je veux savoir…

Severus échangea un regard contrarié avec James et Sirius.

-Dis-lui, dit finalement Sirius.

-Quoi?!

-Lily est intelligente, elle n'ira pas le répéter partout. Approuva James avec sérieux.

-D'accord, si tu y tiens…

Le Serpentard se tourna à nouveau vers Lily, et pris une grande inspiration.

-Tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras rien.

-Bien sur que non! C'est promis!

-D'accord… eh bien, reste bien assise, parce que tu risques d'être étonnée.

* * *

-Triade d'Elfe! J'ai encore gagné!

-Et merde, je n'ai qu'une paire de gnomes…

Telle était la conversation ô combien philosophique qui se tenait entre James et Sirius, lesquels avaient commencés une énième partie de cartes. Severus, lui, regardait par la fenêtre, plongé dans ses réflexions. Lily avait quitté le compartiment un peu plus tôt.

Après des explications houleuses, la Gryffondor avait bien du admettre qu'elle avait devant elle les Maraudeurs manquant. Toujours sous le choc, elle avait renouvelé sa promesse de ne rien dire à personne et avait du partir quand Alice, la préfète de Serdaigle et accessoirement sa meilleure amie, était venue la chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, Black sortait d'allez-savoir-où un jeu de cartes et s'appliquait à battre Potter à plate couture depuis.

En apercevant au loin les premières enseignes de Pré-au-Lard, il réalisa que le soir était tombé depuis un moment déjà et qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à Poudlard. Il en informa les Maraudeurs en leurs conseillant de se changer rapidement. Quand ce fut fait –après avoir argumenté un moment avec Potter que non, il ne pouvait pas garder ses habits moldus en plus des habits sorciers-, le train arrivait en gare et les élèves avaient déjà commencé à sortir dans les couloirs.

Sirius sentit à nouveau remonter en lui une boule d'angoisse, qu'il se forca à refouler. Tout allait bien aller… il serait plus vigilant à l'avenir, et ne se retrouverais pas à nouveau pendu par un pied, ça non. (NDA : C'est beau, l'espoir…mais avec une auteure telle que moi…)

Sur les conseils de Severus, ils attendirent que les couloirs soient pratiquement vides pour sortir, si bien que le train avait commencé à repartir quand ils sautèrent sur le quai. Ils traînèrent quand même un peu la patte pour suivre les autres étudiants jusqu'aux diligences.

Ils purent se caser dans la toute dernière des voitures, en compagnie de Franck Londubat de Poufsouffle et de Scott Smith, l'ami «allongé» de Michael. Quand Sirius s'assit à coté de Franck, celui-ci s'écarta légèrement avec un sourire qui semblait cacher une grimace. James, lui, bouscula (accidentellement, bien sur) Smith en s'assoyant à coté de lui, et malgré le regard chargé de menace que celui-ci lui renvoya, il ne semblait pas prêt à tenter quoi que ce soit sans le reste de sa troupe et contre trois Snape d'un coup. Severus, lui, prit (ô surprise) le coin le plus éloigné que possible des autres, sur le même banc que James.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence particulièrement gênant, jusqu'à ce que Londubat, tout de même un brave type, ne tente courageusement d'engager la conversation.

-C-Ce sont tes frères, Severus? C'est le bruit qui courrait dans le train, je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai…

-Tu penses que je dis des mensonges, Londubat? Cracha Smith de sa voix de sinus bouchés.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! S'empressa de dire Franck.

-Il vaudrait mieux…

Et ce furent les dernières paroles prononcées durant le trajet. Severus fixait quelque chose devant la diligence d'un air absent. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'école et que Frank (le plus vite possible) et Smith (en bousculant Sirius) aient débarqués, James put enfin regarder ce qui avait tant captivé le Serpentard.

Aheum.

Il n'y avait strictement _rien_ devant la carriole, comme toujours. Il interrogea Severus sur ce qu'il avait regardé ainsi pendant tout le trajet. Le Serpentard parut étonné de la question.

-Ben, les Sombrals qui tirent la diligence… tu croyais pas qu'elles avancaient toutes seules?

-C'est des Sombrals qui…? Répéta Sirius, incrédule. Et tu les vois en plus?

-Bah ouais… j'ai adopté une salamandre quand j'avais quatre ans, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire amer. Elle n'a pas survécu très longtemps. Ma mère l'a tuée sous mes yeux avec un SectumSempra. Expérience plutôt traumatisante.

Sur ces paroles, péniblement explicite et déprimantes, il se remit en marche vers le château (Apollon Picotte, le concierge, leur hurlaient joyeusement de se presser un peu, qu'il n'avait pas que ça a faire), laissant James et Sirius échanger un regard grimacant. Choueeeeette… charmante famille, définitivement…

Peu motivés, ils emboitèrent le pas à Severus qui se dirigeait, l'air déprimé, vers la Grande Salle, d'où le brouhaha habituel sortait. Déglutissant avec peine, les Maraudeurs se serrèrent la main pour s'encourager puis entrèrent d'un pas décidé à la suite du Serpentard.

Celui-ci s'était naturellement mis à raser les murs pour être le plus subtil possible. Ne sachant pas exactement comment appliquer la technique, les deux Gryffondors se contentèrent de se faire les plus petits possible, ce qui n'empêcha pas plusieurs personnes de les pointer du doigt en disant « tu vois, c'est eux! » ou « c'est pas croyable, ils sont encore pire que leur frère! T'as vu les cheveux du plus grand? ». Serrant les dents avec fureur, Sirius pressa le pas, et James en fit autant. Arrivé à la table des Serpentards, ils se glissèrent à coté de Severus, lequel leur jeta un regard anxieux, visiblement pour voir leurs réactions à cet accueil peu chaleureux.

C'était pour le moins un changement. Habituellement, ils recevaient des « salut! », des « Passé des bonnes vacances, Black? » et des « Hey, James, ça va? » de toute part, accompagnés de sourire et de signe de main sympathiques. Là… des regards hostiles, curieux ou amusés les jaugeaient de haut en bas, pointant leurs cheveux ou leurs nez en ricanant. De quoi rendre mal à l'aise n'importe qui.

Par contre, les Serpentard, eux, ne faisaient pratiquement pas attention à eux. Devant eux, Evan Rosier, Christ Mulciber et Rabastan Lestrange discutaient avec beaucoup d'animation. Sur leurs droite, Rodolphus et sa petite amie Bellatrix s'embrassaient joyeusement, et enfin, à gauche de Severus, Malefoy leur jeta un regard distrait avant de se reporter sur sa conversation avec Narcissa, de l'autre coté de la table.

Severus ne semblait pas spécialement troublé par tout cela, mais a force de le côtoyer, Sirius avait fini par remarquer comment il évacuait le stress même en restant impassible; ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses bras, repliés pour qu'on ne le remarque pas.

-C'est très étrange, déclara-t-il à mi-voix pour que seuls les Maraudeurs l'entendent, de ne pas vous voir chez les Gryffondor. Lupin n'a pas l'air de trop souffrir…

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à sa table habituelle, cherchant son ami des yeux. Celui-ci, les joues un peu roses, discutait timidement avec Chloé Sheen, une jolie sixième année avec des cheveux noirs remontés en couettes et une peau légèrement bazanée.

-Eh ben, il perd pas de temps, Moony! Ri James.

-Plutôt, commenta Severus sans émotion particulière. Black, ajouta-t-il précipitamment mais toujours à voix basse, pousse toi, tout de suite!

Surpris, Sirius se tassa tout de même vers James, juste à temps pour éviter un rai de lumière bleue qui frappa Mulciber, face a lui. Se tournant vivement, comme la plupart des Serpentards autour d'eux, il put voir Auger Michael, chez les Gryffondors, se retourner rapidement et s'asseoir en s'efforçant de prendre un air innocent. Une montée de rire et de jurons le fit se tourner à nouveau vers Mulciber, lequel voyait ses dents pousser à une vitesse alarmante. Il se leva de table et sorti précipitamment de la grande Salle en compagnie de Rosier, suivie par les rires et les sifflets.

Woah.

-Comment tu l'as vu venir? S'étonna James à Severus.

-L'habitude… quand tu entends un « Eh, regarde ça! » dans ton dos, sois prêt à bouger très vite.

-Vu ainsi… concéda Sirius, plutôt impressionné tout de même. Il venait d'échapper à un passage à l'Infirmerie.

Les conversations se turent peu à peu comme les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'habituel troupeau de premières années, précédé par le professeur McGonagall. Les jeunes, émerveillés, regardaient le plafond magique ou les tables autour d'eux.

La répartition fut vite faite. James faillit, à deux reprises, applaudir quand un étudiant était envoyé à Gryffondor, mais, heureusement, s'était repris à temps à chaque fois. Quand le dernier (Melody Zabini, que Severus reconnut comme la petite sœur de Ethan du même nom) fut envoyé à Serdaigle, le directeur se leva.

-Comme toujours, bienvenue à Poudlard à tous nos étudiants, au nouveau comme aux plus vieux. Il est toujours interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite sans être accompagné d'un professeur, et un élève surpris en possesion d'objets prohibés aura de gros problèmes –Monsieur Picotte, notre concierge, y tiens beaucoup. Mais vous aurez tout le temps d'apprendre, ou de revoir, les règlements ennuyants et inutiles placés rien que pour vous ennuyer dans d'autres circonstances. Mon devoir ce soir n'est que de délivrer les annonces importantes avant le dîner –et je ne tarderai pas trop, car vous devez commencer à avoir faim. Donc. Mrs Alice Seether, de Serdaigle, monsieur Franck Londubat de Poufsouffle vous fait dire qu'il vous adore et vous invite à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les toilettes des garçons du sixièmes étages ont étés réparés de l'incident avec les nouilles et le lézards de l'an dernier et sont à nouveau à fonction.

James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire mi-coupable, mi-amusé.

-Avant que vous ne paniquiez tous, continua le directeur, messieurs Sirius Black et James Potter, de Gryffondor, ne sont pas morts, ni rendus invisibles par quelques procédés étranges; ils se trouvent en voyage dans le Nord avec les Potter.

Tandis que lesdits James et Sirius échangèrent avec Severus un regard un peu mal à l'aise, ils virent Walden Macnair se pencher vers Rodolphus et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit éclater de rire.

-Autrement, j'aimerais signaler que le fan-club du groupe Toxoplasmas pourra rouvrir ses portes dès le mois prochains et que les Poufsouffles de septièmes années ont pu se trouver un remplacant au poste de préfet suite à la métamorphose en jonquille géante de ce dernier, qui devrait d'ailleurs être remis sur pied dans peu de temps. Et pour finir, continua Dumbledore, nous avons deux nouveaux élèves cette année, en septième année. Ils ne sont là que pour un bref moment, jusqu'à une date indéterminée en fait. Habituellement élèves à Durmstrang, je vous demanderais d'honorer notre école pendant leurs séjours ici. Il s'agit de messieurs Alham et Trya Snape, les frères de votre camarade de classe de Serpentard, Severus Snape.

La Grande Salle s'emplis de murmures, tandis que ledit camarade jetait un regard noir à Dumbledore, qui fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. James et Sirius, eux, lancèrent des regards un peu mal à l'aise autour d'eux, conscient d'être le centre d'attention.

-Sur ce, reprit Dumbledore, je crois vous avoir donné toutes les nouvelles dignes d'interêt, alors, comme disent les Moldus, à la bouffe!

-Je ne suis pas sur que tous les moldus disent ça… murmura Severus d'un air dubitatif.

Comme à chaque année, la nourriture apparut dans les plats en or devant eux, sous les exclamations de surprise des nouveaux élèves. Les autres rirent de leurs expressions ébahis, et le repas commença sous la rumeur des conversations. Mais, et c'était impossible à manquer pour Sirius et James, l'ambiance chez les Serpentards était beaucoup moins festive et convivial qu'à Gryffondor… Quelque chose, d'indéfinissable, semblait rendre l'atmosphère plus réservée, plus sombre… Pourtant, il y avait autant de conversations,… peut-être le ton utilisé? Ou les regards échangés, qui semblaient si dépourvus de gentillesse?

-Eh, Snape! Lança soudainement une voix à la droite de James.

Par habitude, Severus se tourna. Il fallut une ou deux seconde aux deux autres pour pivoter à leurs tours. _Si je dois m'habituer à me faire appeler Snape, ça risque d'être pénible… _

C'était Bellatrix, penchée en avant pour les regarder tous les trois malgré Rodolphus, à coté d'elle, qui mangeait calmement. Un petit sourire –que Sirius qualifia mentalement de malsain, sans savoir pourquoi- tordait ses lèvres fines.

-Quoi, Bella?

Un surnom presque sympathique dans sa bouche était très particulier à entendre, malgré le ton sec et bien Snapien qu'il avait toujours utilisé en présence de James et Sirius, lesquels ne réalisèrent qu'à ce moment à quel point leurs relations s'étaient améliorés durant l'été. Voir Severus reprendre son comportement habituel était très étrange, d'autant qu'il ne s'adressait pas à eux.

-Toujours aussi charmant, rétorqua l'autre sur un ton amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-On se calme! De toute façon, c'est à tes frères que je m'adresse…

Son regard gris dériva sur James, puis sur Sirius. Celui-ci se trémoussa sur son siège avec inconfort. Les yeux de sa cousine semblaient analyser tout ce qu'ils voyaient, et Sirius craignait presque d'être reconnu quand elle rouvrit la bouche.

-Que faisiez vous à Durmstrang, vous deux? Questionna cependant la Serpentard. Je croyais que seuls les Sang purs y étaient acceptés… à moins que seul Severus ai le sang souillé?

« Souillé ». Elle ne parlait pas d'un sang de moldus ou d'un sang-mêlé, mais d'un sang sale, comme contaminé par une maladie. Cette appelation, surtout dans sa bouche, semblait pratiquement plus grossière que celle de Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Bella, gronda Severus. Ils ne…

-Nous sommes aussi de Sang-Mêlé, coupa Sirius d'un ton froid, soulignant bien le mot. Et Durmstrang n'est pas si fermé d'esprit que tu le dis.

-Aussi adorable que son frère. Commenta Bellatrix, son sourire se changeant en une grimace mi-agaçé, mi-méprisante. Et qu'est-ce qui a pu motiver votre retour en Angleterre? Sûrement pas la famille qui vous manquait, ajouta-t-elle dans un ricanement.

-Au contraire, répliqua Sirius d'un ton cassant, de plus en plus agaçé par les moqueries de Bellatrix, Severus nous manquait beaucoup, d'où notre retour.

Ledit Severus lui donna un coup de pied discret sous la table, l'avertissant du regard de se la fermer. Les recommandations du Serpentard sur ce qu'il pouvait ou pas se permettre de dire aux autres étudiants de sa maison lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais il était trop énervé que pour se préoccuper des conséquences. Autour d'eux, les autres avaient interrompus leurs conversations et observaient le déroulement des choses, les sourcils froncés.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire aigu. Elle enroula les bras autour du cou de Rodolphus, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreilles qui le firent sourire puis hocher la tête. Puis, elle reporta son regard sur Sirius.

-Je ne vois pas comment Snivy pourrait manquer à quelqu'un, lança-t-elle sur un ton railleur, mais c'est une bonne chose que d'avoir des étudiants de Durmstrang ici.

-Bellatrix, intervint à nouveau Severus, l'air inquiet, ils n'utilisent pas de magie noi…

-Ta gueule, Snape, coupa Rabastan. Tout le monde à Durmstrang la pratique. Ça fait partie du programme.

-Taisez-vous! Siffla Rodolphus en jetant un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule comme s'il s'attendait à voir Dumbledore derrière lui. On ne parle pas de ça ici!

-On n'en parle pas tout court! Répliqua Severus. Laisse-les en dehors de ça!

-Ne nous donne pas d'ordres, Snape, avertit Macnair d'un ton menacant.

Severus sembla vouloir répliquer, mais il se mordit finalement la lèvre avant de se retourner vers son dîner. Les Serpentards affichèrent un sourire satisfait.

-Et alors quoi? Lança James d'un ton provocateur. On ne connaît rien en magie noire.

-Ne mens pas, souffla Rodolphus. Et puis, avec Mrs Prince comme mère, c'est impossible de ne pas avoir les bases, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu connais… ? S'étonna Sirius, en oubliant d'être sec.

-Bien sur, idiot, les Prince et les Lestrange sont parents depuis des années…

Severus releva la tête, l'air complètement incrédule, et échangea un regard franchement étonné avec James et Sirius. Rodolphus sembla amusé.

-Ne même pas connaître sa famille, siffla-t-il. Ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, gronda Bellatrix. Et ne t'en vante pas, Rodolphus. Avoir un lien quelconque avec eux n'a absolument rien de valorisant. Ta mère aurait du renier sa cousine dès que cette traînée a engendré…

-Bellatrix! Coupa Severus avec colère. Ne t'avise pas de parler de ma mère ainsi!

-Oh, je l'ai vexé! S'exclama la Serpentard d'un air faussement désolé. Mais tu ne peux pas non plus nier la vérité, Snivellus! Eileen est une vraie honte pour toute la famille des Prince… Et vous trois, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant et amusé, des erreurs honteuses. Je ne me demande pas pourquoi elle a pratiquement disparu depuis seize ans…

Voyant que Severus serrait les poings et les dents sans vraiment oser répliquer, Sirius plissa les yeux, complètement furieux. Sa cousine était vraiment la pire de la famille Black, toujours prête à frapper là ou ça ferait mal sans hésiter… Il arrivait qu'il se demande si la consanguinité avait pu la priver de sentiments humains.

-Et puis, continua-t-elle comme pour renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, pour ce que j'en sais, même votre moldu de père ne peut pas vous sentir, je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que par un glapissement de terreur quand Sirius tenta de se jeter sur elle, complètement à bout de nerf. C'était vraiment la goutte qui faisait déborder le chaudron! Elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot sur les Snape, elle n'en savait absolument rien, elle! Elle n'avait pas reçu de coups alors qu'elle les méritait bien plus qu'eux, de par toutes les méchancetés qu'elle disait toujours à tout le monde… Elle ne connaissait pas la souffrance qu'ils avaient du endurer, elle ne pouvait en parler aussi nonchalamment, presque avec amusement…

Il ne put pas atteindre Bellatrix que Rodolphus avait dégainé sa baguette et lui jeta un sort. L'esquivant de justesse, Sirius put entendre un bruit de verre brisé derriere lui. Sans s'en préoccuper, il repoussa Lestrange sur le coté, et sortit vivement sa baguette. Bellatrix fit de même, un sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres malgré son expression concentrée. Ils restèrent face à face une seconde, avant de jeter un sort au même instant. S'ensuivit une mêlé de sort incroyable, James venant à la rescousse de Sirius et Rodolphus, Rabastan et Nott à celle de Bellatrix.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour qu'ils soient tous séparés par l'intervention des préfets et des professeurs McGonagall et Chourave. Severus, qui s'était finalement joint aux Gryffondor, avait un œil au beurre noir –quelques coups de poing ou de genoux s'étaient glissés ça et là-, Sirius avait le nez en sang, James avait déchiré le col de sa robe, Bellatrix avait l'arcade sourcilière fendue, Nott contemplait sa baguette brisé avec une expression défaite et Rabastan avait un doigt étrangement tordu. Rodolphus, ses cheveux rouges en bataille, les fixaient avec une expression haineuse et dégoûté. Autour d'eux, le silence était total, tout le monde les regardant avec amusement, appréhension ou curiosité.

Severus, évitant le regard de ses camarades, jeta un coup d'œil au directeur, lequel les regardait d'un air grave au dessus de ses lunettes. Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard ironique, dans le genre « Brillante idée que de les mettre avec moi, professeur, vraiment brillante! ». Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, le professeur Dumbledore baissa les yeux.

**Sur suggestion d'Archea, je vais arrêter de me creuser le crâne, et vous le demander directement. Voulez-vous ou pas du slash dans cette histoire? **


	16. Cauchemar et pacte douteux

**RAR :**

**Snapou : **je prendrai ça comme un compliment :p Et… ça continue sur le même ton! ;)

**Dobbymcl : **Aaah, contente que tu aies aimé ma Bella! :D Je vais essayer de la faire intervenir assez fréquemment, même si elle n'est pas très présente dans ce chapitre –pas plus que Lily, d'ailleurs, mille excuse! :S Pour le slash, tu verras plus bas la désicion des lecteurs, mais disons simplement que… je m'arrangerai pour que la rivalité James-Severus vis-à-vis de Lily soit bien présente ;)

**Zarakinel : **Merci bien ;) à bientôt!

**Yzeute : **J'avais jamais remarqué, mais en y pensant bien, Gollum fait un peu penser au Fourchelange avec son « mon préssssssieux » sifflant… Hum, well. J'essaierai, pour Lily (elle est plus populaire que je pensais, la rouquine…), promis. Et pour le slash… voir plus bas ;) (PS : la neige, c'est froid!)

**Dyane : **Well, well, well, pour le slash, voir le résultat du vote du public un peu plus bas… ;) Merci d'avoir reviewé, et à bientôt j'espère!

**Nounou : **Merci

**Anthales : **Well, pour le slash, voir un peu plus bas le résultat des votes du public ;) Et pour la bataille chez les Serpent… XD J'ai pas pu résister, Sirius me criait qu'il voulait casser les dents de sa cousine (et Bella approuvait…), donc… ;) Quant aux représailles… j'essaierai de glisser ça au chapitre suivant (devrait bien se faire)

**Laetitialahmar : **Pour le slash (je me répète vraiment dans ces RAR…), voir un peu plus bas pour le résultat des votes! :p sinon, j'espère que la suite est arrivée assez vite xD et à bientôt! :)

**Severuse : **Merci! (s'incline façon japonaise)

**Spoiled Child : **Contente que ça te plaise! :) Par contre pour le slash… :S pardon, c'est le public qui décide!

**Millie13 : **(contente, contente) Merciii! ^^ je suis contente que le style et l'histoire te plaisent! Pour le slash, c'est le choix du public ;) voir plus bas! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review! À bientôt ^^

**Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua (1, 2 et 3) : **Mmh, eh bien, que dire que tu ne sais déjà? Je suis troooop contente que cette fic aussi te plaise :p Et mirki pour la correction de mes accords minables et les conseils sur le oui/non qui retardait la publication. Hum, donc.

…Can I have a review same if you already read? (chibi eyes)

**Clumby : **Pour le résultat du vote, descendre la page ;) Et merci pour la review!

**Bill le gros : **(regard perplexe vers le pseudo) ah, euh, d'accord XD

**Okay, citoyens, citoyennes, le moment que vous attendiez tous (roulement de tambour, pretty please) : Slash ou pas? Eh bien la plupart d'entre vous (de justesse : 8 sur 15!) pensez que James, Sirius et Severus ont déjà bien assez de problèmes sans leur rajouter des histoires de cœur en plus XD je ne peux qu'approuver un truc pareil, donc cette histoire se passera de slash (j'espère ne pas y perdre trop de lecteurs!)**

**Donc, qu'ajouter... bonne lecture, et, si vous aimez (ou pas), au nom de Merlin, reviewez! **

Après l'incident, les Serpentards (et Gryffondors) avaient étés envoyés à l'infirmerie, à l'exception de James et de Nott qui n'étaient pas physiquement blessés. Les murmures les avaient suivi jusqu'à la sortie, de même que les regards perplexes de tous les étudiants.

L'infirmière, tout en les soignant, les avait sermonnés autant que faire se peut, jurant par Merlin et Morgane qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant de blessés avant même que l'année ne commence et que, bon sang, messieurs Snape, ce n'est pas parce que c'était sa première journée qu'on lui pardonnerait d'agresser ses camarades sans raisons. Sirius manqua s'étouffer sur cette accusation injustifiée, mais un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Severus le fit taire.

Il fallut dix minutes à Pomfresh pour les avoir tous rafistolés, mais elle les garda encore un quart d'heure pour la forme avant de les renvoyer directement dans leurs dortoirs. Ce furent donc cinq Serpentards ronchonnant et traînant les pieds qui se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux, tous les autres élèves se trouvant encore dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient à peine parcouru une trentaine mètre que Bellatrix prit la parole –sans doute dans le but de ne pas être entendue de Pomfresh.

-Eh bien, il vous a bien éduqué, votre papa! Ricana-t-elle.

Elle ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Severus, qui empêcha –de justesse, il faut bien le dire- Sirius de lui sauter à nouveau dessus. Encore une fois, elle éclata d'un rire aigu.

-Ne le provoque pas, Bella, avertit Rodolphus. Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir me battre à nouveau contre une telle vermine.

Sirius le foudroya du regard. L'autre eut un sourire amusé et passa son bras autour de la taille de Bellatrix avant de les dépasser, le nez en l'air. Rabastan ne fit aucun commentaire mais les suivit, un peu dans l'ombre de son frère. Sirius et Severus restèrent un bref instant sur place.

-Bande de sales bourgeois consanguins prétentieux! Cracha Sirius avec colère.

-Te faire remarquer qu'ils sont de ta famille ne serait pas très brillant, j'imagine?

-Autant que te faire remarquer qui sont tes parents.

Les yeux de Severus semblèrent briller un instant puis un vague sourire lui tordit les lèvres.

-Brillant, Alham, brillant.

-Je doute que je me fasse a ce nom, soupira Sirius.

-Tu n'auras sûrement pas à le supporter trop longtemps, rétorqua Severus avec amusement.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Qu'il y aura certainement quelqu'un d'assez généreux pour te coller un surnom dessus.

-Génial, grimaça Sirius. Tu sais que je hais ta vie?

-Sans blague? Moi aussi.

Avec un dernier sourire mi-amer et mi-amusé, Severus haussa les épaules et se remit en marche, suivant le chemin que les autres Serpentards avaient emprunté. Sirius n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de le suivre.

Il ne s'était pratiquement jamais rendus aussi loin dans les cachots. L'air ici semblait plus lourd, mais il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'ailleurs. Les fenêtres disparurent un escalier plus bas, et les couloirs n'étaient plus éclairés que par quelques torches accrochées au mur à intervalle d'un mètre. Si l'atmosphère ne semblait aucunement affecter Severus, Sirius eut un petit frisson. C'était… sinistre.

Enfin, Severus s'arrêta devant un grand pan de tissu en velours vert foncé. À la surprise de Sirius, le Serpentard poussa un juron étouffé.

-On n'a pas le mot de passe, soupira-t-il.

Sirius s'avança d'un pas, soulevant le lourd tissu. Seul un mur nu et froid fait de pierre s'y trouvait.

-Eh bien, attendons, soupira à son tour Sirius.

Ils n'eurent pas trop longtemps à patienter, car à peine cinq minutes plus tard, des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent de l'autre bout du couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Walden, en grande conversation avec Lucius, arriva d'un pas habitué, la masse des Serpentards derrière eux. Sachant qu'ils étaient respectivement préfet et préfet-en-chef, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à la distance respectueuse entre eux et les premières années.

Ne semblant même pas les remarquer, Walden donna distraitement le mot de passe à la tenture (_Troène) _et l'écarta sans plus de cérémonie. Une ouverture s'était pratiquée dans le mur, révélant la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand il se glissa à l'intérieur avec Severus. Cette pièce le rendrait vite claustrophobe.

Il était déjà venu deux fois dans cette pièce. Une fois en troisième année dans le but de verrouiller magiquement toutes les portes des dortoirs de sorte à ce que les Serpentard ne puissent pas sortir –il réalisa brièvement qu'ils devaient avoir fait le lien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient libérés vers midi par Slughorn, aidé de Dumbledore- et une autre fois juste avant les vacances pour changer un peu la pièce et la mettre aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Dommage que le concierge soit passé par là durant les vacances…

Il faisait sombre, l'endroit n'étant éclairé que par la lueur des torches accrochées au mur. L'endroit était froid, aussi. La cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu aux flammes argentées ne semblait dégager aucune chaleur. La lumière semblait verte et l'air était humide, inconfortable. Les murs étaient faits de pierres et les meubles étaient tous fait d'ébène. Les canapés devant le foyer étaient en cuir noir, et les seules décorations accrochées au mur étaient des bannières vert foncés décorées d'un serpent argenté.

En un mot comme en cent, c'était lugubre.

Sirius réprima de son mieux un frisson et suivit discrètement Severus qui se dirigeait silencieusement et rapidement vers un canapé près du feu. Le Gryffondor leva un sourcil perplexe en le regardant s'asseoir. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir se mêler un tant soit peu aux autres. En fait, il s'était attendu à ce que l'autre se dirige immédiatement vers le dortoir.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps, cependant, pour comprendre le pourquoi de cet arrêt en milieu social. Sans émotion particulière sur le visage, Severus regardait le flot d'élèves entrer dans la salle commune. Les premières années regardaient tout autour d'eux avec des « ooooh! » admiratifs. La plupart se dirigèrent directement vers les dortoirs sur les indications distraites de Macnair et Malefoy. Puis apparut, dans la file d'étudiants qui entraient dans la pièce, un jeune homme un peu voûté avec les cheveux noirs et long lui tombant sur le visage. Avant que Sirius n'ai pu le saluer, James perdit soudainement l'équilibre et s'écrasa sans grâce contre un mur. Quelques regards dénués d'interêt se portèrent sur lui avant de revenir à leurs activités. Travers, un sixième année, eut un gloussement de rire amusé en passant devant lui. Se massant la joue en jetant un regard mauvais au Serpentard, James traîna les pieds jusqu'à Sirius et Severus.

-Sortilège de croche-pied, grinça-t-il sans se départir de son regard noir.

-Sans blague, commenta Severus avec un sourire mal dissimulé.

-Fais comme si ça ne te plaisait pas, grogna James avec mauvaise humeur.

-Si tu y tiens. Venez, le dortoir des septièmes années est au fond.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, effectivement tout au fond de la pièce, qu'il avait pointée. Sirius prit une grande inspiration avant de le suivre, James derrière lui. Il crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme « Serpentard ne forme que des connards, Gryffondor se garde les plus forts » mais se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face à la mauvaise volonté de son ami.

Walden, Lucius, Rodolphus, Avery et Amycus étaient déjà dans le dortoir, bavardant tout en se préparant pour la nuit. Carrow était occupé à accrocher au mur au-dessus de son lit un étrange montage de perles et de plumes vert émeraude. Ils adressèrent un vague signe de la main à Severus sans se préoccuper davantage de lui. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, qui semblait avoir été agrandie récemment –ce qui était sans doute le cas. Trois lits à baldaquins recouverts de couverture vert foncé avaient étés tassés dans le coin qui s'ouvrait plus ou moins comme un couloir. Severus s'arrêta devant le deuxième des lits, au pied duquel se trouvait la malle identifiée au nom de « ».

Sirius, lui, avait hérité de celui tout au fond. « A. Snape ». Il était très étrange de s'identifier ainsi, songea-t-il en ouvrant la valise pour en tirer un pyjama vert clair. Pendant ce temps, James enfilait déjà le sien, noir (Il avait catégoriquement refusé de porter du vert). Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à tous s'installer dans leurs lits sans beaucoup discuter. Maintenant que le stress de la journée était un peu retombé, Sirius réalisa à quel point il était épuisé. Il avait mal partout et bien qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour manger, il avait englouti assez de nourriture que pour se sentir repu.

Il se glissa finalement entre ses draps. Il ne put s'empêcher, malgré son état de fatigue, de remarquer que le lit lui-même semblait moins confortable que celui qu'il occupait habituellement chez les Gryffondors. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à sa Salle Commune habituelle, quelques étages plus haut, si chaleureuse et accueillante… Il eut également une pensée pour Remus, lequel se retrouverait pratiquement seul dans le dortoir, avec Auger Michael et Peter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius mit fin aux bavardages de Walden et d'Amycus en éteignant brusquement la lumière. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James –lequel s'était déjà endormi- puis échangea un regard avec Severus. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire, dont l'émotion était indéfinissable. Et enfin, il s'endormit.

* * *

_-Sale monstre! Vermine! _

_Sirius se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que des coups violents pleuvaient sur son dos. Il serrait les dents en retenant des sanglots. Comment était-il revenu à Spinner's End, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce n'était pas son souci principal dans l'immédiat. Tobias Snape était à nouveau présent, l'insultant et le frappant. Il devait s'en sortir! Où était Severus? Et James? Et Helena, et Robert?_

_Soudain, une nouvelle voix retentit –avec un étrange echo, nota-t-il. Relevant la tête, il reconnut non sans surprise sa mère, Walburga Black. Celle-ci, vêtu d'une robe de satin noir, s'avançait vers lui et Tobias, un air digne sur le visage. L'homme afficha un sourire malsain et recula d'un pas. _

_-Sirius, fils indigne! Siffla sa mère. Tu me déçois beaucoup, tu es pitoyable, tu ne…_

_Elle continua d'énumérer tout ce que Sirius avait fait de si mal dans sa vie. Celui-ci sentit à nouveau venir des larmes. Il pouvait bien dire à tout le monde que sa famille ne lui manquait pas et qu'il la haïssait, être insulté de la sorte par la personne qui vous a mis au monde ne manque pas de vous ébranler. Quand un sanglot lui échappa en même temps que quelques larmes de désespoir, Walburga afficha un sourire satisfait et se recula à son tour d'un pas, laissant quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans son champ de vision. _

_Oh non…_

_-Black, sale cabot! __Cracha Severus avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Tu me répugnes, espèce de sale Gryffondork! Comment peux tu te mêler à ma vie privée ainsi? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait? Comment oses-tu?_

_-Je… je suis désolé, bafouilla Sirius, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. _

_-Tu es désolé! Répéta Severus avec un rictus. Souriant, Tobias s'avança, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. _

_Une partie du cerveau de Sirius lui fit remarquer à quel point l'entente entre Tobias, Severus et Walburga était tout bonnement impossible, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il combattit de son mieux les pleurs qui lui venaient à nouveau. Les trois autres eurent un sourire cruel face à sa réaction._

-Alham!

_Alham? Qui donc? Le nom lui disait quelque chose… quelque chose de lointain, comme un souvenir embrouillé… brouillé, c'était cela, embrumé, comme si un brouillard épais s'était posé sur ses connaissances. Devant lui, Tobias fronça les sourcils, s'avançant vers lui pour le maintenir au sol, comme pour l'empêcher de partir…_

-Alham! Au nom de Merlin, lève-toi, espèce d'abruti!

_Ce ton de voix! Sec, sans être amer et acide comme autrefois… Il se releva précipitamment, échappant à Tobias comme s'il n'avait pas eu de consistance. Walburga laissa une exclamation choquée lui échapper._

_-Mais ne le laisse pas partir, espèce d'idiot! S'écriait-elle._

-Alham!

Soudainement, Sirius se redressa dans son lit. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était, et quelques autres à ce rappelait ce qu'il faisait là. Son regard tomba soudain sur Severus, debout à coté de son lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Encore ébranlé de son rêve, il eut un vif mouvement de recul, faisant lever un sourcil perplexe à son vis-à-vis.

-On a cours dans vingt minute, tu ferais bien de t'habiller, déclara-t-il.

-Un… un cours… je… ah, d'accord. Merci.

-De rien, répondit Severus, lui jetant tout de même un regard suspicieux. Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

-Un peu plus et je croirais que tu t'inquièterais pour moi! Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire, à peu près remis de ses émotions.

-N'importe quoi, grommela le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers le lit de James. Sirius eut un sourire amusé devant la rougeur qui s'étalait sur les joues de Severus alors qu'il marmonnait « Aguamenti » en pointant sa baguette sur son ami. Celui-ci s'éveilla avec un cri perçant.

-Maiiiiis! S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi tu l'as mis sur le mannequin?! Ça a détruit tous mes plans!

Il y eut un instant de silence dans le dortoir. Heureusement, remarqua Sirius, les autres Serpentards étaient déjà sortis. James cligna des yeux un instant, avant de regarder autour de lui.

-Oh. Commenta-t-il.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir, répondit Severus. Maintenant que tu es douché, tu pourrais t'habiller, peut-être? On a cours dans vingt minutes.

James le fixa un instant d'un air hébété avant d'hocher la tête et de s'extraire de son lit. Habituellement, l'opération en elle-même prenait un bon quart d'heure, mais vivre dans l'existence stressante de Spinner's End avait considérablement allégé leurs sommeil. En quelques minutes, James et Sirius étaient tous deux habillés. Le premier contemplait d'un air incrédule le badge vert épinglé sur sa poitrine, le second fouillait dans sa malle pour trouver son sac.

Ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour déjeûner. Comme d'habitude, elle était bondée et le brouhaha des conversations fut suffisant pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à la Table des Serpentards sans être trop repérés. Seul Scott Smith les siffla quand ils passèrent devant sa table, leur attirant quelques regards curieux.

Ils se glissèrent discrètement entre Malefoy, Regulus et Alecto Carrow –la sœur de Amycus. Quand ils arrivèrent face à lui, Lucius leur tendit sans cérémonie trois parchemins entourés d'un épais ruban émeraude.

-Vos horaires, indiqua-t-il. Severus, tu n'as pas cours demain après-midi, nous aurons une discussion à ce moment-là. Amène-les si ça t'amuse et qu'ils sont capables de fermer leurs clapets.

Et sans autres formes de salutation, il se leva et quitta la table. Severus fusilla son dos du regard puis déroula son horaire.

-Charmant, grogna-t-il. Quoi de mieux pour débuter l'année qu'un cours de soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Gryffondors?

Il attrapa un toast sur la table et le grignota sans grande conviction. Sirius et James l'imitèrent après avoir regardé leurs horaires et constaté qu'ils se trouvaient eux aussi en soins aux créatures magiques. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait jugé bon de les mettre dans les mêmes cours que leurs « frère »…

Après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner léger, ils firent un détour par leurs dortoirs pour prendre les livres dont ils auraient besoin, puis quittèrent le château pour se diriger vers la lisière de la forêt, où se donnaient les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Sirius remarqua silencieusement mais avec stupéfaction que James s'était lui aussi mit à raser les murs tout en marchant, que sa silhouette était à présent voûtée, et il regardait partout autour de lui en permanence, comme pour guetter un danger quelconque. Une vue semblable avait quelque chose de désolant quand on en connaissait les raisons…

Près du bois étaient déjà rassemblés les autres étudiants qui suivaient le cours. Remus, Ethan Greengrass, Théo Finnigan et Janie Hedgecombe pour Gryffondor, Macnair et Narcissa pour Serpentard. Les Gryffondors, à l'exception de Remus, étaient en train de s'étouffer de rire, et au vu de leurs regards et de leur sourire en voyant approcher James, Sirius et Severus, le sujet de la plaisanterie ne fut pas bien difficile à deviner. Le seul vrai Serpentard des trois leur adressa un regard noir. Walden lui adressa un regard hautain et Narcissa passa la main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds en jaugeant du regard Sirius et James.

-Alham, Trya, salua Remus en s'avancant vers eux. Les autres étudiants eurent soudain les yeux ronds comme des souaffles. Severus, ajouta le Gryffondor.

-Remus! S'exclama Greengrass, outré. Comment… qu'est-ce que tu fais, au nom de Merlin?! Ce sont des Serpentards! Et les frères de Snape, bon sang!

-Sans blague, rétorqua le loup-garou. Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix à ses amis.

-À peu près. Je suis content de te voir, Moony, sourit James.

-Potter, grinça Severus avec un regard de côté vers Walden qui les observaient d'un air méfiant. Tu n'es pas censé le connaître!

-On s'est rencontrés dans le train et on s'est tout de suite bien entendus, déclara Sirius. Et comme ses amis ont malheureusement disparus, il vient nous tenir un peu compagnie.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais accepta tout de même l'idée.

-Mais soyez tout de même discrets, grommela-t-il.

Avec un sourire, Sirius et James entreprirent de raconter –à voix basse, toujours- à Remus tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur rencontre chez Florian Fortarôme, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu discuter librement dans le train, la veille. Bon public, le lycan écouta attentivement, étouffant des exclamations quand il le fallait.

-Une prison de Moldu? S'étonna-t-il finalement. Avec Dumbledore, j'aurais cru qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème à l'envoyer à Azkaban…

-J'aurais cru aussi, soupira Sirius, mais ce n'est pas légal, ça aurait fait un scandale…

-Il y a toujours un moyen pour vous venger, déclara soudainement une voix doucereuse à coté de Severus.

Sursautant, ils relevèrent tous la tête, inquiet d'avoir été entendu –et par conséquent, reconnus. Macnair s'était approché discrètement et souriait à présent comme si on lui avait annoncé que son anniversaire avait été avancé.

-C'était donc ça, murmura-t-il avec amusement. Alham et Trya Snape sont en fait James Potter et Sirius Black. Excellent.

-Walden, écoute, on ne…

-Ta gueule, Snivy. Qui aurait cru que quelques semaines dans ton Enfer pourrait faire sympathiser les Maraudeurs, hmm?

-Walden! Ne…

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Snivellus. Et Dumbledore est dans le coup, en plus. Vraiment intéressant, tout ça.

-Macnair, commenca James, tu n'as pas…

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Potter. Ou devrais-je dire Snape? Peu importe. Je vous propose un marché.

Quoiqu'il n'osa pas interrompre le Serpentard, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ressemblait énormément à l'expression « conclure un pacte avec le diable ».

-Je ne dirai rien à personne, aucun élève, aucun média, aucun fonctionnaire du ministère. En échange, Severus, tu feras _ce qu'on te dit_, et de même pour… tes frères.

-C'est hors de question! S'exclama Severus. Je n'accepterai pas de… je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas!

-Très bien, sourit le Serpentard. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai une lettre à écrire à _La Gazette du Sorcier…_

Remus, James, Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard paniqué. Sirius ne savait pas du tout de quoi pouvait bien parler Macnair, mais ça semblait grave… d'un autre coté, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser l'information filtrer, où ils s'attireraient d'énormes ennuis ainsi qu'aux Potter et qu'à Dumbledore… Comment avaient-ils pu être si peu subtils?!

Severus se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux un instant, puis déclara :

-C'est d'accord, Walden. Je… Nous la prendrons.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit davantage. Il fit demi-tour et retourna aux cotés de Narcissia qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, Severus jura avec colère, si grossier que Remus rougit et Sirius pâlit.

-Je me demande ce que penserait Merlin s'il connaissait ta vision de lui, tenta de plaisanter James.

-Par Salazar, Potter, tu ne peux pas être un peu sérieux? Il faut trouver un moyen de jeter un sortilège d'Oubliette à Macnair, et ce très rapidement! Je ne sais pas par quelle bêtise j'ai pu ne pas le voir arriver, mais il faut à tout prix qu'il oublie ce qu'il a entendu!

-C'est si terrible? Demanda Remus.

-De quoi parlait-il au juste? Ajouta Sirius.

-Pour la dernière fois, ça ne vous concerne pas. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est qu'il vaut mieux tant pour vous que pour moi que Walden oublie tout ça.

-Et tu as un plan, peut-être?

-Il va toujours rejoindre Sully Rev au bord du lac après le dîner. Il suffira…

-Sully Rev?! Cette fille est franchement troublante, avec son tatouage de menottes dans la nuque et sa frange de garçon! Et …

-James, coupa Remus, ce n'est pas le sujet…

-Oh. Donc, tu disais?

-Je disais, poursuivit Severus, un chouia agacé, qu'il suffira d'arriver les premiers et de lui jeter le sortilège d'Oubliettes.

-Qui aurait cru que je me retrouverais à créer un plan machiavélique avec Snivellus? Soupira James sur un ton mélodramatique.

-Je te conseille de virer ce surnom débile de ton vocabulaire où je te jure que tu le regretteras.

-Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Sans avertissement (C'eût été stupide de sa part, avouons-le), Severus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et avant que James n'ait pu réagir, il se retrouva pendu par un pied dans les airs. Les autres étudiants se retournèrent, surpris.

-Eh, c'est pas fair-play! Protesta James, ses robes lui tombant sur le visage en révélant ses jambes pâles et maigrichonnes. Ça va, j'arrête de t'appeler ainsi! Fais moi descendre, maintenant, j'ai mal au cœur!

Il retomba violemment sur le sol sous les rires généraux. Rouge de honte, il se releva en époussetant ses robes, jetant un regard glacial à Severus.

-On avait parlé de vengeance, non? Rit celui-ci.

-J'aurai ta peau.

-Je t'aime aussi, petit frère.

**Héhé. Que dire de plus. **

**Review, please? (Juste pour l'info, l'envie m'a été donnée en relisant les fics de P'tite-Fleur-Des-Bois, les RAR du prochain chapitre seront faites par nos trois zygotos de Serpentards (et pseudos-Serpentard.) Héhé. **


	17. Sortilèges de confusions et gros calins

**Tadaaaaam!**

-Tu es _sûr_ qu'il viendra? Demanda Remus avec sceptisisme.

-Mais oui, il vient tous les jours depuis la troisième année! Répliqua Severus sur un ton agaçé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui peut intéresser Walden Futur-Tueur-En-Série Macnair chez Sully Rev? Insistait James. Je ne comprends vraiment pas! Elle est de Sang-Mêlé, elle est à Serdaigle, n'est pas riche ni puissante, et elle a un look de garçon manqué!

-Le cœur a ses raisons que le sang pur ignore, déclara distraitement Sirius.

-J'aurai mes raisons que vous n'ignorerez pas de vous éclater les dents si vous ne la fermez pas bientôt! Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre!

-Relaxe, Severus, tenta de le détendre Remus. Personne ne nous entendra.

-Comment, ça, personne ne…

-Mon pauvre Severus, soupira James d'un ton mélodramatique, tu as encore tant à apprendre sur le métier de Maraudeurs! Nous avons jeté un sort de silence autour de nous il y a une éternité!

-Vous avez…oh. D'accord. Et pourquoi je voudrais en apprendre plus sur vous?

-Pour éviter les attaques en embuscades comme celle que nous sommes en train de tendre à Macnair? Suggéra Sirius.

-…C'est un point de vue intéressant. Je dois savoir autre chose?

-Jouer au Rubix Revolution en cours de métamorphose est une très mauvaise idée.

-Jouer au _quoi_?! S'étonna Severus.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Rubix Revolution?! S'indigna Sirius.

-Aucune idée, dit Severus, sur la défensive. Si c'est une connerie de Moldus, je ne veux pas savoir.

-Dis donc, l'anti-moldu!

-Je ne suis pas… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, marmonna Severus, le rouge lui montant déjà aux joues.

-Severus, un Rubix Revolution est une sorte de casse-tête tridimensionnel moldu assez compliqué à réussir et James a essayé d'y jouer en classe de métamorphose en troisième année pour voir s'il pouvait l'ensorceler, et le résultat fut peu concluant –c'est de là que viennent les marques de brûlures sur la pierre au fond de la classe. Sirius, au nom de Merlin, calme tes nerfs, Severus n'a pas fait le cours d'Études des Moldus et avait peu de chances d'avoir joué au Rubix dans sa vie. Et James, du calme sur les pensées extrêmistes, je doute que Severus soit réellement contre les moldus en général, c'est juste une mauvaise habitude.

Les trois autres garçons fixèrent Remus avec des yeux ronds un instant, avant d'acquiescer tour à tour. Il y eut à nouveau un moment de silence, puis,…

-Regardez, il arrive! S'exclama James avec animation. Effectivement, à une vingtaine de mètres du buisson dans lequel ils étaient dissimulés, Macnair se dirigeait vers le plus grand chêne de la berge, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Severus fit mine de se relever, mais Sirius et James le tirèrent d'un coup pour le maintenir au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Siffla-t-il. Il faut se dépêcher, avant que Rev arrive!

-Duuuuu calme, Sev', tempéra Sirius. On attends qu'il se soit installé.

-Et après, vous accusez les Serpentards d'être des lâches?!

-Bien sur, rigola James. Mais actuellement, nous sommes des Serpentards, non?

-…Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, soupira Severus en sortant sa baguette magique. Il fit mine de se relever, mais il se rebaissa aussitôt avec une exclamation de surprise. Merde, Rev est déjà là!

-Quoi?! Oh merde, souffla à son tour Sirius après avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

-Eh bien, on a qu'à les immobiliser et leur faire oublier à tous les deux, non? Proposa James.

-D'abord, je n'attaque pas les filles, déclara Severus. Ensuite, je n'attaque pas les gens qui ont perdus leur soeur dernièrement. Et finalement, je n'attaque pas la championne de duel magique junior de Londres. Ça peut s'avérer dangereux.

-Ce sont… trois excellentes raisons, répondit Remus, visiblement choqué, après un instant de silence. Sa soeur est morte?...

-Owen Rev, troisième année de Serpentard, indiqua Severus en jetant un coup d'œil aux garcons pour voir leur réaction. Elle a mystérieusement disparu juste avant les vacances d'été.

-Comment se fait-il que nous n'en ayons pas entendu parler? S'étonna James.

-Parce qu'elle était à Serpentard? Suggéra Severus, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Non! Se défendit James. Non, ce n'est pas… nous ne sommes pas comme ça!

Il ne reçu comme réponse qu'un regard particulièrement éloquent avant que le Serpentard ne se lève brusquement, sortant de leur cachette sans hésitation. Les trois maraudeurs eurent des exclamations de surprise, et James tenta de retenir Severus, mais celui-ci eut tôt fait de se dégager et, sans leur accorder un regard, sortit sa baguette et annula le sortilège de silence.

-Walden! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte en faisant quelques pas vers le chêne sous lequel Rev et Macnair s'étaient installés. Les maraudeurs se tassèrent un peu plus sur eux-mêmes en échangeant des regards appréhensifs, craignant la suite des évènements et ce qui avait bien pu venir à l'esprit de Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Snape? Cracha l'autre Serpentard, visiblement peu content de s'être fait déranger.

-Te parler. Moi et mes frères.

-Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore?!

-C'est au sujet de notre marché! Je… nous le ferons _tout de suite_. Penses-y, depuis le temps qu'il te le demande, il sera content de toi!

Le regard très perplexe qu'échangèrent les Maraudeurs dans le buisson fut à peu près semblable à celui que jeta Sully à son amoureux, lequel eut un froncement de sourcil sceptique.

-Pourquoi cette soudaine collaboration, Snape?

-Tant qu'à m'être engagé, autant ne pas le faire attendre, non?

Le ton de Severus était imprégné d'une amertume presque douloureuse.

-Très bien, alors, accepta finalement Macnair. Retrouve moi dans la salle des enchantements du quatrième étage dans vingt minutes. Et tes… frères aussi.

Severus dut hocher la tête, car un instant plus tard il revint vers le buisson, faisant mine de retourner vers le château. Quand Macnair eut reporté son attention sur sa petite amie, il se glissa à nouveau, aussi discrètement que possible, à coté de Remus, qui agita immédiatement sa baguette pour replacer le charme de Silencio. Le Serpentard eut un grand soupir et ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir et de faire un petit sourire.

-Dans vingt minutes à la classe de Flitwick. Répéta-t-il.

-C'est qui, le « il » qui a demandé à Macnair de te faire faire quelque chose? S'enquit James. Et c'est quoi, exactement?

Severus eut à nouveau un soupir, agacer cette fois, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quelle partie de « ça ne te concerne pas » ne comprends tu pas, exactement?

-« Te », répondit aussitôt James.

-Écoutes, Severus, au point où on en est, s'énerva finalement Sirius, je doute que quoi que ce soit puisse empirer le niveau des choses, à moins que ce qu'on te demande de faire soit de célèbrer une messe noire en sacrifiant des chèvres avant de te livrer à une orgie avec des sirènes, donc soit tu nous explique ce qu'ils veulent, soit tu ira tout seul régler son cas à Macnair.

Un long silence suivit sa tirade, et, sentant le regard mi-perplexe, mi-réprobateur de Remus, il se crut obligé de demander :

-Bien sur, tu ne ferait pas ça, hum?

Severus, qui le contemplait depuis un certain temps, la bouche ouverte et l'air particulièrement choqué, hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais tu n'apprécieras pas plus.

-Tu ferais mieux de nous le dire que de laisser les autres Serpentards nous l'apprendre, ajouta Sirius.

-Dites, si c'est moi qui gêne, je peux aussi m'en aller, proposa gentiment Remus.

-Oh, oui, Lupin, émerge subtilement du buisson et retourne jusqu'au château l'air de rien quand Macnair est occupé à bécoter Rev à quinze mètres de toi. Ironisa Severus.

-Je ne voudrais pas briser l'ambiance, mais comment on ira jusqu'au « Rendez-vous » si on ne peut pas sortir de notre cachette?

-On attends qu'ils soient partis, et puis on court. Très vite.

Cette explication brève et directe de la part du jeune homme mis fin à leur conversation, et ils passèrent encore une dizaine de minute a observer Walden discuter avec Sully, avant de l'embrasser avec passion un bon moment sous les commentaires dégoutés de James avant qu'ils ne retournent enfin au château et ne partent dans des directions opposées sans un regard en arrière. Severus se releva immédiatement et se dirigea vers le château d'un pas rapide, vite suivi par James, Sirius et Remus.

-Lupin, lança finalement le Serpentard quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, tu devrais aller ailleurs, maintenant. Ce sera louche, autrement.

Remus hocha la tête.

-J'avais prévu ça, répondit-il. Je serai dans la Grande Salle avec Peter. Eh bien, bonne chance à vous trois.

-« Bonne chance »? Répéta Severus quand Remus se fut éloigné. Il me croit si nul que ça en magie?

-Arrête un peu la paranoïa, soupira James, et dépêche toi un peu, le rendez-vous est dans quelques minutes.

Ils montèrent rapidement les quatre étages qui les séparaient du couloir des enchantements, se cachant précipitamment au coin d'un couloir quand ils croisèrent Auger Michael accompagné de ses amis habituels. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la classe de sortilèges. Une désagréable surprise les y attendaient.

Walden était là, oui. Mais pas tout seul.

Il avait apparemment pris le temps d'aller chercher quelques compagnons, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus… comment pourraient-ils lui jeter le sort? Il y avait bien cinq, six autres Serpentards! Et ils n'étaient que trois! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas songé à cette option?!

Ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui les salua, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-Severus, siffla-t-il. James, Sirius, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu avais dit que tu ne le dirais pas! S'écria Severus avec colère en se tournant vers Walden.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-J'ai pas fait le serment inviolable, Snape.

-Moi non plus! Siffla Severus. Laisses nous partir, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Archnan Crabbe, qui s'était glissé subtilement –un exploit au vue de sa taille massive- devant la porte.

-C'est hors de question, rétorqua une autre voix, féminine, aigue et désagréable. Tu ne vas pas me priver d'une petite conversation amicale avec mon cher cousin, tout de même? Ajouta Bellatrix. Elle se tourna vers Sirius et ricana avec un amusement non dissimulé. Sirius, très cher! Tu sais que le bec ne te réussis pas spécialement?

Sirius s'appliqua à la foudroyer du regard, mais il ne répliqua pas. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Comment allaient-ils se tirer d'une situation pareille?! Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas simplement foncer dans le tas et espérer s'en sortir tous vivant, à du sept contre trois, non?

-Alors, Severus! Lança Amycus Carrow avec amusement. As-tu expliqué à tes adorables frères ce pourquoi nous étions tous là?

-Bien sur que non, répondit Bellatrix à sa place. Il avait sans doute prévu de jeter un charme d'oubliette ou de confusion à Walden… les Maraudeurs auront déteints sur lui, avec leurs méthodes gryffondoriennes…

-Perspicace, Bella, répliqua Severus, et si le ton était dégagé, l'autre était clairement tendu.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, marmonna Rabastan. Je comprends pas pourquoi il est si indispensable, merde, il est même pas intéressé…

-_Tu_ n'as pas à comprendre, Rabastan, rétorqua aussitôt Rodolphus, jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à son frère. Celui-ci baissa les yeux avec amertume.

-Donc, je suppose que nous allons devoir leur expliquer nous-même? Suggéra Lucius, souriant toujours.

-Malefoy, écoute-

-Non, Severus, tu la fermes. Eh bien il se trouve, messieurs Potter, Black, que Severus, ici présent, a attiré l'attention de quelqu'un d'important, de par son talent pour les potions et pour les arts sombres…

Sirius commencait à comprendre, mais il se refusa à accepter l'idée. Non…

-Lucius! S'il te plait!

Le ton de Severus avait quelque chose de franchement suppliant. Lucius l'ignora, mais son sourire s'élargit.

-Et malgré quelques protestations –qui cesseront très bientôt, j'en suis sur-, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer qu'il aura très bientôt l'honneur de devenir Mangemort.

Le dernier mot tomba comme un coup de gong. James faillit trébucher de surprise, et si Sirius ne bougea pas, il ferma les yeux. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté. Severus, lui, baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, a la limite entre la rage et les larmes. Les Serpentards échangèrent un regard, satisfaits de l'effet qu'ils avaient produits.

-Merde, Snape! S'écria James, et si le fait qu'il en était revenu au patronyme n'exprimait pas suffisamment sa déception, le ton employé était clair. Dire que je commencais à te faire confiance!

-James! Siffla Sirius, agacer par la stupidité de son ami. Il n'en a pas envie, espèce d'idiot, même toi peut le comprendre!

-Brillant, Sirius! Rigola Bellatrix. Très brillant! Mais il a interêt à changer d'avis, où la Gazette sera au courant de votre identité et de l'implication de Lupin, de Dumbledore, des Potter…

« Merlin, Salazar, Morgane, à l'aide! » Songeait Severus, sur la limite du désespoir. « N'importe qui, même Godric –après tout, c'est autant pour ces maudits Gryffis que je suis dans les problèmes… »

-Donc! Continua joyeusement Rodolphus. Severus, voudrais-tu retrousser ta manche toi-même, s'il te plait, ou devrons nous t'y aider?

Sans réellement attendre de réponse, Crabbe attrapa les deux poignets de Severus, maintenant le droit dans son dos et tendant le gauche vers Lucius. Celui-ci agita sa baguette et la manche de Severus remonta brusquement. Le Serpentard se débattit avec autant de force que le jour où Helena avait soigné ses fractures. James et Sirius s'apprêtaient à intervenir quand un sortilège les frappa, les empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Sirius foudroya Bellatrix du regard –comment avait-il pu être si lent?

Il ferma les yeux avec fatalité quand Lucius posa le bout de sa baguette sur la peau blanche de Severus, lequel tenta de se dégager avec plus de vigueur encore. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son ami –son _ami_- allait être marqué de force sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire!

-_Morsmo-_ Commenca Lucius avant d'être brusquement interrompu quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Quatre « Stupéfix! » retentirent au même moment, puis trois autres. Seul Bellatrix et Rabastan évitèrent le rayon rouge en se penchant juste à temps, tandis que les autres se figeaient tous brusquement. Bellatrix leva sa baguette pour répliquer, mais Rabastan agita précipitamment la sienne dans sa direction et la Serpentarde tomba à son tour par terre, assommée.

Il y eut un moment de silence, tandis que leurs sauveurs annulaient le sortilège qui immobilisait James et Sirius. Severus jeta un regard perplexe a Rabastan qui semblait lui-même étonné de ce qu'il avait fait. James, lui, se tourna aussitôt vers la porte pour voir qui les avait sauvé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvaient Remus, Peter, Lily et…

-_Reg'?!_S'écria Severus en faisant les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que…

-Black est venu nous chercher quand il a entendu ce que Macnair et les autres prévoyaient de faire, indiqua Lily. Il devait être vraiment désespéré, mais il a bien fait.

-Je n'étais pas désespéré, grommela Regulus, visiblement gêné. C'est juste que j'ai pensé que pour Potter et pour mon f-frère, vous seriez prêt à intervenir… et je ne pouvais pas aller chercher Severus tout seul…

-Parce que lui aussi est au courant, maintenant? S'exclama James.

-Non, Potter, j'ai juste entendu Macnair appeler tous ses amis en disant joyeusement que Sev' avait enfin accepté de se faire Marquer et qu'il comptait en profiter pour mettre une raclée à, je cite, ce bellâtre de Potter et ce crétin de Black. En dehors de ça, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrais m'amener à penser que tu n'es pas un Snape de naissance.

-Ça va, ça va, gromella James en se sentant visiblement stupide. Et on peut savoir ce qui t'as motivé à venir jouer au super-zéro?

Regulus le foudroya du regard.

-C'est si difficile de comprendre que Sev est mon ami? Siffla-t-il. C'est si compliqué d'imaginer qu'un Serpentard est capable d'apprécier quelqu'un et de ne pas penser qu'à lui-même? C'est si impossible d'admettre que j'ai pu ne pas vouloir que Severus soit marqué à vie contre sa volonté?

-Du calme, Reg, tenta d'apaiser Severus. Tu es arrivé juste à temps. Merci.

Le jeune Black eut un sourire, légèrement nerveux, vers son ami. Sirius avait conscience qu'il évitait de regarder de son coté.

-Reg'… dit-il doucement, à mi-voix.

Son cadet croisa enfin son regard. Incertain. Le regard gris-bleu de son jeune frère était hésitant. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment eu quoi que ce soit contre Sirius… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit réparti à Gryffondor, Sirius et lui s'étaient très bien entendus. Puis, son aîné avait commencé à l'éviter, même à Square Grimmaurd. Quand, un an plus tôt, Sirius avait définitivement fugué de la famille, ils n'avaient plus eu le moindre contact, et les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais épargné Regulus dans leurs plaisanteries… mais jamais le jeune Black n'avait _réellement_ détesté son frère…

Ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence. Ce fut finalement Lily qui parla la première, visiblement dans le soucis de détendre l'atmosphère qui pesait autour des deux frères.

-Et pour Lestrange, c'était prévu, ou bien…?

Tout le monde –à l'exception des frères Black- se tourna vers Rabastan, qui s'était jusque là tenu silencieux dans un coin de la pièce. Le Serpentard rougit légèrement, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Merci, Lestrange, lança James avec un signe de tête.

-Ne crois surtout pas que je l'ai fait pour toi, Potter, cracha l'autre. Ni pour toi, Snape. C'était seulement…

-Une rivalité entre frères? Sourit Severus avec un peu d'ironie.

Rabastan hésita un instant, puis fini par hocher la tête, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de tous ces parasites? Demanda Lily en désignant les Serpentards étendus par terre d'un geste circulaire. On leur jette un sort d'Oubliette?

-Non, je ne crois pas que ce serait prudent, tout compte fait, objecta Severus. Le sort d'Oubliette a tendance à rendre un peu… béat pendant un certain temps. S'ils deviennent tous étrangement souriant et absent pendant quelque jour, ça risque d'être suspect.

-Qu'est-ce que tu propose, alors? Demanda Remus.

-Un sortilège de confusion? Suggéra-t-il.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et sortirent leurs baguette, les pointant toutes sur les Serpentards. En quelques secondes, six d'entres eux avaient reçus un éclair mauve de plein fouet.

-Moi aussi, exigea Rabastan. Je ne veux pas être le seul à savoir –s'ils l'apprennent, je passerai pour un traître.

Severus hocha la tête et marmonna le sortilège en direction du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'effondra par terre à coté de Lucius.

-Donc, c'était ça depuis le début? Marmonna James à mi-voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas réellement être entendu.

-Si « ça » définit le fait de me faire mettre la Marque des Ténèbres de gré ou de force _avant_ d'essayer de me persuader d'entrer chez les Mangemorts, oui, c'était ça. Répliqua Severus.

-Dumbledore… commença Lily.

-A d'autres soucis, coupa Severus. Trouver une bague de Métamorphisme pour rendre leurs têtes normales à ces deux idiots, par exemple.

-Severus! S'offusqua James. Ce n'est pas…

-Tiens, Severus est de retour, maintenant? Ricana le Serpentard.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… c'était juste… j'ai…

-Eu la confirmation que tu attendais depuis quelques années à me traiter de mage noir que c'était bel et bien le cas?

-Mais non, ça n'était pas le cas, rétorqua Lily. Et de fait, tu as refusé la Marque, non?

-Il a quand même eu notre aide, hein, fit remarquer James (subtilement, bien sur).

Lily l'ignora consciencieusement et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand le bruit caractéristique et reconnaissable d'une grande gifle en plein visage retentit dans la pièce. Se tournant tous les cinq d'un même mouvement, Lily, James, Peter, Remus et Severus purent voir Sirius porter la main à sa lèvre avec un grognement de douleur. Regulus, face à lui, se massa la main avec une grimace.

-Je l'avais mérité, accorda l'aîné des Black.

-Sirius Black, rétorqua son cadet, tu es le plus grand crétin que je connaisse!

Et sur ces mots, il se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui l'enserra aussitôt, riant et pleurant à moitié. Les Maraudeurs et Severus échangèrent un regard perplexe avant d'éclater de rire.

**RAR du chapitre précédent assurés par messieurs Severus, James, Sirius et miss Lily. **

**Lily : **Et pourquoi moi, exactement?

**Auteure : **Parce que t'as plus de fans que prévu et j'arrive pas à te donner un rôle très important dans la fic, donc tu te rattrapes ici.

**Lily : **Oh.

**Severus : **On peut commencer, ouais?

**James : **Ça t'arrives de relaxer?

**Severus : **Quand l'auteur qui m'a engagé ne me place pas avec les Maraudeurs, oui. Donc. **Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua**, …

**James : **Pseudo étrange, non?

**Severus : **Tu la fermes, Cosinus?

**James : **comment tu m'as appelé?!

**Severus : **Tais toi. Donc. J'approuve totalement, pour le promenage dans les airs, quoique je n'en viendrais pas à ronronner… Et pour mon lit, nan, tu l'auras pas, c'est mon lit à moi que j'aime! Na!

**Tous : ***regard perplexe*

**Severus : **un problème?!

**Auteure : **Non, non, bien sur que non! (ne veut pas être sectumsempratisée) alors, euh… **Nounou**, bah, merci, que dire de plus? Ensuite…

**James : **Tu devrais pas passer la parole à Lily? Je trouve qu'elle ne dis pas grand-chose.

**Auteure : **Euh, d'accord. Lily sur la quatre, siouplait.

**Lily : **Euh, d'accord… **Yzeute :** et oui, ce crétin de Walden a voulu marquer mon pauvre Severus et faire je-ne-sais-quoi aux Maraudeurs!

**Sirius : **Pas de « pauvre » pour nous?

**Lily : **Niet! Vous le méritez pas!

**Severus : **héhé, dans les dents, Cosinus…

**James : **Maiiiis! Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça?!

**Severus : ***ricane* pour rien, pour rien… espèce de pastèque! Héhé. **Zarakinel**, merci bien ^^

**Sirius: **0o est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment d'ajouter ^^ à un dialogue fait par Severus?

**Severus : **Tais toi et rar, idiot de Gryffondork.

**Sirius : **Si tu y tiens… **Snapou**, laisse moi te dire que ton pseudo serait bien plus stylé si tu t'étais appelé Blackou. Na. Et pi comme t'as vu, on a pas eu que Macnair comme plouc a oubliettiser…

**Walden, sur un ton désespéré **: (personne ne sait d'où il sort) N'ai-je donc aucune fan????? _(silence radio_)

**Lily : **Aheum, donc. **xMaladictx****, **eh bien, contente que ça te plaise, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'on subit, autant avoir quelques lecteurs qui l'apprécient…

**Auteure : **Lily, c'est pas bon, là, ça sonne désespéré.

**James : **Pas de critique, Severus!

**Severus : **Maiiis! J'ai rien dit!

**Sirius (parle précipitamment afin d'éviter tout un malentendu) : Dobbymcl **, eh beh, content de voir que vous aimez me faire souffrir…(boude)

**Auteure : **Pour les moments dits de complicités, j'essaierai d'en faire plus, promis ;) De même pour la dose de yeux verts que je continues d'augmenter au maximum…

**James : **Tiens, si vous voulez, je peux reproduire un mini-moi aux yeux verts, vous en dites quoi, hein?

**Lily : **Essaies seulement, Potter, essaies seulement. Oh, et si Walden a été choisi comme recruteur, c'est parce qu'il rentrait mieux dans la façon de l'écrire de Severus.

**Severus : **Comment, ça?!

**Sirius : **Et pour finir, **Felinness**, merci beaucoup! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs (même s'ils disent que je suis _lucide_. Pfff. N'importe quoi, l'autre.)

**James : **Et pi ça insinue quoi, ça? « Ces idiots de James et Sirius »?!

**Auteure : ***sifflote innocemment* Hum, hum… oh, et ils devraient effectivement se remettre bientôt à être, bien, des Maraudeurs.

**Severus : ***anxieux* dans quel sens, ça?

**Auteure : **t'inquiètes, pas contre toi. Contre les méchants.

**Severus : **Oh. C'est une bonne chose, ça.

**James : **Et pour m'man, elle devrait intervenir au prochain chapitre, normalement.

**Severus : ***panique* hein?! Kowaaa?! Je croyais que Dumbledore avait réglé les problèmes avec Eileen!

**Auteure : ***fait un calin à Severus* maiiis non, pas Eileen, Helena. Tsss, tsss.

**Sirius : **T'as conscience que les RAR font plus de deux pages word?

**Auteure : **… d'accord. Je ferai plus court la prochaine fois. Promis. Review? (prochain tour avec des Serpentards, entre autre)


	18. La première blague

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et merci beaucoup à Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua (encore et toujours ;)) qui m'a beaucoup aidé à rédiger ce chapitre.**

Severus était honteux.

Pour la toute première fois de sa courte existence, il avait obtenu une retenue. Une _retenue_, au nom de Merlin. Comme dans « Monsieur Snape, comment… comment avez-vous… retenue, ce soir, vingt heures, au bureau du concierge! Et sortez de cette pièce immédiatement!». Une _retenue_.

Ce qui était encore plus agaçant, c'était de savoir que Siri –que Black et Potter étaient confortablement installés dans la Salle Commune pendant ce temps. Suite à une nouvelle bagarre entre eux trois, Bellatrix et les Lestrange, le directeur avait jugé bon de les séparer, et ils avaient à présent des horaires différents, ne partageant pratiquement aucun cours. Donc, Severus s'était ramassé une retenue pour lui tout seul.

Et de fait, il se tenait debout devant la porte du bureau d'Apollon Picotte depuis une dizaine de minutes à hésiter entre cogner et assumer sa punition, ou prendre la fuite façon Serpentard et ne donner signe de vie que quand le concierge aurait changé.

Il n'eut finalement pas le temps de choisir que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il eut un mouvement de surprise et faillit trébucher quand Picotte se pencha sur lui. Une odeur désagréable de vomi et de récurant se dégageait de l'homme et ses cheveux grisonnants donnaient l'étrange impression d'avoir échappé de très peu à un incident dévastateur incluant entre autre chose des œufs pas très frais et une substance inconnue mais visiblement graisseuse. L'homme avait l'air aussi peu amène qu'à son habitude.

-Sssévérousss Sssnépe? Siffla l'homme avec son étrange accent (aucun étudiant n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer les origines de l'homme, quoique les Maraudeurs avaient parfois laissé entendre qu'il était probablement le résultat d'un croisement entre un humain italien ou espagnol et un serpencendre.)

-C'est moi, ouais, grommela-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.

-Ta réténous sssé féra à la bibliouthéque, Sssnépe, l'informa le concierge en refermant la porte de son bureau. Misssss Pinssse a dit qu'elle avait bésssouin d'un peu de ranchement, et sss'est touâ qui t'en charcheras.

-Charmant, marmonna Severus pour lui-même, tout en s'encourageant mentalement, se disant que ça aurait pu être pire…

Picotte l'escorta jusqu'à la bibliothèque, actuellement déserte, où il discuta un bref moment avec Mrs Pince avant de repartir, non sans avoir jeté un regard sinistre à Severus. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et suivit la bibliothécaire jusqu'à la section sur l'Invisibilité.

-Tu les classes en ordre alphabétique, indiqua la sorcière à tête de vautour. Pour ceux de la tablette du haut, tu t'en charges avec ces gants où ils te disparaîtront entre les mains. Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu déchire, lacère, tord, plie, abîme, dégrade, souille, tache, jette, laisse tomber, détériore, maltraite ou manifeste le moindre manque de respect à l'un de ces livres, tu devras en subir les conséquences que je m'efforcerai de rendre aussi douloureuses que possible.

Et sur cet aimable avertissement, la vieille femme tourna les talons et sortit de la rangée, laissant Severus seul avec l'agréable perspective de devoir classer environ quatre cents livres.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir agacé puis se mit à la tâche, commençant par l'étagère la plus basse, totalement à gauche de la bibliothèque. Les livres étaient totalement en désordre. Après avoir fermé les yeux avec désespoir un bref moment, il plaça « _Admettre l'impossible : les présences invisibles» _au début du rayon.

Il avait déjà placé une quinzaine de livres et en était à présent à «_Art de l'invisibilité : les meilleurs méthodes d'espionnages, L'» _quand un grincement annonca que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrait. Il tendit l'oreille, intrigué. La librairie était fermée, à cette heure-ci.

-Ah, te voilà, espèce de dévergondé, marmonna Mrs Pince. J'ai entendu parler de ce que tu avais fait au cours de potion! C'est absolument criminel! Quant à moi, tu aurais été renvoyé! Enfin… j'imagine que le directeur sait ce qu'il fait… tu iras classer la section des mélanges explosifs, triage en ordre alphabétique.

-J'adore votre ironie, Irma… ricana une voix masculine et il y eut une exclamation outrée tandis que des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers Severus. Celui-ci se tendit légèrement –il n'avait pas droit à sa baguette tant qu'il était en retenue.

Il se retourna et tendit le cou pour voir qui était l'autre étudiant, et poussa un juron, mi-surpris, mi-exaspéré, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de l'autre adolescent sur lui.

-Hey, Sev! Comme c'est surprenant de te rencontrer ici! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, toi?

Severus resta un instant hébété, d'une part par le ton joyeux de l'autre et de l'autre par le surnom douteux dont on l'avait affublé. James lui fit un grand sourire.

-J'ai _accidentellement _lâché un bébé filet du Diable sur Taigor Mayron, de Poufsouffle, en cours de botanique. Et Forest n'a pas apprécié et m'a placé en retenue.

-Je finirai par croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, rigola le Gryffondor en rejetant une mèche graisseuse de son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?

-Il a laissé entendre que j'avais l'air d'une chauve souris. Puis, devant le sourire malicieux qui étira les lèvres de James, il ajouta : Et avise toi de l'approuver et je te jure qu'il t'arrivera bien pire qu'à lui. Je crois que je l'ai assez entendue pour le reste de mon existence.

-D'accord, d'accord, rit James. De toute façon, je crois que je l'ai dite suffisamment souvent, aussi…

-Heureux de l'entendre, grommela le Serpentard en reprenant son classement. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Heum… un malencontreux accident, bien sur… fit innocemment James. Vas savoir comment, un flacon d'Everglow rouge s'est retrouvé mêlé à ma potion, juste avant qu'elle n'explose!

-Je me demande vraiment comment ça se fait, dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle proportion des cachots a changé de couleur?

-Seulement le labo numéro quatre.

-Seulement? Voilà qui est décevant de ta part, Potter…

-Je ferai mieux au prochain cours, ricana James.

-Ben tiens… et qu'est-ce qui a motivé ce brusque changement de décor?

-Slughorn a laissé entendre avec un regard très peu subtil dans ma direction que le talent en potion de certains laissait à désirer, ce qui était tout de même compréhensible au vu de leurs origines douteuses.

-Oh. J'imagine que ça doit être vexant, en effet.

-Plutôt. Il l'a bien payé.

Severus décida de ne pas faire de commentaires et secoua la tête alors que James entrait dans la section sur les mélanges explosifs et corrosifs, dans le rayon juste en face. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, puis un nouveau grincement indiqua que quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Encore un, grommela Irma. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, celui-là?

-Il a créé oune illousssion dé loupe-garouz géant et l'a lansssé ssssour un étoudiant dé Gryffoundor, machin Mikaél, en coursse dé défensse countré lé forsses du mal… l'é touchourse à l'infirmerie…

-De pire en pire, soupira la bibliothécaire. Eh bien, qu'il aille classer par ordre alphabétique le rayon des illusions et des glamours magiques, ça l'occuperas un peu.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, marmonna une voix connue. James et Severus échangèrent un regard tandis que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient d'eux. Quand Sirius passa devant eux, ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Le troisième garçon, l'air surpris, passa de l'un à l'autre avant de se mettre à rire à son tour. Ils ne purent s'arrêter que quand Mrs Pince s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche vive et les menaça de sa baguette pour qu'ils reprennent leur travail.

Il y eut à nouveau un certain moment de calme. Severus ignora de son mieux les sons suspects qui semblaient provenir du coin qu'occupaient les maraudeurs et qui ressemblaient étrangement à des tentatives infructueuses de magie sans baguette, et il en était à ranger la troisième tablette, avec « _Gladium Gragett : l'Inventeur de la cape d'invisibilité ou un fin escroc? »_ quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici un jour, fit Mrs Pince de sa voix pincée. En tant que préfet, vraiment, c'est très décevant… vous irez me rangez par ordre alphabétique la section sur les sorts de glisses et de patinage, ainsi que celle pour la peine. Rangée numéro quatorze et seize.

-Oui, madame, fit humblement un jeune homme, désolé… j'y vais.

-Gnnn, grommela quelqu'un d'autre sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

À nouveau, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Severus avait cette fois deviné à qui ils appartenaient. Il dut se retenir de rire quand Remus Lupin débarqua dans l'allée avec un petit air coupable. En revanche, les autres Maraudeurs, eux, explosèrent immédiatement de rire.

-Moony? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'esclaffa Sirius. C'est bien la première fois que tu te ramasses une retenue tout seul! Comment t'as fait?

-Il a transformé le sol sous les pieds de Lucius en patinoire quand il vous a traités d'imbéciles, informa une nouvelle voix, faisant redoubler les rires des Maraudeurs.

-Reg'?! S'étonna Severus. Lupin, je peux comprendre, mais toi, en retenue?! Qu'est-ce que…

-Et moi, expliqua le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin, j'ai été très injustement accusé d'avoir fait se briser simultanément toutes les pattes de la chaise sur laquelle était assis Macnair… ce qui est totalement faux, bien sûr! Mais McGo m'a soupçonné parce que c'est arrivé quand il a sous-entendu que certaines de mes fréquentations laissaient vraiment à désirer par rapport à mon sang. Et là, crac. Étrange, non?

-Très étrange, répondit Severus en retenant un rire tandis que Black s'effondrait sur son étagère.

Et ce fut à ce moment que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à nouveau. Contenant leur rire, ils tendirent tous l'oreille pour entendre mrs Pince s'exclamer :

-C'est pas vrai, encore! De vous, Miss Evans, je dois dire que je suis franchement décue! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, exactement?

-J'aurais pensé que vous aviez vu Bellatrix Black à l'Infirmerie –elle est dur à manquer, avec ses cheveux en ver de terre. Déclara de toute évidence Lily sur un ton pince-sans-rire. Si vous avez l'occasion, allez jeter un coup d'œil, c'est une vue très divertissante.

-C'est… Miss Evans, vraiment! C'est franchement décevant de votre part! Allez me ranger la section des livres de Godefroy Lockhart **(1)**, pour la peine! Rayon dix-sept!

-C'est ça, avec plaisir, grommela la Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers ledit rayon. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle entendit des rires étouffés sur sa gauche et eut un regard perplexe en voyant James et Sirius qui devaient se retenir aux étagères pour ne pas tomber par terre tant ils riaient.

-Oh Merlin, Evans, rigola Regulus, tu n'as pas _vraiment_ changé la tignasse de Bella en lombrics?

-Bien sur que non, sourit malicieusement Lily. Personne n'a pu prouvé que c'était moi… mais ce qui est plus drôle, c'est qu'elle a refusé de laisser Pomfresh la soigner. J'imagine qu'elle va passer la soirée à essayer de les changer en serpents…

-Y'a des chances, en effet, ricana Severus. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait exactement?

-Oh, rien d'inhabituel, juste mentionner en cours de runes à quel point son _Rodolphus d'amour _vous avait foutu une raclée et que, les moldus étaient vraiment des imbéciles et que les sombrals ne font pas des hippogriffes, etc, etc, etc… Enfin, bon, comme Black venait d'être renvoyé pour avoir fait tomber Macnair par terre, j'ai été prise d'une impulsion, et voilà

-Lily, tu sais que je t'adore? Lança James d'un ton effectivement pleins de révérence.

-Sans blague, tu l'as déjà mentionné une ou deux fois, ricana Lily en se mettant au travail. Oh Merlin, est-ce que Mrs Pince les classe de temps en temps, ces bouquins? Je ne les ai jamais vu dans un tel état!

-Tous les jours, soupira Remus. Mais je crois qu'elle les mets en désordre spécialement pour les retenues.

-C'est exactement le genre de choses qu'elle ferait, grommela Regulus.

-Et alors, ça avance?! Siffla soudainement la voix de Mrs Pince. Ils sursautèrent tous.

-Oui, m'dame! Lança Sirius d'une voix claironnante en placant «_Hermès Erynies, ou la création du sortilège de désillusion»_ sur une tablette.

Ils travaillèrent à peu près sérieusement et dans un calme relatif pendant une bonne demi-heure, et étaient tous rendus (environ) à la lettre « P » quand Mrs Pince les informa qu'elle devait s'absenter quelques minutes (quelque chose au sujet d'une pause jus de citrouille) et qu'ils avaient interêt à continuer calmement pendant qu'elle serait hors de la bibliothèque, ce qu'ils confirmèrent tous avec un sourire angélique. La sorcière eut l'air un peu sceptique mais quitta tout de même la pièce.

-Alors, commença Regulus dès que la porte se fut refermée. Sirius, Potter. Maintenant que vous pouvez comparer… on respire mieux avec un nez pareil?

Severus sembla brusquement s'étouffer derrière lui, mais il n'y porta aucune attention.

-Eh bien, en fait, commença James, pas spécialement, surtout qu'au début, j'aspirais trop d'air à la fois et j'ai failli m'étouffer plusieurs fois! En plus, ça fait de l'ombre… c'est que c'est massif, ce pif…

-Po –James, avises toi encore de critiquer mon nez, et je te casse le tien, vu?

-Mais c'est pas ton nez qu'il critique, fit remarquer Sirius, c'est le sien!

Severus le fixa un moment d'un air interdit, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son rayonnage pour placer _« Quand on entends des voix, ou les sylphes farceuses». _

-Et au fait, s'informa Lily. Ça fait quoi de brusquement perdre deux ou trois tailles de vêtements? (puis devant la réaction de Severus, à savoir se frapper le crâne sur un livre, elle ajouta: ) Quoi, tu admettras que tu n'es pas bien épais!

-À part l'impression d'avoir autant de muscles qu'un poulet? Lança Sirius.

-Un poulet frit, présica James.

-Eh bien, y'a aussi l'étrange sensation de se trouver dans les vêtements de Horace Slughorn qui est très mémorable…

-Et le fait de pouvoir jouer du xylophone sur ses cotes.

-Et la pénible impression d'avoir la peau un peu trop étirée.

-C'est à peu près ça, conclut Sirius très sérieusement en ignorant son petit frère qui était à son tour mort de rire.

-Et pour les cheveux? S'enquit-il quand il eut retrouvé son sérieux. C'est bizarre de les avoir si long? Et si, euh…

-Eh bien, James aura au moins perdu l'habitude de se passer la main dans les cheveux –puisqu'il s'y emmêlait si souvent les doigts, répondit Sirius tandis que Severus se cognait à répétition le crâne sur la tablette du haut, faisant du même coup disparaître une bonne partie des livres sur l'étagère.

-Au moins, vous ne vous moquerez plus de Severus à cause de ses cheveux, fit remarquer Remus, puisque vous avez les mêmes!

-Oui, mais, ils ne sont pas gras! Fit remarquer James. Ils ont l'_air_ gras, mais ils ne le sont pas!

-Et sinon, est-ce que ça fait quelque chose de spécial d'avoir la peau aussi pâle? Questionna Regulus. Puis il pivota brusquement quand il entendit un gémissement désespéré derrière lui. Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Demanda-t-il à Severus d'un air perplexe.

-Sans commentaire, répondit celui-ci en secouant la tête.

-Et sinon, demanda Remus, comment est-ce que les recherches de Dumbledore avancent? Vous pourrez redevenir vous-même bientôt?

-Je ne sais pas, il a dit que ça ne devrait pas être trop long, répondit Sirius d'un air songeur.

-Il a dit ça au milieu du mois d'aout, fit remarquer James.

-Pas que je sois pressé, marmonna Severus en se frottant le front.

-Quand accepteras-tu l'idée qu'on a dépassé l'étape des blagues douteuses à ton égard?

-…je crois que ça devrait prendre un sacré bout de temps.

-Et si on se rattrape? Suggéra Remus.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Si, au lieu de recommencer à se fiche de toi, exposa Sirius, on se remettait à faire des blagues et des tours, mais aux gens que tu déteste et qui te font ch…

-Tu es en train de me proposer de me retrouver du même coté que les Maraudeurs? Interrompit Severus avec scepticisme.

-Exact! Et si, quand nous serons à nouveau nous-même, les gens nous voient ensemble, la plupart n'oseront même plus se moquer de toi! S'écria James, triomphant.

-Attends, parce qu'en plus tu parles de maintenir ça quand vous serez de retour dans vos corps habituels? Répéta Severus d'un air totalement incrédule.

-Tout juste.

-…vous êtes malades, vous le savez ça?

-Oui! Répondirent en chœur James et Sirius.

-...en gros, vous êtes en train de proposer à Severus de devenir un Maraudeur, ou je me trompe? Demanda Lily d'un air dubitatif.

-T'as tout compris! Sourit James.

-Je suis tombé dans un univers parallèle, déclara Regulus en clignant des yeux d'un air troublé.

-Je propose, déclara Sirius d'un ton très sérieux, que pour commencer, nous apprenions à Auger Michael, ses amis et aux crétins serpentardesques que soit on nous respecte, soit on le regrette.

-Excellent, ricana James. Tu as une idée particulière?

Et c'est ainsi que James Potter et Sirius Black initièrent Lily Evans, Severus Rogue et Regulus Black à l'art de faire des blagues à la façon des maraudeurs sous le sourire à moitié réprobateur et à moitié amusé de Remus Lupin.

* * *

-Très bien, les garçons. Helena devrait être là dans un instant, ne bougez pas.

Minerva McGonagall quitta son bureau avec un regard sévère vers les garçons, leur indiquant très clairement ce qui leurs arriverait s'ils osaient toucher à quoique ce soit dans la pièce. Severus, Sirius et James restèrent là, assis par terre devant la cheminée, échangeant des regards gênés –voire légèrement anxieux. Soudain, une gerbe d'étincelle sortit des flammes et le buste d'Helena Potter apparut dans les flammes. Les trois garçons semblèrent se ratatiner légèrement.

-Tiens, maman! Salua James avec un enthousiasme feint. Comme c'est surprenant de te voir! Héhé… hé…

Son rire forcé mourut dans sa gorge devant le regard (que nous qualifierons ici de regard de mère) que lui envoya Helena. Severus parut brusquement absorbé par une petite déchirure sur sa manche droite et Sirius eut un intérêt soudain pour ses ongles.

-Moi et votre père avons d'abord été très surpris de devoir attendre si longtemps pour recevoir une lettre de l'école, commença Helena. Il ne vous faut habituellement pas plus de vingt-quatre heures pour avoir une retenue, mmmh? Oh, bien sur, la bagarre durant le festin de début d'année ne m'as pas spécialement surprise… il fallait s'y attendre, j'imagine.

-Sans doute, sans doute, chantonna Sirius d'un air un peu mal à l'aise.

-Puis, nous avons appris que vous aviez été changé de groupe suite à une autre bagarre avec les mêmes Serpentards… nous nous sommes dit que les choses iraient sans doute, mieux ainsi, non? Or, dans la même journée ont suivi trois lettres vous inculpant séparement d'une retenue pour diverses raisons. S'ensuivit quatre longues journées de silence –j'ai été pratiquement inquiète d'un tel calme- avant de recevoir une nouvelle lettre ce matin de la part du directeur lui-même…

Il y eut un moment de silence, le regard de la femme se posant tour à tour sur chacun des adolescents.

-Je dois dire que j'ai été impressionnée. Jamais, au grand Jamais, je n'aurais pu imaginer que vous puissiez faire une chose pareille. Vous dépassez vraiment toutes mes espérances…

-Les désespérances, plutôt, non? Tenta Sirius avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

-Black, tais toi. Elle a des flammes dans les yeux et ses oreilles fument, et tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour?

-Totalement d'accord, Sirius, ferme-la.

-Tu viens de m'approuver, Potter.

-T'as remarqué?

-Hum, hum? Rappela Helena. Je disais donc, vous dépassez vraiment tout ce que nous avons pu attendre de votre part… Vous étiez sensé ne pas vous faire remarquer, bon sang, et la première chose que vous faites en arrivant est de causer la plus grande pagaille que vous avez jamais crée!

Aucun des garçons ne sembla trouver quoi que ce soit à ajouter, et Helena poursuivit.

-Créer un échange vocal entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors –le jeune Michael et le jeune Nott n'en sont toujours pas remis! Intoxiquer la jeune Black au filtre d'amour pour qu'elle aille déclarer sa flamme au fils de Abraham Smith de Poufsouffle! Ensorceler Walden Macnair pour qu'il vomisse des limaces vivantes! Jeter un sortilège d'alégresse au fils d'Abraxas Malefoy pour qu'il passe la journée à sautiller! Des charmes de chatouillis aux fils Lestrange! Un sortilège de chauve-furie au jeune Thorfinn! De Foloreille pour Avery! Et ensorceler Pettigrew avec un charme de babillage! Et…

-Ah non, c'était un accident pour Peter, protesta James.

Il obtint à nouveau de sa mère un regard® étonnement glacial de la part de quelqu'un qui se trouve dans un feu de foyer.

-Dès que je vous revenez à la maison, je vous ferai récurer le grenier au complet, avertit-elle, faisant au passage frémir James et Sirius. Severus se contenta d'une grimaçe. Il avait eu le temps d'entendre quelques unes des légendes que les Maraudeurs racontaient sur le grenier pendant son cours séjour au Manoir Potter et cela donnait tout sauf envie d'y entrer.

Après le retour de McGonagall et quelques échanges de politesses entre les deux femmes, les trois Snape purent enfin sortir de son bureau avec promesse de retenue pour toute la semaine suivante. Sirius nota avec étonnement que Severus ne semblait pas contrarié mais plutôt étrangement satisfait. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis le Serpentard brisa le silence :

-Quand est-ce qu'on recommence?

**(1)le père de Gilderoy Lockhart, bien sur. De qui vous croyez qu'il a tenu cette habitude?**

* * *

**RAR, aujourd'hui assurés par Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange et Peter Pettigrew :**

**Peter : **Et qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi?

**Rabastan : **T'es un sale traître, t'as oublié?

**Rodolphus : **Et c'est toi qui dis ça?!

**Auteure : **S'il vous plait, les gars… j'aimerais bien faire des RARs plus courtes que la dernière fois…

**Regulus : **Okay, okay… alors, commençons. Sev, c'est toi le premier.

**Severus : **Euuuuuh, non, envoies plutôt Pettigrew.

**Peter : **Et pourquoi pas Rabastan?

**Auteure : **Bande de couillon. Je m'en occupe… alors, **Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua**, déjà, désolée pour le manque de prévention, mais Héméssènes est un hibou très capricieux. Héhé.

**Rabastan : **Héméssènes? C'est pas un machin moldu, ça? La Sang-de-Bourbe en parlait, l'autre jour…

**Auteure : ***vexée* Sang-mêlé, je suis de Sang-Mêlé… Ensuite, désolée de ne pas inclure les mistigris dans la réponse, mais il y a comme un problème technique quand les acteurs se retrouvent tous dans la même pièce (regard oblique vers Sirius à l'arrière-scène qui vomit des limaces)… *ignore le ricanement de Rodolphus* mais au prochain chapitre j'attache le loupiot et il compenseras, ça te vas?

**Severus : **Le _loupiot_… les _mistigris…_ non mais on est ou, là?!

**Peter : **dans la tête de Severus Rogue.

**Severus : **HEIN?! De quoi tu…

**Rodolphus : **Oublie ça, Snape, oublie ça… oh, et Snivy fait dire que t'auras son lit la semaine des quatre jours de paye.

**Regulus : **et l'auteure ajoute que tu peux faire des reviews aussi looooongues que tu veux. Heum.

**Auteure : **Mets-y plus d'enthousiasme, Rab. Voilà, c'est bien. Ensuite, **Nounou**, je serai pas très originale : Merci.

**Rabastan : **Bravo, la Sang-de-Bourbe, très innovateur…

**Auteure : **Mêlée, je suis de sang-mêlée! Pfff… **Yzeute**, eh bien, les câlins James-Lily ne devraient pas trop tarder, il faut juste que…

**Severus : **HEIN?!

**Peter : **Y se répète, non?

**Auteure : **…j'assome Sev un ou deux chapitres. J'aurai peut-être bien recours à Rodolphus.

**Rodolphus : ***craque les jointures* comptes sur moi.

**Severus **: *déglutit péniblement* …sympa, hein… Quand au maraudage, bah tu vois, je suis pas le seul à me faire greffer au troupeau…

**Regulus : **L'auteure a vraiment des plans tordus… enfin. **Snapou**, ne t'avises plus de me traîter de mini. Pfff.

**Auteure : **Mais ça te vas très bien,je trouve!

**Regulus : ***regard noir* …et je n'aurais pas fait ça, bien sur. Chui pô un Gryffi, d'abord. Na.

**Peter : **Mais c'est bien, les Gryffondors.

**Severus : **Misère, c'Est vraiment n'importe quoi… **P'tite-fleur-des-bois**, mon pè- Tobias n'est pas bipolaire, il est juste débile.

**Auteure : **Pourriez arrêter d'attaquer mes lecteurs?... Merci. Donc. Arf, comme je t'ai dis, j'ai été très très contente de recevoir une review aussi positive de ta part! *grand, grand sourire*

**Rabastan : **ooooh, des amygdales…

**Rodolphus : **Et non, cette idiote n'a pas pu nous simplifier les choses… fallait que Snivy en réchappe *lève les yeux au ciel*…

**Regulus : **Pouvez pas la fermer, les étranges? Merci. Quant au rat, ouais, sauf erreur, il devrait se trahir dans pas trop longtemps.

**Peter : **Mais non, c'est pas moi que je trahis, c'est James et Sirius.

**Tous : ***silence*

**Auteure : **Hum, à part ça… **Zarakinel**, merci beaucoup! :p **Chrisanimefan**, merci beaucoup aussi pour tes énièmes reviews! :D ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs! J'espère que la suite aussi te plairas :)

**Severus : **tu mets pas un peu trop de smiley dans tes rar?

**Rabastan **: c'est quoi, ça, au juste?

**Regulus : **Et pour terminer, **felinness, **merci beaucoup. James est un imbécile, c'est clair.

**Tous : ***confirment par divers onomatopées*

**Auteure : **Quant à Peter, effectivement, il est déjà plus ou moins un traître, mais il n'est pas encore vraiment un mangemort…

**Peter : **Qui ça, moi?

**Severus : **Mais théoriquement, il devrait pas mettre trop longtemps à être découvert… j'espère.

**Rodolphus : **C'est bon, on peut y aller? J'étais occupé, moi! Un rituel avec du sang de petites moldues, c'est très…

**Auteure : ***précipitamment* ouais, ouais, c'Est fini! À bientôt, tout le monde!

**Severus : ***avec un petit sourire* et si vous avez aimé, reviewez ou vous fournirez Lestrange la prochaine fois…


	19. Problèmes en vue

**Bon matin/midi/soir/nuit, chers lecteurs! **

**D'abord, mille pardons pour le retard de ce chapitre… manque d'inspirations, semaine de relâche, sortie de Alice au Pays des Merveilles au cinéma, exposé oraux à préparer (éviter) et quasi-mort par étouffement à cause d'une vilaine pistache sont les principaux facteurs…**

**Ensuite, mille autres pardons pour la longueur de ce chapitre. C'est pas mal un chapitre de transition, ce qui, j'espère, explique qu'il soit si court…**

**Espèrant que vous ne souhaitez pas me lapider, bonne lecture!**

-Au final, j'avais raison!

Severus leva les yeux de son livre, perplexe. Il se trouvait assis sous un grand chêne (celui-là même sous lequel il avait traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, deux ans plus tôt), au bord du lac, et étudiait son cours de Sortilèges, profitant d'un des rares moments qu'il passait seul. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait réellement, car Regulus et les Maraudeurs s'étaient finalement révélés être d'agréable compagnie, mais il était tellement habitué à la solitude que se retrouver soudainement entouré de… d'amis (le mot était toujours aussi étrange à penser) était légèrement étouffant. Il fut surpris de rencontrer les yeux brillants de malice de Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'étonna Severus.

-Je t'avais bien dit que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'ils y paraissaient… et qu'ils étaient suffisamment empathiques pour compatir un peu!

Le Serpentard mit un certain temps à comprendre ce à quoi Lily faisait référence, puis il leva les yeux au ciel avec un grognement, faisant pouffer la Gryffondor qui s'assit à coté de lui dans l'herbe.

-C'est quand même incroyable, dit-elle, que vous ayez pu en venir à vous apprécier… Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

-Mouais… je reste persuadé qu'un ou deux coups sur la tête peuvent avoir légèrement influencé James et Sirius.

-Toi aussi, alors… je doute que tu les aies jamais appelés par leurs prénoms sans toute cette histoire!

-Moi, il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée d'en douter! Déclara Severus, faisant à nouveau rire la Gryffondor. Puis, plus sérieusement, il ajouta : Je n'arrive toujours pas à décider si c'est ou pas une bonne chose que tout ça…

-Mais bien sûr que c'est une bonne chose! S'insurgea Lily. Tu es débarrassé à jamais de ton père et des blagues douteuses des Maraudeurs, tu as trouvé une vraie famille, tu as des amis! Sirius et Regulus se sont même réconciliés! Et plus personne, en dehors de Michael et quelques uns de ses amis et de ces imbéciles de Serpentard, n'ose se moquer des « frères Snape »!

-Ils craignent quelqu'un qui n'existe pas, soupira Severus. Quand ils auront retrouvé leurs corps habituels, je reste persuadé que tout redeviendra comme avant. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, ils restent les Maraudeurs, et s'ils continuent à me parler, à moi et à Regulus, ils le regretteront sûrement…

-Ne dis pas ça! Coupa Lily. J'avoue qu'ils sont plutôt stupides, parfois… mais ils ne feront pas ça! Ce sont des Gryffondors, Severus, et ils ont un sens de l'honneur très poussé. Ils ne te laisseront pas tomber.

-Si tu le dis, murmura Severus, pas très convaincu, en levant les yeux vers le ciel gris au-dessus d'eux. Un orage se prépare, tu sais. Tu devrais rentrer.

-Traduction : Lily, casse-toi, je veux être seul? Rit son amie. Très bien, mais ne traîne pas trop, veux-tu? Avec ta chance habituelle, la foudre va te tomber dessus.

-Probablement, en effet, rigola Severus. T'inquiète, je vais pas traîner.

-Okay! Si tu veux me parler, je serai dans le couloir de Métamorphose; Sirius et James ont laissé entendre quelque chose au sujet de « feux d'artifices anti-emmerdeurs », je vais juste aller vérifier que ce n'est pas trop grave.

-D'accord. Merci!

Lily lui adressa un signe au-dessus de son épaule puis s'éloigna en direction du château. Severus la regarda partir, se disant que son amie méritait bien sa place dans la maison du courage; depuis qu'elle avait commencé à traîner avec lui et les autres Maraudeurs, Lily avait en effet été fréquemment victime de commentaires moqueurs et de railleries par ses camarades de chambre et quelques filles de Serpentard, et pourtant, elle les acceptait la tête haute. Évidemment, les coupables avaient regretté leurs actes; Severus et James y avaient accordé une attention toute particulière.

Il fixa un moment le ciel et les nuages de plus en plus foncés qui l'envahissaient, se demandant qui de lui ou de Lily avait raison au sujet des Maraudeurs. Il secoua la tête après quelques minutes, incapable de se décider, ramassa son livre et rentra à son tour, se dirigeant vers le Couloir des Métamorphoses, histoire de comprendre ce que ses « frères » avaient encore inventé.

* * *

Davis Nott, sixième année, Serpentard, fils de Annae Lording et Cecil Nott, frère de Angus Nott, cheveux blonds, yeux gris, grande taille, peau foncée.

Était d'une humeur a-bo-mi-na-ble.

Il avait été coincé dans la toute dernière blague des frères Snape, et son honneur avait été atrocement meurtri. La plaisanterie avait consisté en une inondation du couloir des Métamorphoses, qui avait bloqué trois Serpentard –dont Davis- et un Poufsouffle –Scott Smith- au milieu dudit couloir, perchés sur une poutre pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que Abraham Pucey, un autre des Serpentards qui avait été pris, n'ait la brillante idée de pousser Smith dans l'eau pour attirer l'attention du concierge.

Il était inutile de préciser à quel point il était en colère contre les coupables… Les frères de cet idiot étaient arrivés comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Au début, il s'était dit, comme tous les autres, qu'il aurait probablement affaire à des copies conformes de « Snivellus ». Taciturnes, grincheux et haineux, quoi. Pas à des jeunes qui se comportaient en Gryffondor, faisaient des blagues douteuses à tout ceux qui se moquaient d'eux et ralliaient à leur cause –à savoir, essentiellement, la protection de leur frère et de leurs propres personnes- les personnes les plus inattendues de l'école…

En gros, ils étaient deux abominables parasites.

Et Davis aurait donné n'importe quoi contre une bombe de potion contre les insectes.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé à coté de Rabastan Lestrange, qui lui jeta un regard sinistre. « Aussi souriant que Snape numéro un, celui-là », songea Davis. Lucius Malefoy, en revanche, ainsi que plusieurs autres Serpentards qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, se levèrent pour venir s'asseoir.

-On attendait que toi, Nott, lança Macnair en prenant place face à lui. On a à parler sérieusement, les gars.

-Hum-hum, grinça Bellatrix Black en le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

-Très bien, on a à parler sérieusement, tout le monde, se reprit Walden en levant les yeux au ciel. Je parle évidemment du problème au grand nez que représente la famille de Severus Snape…

-Quelle surprise, siffla Avery sur un ton ironique. Comme si on parlait d'autres choses depuis que ces deux crétins sont à l'école…

-Ils deviennent réellement une menace, contre-attaque Lucius. Ils ont réussi à convaincre Regulus Black de se joindre à eux, et à leurs amis Gryffondors…

-Répugnant, grommela Bellatrix. Ma famille me fait de plus en plus honte,…

-Toujours est-il qu'ils nous provoquent et nous attaquent comme s'il n'y avait pas la moindre conséquence! Et ils n'ont toujours pas payé pour!

-D'autant qu'avec tout ça, Snape n'a toujours pas la Marque, marmonna Macnair. À un rythme pareil, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous réduira en cendres…

-Dois-je comprendre que vous suggérez qu'on aille péter les dents des frères Snape et de leurs amis en plus de forcer Severus à se mettre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Résuma Rookwood d'un air ennuyé.

-À peu près, acquiesça Lucius avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas que je sois contre l'idée, intervint Rabastan, mais Mrs Prince a dû leur en apprendre assez en magie noire pour qu'ils se défendent assez bien… Severus a inventé une quinzaine de sortilèges, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Moi je dis qu'il faudrait se méfier de lui –ses crétins de frères n'ont pas l'air aussi calés que lui, mais quand même…

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes? S'impatienta Rodolphus.

-Les attaquer séparément, suggéra Rabastan sans lever les yeux vers son frère.

-Minute, intervint Macnair. Avec les trois Snape, Regulus, Evans, Lupin et Pettigrew, ils-

-Pas question de mêler les Gryffondors à ça! Coupa Lucius. Quand les Maraudeurs reviendront, s'ils apprennent qu'on a fait quelque chose à leurs amis, ils vont vraiment nous rendre fous –et ils ont de l'expérience là-dedans. Idem pour la fille Evans. Potter est capable de tuer pour elle.

-Snivellus aussi, fit remarquer Avery avec un rire.

-Pas publiquement. Il préférera l'aimer en silence si c'est mieux pour elle –c'est-y pas mignon un peu? Ricana Rodolphus.

-Ce n'est pas la question, intervint Walden. En supprimant les Gryffondors, il nous reste quatre types à coincer séparément, c'est ça?

-Je crois qu'il faudrait aussi oublier Regulus, fit observer Bellatrix. Ses parents vous tueront si vous faites quelque chose à leur précieux héritier… D'autant que lui aussi doit prendre la Marque.

-Bon, très bien, soupira Macnair avec agacement. Ce qui nous ramène donc aux trois Snape. Est-ce que quelqu'un a un plan?

Un long moment de silence lui répondit. Le Serpentard poussa un profond soupir.

-Soit. On improvisera, alors… si vous en croisez un qui se promène tout seul, vous saurez quoi faire, d'accord?

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Nott hésita un instant avant d'opiner à son tour. Il n'était pas vraiment pour l'idée de l'attaque déloyale que proposait Macnair, mais il n'avait pas exactement le choix…

Walden était le plus fort, alors Walden décidait.

* * *

Regulus étouffa un glapissement de douleur quand il fut violemment projeté contre un mur de pierre. Il releva les yeux à temps pour croiser le sourire mi-moqueur, mi méprisant de Siobban Rookwood, qui s'éloignait avec ses amis, l'air hautain.

Le jeune Serpentard resta appuyé sur le mur un moment et porta la main à son épaule, qui s'était cognée contre le mur. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, légèrement blasé. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à se tenir en compagnie des nouveaux Maraudeurs, ce genre d'incidents lui arrivaient de plus en plus fréquemment. Sortilèges dans le dos, plaquage contre les murs et regards assassins des étudiants de toutes les maisons confondues, qui le voyaient comme un traître pour les Serpentard ou un corrupteur pour les Gryffondors (Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se rangeaient toujours à l'avis des Gryffondors, de toute façon).

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était l'ami de Severus (« ou quelque chose comme ça », précisait souvent celui-ci), il comprenait enfin ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce qui le rendait si amer et méfiant. Mais, oh Merlin, il aurait donné bien des choses pour ne pas le savoir…

Le seul avantage était qu'ils seraient définitivement débarrassés des blagues douteuses des Maraudeurs à leur égard, à l'avenir. Et qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Sirius…

Il avait bien conscience que ça n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose, du moins pas sur tous les points. Redevenir proche du fils rebelle qu'était son frère serait très certainement désapprouvé par ses parents, s'ils l'apprenaient. Et surtout, Sirius était un Gryffondor… mais il tenait vraiment à son frère, malgré tout. Il avait pu se faire à l'idée d'en être séparé si longtemps auparavant, mais à présent qu'il s'était réhabitué à sa présence, à son sourire et à son humour, il ne pouvait plus vraiment concevoir d'être séparé de lui.

Avec un soupir amer, il réajusta son sac sur son épaule. En plus de toute cette histoire, Malefoy lui avait parlé en plusieurs occasions et pas d'un ton très amical des Mangemorts… Pour ce qu'il en savait, il pourrait très bien en arriver aux mêmes extrémités qu'avec Severus. Il se remit en marche, ruminant des pensées plus ou moins amères.

* * *

Rabastan traversa les couloirs, l'air aussi peu amène qu'à son habitude. Ses cheveux rouges vifs se balançaient autour de son visage au rythme de ses pas. Malgré son allure et ses manières aristocratiques, il n'avait définitivement pas la grâce d'un Lord comme son frère. Son frère, toujours, qui valait mieux que lui, qui était toujours mieux que lui, qui le plaçait toujours dans l'ombre…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il en avait assez d'être le numéro deux, tout le temps… que pouvait-il faire pour se faire remarquer, pour avoir les honneurs, lui aussi?!

Comme un signe soudain, la réponse se présenta à lui alors qu'il entrait dans le couloir où se trouvait la Salle Commune. Un peu plus loin, ramassant à la hâte ses cahiers que quelqu'un venait sans doute de faire tomber, se trouvait Severus Snape, l'air pressé. Ce qu'il fallait faire pour un peu de gloire était incroyablement évident, à présent…Mais pas seul.

* * *

-…je reste persuadé que sa crise de nerfs de vendredi tenait plus de mon fait que du vôtre! Insista Sirius.

-C'est ridicule, soupira Regulus, vous avez vraiment besoin de savoir lequel d'entre vous a fait sortir McGonagall de ses gonds le plus souvent?

C'était effectivement le thème de la discussion que menaient les néo-Maraudeurs, assis au bord du lac. Enveloppés dans leurs capes noires, ils profitaient d'un des derniers jours de chaleur alors que l'été commençait à disparaître pour faire place à l'automne.

-Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas impliqué dans la discussion autrement que pour tenir les comptes, Regulus, sourit Remus avec amusement.

-M'enfin, c'est _très_ important! S'insurgea James. On doit faire très attention, si on veut éviter de se faire refiler la responsabilité de méfaits qui ne sont pas de nous!

-Bof, vous n'en êtes pas à une retenue près, si? Se moqua Lily.

-…elle a des arguments, remarqua Sirius après un instant d'hésitation.

-N'empêche que je préfère amplement mériter les retenues que je reçois! Insista James.

-Comment me suis-je retrouvée coincée dans une discussion aussi puérile? Soupira Lily en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Je me posais justement la question, approuva Regulus.

-T.t.t.t., taisez-vous, nous avons une discussion sérieuse, nous. Fit James d'un ton réprobateur. Alors, pour dimanche, je crois que ça tient surtout du fait de Severus, non? C'est lui qui a préparé la potion de Gluscratcheuse et c'est lui qui l'a installée sous le banc de Auger…

-À ce propos, où est Sev? Questionna Regulus avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Sais pas, répondit Sirius, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce midi… peut-être est-il allé à la bibliothèque après les cours…?

-Je ne crois pas, lança Lily, il m'a dit en métamorphose qu'il nous retrouverait ici après les cours…

-Il aura changé d'avis…supposa Regulus en haussant les épaules. Je crois que le fait d'avoir des amis d'un seul coup l'étouffe un peu…

-Déjà que le social n'est pas son fort, ricana James. Bah, on le retrouvera bien un jour, ajouta-t-il. Eh, c'est pas Peter qui arrive là-bas?

-Oh non, pas lui, gémit Regulus en se cachant derrière l'arbre.

En effet, Peter accourait vers eux, l'air spécialement pressé. Arrivé à quelques mètres d'eux, il leva un doigt pour leur faire signe d'attendre une minute qu'il reprenne son souffle.

-Dumb…Dumbledore, souffla-t-il finalement. Il m'a… demandé… de venir vous… chercher. James, Sirius et Sev… Erus…

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Sirius en se levant néanmoins.

-Il a… trouvé… une bague!

-QUOI?! S'écria James avec un immense sourire en se levant d'un bond. Enfin!

Lui et Sirius n'attendirent pas, échangèrent un bref regard, hochèrent la tête puis se mirent à courir en direction du château. Peter resta sur place un instant, se balançant sur ses talons puis, après un instant d'hésitation, marmonna quelque chose comme « vais trouver Snape » et repartit à son tour en direction de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ai-je un étrange pressentiment? Demanda Lily à mi-voix.

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'es pas la seule, répondit Regulus en sortant de derrière son arbre. Lupin?

-Idem… mais je ne sais pas si c'est par rapport à Peter, à James, Sirius ou Severus…

-Un mélange des quatre, je pense.

Ils restèrent là, tous les trois, à fixer les trois garçons se diriger vers la porte principale à une allure vive, et tous persuadés que les problèmes étaient loin d'être terminés… Au loin, le tonnerre de l'orage gronda.

**RARs du dernier chapitre assurés par Remus, Franck, Alice et Auger Michael:**

**Franck : **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet arrangement…?

**Auteure : **Tous les persos No-Name qui n'entraient dans aucune catégorie, c't'affaire…

**Auger : **Mais _pourquoi moi_?! On ne m'a pas mentionné depuis deux chapitres et puis je suis un méchant!

**Auteure : **Mon gars, si tu crois être un méchant, t'as un problème dans la vie… Alice, vous vous occupez du premier?

**Alice : **Euh, oui, d'accord… **Yzeute**, sache qu'il était hautement improbable de voir Regurgitus Black suivre le mouvement, mais l'auteure l'adore, va savoir pourquoi…

**Remus : **Et puis elle voulait faire plaisir à la revieweuse suivante : **Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua**. *rentre la tête dans les épaules avant de se faire ébouriffer la tignasse*

**Franck : **Woah, la longueur de cette review! Et t'as vu, Michael, elle t'a pas même mentionné une fois!

**Auger : ***regard assassin* toi non plus, Londubat, que je sache…

**Alice : **Allons, allons, du calme, les garçons… oh, et pour te rassurer, LN, ta presque-homonyme devrait revenir très bientôt!

**Remus : **Hein?

**Franck : **elle veut dire que la mère de Potter va rappliquer…

**Alice : **Exact! *jette un regard amoureux et caressant à son petit ami qui rougit brutalement*

**Auger & l'auteure : **C'est répugnant…

**Remus : ***toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même pour ne pas se faire pincer les joues* elle est partie…?

**Alice : **Hein? Quoi? Oh, oui, les réponses aux reviews! Ou en étions nous, euh… ah, oui! **Snapou! **Regurgitus, mignon?

**Auteure : **Alice, tais toi et fais des papouilles à Franck… quand je pense que tu as abandonné ce pauvre chapelier pour lui…

**Alice & Franck : **Hein?

**Remus : **Demandez pas, elle a un trip Alice au Pays des Merveilles… bref. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, les changements peuvent arriver, effectivement… Mais pour les retenues, au moins, tu es sûre que ça va durer…

**Auteure : **Compte sur moi =D

**Alice **: …nous disions donc…

**Auger : **Ouais, finissons-en… **Nounou, **l'auteure te fait dire merci, semblerait…

**Franck : **Tu n'es pas capable d'un commentaire un peu plus vivant, Auger?

**Auger : **Impossible, je suis un crétin stupide qui n'a de l'imagination que pour faire des stupidités.

**Tous : **…*silence*…

**Auteure : **Quoi, z'avez jamais entendu parlé de l'hypnotisme?

**Remus : **… ça explique des tas de choses… **Zarakinel, **donc… merci bien pour la review et les encouragements.

**Auteure : **Tu commence à être expéditif, toi, Rem…

**Remus : **J'ai hâte d'en finir, y'a Tirelipimpon qui me regarde d'un œil louche.

**Auteure : **Oh, je vois. Tout doux, LN. **Dobbymcl**, Regulus est un de mes personnages préférés, il était bien normal que je lui donne de l'importance! ^^ Pour Lily, contente que ça t'ai plu!

**Alice : **Mmmh? Qu'est-ce que Lily a à voir avec tout ça?

**Auger : **En dehors du fait que c'est un des personnages principaux de cette fic, strictement rien.

**Alice : **Aaah, d'accord. Logique, tiens…

**Remus : **Et pour l'initiation au sarcasme, à force de cotoyer Sev et son paternel, Sirius et James ont les bases…

**Franck : **Bah et toi?

**Auteure : **Rem est trop gentil pour être sarcastique… **Chrisanimefan, **bien contente que ça t'ai plu! :)

**Auger : **Plus direct que ça, tu meurs!

**Remus : **T'es mal placé pour parler de ça, Michael… **Felinness,** maintenant,…

**Alice : ***glousse* c'est vrai que Lucius qui sautillait gaiement à travers tout le château, c'était très divertissant!

**Franck *songe à se mettre à sautiller et à se laisser pousser les cheveux***

**Auteure : **Et je suis très contente que la réaction de Severus t'ai plu! C'est exactement ce que j'essayait de montrer! :D

**Alice : **Mais de quoi elle parle?

**Auger : **Laisse tomber…

**Remus : **Quant à Helena… cette femme est un mystère de la création, mais soit. Actuellement, toutes les blagues que Sirius et James ont jamais pu faire l'ont simplement amusée, même si elle essait de ne pas le montrer, alors…

**Auger : ***grommelle* Tiens, c'est pour ça que Potter est si peu équilibré…

**Auteure : **Et pour finir, **Le Saut de l'Ange**, contente que ça te plaise! :D

**Remus : **Yeah, James et Sirius à Serpentard, j'avoue qu'elle a fait fort!

**Auteure : **Quant au slash… argh! Misère de malheur… je ne sais pas! Je… oh ben tiens, ça me donne une idée… comme certains lecteurs se sont rajoutés, je fais un second sondage!

**Oyé, oyé, peuple du monde!!!! Je réitère le sondage de la dernière fois pour voir si vous avez ou pas changé d'avis! Souhaitez-vous, ou pas, que cette histoire se solde par un Severus/Sirius? Merci de me donner votre avis par le biais d'une review dans les plus bref délais! **


	20. Histoire de bagues et de bastons

**Salut, peuple du monde! **

**Je sais, je sais. Encore en retard. Mais cette fois, j'ai **_**vraiment**_** une excuse valable. Mon ordi a été piraté par un virus et a du passer une semaine chez le médecin! Il vient de me revenir et moi de taper ce chapitre. Ma bêta et mon bêta de remplacement (un imbécile heureux ne sachant pas QUI était Regulus, honte sur lui) pourront témoigner =.=**

**Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écris un OS pendant ma semaine-sans-ordi, et dès que j'aurai fini de le taper, je vous l'envoies (C'est un SS/SB...)!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Regulus entra dans le château, toujours aussi anxieux, et ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi. Il était étrangement frustré, également, qu'aucun autre membre du groupe ne s'inquiète davantage du sort de son ami… d'accord, Severus était asocial, ce n'était plus une surprise pour personne, mais de là à ce qu'il disparaisse brusquement sans raison valable…

Il salua brièvement Lily et Remus qui retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor, et se dirigea vers les cachots, regardant tout de même autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Serpentard.

* * *

_Où… où suis-je? Oh bon sang… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé…? Ça me rappelle la première fois où j'ai fait de la magie devant Tobias… Qu'est-ce que je me suis pris ce jour-là… qu'est-ce qui…_

-Tu crois qu'il est toujours conscient? Demanda quelqu'un dont la voix semblait légèrement étouffée à Severus. Familière, mais qui évoquait le danger et la tension plus qu'autre chose… qui?

-Avec tout ce qu'il s'est pris, s'il est encore présent, ça fera plus de différence! Assura une autre voix avec amusement.

-Tout de même… s'il nous reconnaissait et allait cafarder?

Severus reconnaissait les mots. Des mots, il en employait tous les jours, évidemment,… pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le moins du monde de la signification de ce qui se disait au dessus de lui.

-Quand il se réveillera, je peux te promettre qu'aller se plaindre à un prof sera le dernier de ses soucis!

-Je ne pensais pas à un prof mais à ses frères!

-Oh… tu n'as pas tort. Attends…

Severus sentit quelque chose comme un courant d'air froid autour de lui, puis un instant de silence surpris.

-Il… il est toujours conscient, déclara l'une des voix avec étonnement.

-Plus pour longtemps, grommela une autre.

Aussitôt, un autre choc à la tête fit à nouveau sombrer Severus.

* * *

_Ah! Où suis-je?! Qu'est-ce que… oh Merlin! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé?! Je ne sens plus ma jambe gauche! Mes côtes! Que… qui… je… je ramassais… Rabastan! Il m'a jeté un sort! Qu'est-ce qui a pu… Je ne vois rien! Ouvrir les yeux! …trop dur… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Que…_

Un choc violent frappa Severus à la tête et il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Cette fois, quand il se réveilla pour la troisième fois, Severus trouva la force de pousser un cri. De douleur.

-Aaaaah! Que…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! » voulait-il demander. Quelle était cette douleur atroce dans son bras?! Bien pire que toutes les précédentes! Jamais au grand Jamais il n'avait connu pareille souffrance!

Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Une main se plaqua inutilement sur son visage pour le faire taire alors que la douleur le faisait à nouveau s'évanouir.

* * *

À un escalier des cachots, Regulus s'étonna de croiser un groupe de Serpentard (comportant entre autre Macnair, Rookwood et les frères Lestrange, dont Rabastan qui semblait être à l'honneur) souriant et ricanant. Ils lui jetèrent un regard moqueur et Rookwood fit un croc-en-jambe à Regulus au passage. Jouant l'indifférence, le jeune Serpentard poursuivit sa progression, de plus en plus anxieux.

* * *

Quand il reprit à nouveau conscience, Severus se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il guetta un instant le moindre bruit autour de lui qui pourrait annoncer de nouveaux coups. Mais seuls quelques rires s'éloignant de plus en plus lui parvinrent. Après une dizaine de secondes, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux –sans succès.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé, encore_…? _Je croyais avoir eu ma dose d'emmerde annuelle, là… _

Prudemment, comme il le faisait toujours quand il se réveillait après une bonne baston à Spinner's End, il commença par tester tour à tour chacun de ses membres pour juger de son état global. _Pied gauche… ça va. Jambe gauche… irk! Pied droit… ça peut aller… Jambe droite… à peu près… main droite… je sens plus mes doigts… bras droit… ça passe… main gauche…supportable… bras gauche…_

Il étouffa à grand peine un cri quand il tenta de soulever son bras gauche. Se mordant la lèvre pour contenir ses larmes, il tenta de se redresser légèrement en prenant appui sur sa main droite. Devant à nouveau serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser de plainte lui échapper, il finit par se retrouver à moitié assis contre le mur de pierre derrière lui. Essoufflé (Merlin, à quel point était-il en mauvais état pour que ce simple geste ne le fasse manquer d'air?! S'alarma-t-il), il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Seul le gauche répondit à son appel, et il le referma aussitôt pour calmer le tourbillon de lumière et de couleur qui avait envahi sa vision.

Après quelques secondes, il put enfin garder l'œil ouvert (rien à faire, l'autre ne voulait rien savoir), ce qui lui permit d'identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait. _Oh, eh bien ça pourrait être pire, j'imagine…_Il reconnut sans peine le petit couloir sombre adjacent à celui menant à la Salle commune. Le passage se terminait en cul-de-sac et ne s'ouvrait que sur un placard à balai. Ignorant soigneusement le sang qui tâchait le sol sous lui, Severus tenta de se mettre debout. Il ne pouvait pas rester là…

Appuyant sa main droite sur le mur, il tenta de porter son poids, sans succès. Il retomba brutalement sur le sol, laissant accidentellement passer un gémissement pathétique. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir se dirigèrent alors précipitamment dans sa direction.

_Oh Salazar… je suis dans la merde…_

* * *

Regulus pénétra finalement dans le couloir menant à la salle commune. Il se plaça devant la grande tenture et eut un instant de blanc. Le mot de passe avait changé la veille, il s'en souvenait, mais… euh…

Alors qu'il hésitait, un son étrange lui parvint. Le début d'un cri de douleur rapidement étouffé. Fronçant les sourcils, Regulus tendit l'oreille en direction du bruit. En y faisant très attention, il put entendre un froissement de tissu. Un frottement, puis une nouvelle plainte de douleur, cette fois à peine tue. Réellement alarmé cette fois, le jeune Serpentard se précipita vers la provenance du bruit, un petit couloir en cul-de-sac.

-Merlin! Sev!

* * *

-Souriquicouine!

La voix de James tremblait d'excitation, et Sirius avait lui-même de la difficulté à ne pas gambader au lieu de marcher. Peter les avait quitté à mi-chemin, déclarant qu'il devait voir quelqu'un. Les deux autres Maraudeurs y avaient à peine fait attention, agités qu'ils étaient à l'idée de retrouver enfin leurs corps.

La gargouille pivota avec une lenteur insupportable et James et Sirius s'engouffrèrent dès que possible dans l'escalier en colimaçon, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Ils cognèrent à la porte avec précipitation et peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

-Entrez, lança la voix du directeur avec amusement, de l'autre coté.

Ils ne se firent pas prié et trébuchèrent plus qu'ils n'entrèrent dans le grand bureau. Sans porter la moindre attention aux objets éclectiques tout autour d'eux, ils foncèrent vers le directeur, tranquillement assis derrière son bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Les garçons! Réprimanda une voix féminine derrière eux. Qu'est-ce que ces manières?

Pivotant d'un même mouvement, James et Sirius se tournèrent avec surprise vers la porte pour constater qu'Helena s'y trouvait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et les poings sur les hanches.

-Alors c'est vrai, vous avez la bague? Demanda Sirius à Helena, les yeux brillants.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard amusés, puis Helena fit un signe de tête en direction du directeur, lui demandant de s'expliquer.

-Eh bien, un ami a moi, monsieur Fletcher, a effectivement pu nous trouver une bague de métamorphose, déclara-t-il en montrant fièrement un petit anneau argenté. Cependant, ajouta-t-il plus sombrement, nous avons un problème.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquièta James.

-Vous vous doutez bien que si vous, Alham et Trya Snape, disparaissez brusquement au moment même ou James Potter et Sirius Black reviennent, certains risquent de faire le lien, n'est-ce pas?

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, murmura Sirius, choqué. Oh Merlin…Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

-Eh bien, deux options s'offrent à nous. Soit vous alternez entre vos deux identités pendant quelques temps, ce qui serait atrocement compliqué, soit Alham et Trya repartent dans leurs écoles et vous attendez quelques semaines pour réapparaître…

-Et où irions nous, pendant ces quelques semaines? Questionna James avec un fatalisme douloureux.

-Au Manoir, répondit Helena comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, un peu déchantés. Quitter Poudlard? Quitter leurs amis pour plusieurs semaines? En même temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix…

-Quand? Demanda finalement Sirius.

-Vous partirez demain, informa Dumbledore. Une diligence viendra vous chercher au portail de l'école à midi précise, avec vos bagages. Est-ce que cela vous convient?

-Oui, professeur, acquiescèrent, un peu à regret, les deux Maraudeurs.

-Bien, alors je vous suggère de retourner près de vos amis… il se peut qu'ils aient bien besoin de vous, déclara Dumbledore énigmatiquement.

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête, serrèrent Helena dans leurs bras puis quittèrent le bureau, plus pensifs que jamais, en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, pour annoncer la nouvelle à Remus, Peter et Lily.

* * *

-Tiens, bois ça… est-ce que ça va mieux, ta jambe?

-Ouais, à peu près… merci, Reg'…

-Plaisir… _episkey_… c'est eux qui t'ont mis dans c't'état, hein? Rookwood, Macnair, les Lestrange?

-Possible… je suis pas… exactement certain.

-Mmmh… Passe ta main gauche, je crois que tu as des phalanges cassées…

-J'peux pas lever le bras, avoua piteusement Severus.

-Tant que ça? S'étonna Regulus, les sourcils froncés. Il se pencha sur son ami et tira doucement sur la manche de sa robe. Il eut une exclamation de surprise puis murmura : Oh Merlin… les salauds…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que… s'inquièta le plus vieux des deux Serpentard.

-Sev… oh Merlin. C'est vraiment… c'est… c'était atrocement lâche de leur part, mon vieux… tu n'aurais pas pu te défendre…

-Reg, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! S'alarma Severus, de plus en plus inquiet.

Son ami s'humecta les lèvres et leva les yeux vers lui. Severus fut surpris par l'éclat de compassion, mais aussi de colère, qu'il put lire dans les prunelles argentées de son vis-à-vis.

-Sev… ils ne t'ont pas tapés dessus pour rien… tu as la Marque.

-…Dis moi que c'est une blague, Reg.

-Je suis désolé, Sev… regarde toi-même…

Tremblant, calmant de son mieux sa respiration pour éviter l'hyperventilation, Severus baissa l'œil gauche (le droit était toujours fermé, et caché à présent par un bandeau) vers son poignet et du retenir ses larmes quand il constata la vérité. La sinistre tête de mort et le serpent qui l'accompagnait était effectivement gravé dans sa peau. Noire, brûlante, sanglante, contrastant drastiquement avec la peau pâle de l'adolescent… elle était bel et bien là. Et si Severus se permit un sanglot étouffé, c'est parce qu'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne s'effacerait jamais.

- Mets un pansement dessus, s'il te plait… un pansement froid, murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta, visiblement sincèrement désolé pour son ami. Il prit un bandage blanc, le plus fin qu'il avait, et en entoura l'avant bras de Severus avec des gestes lents et précautionneux.

-Regulus… personne ne doit savoir, d'accord? _Personne_. Ni Lily, ni Sirius, ni James, ni Remus, ni personne d'autre.

-Tu ne pourras pas leur cacher très longtemps, murmura gentiment Regulus avec un sourire grimacant.

-J'arrêterai de les voir, alors… ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

-Tu… tu es sérieux? S'étonna le Serpentard. Je veux dire,… même Lily? Même Sirius?

-Surtout eux… je commencais à les apprécier, mais à un niveau pareil… je ne peux pas leur causer autant de problème… et je ne veux surtout pas les décevoir. Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

-Et moi? Demanda Regulus avec hésitation.

-Tu feras ce que tu veux, Reg, c'est mon affaire. Simple conseil, évite les couloirs sombres.

-J'essaierai, soupira le Serpentard en réparant d'un rapide coup de baguette les os de l'index et du majeur de Severus, faisant grimacer celui-ci de douleur.

* * *

Sirius et James descendirent machinalement les escaliers menant aux cachots, silencieux et pensifs.

-...j'ai pas vraiment envie de partir, déclara soudainement James.

-Moi non plus, avoua Sirius. Les autres me manqueront… et qui sait ce qui pourra leur arriver pendant qu'on sera parti?

-En même temps, j'ai hâte que toute cette histoire soit terminée, soupira son ami. Je suis plutôt pressé d'oublier cet été merdique, et mon apparence actuelle complique pas mal ce fait…

-Mmmh… _Necromant_, indiqua Sirius à la lourde tenture émeraude. Il la repoussa nonchalamment et entra dans la Salle Commune, jetant un regard prudent autour de lui.

Il remarqua aussitôt un groupe de ce que son cerveau identifiait à présent comme « ennemi ». Ceux-ci stoppèrent leurs conversations pour mieux les observer, souriant pour la plupart. Sirius remarqua avec surprise que même Rabastan semblait heureux, au vu du sourire de requin qui étirait ses lèvres pâles.

-Où est donc votre frère? Se moqua Lucius.

-Oui, vous ne devriez pas le laisser seul! Renchérit Rodolphus.

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, dans un couloir sombre… Ajouta Walden.

-Salauds, siffla James en faisant quelques pas. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?!

Le silence le plus complet se fit autour d'eux dans la Salle Commune. Tous les autres Serpentards se turent pour suivre les évènements, une expression curieuse ou blasée sur le visage. Le sourire de Rabastan s'élargit.

-Nous? Mais rien du tout, Snape… rien.

-Viens, Trya, marmonna Sirius en tirant son ami par le bras. Ils n'en valent pas la peine…

Après un dernier regard méprisant par-dessus son épaule, Sirius se glissa dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des septièmes années, puis entra dans ladite pièce dans l'espoir d'y trouver Severus –et que celui-ci ne soit pas dans un mauvais état, Merlin savait ce que les Serpentards avaient pu sous-entendre. Effectivement, en entrant derrière James, il constata que Severus s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que Regulus. Mais il resta figé.

-Merlin, murmura-t-il. Que s'est-il encore passé?

Severus sursauta et releva la tête, avant de serrer les dents avec douleur. Sirius le balaya rapidement du regard; ses cheveux étaient ébourrifés et emmêlés, un bandeau taché de sang couvrait son œil droit et du sang coulait librement de ses lèvres. Plusieurs de ses membres étaient recouverts de pansements, appliqués de toute évidence par Regulus, et le travail semblait loin d'être terminé.

-Il… rien, rien du tout! Siffla le Serpentard sans relever les yeux. Ça ne vous concerne pas! Sortez!

-Que… Sev? Qu'est-ce qui… s'étonna Sirius devant ce rejet.

-Pas Sev. Snape. Et arrêtez de jouer la sympathie, Reg m'a dit que vous alliez redevenir vous-même. (Était-ce une impression où y avait-il une certaine dose de reproches dans cette affirmation?) et maintenant, au nom de Morgannah, sortez avant que je ne vous jette un sort. C'est un _ordre_!

-Que… répéta Sirius, éberlué. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sev? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Strictement rien, répéta celui-ci entre ses dents.

Regulus leva un regard implorant vers Sirius et James. Le message était clair : « Sortez, je vous expliquerai plus tard ».

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide? Suggéra James.

-Non! Non, sortez et oubliez ça… retournez à votre vie et oubliez la mienne, ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

Choqués et perplexes, les deux Gryffondors sortirent de la pièce et, faisant fi des rires goguenards des Serpentards, ils quittèrent la Salle Commune d'un pas rapide, ne s'arrêtant que quand ils furent rendus dehors.

-…je suis pas sur d'avoir tout capté, là, déclara Sirius après un instant de silence.

-Bon, soyons méthodique, tenta de raisonner James. Un, on apprends qu'on va redevenir nous-même, mais qu'on doit pour ça aller passer quelques semaines loin de Poudlard. Deux, pendant ce temps, Severus se fait visiblement taper dessus par un gang de Serpentards enragés et est plus ou moins rafistolé par ton frère.

-Trois, continua Sirius, on entre dans la pièce alors qu'il est à moitié en état, et il nous fait une crise de « je veux voir personne, oubliez-moi » pendant que Regulus nous fait le coup du « pitié, sortez, on verra ça plus tard »… Y'a pas trente-six conclusions.

-Deux, en fait. Soit il a été mis au courant de notre futur départ et a été vexé d'une manière ou d'une autre… soit il s'est senti humilié qu'on le trouve dans un état pareil.

-Un mélange des deux, j'imagine, fit pensivement Sirius.

**Réponses aux reviews assurées par les adultes matures et responsables (Albus, Helena, Pomfresh et Robert) :**

**Helena: **Hum? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Ils ont encore fait des bêtises?

**Pomfresh: **Mais non, voyons, Mrs Potter... On doit simplement répondre aux commentaires des lecteur de cette ô combien étrange histoire.

**Albus: **Par exemple, **Archea**. Non, non, pas besoin du vote, j'ai fait faire une prophétie et j'ai préparé tout l'avenir de tous ces loustics. Pour leur plus grand bien, évidemment!

***Silence***

**Helena: **Et, heum, il semblerait effectivement qu'Albus ait _réellement _envoyé Peter pour aller chercher les autres... Faut croire que son troisième oeil était en panne.

**Albus: *vexé***

**Robert: **Bon... Alors, **Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua**, bien le bonjour, presque-homonyme de ma femme! Ne massacre pas trop le jeune Lupin, par contre, d'accord...? Il doit encore aller sauver une dionée, si j'ai bien compris...

**Pomfresh: **Vous ne devriez pas avoir cassé les lunettes de ce pauvre abruti de Potter! C'est atrocement mauvais pour la vue que de rester sans lunettes quand on en a besoin!

**Helena: **Bon, après, pour le sort de Severus,... l'auteure est relativement sadique... pas le genre de fille que je voudrais avoir comme fan...

**Auteure: *vexée aussi, va rejoindre Albus dans son coin***

**Robert: **Bon, qui d'autre... Ah, **Zarakinel! **Eh bien, merci beaucoup ***s'incline***

**Helena: Tinalisa**...qu'est-ce que ces histoires de « slash »? C'est quoi, du slash?

**Robert murmure un truc à l'oreille de LNA qui rougit brutalement**

**Helena: **Ah, euh... eh bien, s'il le faut... euh... Oui, avec le fils Black, pourquoi pas... ***se remet du choc*** Tu... tu es sur qu'ils sont de ce bord-là, Robert?

**Robert: **Certain, Helena... quant à Severus... ben t'as vu, il a morflé... ¬¬ cette auteure est une grande sadique, en fait...

**Auteure *de son coin éloigné*: **Non mais ça va, ouais?!

**Pomfresh: **Aheum... bon, alors, **P'tite-fleur-des-bois**,...Vous inquiètez pas, miss, il finira bien par retenir le mot « ami »... qu'il l'emploie pour Potter et Black, en revanche...

**Helena: **Ouais, Black va plutôt devenir son namoureux, hum?

***Silence***

**Robert: **Oh, et tu vois, tes prédictions ne sont pas exactement justes, mais l'Auteure s'en est inspiré et a même changé son plan d'origine sur tes suggestions!

**Pomfresh: **Ce qui n'est pas du tout une bonne chose! C'est très mauvais pour le jeune Snape, vraiment! Dire qu'elle n'avait pas prévu cette histoire de Marque! C'est atrocement mauvais pour son équilibre mental déjà fragile et je...

**Helena: **BREF. **Lesdeuxptitecous**,... qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à mettre mes pauvres enfants en couples? Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour... °_°

**Auteure: *qui quitte son coin retiré et qu'a fini de bouder*** Mais non, ils sont pas trop jeune du tout. Pas de problème pour le couple, je m'en charge! **Psykedelikworld**, contente de savoir que tu lis cette fic! :D

**Pomfresh: **Pouvez bien « flipper », mademoiselle! Et ensuite, ça sera encore pour ma pomme de réparer tous les dégats, je paries...

**Helena: **Je ne prendrai même plus la peine de protester pour ces pauvres chéris... **Esprit-Yaoi**,... Merlin, encore hein! C'est contagieux?!

**Auteure: **(soupire en se demandant pourquoi elle a engagé des adultes responsables) t'inquiètes pour le couple, je suis bien parti pour! ;)

**Robert: **Hélas... **Lovo**, eh bien merci de l'exception!

**Auteure: **Qui a dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de suspens? ***sourit diaboliquement*** je peux créer BEAUCOUP d'ennuis à nos tourtereaux...

**Pomfresh: **On avait remarqué! **Felinness**, évidemment, Potter et Black n'ont pas eu une réaction très recommandable!

**Robert: **Non mais, vous auriez une réaction recommandable après avoir passé deux mois dans un corps pareil?

**Auteure**: Dis donc, c'est mon Sevy que tu insulte, là!

**Helena: D**uuuu calme. Pour l'absence de Severus, je crains que tu ne puisse effectivement la redouter é_è

**Pomfresh: **Allons, allons... Bref, au suivant... **Luluu**, eh bien on peut pas être plus clair...

**Auteure: **En effet! ***sourit*** Alors... **Snapou**, bien, je ne serais pas moi s'il ne lui était rien arrivé... ***sourit d'un air gêné***

**Helena: **Effectivement... ***regard meurtrier*** quant au jeune Black, c'est simplement qu'il éprouve une haine viscérale pour le rat... un genre de pressentiment, dit-il.

**Auteure: **On se demande pourquoi! =.= Sale rat. **Egwene, **merci beaucoup pour la review! (c'est pas toi que je traite de sale rat, hein!)

**Robert: **Ensuite... **Chirsanimefan**, eh bien, ton hypothèse était sensée, mais l'auteure a décidé de ne pas se compliquer la vie, comme tu as remarqué...

**Helena: **Surprenant de sa part! Enfin... **Nounou, **merci bien ^^. **Hakkai Nii-San**, …

**Auteure**: J'ai eu de la misère à taper ton pseudo, toi °_° Eh bien comme tu vois, le pressentiment n'était pas totalement faux... ***sifflote innocemment***

**Pomfresh: **Pas totalement faux, pas totalement faux! Non mais... **Mado0390**, maintenant... Eh bien, de l'action, il y en a, en effet...

**Auteure: **Et contente de savoir que ça te vas comme ça! :D L'alliance va se compliquer, ça je le promet =.= enfin bon... j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite...

**Dumbledore: **Elle aimeras! Je me le suis fait prédire dans une pièce pas insonorisée du tout dans un hotel miteux et pleins de gens bizarres!

**Tous**: ***L'ignorent***

**Helena: Le Saut de l'Ange...**Encore une qui pervertise mes pauvres enfants é_è

**Auteure**: Et ça leur va très bien! :D Pour les problèmes... héhé, c'est déjà fait ^_^; Pardon...

**Robert** : J'ai hâte d'en avoir fini, là...

**Auteure**: Te plains pas, les reviews, c'est ce qui te fait exister, idiot. **Tatam83**, donc... désolée pour la tournure que prendra l'histoire, mais c'est la majorité qui a gagné ^_^; j'espère cependant que ma fic continueras à te plaire!

**Helena**: Non mais elle a raison! C'est trop bizarre comme idée, et d'ailleurs...

**Pomfresh: **Bon, et pour finir... **Hiryu-San, **contente de voir que quelqu'un se préoccupe de la santé de l'auteure, même si vos intérêts sont à la limite de l'obsession..

**Robert: **Severus, descendant de Serpentard? Le pire, c'est que ça ne serait même pas surprenant... Eh bien, ça voudrait dire que...

**Auteure**: ***l'ignore*** Mais t'inquiètes, je me suis débarassé de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des pistaches.. Je finirai cette fic avant de mourir, promesse XD

**Pomfresh: **Dire que tout ça était sensé être une discussion entre adultes sérieux... ***secoue la tête***

_**Reviews, please! :D**_


	21. Rouge et Or, Vert et Argent

***R'garde à gauche...* *R'garde à droite...* Lecteurs? Leeeeeecteuuuurs? **

...

**Hum... y'a l'air d'avoir perso...**

**Ah! Ah si! Là, au fond! Oui, toi, là, avec le nez pi la bouche! Oui, oui, approche, sois pas timide! **

**Blague plate à part, lecteurs, je n'ai aucune excuse à vous offrir pour cette longue, longue, longue pause dans la publication.J'ai écrit d'autres textes. Je n'ai évidemment pas droit à un double compte feufeu, ce qui fait que vous ne saurez pas mon autre nom de plume. Celà-dit... si vous croisez les fics d'une certaine Sombraline, il est possible qu'ils ressemblent aux miens. Allez comprendre =)  
**

**Plus siriussement, je ne peux que réitérer mon mea culpa le plus pathétique, et espérer que certains d'entre vous avez encore un certain intérêt pour cette histoire, malgré les... deux ans? depuis la dernière publication. Ouille. **

**Pour ceux qui auraient oubliés, dans cette fic, Severus avait "adopté" James et Sirius, par accident, au milieu de l'été, et les avait gardé chez lui discrètement (oui, oui, comme deux chatons égarés... tiens, pas une si mauvaise comparaison, en fait) jusqu'à ce que les parents Potter ne les récupèrent tous les trois. De retour à Poudlard depuis deux mois, sous de fausses identités, Sirius et James viennent enfin de retourner au manoir Potter, ayant enfin un moyen de reprendre leur apparence.. mais, manque de bol, au même moment, Severus reçoit, de force, la Marque des Ténèbres. Ouille. Et donc...**

* * *

-T'es le prochain, Black !

-Aïe !

Regulus eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux pour jeter un regard hargneux à Rabastan Lestrange quand celui-ci disparut au coin du mur en ricanant. Jurant tout bas, il frotta péniblement celle de ses épaules qui avait percuté le mur de pierre, grimaçant de douleur.

Sale con.

Lui et les autres.

Rajustant son sac sur son autre épaule, agacé, il reprit sa route en prenant garde de surveiller les couloirs à chaque tournant, se maudissant de devoir se faire si paranoïaque pour pouvoir circuler dans les cachots.

Il porta machinalement la main à son poignet gauche avec une certaine nervosité quand il croisa Walden Macnair, qui revenait apparemment de la Grande Salle –l'heure du dîner était passée- et ne lui porta pourtant aucune attention, occupé qu'il était à discuter avec Sully Rev. Regulus n'en fut pas moins plus tendu qu'une corde de violon alors qu'il regardait le Mangemort disparaître à son tour sans même l'avoir remarqué.

_T'es le prochain, Black…_

Un frisson parcourut son échine et il pressa davantage le pas alors qu'il filait vers les étages supérieurs, pas mécontent de mettre de l'espace entre lui et le repère des Serpentards. L'air s'était fait irrespirable, depuis que Sirius et James avaient disparu… Et avec un Severus complètement déprimé et catatonique depuis qu'il avait la Marque des Ténèbres… Regulus ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

James et Sirius… ces deux-là avaient fait un beau boulot, en disparaissant pile au moment où Severus aurait plus que jamais eut besoin d'eux… Pour le coup, et aussi stupide que ce fût, Regulus était furieux contre eux.

Malgré leurs bonnes intentions, ils avaient au final fait plus de mal que de bien à son ami en le laissant tomber au pire moment… Et lui se sentait inutile au possible, impuissant alors que Severus était plus renfermé que jamais sur lui-même et que les autres Mangemorts lui faisaient des sous-entendus de plus en plus menaçants…

Sans parler de la lettre que Walburga lui avait envoyée le matin-même pour lui parler avec enthousiasme d'une fiancée potentielle…

Il soupira, déprimé, alors qu'il atteignait la tour d'astronomie. La nuit avait noirci le ciel, et les étoiles y brillaient déjà haut. À ce stade, il n'y avait bien que regarder le ciel nocturne qui pouvait encore lui faire oublier ses soucis… Le nez en l'air, il s'installa par terre contre l'un des piliers de la pièce, aussitôt frappé par le vent froid de fin octobre.

Il resserra sa cape contre lui et s'appliqua à repérer diverses constellations : le Paon, la Flèche, l'Aigle… Un petit sourire tordit ses lèvres en voyant Pavonis, qu'il identifia aussitôt à l'un des cousins d'Orion, et il eut encore une petite moue amusée en repérant Arcturus. Il n'y avait bien que ses parents pour le nommer d'après une étoile occupée à s'éteindre…

-Black ?

Il sursauta vivement, mais ne prit pas le temps d'identifier celui qui l'avait interpellé avant de lui pointer sa baguette entre les deux yeux. Remus Lupin, ahuri, leva les deux mains en signe de paix, échappant au passage la plume et la longue vue qu'il tenait jusqu'alors.

-Eh, du calme, je ne voulais pas t'attaquer ! Se défendit-il, alarmé.

-…Désolé, fit Regulus, simplement, en baissant sa garde, un peu incertain. Avait-il pu être plongé dans ses pensées au point de ne pas repérer le Gryffondor, apparemment occupé à faire ses devoirs d'astronomie à moins d'un mètre de lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-…Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit le blond, éludant sa question et fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Évidemment, que tout n'allait pas bien. Mais il ne se sentait aucune affinité particulière avec Lupin. Et puis, il avait promis à Severus d'être muet...

Mais l'autre paraissait vraiment inquiet, et prêt à insister. Et il aurait été tellement soulagé de ne pas porter seul ses hésitations et son inquiétude…

D'un autre côté… pourquoi aurait-il eu confiance en Lupin ?

-Rien qui te concerne, répondit-il, une pointe d'amertume sur la langue, en ramenant ses yeux sur le ciel et sa baguette, dans son sac.

-Sirius est mon meilleur ami, contrat le Gryffondor, avec un ton léger, mais un regard sérieux.

-Je n'ai pas de raisons de te faire confiance, répéta Regulus, avec un regard légèrement agacé vers l'autre.

Même s'il avait tout à coup repris contact avec son frère, l'argument familial, pour une raison ou une autre, lui laissait toujours une pointe au cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette fichue famille, de la lignée des Black, reniée ou pas. Il préférait s'imaginer que Sirius était… son ami. Au même titre qu'il était l'ami de Severus. Faute de quoi… il se sentait un traître à son nom, et à Sirius. Un hypocrite des deux côtés.

-Peut-être pas, mais tu as envie de parler, reprit Lupin, plus doucement. Et je peux te jurer que je suis honnête, Regulus.

Le nommé pinça les lèvres, évitant de baisser les yeux vers le Gryffondor. Ces fichues hésitations qui le reprenaient… Mais il parlait à Lupin, tenta-t-il de se rappeler. Remus Lupin… Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'imaginer qu'il était honnête. Il avait été élevé pour n'avoir confiance en personne, et surtout pas envers un Gryffondor demi-sang qui ne lui avait quasiment jamais parlé de sa vie…

…Même si l'autre lui avait paru atrocement aimable, au cours des dernières semaines…

-C'est entre moi et les étoiles, marmonna-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, en rajustant la courroie de son sac en vue d'aller chercher un autre refuge pour avoir la paix.

-…Si tu sais que je vais me taire, tu me parlerais ? Lança Lupin, avec un ton doux.

Il haussa les épaules, à nouveau. L'équivalent d'un « oui », apparemment, parce que Remus eut un petit sourire contrit.

-Je suis un loup-garou, avoua-t-il, en se tournant à son tour vers le ciel pour ne pas croiser son regard. En sachant ça, et avec ton nom, tu peux me virer de Poudlard en un clin d'œil. Alors ?

-…Tu… quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il, incrédule.

Un… loup-garou ? À Poudlard ? …Regulus regarda, complètement ahuri, l'autre garçon. À… À la réflexion… il avait les yeux dorés… et il disparaissait parfois sans raison, s'il se souvenait bien…il serait réellement un… un… ? Lupin lui adressa un sourire attristé. Regulus le fixa un moment, incrédule.

Les loups-garous étaient des monstres sanguinaires, sans pitié, inhumains… des êtres qui auraient dû être éliminés sans hésitation, d'après sa mère.

C'est peut-être ça qui acheva de détruire ses convictions. Walburga Black disait que les lycanthropes étaient des bêtes sans cœur. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Remus Lupin, préfet-en-chef, Gryffondor, avec son sourire timide et les grimaces qu'il faisait toujours quand ses amis s'en prenaient à quelqu'un…

Walburga Black disait des conneries.

C'était un fait désormais indéniable. Sa mère ne prônait que des bêtises, et il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de les croire.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à exprimer son désaccord avec Walburga. Et à en assumer les conséquences.

Suivre les traces de Sirius…

Regulus poussa un profond soupir, épuisé, et relâcha son sac à dos. Lupin le fixait toujours, attendant sa réaction… Il lui adressa un maigre sourire. L'autre avait lancé une bombe en parlant de loup-garou… eh bien, il avait de quoi le surprendre, lui aussi, songea-t-il avec un amusement amer.

-…Severus a la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il avait eu le même regard ahuri quand l'autre avait confessé sa condition lupine.

* * *

-À trois, Sirius, tu es prêt ? Un… deux… trois !

Sirius fixa avec conviction la photo de lui-même qu'il tenait à la main, en se concentrant de toutes ses forces, mais n'en sursauta pas moins quand un courant glacial lui parcourut les membres, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il fut pris d'un vertige brusque et violent et dut se rattraper à un meuble en fermant rapidement les yeux pour s'éviter la chute, nauséeux.

_Sirius Black, seize ans, tué par une bague. _Ça ferait une très mauvaise épitaphe, décida-t-il avec une grimace, se forçant à rouvrir les yeux pour jeter un regard interrogateur à James, qui avait étouffé une exclamation.

-…Alors ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux, tandis qu'Helena lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule. Le geste lui donnait encore davantage envie de rendre son repas, mais il s'abstint d'en faire la remarque à sa mère adoptive.

-T'es de nouveau toi ! Couina James, enthousiaste. Ça a marché ! Donne, donne, c'est mon tour !

Il s'exécuta avec un petit sourire, l'estomac trop agité pour parvenir à se sentir immédiatement aussi enthousiaste qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. James récupéra l'anneau, surexcité, et prit la place de Sirius devant le miroir alors que celui-ci se laissait guider vers une chaise par Helena, tentant vainement de calmer sa nausée.

-Dumbledore m'a prévenu que tu pouvais te sentir malade, expliqua-t-elle doucement. C'est un effet secondaire d'une transformation de ce genre qui s'est étendue aussi longtemps. Prends de grandes inspirations, conseilla-t-elle en voyant Sirius plaquer une main devant sa bouche, de plus en plus pâle.

Le Gryffondor aurait voulu expliquer à Mrs Potter qu'il était incapable de respirer calmement quand son estomac menaçait de remonter dans sa gorge, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler sa phrase, la mère de James avait rejoint son fils devant le miroir, où celui-ci s'extasiait tout haut en trépignant.

-Ça a marché ! Ça a marché, Sirius, je suis de nouveau moi !

-Fantastique, parvint-t-il à grogner, un bras en travers du ventre, les yeux fermés.

_Allez, stupide corps, du calme_, conjura-t-il mentalement, agacé. Les hauts-le-cœur se firent petit à petit moins violents, mais sa nausée refusa de disparaître, quoiqu'il fasse.

Après plus de vingt minutes et plusieurs suppliques d'obtenir une potion de la réserve d'Helena, celle-ci l'envoya se coucher avec un « pauvre chou » attendri et attristé. Il doutait sincèrement que se coucher au chaud dans son lit ne puisse l'aider –la simple perspective de bouger lui donnait envie de vomir-, mais il obéissait toujours à Helena, aussi s'installa-t-il docilement dans la Chambre Verte, qu'il s'était vu attribuée cette fois-ci. Il s'endormit avant même que sa tête n'ait touché l'oreiller.

Il se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, quelque peu désorienté mais débarrassé de son mal de cœur, pour son plus grand soulagement. Son premier réflexe fut d'amener sa main à son visage pour repousser ses mèches filasses de ses yeux. Avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas de mèches filasses devant ses yeux.

Il sauta vivement hors du lit pour rejoindre le miroir derrière la porte, et s'y figea en contemplant avec ahurissement son propre reflet.

Le _sien_. À lui. Sirius Black.

Il resta un long moment à se fixer, incrédule, avant de faire quelques petits gestes de la main, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien le garçon dans le miroir. Il avait perdu cinq bons centimètres, et était bien moins maigre qu'il ne l'avait été pendant les deux derniers mois. Sa chevelure ondulée jurait horriblement avec l'image qu'il gardait de ses cheveux filasse et lisses –des cheveux filasses et lisses des Snape, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Mais le plus choquant, c'était de croiser ses propres yeux dans le miroir. Des yeux gris et complètement ahuri…

Sirius Black…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres de soulagement en retrouvant ses traits perdus, et il l'élargit encore devant pareille vision, allant jusqu'à refaire son sourire de charmeur avec un petit rire satisfait. Il était de nouveau lui-même… Oh doux Merlin, comme son apparence lui avait manqué… Eût-il porté son uniforme de Gryffondor, il aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était produit de l'été…

L'idée faisant son chemin, il fouilla la chambre des yeux pour repérer les vêtements propres pliés sur la malle au pied du lit. Il bénit mentalement Helena Potter et attira à lui d'un « _Accio_ » un blason et une cravate aux couleurs des Gryffondors.

Les yeux de nouveau sur le miroir –bon sang, il avait une carrure de sportif à nouveau ! Plus de crevette-Sirius ! Il en aurait presque pleuré de joie-, il entreprit de détacher le badge de Serpentard de sa chemise, avant de s'arrêter net, les doigts sur l'épingle, en réalisant tout à coup ce qu'il faisait. Se dépêcher de redevenir un Gryffondor. Rejeter rapidement Serpentard. Et tout ce que ça impliquait…

Il jeta un regard soudainement confus à son reflet, y cherchant des traits de Snape –en vain. Son nez s'était affiné et redressé, ses yeux étaient pâles, sa peau légèrement bronzée… Non, Sirius Black n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le nom des Snape. Pas plus qu'il n'avait sa place chez les Serpentards, non plus, songea-t-il en passant les doigts sur le blason vert et argenté…

Alors pourquoi avait-il tellement de regrets, tout à coup, en repensant à ce qu'il allait quitter… ? Sa situation dans la maison des Serpentards était censée être temporaire et insupportable, et il aurait dû éprouver le plus grand des soulagements à la quitter… Pourtant…

Il se mordit les lèvres, sa joie soudainement amoindrie. Pourtant, s'il était satisfait de retrouver son monde… il était déçu au possible de quitter celui de Severus. Non pas que le Serpentard ait un entourage des plus agréables, certes non, mais…

Mais il s'était attaché à Snape... Il ne voulait pas le perdre en reprenant sa forme…

Et si le Serpentard avait cessé de leur parler, quelques jours plus tôt, parce qu'il était réellement vexé de leur départ… ? S'il refusait de s'attacher à cette amitié encore fragile ? S'il repoussait Sirius sans plus de sentiments, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau un Gryffondor… ?

Sirius resta longuement debout face à son miroir, à échanger un regard complètement perdu avec son reflet, un blason rouge et or dans une main et un blason vert et argent dans l'autre.

* * *

-Vous m'avez appelé, professeur ?

Le ton de voix était calme, presque indifférent. Dumbledore n'en remarqua pas moins les mains serrées en deux poings de son élève alors que celui-ci se tenait à la porte de son bureau. Le directeur retint une grimace : Minerva n'avait pas menti en parlant de l'état « inquiétant » du jeune Snape; il avait l'air de ne pas tenir sur ses jambes, une petite trace de griffure marquait sa joue et son œil droit était caché par un bandeau blanc qui, Albus en était certain, n'avait rien à voir avec un accessoire de mode.

-Entrez, entrez, répondit-il sans laisser paraître sa confusion sur ses traits, affichant au contraire son sourire professionnel. Bonbon au citron ?

L'adolescent, évidemment, secoua la tête, rejoignant le bureau en quelques pas et ignorant soigneusement le fauteuil que lui avait tiré Dumbledore, se bornant à fixer celui-ci avec un regard méprisant, son visage pourtant vide d'expression. Un masque calculé, aisément fabriqué et préparé.

Presque aussi crédible que le sourire assuré que lui adressait son directeur à cet instant précis, alors qu'il était lui-même quelque peu déstabilisé par la dureté de ce regard. Deux masques froids et contrôlés qui ne se trompaient pas l'un l'autre.

-Puis-je vous demander comment vous vous portez ? S'enquit poliment Dumbledore.

_Y a-t-il une explication satisfaisante à ces blessures inquiétantes sur le visage d'un de mes élèves ?_

-Aussi bien que possible après le procès de Tobias, monsieur, répondit simplement Snape, sans sourciller.

_Rien qui ne vous concerne, vieux fou, et rien dont vous serez informé._

-Naturellement. Si je peux vous être d'un quelconque support… Vous savez bien que tout le personnel de Poudlard est là pour aider les étudiants, bien sûr.

_Inutile de me prendre pour un imbécile. Les enseignants de cette école savent à qui faire leur rapport, et ce qu'ils disent à votre sujet ne vous permettra pas de vous en tirer. _

-Bien sûr, monsieur. Néanmoins, c'est une affaire de famille, et je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour… faire le point.

_Espérez toujours. Vous n'êtes pas concerné et je suis un menteur suffisamment doué pour me défiler. _

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, tandis que le vieillard et le jeune homme se fixaient l'un l'autre, aussi défiants sous la surface qu'ils paraissaient calmes à première vue. Dumbledore fut le premier à baisser les yeux, soupirant avant de reprendre.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, Severus ?

-J'ai trébuché dans les escaliers du dortoir, fit l'autre, avec un ton tout à fait assuré qui en aurait convaincu plus d'un. Rien de bien grave.

-…Vous avez trébuché… répéta le directeur, dubitatif.

-La salle commune se trouve sous le lac, elle est toujours un peu humide au début de l'hiver. Les marches deviennent glissantes, simplement.

Le ton de Snape était courtois, presque amusé, mais son regard était toujours aussi plein d'une colère que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas s'expliquer.

-Je m'assurerai de réviser cela avec notre concierge, constata-t-il simplement, plus résigné qu'autre chose. Et comment vont les choses avec messieurs Black et Potter ?

Un bref instant, une fissure apparut dans le masque d'indifférence de Snape, un éclat passa dans son œil valide. Mais la seconde d'après, il reprenait avec un ton si calme que le directeur se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Tout est impeccable, professeur. Rien ne vaille que vous vous inquiétez.

Le silence s'étira quelques secondes alors que les deux regards se confrontaient. Albus bouillonnait intérieurement de voir son élève parvenir si aisément à fuir ses questions. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider s'il ne lui disait rien… ? Qu'avait-il fait pour vexer son élève ? L'œil noir de Snape le fixait toujours, indifférent, et le directeur se rendit à peine compte qu'il lançait un sort interdit.

Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à la vive riposte d'Occlumencie que lui renvoya l'adolescent, brusquement, avec une violence qui trahissait une certaine panique. Le contre sort était d'un niveau moyen, et Dumbledore aurait sans doute pu le contrer, mais il était trop bouche bée pour s'exécuter. Comment un gamin de dix-sept ans pouvait-il maîtriser l'Occlumencie… ?

Snape, lui, avait perdu son expression nonchalante au profit d'un regard mal assuré, effrayé, même. Il avait fait un pas en arrière et fixait son professeur avec une sorte de crainte mêlée de fureur.

-…Severus, tenta le directeur, calmement, une justification sur le bout de la langue.

Mais le Serpentard sembla sursauter au son de sa voix, avant de vivement tourner les talons. Il ne se retourna pas quand le directeur le rappela, et la porte grinça longuement sur ses gonds après que Severus descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Vous direz ce que vous voudrez, lança la voix traînante de Phineas Black, derrière Albus, mais vous venez encore une fois d'échouer avec ce gamin, Dumbledore, et je doute que vous ne puissiez rattraper cela...

Pour une fois, le directeur n'avait rien à répliquer il était d'accord, bien malgré lui, avec le portrait.

* * *

Severus, de son côté, courut aussi loin et aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient; sa condition actuelle étant ce qu'elle était, « aussi loin que ses jambes le lui permettaient » signifiait bien peu de choses, naturellement, mais il parvint néanmoins à mettre une distance satisfaisante entre lui-même et le bureau de Dumbledore avant de s'effondrer à genoux dans l'alcôve vide d'une armure, pris par une violente quinte de toux qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même avec un petit gémissement.

Cette semaine était la pire de son existence.

Si même le directeur de cette école de cinglés commençait à l'attaquer… à quoi pourrait-il se fier ?

…Mais ça n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais pu se fier à Dumbledore de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore… fier Gryffondor, évidemment. Du côté des _gentils_, toujours. Les gentils chez qui il n'avait pas sa place, vu l'endroit d'où il venait, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu sa confiance, dès leur première rencontre. Dès ce jour où James Potter avait fait éclater _son_ chaudron et s'en était tiré sans mal, alors que lui était puni pour avoir sorti sa baguette, par précaution, tandis que le ton montait. Il n'était pas du bon côté. Alors il n'aurait jamais sa place chez les _gentils_…N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il gardait sous silence la Marque noire sur son bras ? Le ministère l'arrêterait, sans se poser de questions, sans lui laisser sa chance. Serpentard. Mangemort. Du mauvais côté.

Il avait été un imbécile de s'imaginer que sa mésaventure avec Sirius Black et James Potter lui donnerait sa chance. Parce qu'évidemment, c'était faux. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient repartis, Dumbledore lui-même recommençait à le traiter comme s'_il_ était le problème… Il n'avait plus qu'à jouer les indifférents, comme avant, et à essayer de faire pour le mieux pour lui-même, alors que cette marque hideuse tâchait son bras.

Et s'il devait regretter ce qui était arrivé cet été… alors il devrait regretter d'avoir aidé Potter et Black en les voyant. S'il les avait laissés là, tout aurait été pour le mieux. Cette prétendue amitié ne pouvait avoir été qu'une erreur. D'ailleurs, les deux autres l'avaient laissé de côté en trouvant cette maudite bague… tout allait redevenir comme avant. Il ne serait que plus amer.

…et plus seul, songea-t-il, désespéré malgré lui, en revoyant déjà au passé les sourires que lui avaient arrachés les deux Maraudeurs.

**Eeeeeet coupez! **

**Ce chapitre était une transition et une mise en situation, surtout, pour ramener à l'origine. Je ne peux pas promettre un rythme hebdomadaire, mais je vous garantis cela-dit que je finirai cette fic, dans un délai à peu près raisonnable, à moins que je meurs entretemps =) (ce qui signifie que vous devrez vous limiter aux insultes, pour le retard. Le bouton ci-dessus reçoit également les commentaires positifs, si cela vous intéresse...)**


	22. La Corneille du Gévaudan

**Salut salut! Merci de vos reviews, tout le monde, ça fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic vous intéresse encore!** =)

**Réponses en vrac à quelques commentaires:  
**

**Le Slash est-il encore d'actualité concernant cette fiction?: OUI. Deux slash yaoï, et une romance hétéro. À vue de nez. Si les persos ne m'obligent pas à changer d'idée.  
**

**Il y a quelques incohérences...: Yes, je plaide coupable. À ma décharge, j'ai écrit les 20 premiers chapitres de 2L1S (j'abrège désormais) entre mes 12 et mes 13 ans, et j'avais un peu plus de mal à ce moment à construire la structure d'une fic. J'essaie de rattraper le coup comme je le peux, mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'il n'y aura encore aucune erreur ^^; Merci de votre indulgence!**

**Aux Zanonymes:  
**

**Alasdair: Moi? Aimer faire souffrir les persos...? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette accusation outrageuse et injustifiée à mon encontre? ...Ouais, bon, hum. À ma décharge, sans hurt, pas de comfort, ah! =D Sinon, merci pour l'image mentale des persos-céréales qui essaient de nager hors du bol, hein XD  
**

**Koul: Merci beaucoup! ^^ Je vais essayer de ne pas (trop!) traîner dans la publication, promis! =)  
**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

-Sev ! Attends-moi !

Le nommé se figea légèrement au son enjoué de la voix de Lily, qu'il avait guettée avec une certaine anxiété depuis deux jours. Il s'arrêta net dans le couloir, fermant les yeux un bref instant et révisant pour la dernière fois son plan. _Un dur moment à passer et rien de plus_, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

-Quoi ? Lança-t-il sur un ton vague en se tournant à demi pour rencontrer le regard de son amie.

Lily avait encore sa lourde cape noire sur le dos, alors que le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'ils avaient eu à l'extérieur dans l'après-midi était terminé depuis plus d'une demi-heure –elle avait encore dû traîner en chemin avec une de ses amies, puisque lui était immédiatement rentré pour aller chercher des provisions aux cuisines. Les cheveux roux vifs de Lily s'étaient légèrement ébouriffés sous le souffle du vent. Il s'était régulièrement demandé si la couleur si brillante des cheveux de son amie n'avait rien à voir avec ses pouvoirs –tout le reste de la famille Evans, après tout, avait des cheveux bruns. Le froid avait fait rougir les joues de la sorcière et marquait ses pommettes relevées dans un sourire alors qu'elle le rejoignait rapidement, essoufflée.

Elle était adorable, constata-t-il avec un mélange d'amusement et de tristesse. Elle avait un tel air de gamine, avec son sourire permanent et ses cheveux brillants… Alors qu'elle pouvait parfois être tellement concernée et adulte quand il s'agissait de lui… Lily était une amie tellement précieuse et tellement proche, comme l'aurait été une sœur spécialement attentionnée… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la laisse tomber ?

Il sursauta pour lui-même à ses propres pensées et se gifla mentalement. Une sœur… ? Comment pouvait-il se faire cette réflexion à propos de la fille dont il était amoureux ? Lily n'était en rien une amie ou une sœur c'était la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait !

_Qu'importe ? _Souffla-t-il à son esprit, légèrement confus et mal à l'aise devant ses sentiments contradictoires. _Tu dois l'éloigner de toi de toute façon. Ce qu'elle représente à tes yeux n'a aucune importance. _

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ? S'enquit Lily, inquiète, quand elle l'eut rejoint et eut une vision complète de son visage.

-La porte du dortoir m'a agressé, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, le ton aussi détaché que possible.

Il vit nettement le scepticisme qui s'installa dans les yeux verts de Lily tandis qu'elle mettait évidemment en doute le mensonge mille fois entendu. Elle le connaissait beaucoup trop bien et depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas suspecter le peu de crédibilité dans ses propos. Et c'était bien ce qui rendait ce moment si douloureux à Severus.

Lily et lui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient à peine six ans. Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts chacune des réactions et des mimiques de son amie, ce qu'elles signifiaient, ce qui les causait. Et –c'était bien le problème- vice versa. La Née-Moldue était probablement la personne qui le connaissait le mieux à travers tout Poudlard. Et elle connaissait ses mensonges mieux que quiconque.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'envoyer promener comme il l'avait fait pour Sirius et J- pour Black et Potter. Lily saurait qu'il mentait, elle saurait qu'il n'allait pas bien, et elle saurait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise la vérité. C'était arrivé des dizaines de fois quand ils étaient enfants, ou plus tard, à Poudlard, quand il tentait maladroitement de la repousser pour lui éviter les railleries des amies de Pétunia ou des autres élèves de Gryffondor.

Chaque fois, Lily l'avait forcé à lui avouer la vérité, et chaque fois, il avait cédé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir à elle, qui était si prompte à le réconforter dans les moments les plus pénibles.

Mais là… tout le réconfort du monde ne pouvait changer les faits. Il était question de Mangemorts. Et Lily était une Née-Moldue Gryffondor.

Et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui expliquer la situation, comme pour Regulus, et laisser la rousse comprendre d'elle-même qu'il leur fallait garder leurs distances. Parce que ce genre de résignation n'entrait pas dans le vocabulaire de Lily Evans. C'était une Gryffondor, après tout…

Alors il n'avait pas le choix.

À travers les années, évidemment, il s'était disputé avec la rousse, plusieurs fois. Leurs caractères à tous deux étaient trop vifs pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Et les seules fois où Lily n'avait pas fait le premier pas pour s'excuser, c'était quand lui ne paraissait pas souffrir de la séparation –quand il avait afffaire avec d'autres Serpentards, quand il était pris dans des recherches de potions prenantes, quand il manquait de sommeil et était tellement fatigué qu'il ne paraissait pas attacher d'importance à la présence de Lily. Alors elle était vexée et boudait de son côté en attendant des excuses.

Son amie était adorable. Mais elle était parfois tellement naïve… Il restait dans ces moments-là complètement stupéfait en voyant à quel point la rousse pouvait lui paraître être encore une enfant, à l'occasion. Elle était encore si puérile, parfois ! Lily était… son exacte opposé. Depuis le début. Mais n'était-ce pas ce pourquoi il l'avait aimée ? Son innocence ? Sa douce naïveté et sa joie enfantine alors que lui, son cœur avait grandi bien avant ses jambes, en le laissant désabusé et triste? Il ne savait pas rire. Il était rationnel, logique… et elle, elle était imaginative et colorée. Un duo qui n'allait pas ensemble, et qui pourtant se complétait parfaitement.

Sauf quand Lily exigeait de lui un enthousiasme ou une attention qu'il ne pouvait pas lui fournir, et qu'alors, elle se sentait délaissée. Maladroit en relations humaines qu'il était, il s'était toujours senti gêné, dans ces situations, sans savoir comment se faire pardonner un crime qu'il n'avait pas euconscience de commettre. Il avait toujours détesté devoir se justifier maladroitement, alors.

Mais maintenant… il allait mettre la naïveté de Lily à profit pour s'éloigner d'elle. C'était le moyen le moins douloureux pour la Gryffondor qu'il ait pu imaginer pour couper les ponts avec elle.

-La porte du dortoir ? Répéta Lily, manifestement dubitative. La porte du dortoir t'as rendu aveugle d'un œil et t'as mis un bandage sur le bras ?

Il haussa vaguement les épaules, pour montrer que le sujet ne l'intéressait pas spécialement, et se remit à marcher dans sa direction initiale. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le froncement de sourcils de son amie et sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement.

-Dis donc, merci pour la réponse, renifla Lily avec un ton qu'elle voulait faussement vexé. Tu ne t'es pas disputé avec James et Sirius avant qu'ils partent, quand même ?

-Non, répondit-il sur un ton vague, sans donner davantage de détail.

-…Bon...

Là encore, il n'eut même pas besoin d'un coup d'œil vers la rousse pour deviner sa mine légèrement vexée à présent, puérilement blessée par le manque d'attention. Il avait le cœur serré à cette idée. Il blessait consciemment la fille qu'il considérait comme sa propre petite sœur… La fille qu'il aimait, se corrigea-t-il vivement, en serrant légèrement ses lèvres.

-…Tu sais que Nina, à Poufsouffle, a pu me trouver le tome six des aventures de l'_Auror Anya _? Lança Lily après quelques secondes, tentant apparemment de reprendre la conversation. Il paraît que c'est le meilleur de la série. Je pourrai te le prêter quand je l'aurai fini, si tu v-

-Désolé, je dois aller voir Rosier, la coupa Severus avec un ton désintéressé qui indiquait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée. 'Soirée, Lily.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et, sans un coup d'œil à la rousse, passa soudainement dans un couloir adjacent sans paraître plus navré que cela. Il fila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans avoir l'air de courir, avec l'estomac retourné. Phase un complétée, songea-t-il avec aussi peu d'émotion qu'il le pouvait. Lily le bouderait un temps avant de lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Puis elle se heurterait à un nouveau mur et le bouderait encore. S'il tenait le coup, il perdrait pour de bon le contact avec elle en quelques semaines –à temps pour le retour à la normale des Maraudeurs. Il serait pour de bon coupé des Gryffondors. Sans soupçon. Il serait à nouveau Snivellus l'Associal et, pour le mieux, Lily et les Maraudeurs se désintéresseraient de lui. Ainsi qu'il le fallait.

Si seulement il avait pu s'en réjouir…

Il n'avait évidemment pas un mot à dire à Rosier à l'heure actuelle, loin de là –il l'évitait comme il évitait tous les autres Serpentards depuis des semaines- et se dirigea donc, la mort dans l'âme, vers les étages supérieurs plutôt que vers les donjons quand il parvint aux escaliers. Il restait une petite heure avant que le dîner ne soit servi; la salle commune devait donc être remplie, ce qui l'obligeait à chercher refuge ailleurs. Le froid qui s'était installé sur la région laissant le parc hors de toute considération, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options que de se glisser dans des endroits plus ou moins déserts du château, en variant régulièrement, pour avoir la paix.

Sans grand enthousiasme, il monta ainsi à la volière, heureusement vide de toute humanité à l'heure actuelle, et s'installa à une distance respectable des perchoirs remplis de hiboux. Il repéra aisément, sans pourtant l'avoir cherché, le hibou de James Potter –celui-là même qui avait été prévenir les parents de l'autre en Albanie. Le grand-duc le fixa dans les yeux un bref moment, l'air d'en comprendre beaucoup trop pour un stupide oiseau, avant de tourner la tête à 180 degrés pour se rendormir.

Severus soupira légèrement avant de sortir de son sac les provisions fournies par les Elfes des cuisines et la dissertation qu'il devait terminer pour son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques sur la nuance infime qui dissociait les « êtres » des « créatures ». Il s'appuya à peu près confortablement contre le mur, assis par terre, chassa aussi efficacement qu'il le put Lily de ses pensées et s'efforça de reprendre son paragraphe de développement sur le refus des Centaures, en 1876, d'entrer dans la Convention Magique Internationale.

Il se réveilla en sursaut de longues heures plus tard, dans un cri de surprise alors que son index de la main droite était violemment pincé par quelque chose de tranchant. Il cligna des yeux avec surprise, incertain de l'endroit et du moment où il se trouvait : les ténèbres nocturnes avaient envahi la volière et seule une lumière magique, de garde, éclairait la pièce. La plupart des poutres où vivaient les hiboux en général étaient vides, leurs occupants sans doute partis chasser. Severus se frotta les yeux d'une main, déboussolé, en se demandant à quel moment il avait pu s'endormir –avant d'avoir une nouvelle exclamation de surprise quand son doigt se fit à nouveau mordiller. Il baissa un regard inquiet sur sa main pour constater qu'une corneille lui pinçait le doigt avec un air profondément agacé depuis déjà un moment, à en juger par les coupures peu profondes mais nombreuses sur sa peau.

La corneille parut satisfaite de le voir réveiller, lui adressant un croassement méprisant avant de laisser tomber sur ses genoux un parchemin étroitement roulé sur lui-même. Elle s'envola ensuite pour aller chasser un minuscule hibou de son perchoir et s'y installer, entreprenant de se lisser les plumes. Severus la suivit du regard, perdu, avant de baisser le nez sur le parchemin.

Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement en faisant passer son regard de l'oiseau noir –qui l'ignorait désormais comme s'il avait été un morceau de mur- à la lettre roulée sur elle-même. Il connaissait une seule et unique personne qui préférait la messagerie plus ancienne aux hiboux modernes… si l'expéditeur était celui auquel il pensait…

Il essuya le sang sur son doigt et descella avec un mélange de fébrilité et de crainte le message. Il sentit sa respiration se faire un peu plus brusque alors qu'il parcourait les quelques lignes griffonnées d'une écriture penchée et brouillonne.

Bon sang…

Il fixait toujours le parchemin, de plus en plus ahuri au fur et à mesure qu'il relisait le texte, peinant à y croire, quand des voix derrière lui le firent sursauter et cacher précipitamment le message dans son sac. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes pour que la porte de la volière ne s'ouvre et que deux garçons de son âge n'entrent dans la pièce en discutant calmement, sans le remarquer dans la semi-pénombre. Severus se figea une nouvelle fois en reconnaissant Regulus, accompagné de… _Lupin ?_

-…parents sont moldus ? Lançait l'héritier des Black sur un ton curieux. Je croyais que tu étais de sang-mêlé…

-Mon père était sorcier, expliquait Lupin avec un ton dégagé. Mais il a quitté ma mère quand j'étais petit, et mon beau-père est moldu aussi.

-Et ils n'ont pas de problème avec le fait que tu sois… tu sais… ?

-Sorcier ? Loup-Garou ? (La voix de Remus était amusée) Mon beau-père est écrivain, il est ravi d'avoir… comment dit-il ? Du matériel à exploiter ?

Severus regarda avec confusion les deux jeunes hommes qui discutaient ainsi sur un ton tout à fait calme et amical, à –il jeta un œil à sa montre- vingt-trois heures trente, dans la volière. C'était tout simplement surréaliste… Est-ce que Lupin venait de lancer tout haut qu'il était un loup-garou ? Et Regulus qui ne bronchait pas plus que ça… ? Il les fixa, perdu, ramena son regard sur le parchemin qu'il tenait encore fermement dans son poing, puis à la corneille, avant de se pincer –inutilement : il ne rêvait apparemment pas. D'autant plus alarmant.

-Mais… Reprit Regulus, apparemment pensif, tout en regardant Remus attacher un parchemin à la patte d'un hibou récalcitrant, je ne comprends pas… Ils sont tous les deux moldus et vous ne vous disputez jamais… ?

-Les moldus et les sorciers sont capables de s'entendre, tu sais, le coupa Lupin avec un petit sourire attristé. Ça peut paraître surprenant quand on a été élevé par Mme Black, je suppose, et encore plus avec Severus comme seul contact avec le monde moldu, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Il n'y a rien d'incompatible entre les deux mondes…. Juste des gens trop bornés pour s'en rendre compte.

-Et un fin philosophe, avec ça, rétorqua Regulus avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix, en s'appuyant à la rambarde. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Sirius t'apprécie.

Severus se sentait la gorge de plus en plus nouée alors que la conversation se poursuivait. Regulus et Remus avaient tout à coup l'air de s'entendre comme des amis d'enfance… Il n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'alors entre les deux, pourtant… Avait-il pu rater quelque chose de si évident ? Regulus n'avait jamais mentionné une quelconque entente avec Lupin jusqu'ici –mais pour que celui-ci mentionne avec tant de nonchalance sa condition lycanthrope, ça n'était certainement pas rien... Il serra les dents, attristé, en se rappelant soudainement qu'il avait lui-même demandé à son ami de s'éloigner de lui. Il n'avait rien à lui reprocher… Au contraire.

Il griffa sans même s'en rendre compte la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, se raccrochant à la douleur pour ravaler son envie de pleurer. Il n'y avait que les bébés, les filles et les faibles pour pleurer. Et il n'était certainement aucun des trois.

Il se glissa hors de la volière aussi silencieusement que possible. La corneille qui lui avait apporté le message l'observa du coin de l'œil, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil au loup-garou et au Sang-Pur sous son bec. Puis elle lâcha un croassement satisfait et s'envola pour retourner chez ses propriétaires.

* * *

-J'en ai marre ! Est-ce qu'on a bientôt fini, oui ?

-Si tu arrêtais de gémir et que tu travaillais un peu plus, tu aurais fini depuis une demi-heure ! S'exaspéra Mr Potter pour, peut-être, la millième fois de l'après-midi. Allez, répète !

-Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne doit pas apprendre, lui ? Protesta James, boudeur.

-_Parce que mon français à moi est déjà impeccable, tête de grenouille_, rétorqua le nommé avec un accent prononcé et un sourire moqueur.

-…Hein ? Fit l'autre, ahuri. Depuis quand tu parles arabe, Sirius ?

-Pfft, très drôle, rétorqua le nommé avec dignité. Étudie, inculte britannique.

James jeta un regard vexé à son ami, marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'être Irlandais, d'abord, et se remit avec une moue boudeuse à l'étude des quelques parchemins couverts d'écritures qui étaient éparpillés sur la table devant lui. Robert Potter poussa un petit soupir et se pencha à nouveau à son tour, faisant réviser à son fils les bases les plus simples du français de débutant de premier niveau stagiaire d'apprenti-novice.

Sirius, pas mécontent d'échapper à la nouvelle leçon –il avait passé suffisamment de temps à apprendre la langue de barbare qu'était le français dans sa famille pour ne plus jamais en endurer un cours-, retourna lui-même à ses propres études avec Helena Potter, qui lui apprenait patiemment le nom de toutes les villes de France qu'il pouvait retenir. Et, au moins par comparaison avec James qui pestait toute les deux minutes, il devait dire que le petit cours de géographie n'était pas aussi pénible qu'il l'avait redouté.

Mrs Potter, en effet, avait longuement été passionnée par l'Histoire, moldue et sorcière confondue, avant de se décider à une carrière d'Auror qui lui permettrait de tenir compagnie à son petit ami de l'époque sur le terrain. Apparemment ravie de se replonger dans son élément avec un auditoire attentif, elle avait entreprit de lui raconter des anecdotes aussi diverses que divertissantes sur chacun des endroits nommés. Et, franchement, Sirius envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de déposer une demande à Dumbledore pour remplacer le professeur Binns par sa mère adoptive. Elle rendait le tout vraiment intéressant.

-…Ah, fin juillet, nous avons passé une semaine chez la cousine Madeleine, la Cracmolle, à Mende. C'est là que les sorciers français ont inventés le sort d'Oubliette, après qu'un Sinistros ait attaqué pas mal de Moldus vers 1765. Le sort n'a pas été de grand secours vu qu'ils avaient déjà consigné ça plusieurs fois, mais ils sont parvenus à effacer suffisamment de mémoires pour que les recherches s'arrêtent là… Ça a été bien pratique par après, note bien. Après, début août, c'est chez ma sœur, Columbia. Son mari vient de la plus vieille lignée de chamanes de la région, c'est eux qui ont ensorcelé une partie du Canada en guise de vengeance, après la guerre de Sept ans. Une malédiction pour que le pays reste francophone, si j'ai bien compris… Columbia continue de rafraîchir le sortilège régulièrement, d'ailleurs, ne l'oublie pas. C'est elle qui a insisté pour que vous appreniez un minimum de français. Ça va jusque-là ?

-_Compris_, confirma le déshérité des Black, en griffonnant un minimum de notes. C'est par où, chez Columbia ?

C'était le sixième jour depuis que James et Sirius avaient repris leur apparence naturelle. Comme prévu par Dumbledore, il leur fallait patienter encore environ trois semaines, pour revenir à Poudlard sans éveiller de soupçons sur la double identité qu'ils avaient utilisés. Si les garçons avaient d'abord été enchantés par la perspective de trois semaines de vacances bonus, ils avaient rapidement compris qu'ils ne pourraient en réalité pas compter sur ce congé pour paresser allègrement dans le Manoir : ils devaient d'abord et avant tout parfaire leur tissu de mensonge.

La version officielle de la raison de leur absence était que Robert et Helena Potter, pour les vingt ans de leur mariage, avaient décidé de s'offrir une année de congé et de visiter les membres éloignés de leur famille, entraînant James et Sirius avec eux dans leur séjour en France. L'explication avait été trouvée par Dumbledore, et concordait bien avec l'année sabbatique que s'étaient offert les parents de James.

En réalité, ils étaient en mission officieuse pour ce que le directeur de Poudlard avait baptisé l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation dont James et Sirius n'avaient jamais pu connaître les secrets mais le vieux sorcier avait confié la tâche à d'autres alliés à l'instant même où il avait appris ce qui s'était passé chez les Snape –il connaissait trop bien le caractère protecteur des parents Potter pour s'imaginer qu'ils seraient efficace pour quoi que ce soit alors que leur progéniture avait des ennuis.

Ainsi donc, l'alibi du voyage sur le continent était impeccable pour justifier l'absence de tout le monde, il ne restait plus qu'à parfaire les excuses toutes faites. Et c'était précisément ce à quoi s'appliquait laborieusement la petite famille en cet après-midi de novembre. Sirius, fils de la lignée des _Toujours Purs_, avait échappé aux leçons de français qu'endurait James –mais il n'en avait pas moins besoin d'expériences diverses à raconter à ses camarades de classe pour parfaire l'illusion d'un voyage de plusieurs mois.

-…Et nous avons visité la tante Jeanne à la rentrée, poursuivit Helena en faisant glisser son doigt sur la carte. Elle a quatre chats-garous, nous y sommes restés pendant quelques semaines tellement ils adoraient te courir après.

-Sirius, dis-lui, toi, que c'est une langue de barbare et de mangeurs de grenouilles ! Geignit James. Je ne pourrai jamais prononcer ça !

_-Très cher, vous troublez mes études, _rétorqua Sirius avec dédain –et, toujours, un certain accent. Et tu sauras que les grenouilles ne sont pas si mauvaises que ça.

-Mais c'est de la nourriture à Malefoy ! Il y a une raison pour laquelle la famille Black parle le français, c'est qu'une langue de prétentieux ! Ils ne savent même pas jurer correctement !

-_Putain_, James, _fais des foutus efforts et arrête de me casser les oreilles _! Lança Helena avant que Sirius n'ait pu répliqué, mimant un ton furieux et se levant. _Viens, Sirius, allons étudier dans la tranquillité. _

-Eh ! Protesta James, perdu, en voyant son ami se lever de table en même temps que sa mère. Eh, où est-ce que vous allez ? Maman, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Sirius, pourquoi tu rigoles ? Hey ! Hey !

Sourds aux protestations de leur meilleur ami et de leur unique fils biologique, Sirius et Helena abandonnèrent les deux mâles Potter à leur étude de la langue barbare, se réfugiant dans la pièce d'à côté avec leur carte de la France et leur hilarité à peine contenue.

-Helena, quel langage, vraiment… _Vous me choquez, mère. _

-Navrée pour tes chastes et innocentes oreilles, la tentation était trop forte, rétorqua Helena avec un sourire amusé –et, peut-être, un peu ému à la mention du titre maternel que Sirius avait exprimé sans même y faire attention. Mais j'ai le sentiment que de pires vulgarités ne te sont pas étrangères, tu t'en remettras sûrement.

Sirius adressa un sourire amusé à sa mère adoptive avant de se reporter sur la carte, déterminé malgré tout à bien faire ses devoirs –il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'attirer des ennuis aux Potter à cause d'un mensonge mal mené. Quelques minutes passèrent et il en était à retracer leur prétendu itinéraire sur la carte du bout de sa baguette quand la voix d'Helena, désormais soucieuse, se fit à nouveau entendre.

-Severus, au fait… Comment se porte-t-il ? Je m'attendais à ce que vous échangiez quelques nouvelles…

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans la remarque –il n'y en avait jamais dans les propos d'Helena- mais le ton tout à coup sérieux montrait bien que Mrs Potter n'était pas dupe, non plus. Sirius pinça les lèvres, un peu mal à l'aise et incertain de la réponse qu'il convenait de donner.

Évidemment qu'Helena s'inquiétait de Severus elle en avait fait son troisième fils, un de plus pour recevoir son trop-plein d'affection maternelle, un autre qui avait plus que besoin d'avoir une mère. Mais… parfois, malgré tout, elle était si naïve… Comment le Gryffondor aurait-il pu expliquer à Mrs Potter que le Serpentard s'était apparemment fait agressé par des élèves, une fois de plus ?

Helena n'avait pas paru comprendre que son « fils » était aussi bien traité par ses camarades de classe que par ses parents… et Sirius lui-même avait une part de responsabilité non-négligeable dans les ennuis scolaires de Severus…

Et puis, comment aurait-il pu justifier son inaction en découvrant son ami passé à tabac, juste avant de repartir pour le Manoir ? Il avait été trop surpris pour dire quelque chose, et était docilement parti quand le Serpentard lui avait hurlé dessus dans un mécanisme de défense naturel… Il n'avait simplement pas su réagir et avait laissé Severus dans ses soucis, trop à sa joie de retrouver son identité.

Et plus les journées passaient au Manoir, plus il se sentait coupable…

-Severus n'est pas très… apte… à échanger des nouvelles en temps normal, répondit évasivement le Maraudeur, tout en sachant que ça ne suffirait pas. Ce n'est pas un gars très social.

-Il m'a paru plus effarouché qu'autre chose, constata calmement Helena. Mais il a aussi eu l'air de s'attacher à toi. Je pense que ta présence a un effet bénéfique sur lui, tu sais.

Il hocha la tête, embarrassé. Oui. Il avait constaté de lui-même l'avant-après qui s'était développé à Poudlard, non sans surprise. Severus souriait en compagnie de ses « frères », comme il avait appris à leur sourire à l'Impasse et au Manoir. Mais, seul, il redevenait tout à coup ce gamin anguleux et sinistre qui préférait se tenir dans l'ombre que de tenir une conversation avec quiconque.

Severus _allait_ _mieux_ depuis qu'il avait des amis. Et Sirius craignait de plus en plus sérieusement d'avoir irrémédiablement gaffé dans cette amitié encore fragile…

-Bon, révision, lança doucement Helena, sans le quitter des yeux. Dans quelle région est-ce qu'on a passé Halloween ?

Elle regarda calmement Sirius se mordre les lèvres, pensif, avant de reprendre le cours de son étude sans réellement quitter ses réflexions. Elle considérait son deuxième fils beaucoup plus malin qu'il ne le laissait deviner à première vue… Et elle ne doutait pas, dans ce cas-ci, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour aider Severus –un gamin qui paraissait en avoir bien besoin. Elle était certaine que Sirius était le mieux placé pour l'aider. Ces deux-là étaient après tout aussi semblables qu'ils étaient différents.

* * *

**Yep: Severus souffre, isolé de tous, et Sirius cogite, confortablement installé chez les Potter =D On s'amuse comme on peut, eh?**

**(Remarquez ici mon bel effort pour m'y retrouver moi-même dans la géographie de l'Hexagone, ah!)  
**

**Reviews? O=)  
**


End file.
